L'Etoile Filante
by Fisou
Summary: Hao reparait avec l'intention première de se venger, sans se douter que sa moitié lui fera voir la vie du bon côté, sans morts et solitude. Mais les Asakura veillent... Comment leur relation vatelle pouvoir évoluer ? YAOI TWINCEST HaoYoh ! TERMINEE
1. Rencontre d'un soir

**Auteur** : Fisou  
**Titre** : L'étoile Filante  
**Genre** : Vengeance pour la frustration de la fin de l'animé, et bâclage de la xxx d'Hao.  
**Base** : Shaman King  
**Couple** : Héhé, HaoxYoh mon préféré ! XD Donc yaoi et Twincest ! Ames sensibles…  
**Disclaimer** : Shaman King m'appartient autant que RG Veda et la couronne d'Angleterre.

**Notes** : Bon, pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas compris avant, attention spoilers ! Bon voilà ça c'est dit. Hum… L'étoile filante dont vous allez entendre parler dans cte fic, c'est celle qu'on voit dans l'épisode 64, à la fin, quand on voit tout le monde heureux après la mort de mon ptit Hao chéri. Et non, je pouvais pas supporter qu'un autre de mes chouchous soit mort :( L'écriture de fic c'est une vraie thérapie, je vous la conseille ! ;) Oh, et puis, ça sera peut-être un peu OOC, si vous pensez que Yoh peu continuer à faire la fête après avoir tué son frère, sinon, j'espère que ça ira ! :) Allez, Enjoy The Show !!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**L'Étoile Filante**

xxx

£ Chapitre 1 : Rencontre d'un Soir £

Une étoile filante. Tout le monde la regardait. Faust et Elisa sur le toit de leur maison, Tamao dans son bain, Chocolove, les Lili Five, Iron Maiden Jeanne et son chaperon dans la rue, Manta depuis sa salle de classe, Horo-Horo depuis son champ avec Ryu, et Yoh à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Je ne pouvais pas les voir, mais je sentais leur regard posé sur moi. Je les sentais s'émerveiller à ma vue.

Faites des vœux mes chéris, devant cette étoile que vous avez créée, forme humaine entourée du Furyoku que vous craigniez tant. Priez pour la tranquillité de vos misérables vies. Cela me fait bien rire de vous voir aussi naïfs.

Comme si mon autre moitié avait pu m'éliminer aussi facilement…

xxx

- Yoh ! Lèves-toi ! J'ai faim !

- Mhmm… Anna… Laisse-moi cinq minutes…

SPLASH !!! Un liquide glacé me tomba dessus, arrosant ma tête et mon torse découvert.

- AAAAH ! ! ! ANNA !!

- Je t'attends en bas. Dépêches-toi.

Je la regardai, terrifié, sortir de ma chambre, un seau vide à la main. Kami-sama j'avais frôlé la crise cardiaque !! Cette eau glacée en guise de réveil le dimanche matin !! Et c'était censé être ma fiancée !!! J'en eut la chair de poule rien que d'y penser. Qu'avais-je fait au monde pour mériter ça ???

- Yoh-dono !!! s'exclama Amidamaru, inquiet de me voir subitement pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

- Nooon !!! Je veux paaaaas !!! Je veux fuiiiiiir avant le mariaaaage !!!!

- Yoh-dono… me plaignit le samouraï, pleurant à son tour.

Cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais en bas, ne voulant pas m'attirer les foudres d'Anna, qui m'attendait à table, des éclairs dans les yeux.

- Tu as de la chance Yoh. Manta a apporté le petit déjeuné.

- Manta ?

Je cherchai mon ami béni du regard, ne le voyant nulle part. Peut-être était-ce du au fait qu'il ne mesurait que 80 centimètres environ… Il surgit de la cuisine, portant les plats préparés qui sortaient du four.

- Salut Yoh-kun ! fit-il en servant Anna.

- Manta ! Comment ça va ? demandai-je joyeusement, comme d'habitude me direz vous !

- Bien Yoh-kun ! Alors, il paraît que ton Oracle Bell a sonné ?

- Eh oui ! Il semblerait que le Shaman Fight reprenne son cours !

- Et tu dois te battre contre qui ?

- Huh ? Je n'en sais rien. Ça m'a juste dit de retourner au Village Pache.

- Oh… Sous combien de temps ?

- Un mois. Le temps d'y aller est réduit maintenant que nous savons où il se trouve…

- Yoh-dono !!

- Qu'y a-t-il, Amidamaru ?

- Je sens quelque chose d'étrange… Venant de l'étage…

- Hum ?

Je haussai un sourcil et pris les escaliers. Si Amidamaru disait avoir sentit quelque chose, c'est qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose. Mais je trouvais ça étrange de ne rien avoir ressentit… Et c'était vraisemblablement la même chose pour Anna qui me suivait.

Amidamaru me conduisit jusque dans ma chambre. Elle semblait ne rien avoir de particulier.

- Ton futon, Yoh, me signala Anna.

Mon regard se porta dessus, et je remarquai effectivement le morceau de papier plié en deux, posé sur mon oreiller. Je m'en approchai, intrigué. Quelqu'un était entré dans ma chambre et avait déposé ce papier. C'était ça qu'Amidamaru avait ressentit.

J'attrapai le papier avec précaution, et l'ouvrit. Quelque chose était écrit à l'intérieur, d'une belle écriture, soignée. Un seul mot, qui a lui seul avait tellement d'importance. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à sa vue, et je dus faire un monstrueux effort pour empêcher mes mains de trembler.

- Hao… soufflai-je.

A sa simple lecture, le papier se consuma entre mes mains. Amidamaru me regardait, inquiet, alors que mes yeux fixaient le vide.

Hao, mon frère que j'avais tué. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Pourquoi cela apparaissait-il maintenant, alors que je faisais mon possible pour oublier ? Pour guérir cette blessure trop fraîche, d'avoir détruit mon autre moitié.

xxx

- Gomen ne, Opacho. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

- Hao-sama n'était pas méchant à cause d'Opacho ?

- Mais non, pas du tout ! lui répondis-je en souriant.

Il était vrai que la dernière fois que j'avais vu Opacho, je n'avais pas été très gentil avec elle. Effrayant était bien le mot, celui qu'elle avait choisit à ce moment là, lorsque je me battais contre les compagnons de Yoh.

Opacho me regarda et me sourit en retour. Je la pris sur mes épaules.

- Opacho peut rester avec Hao-sama ?

- Bien-sûr ! Nous allons rentrer ensembles à Tokyo !

- Tokyo ? fit-elle apeurée pour moi.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien !

Hum, c'était la réplique de mon frère ça…

xxx

- Yoh ? Ça ne va pas ? me demanda Anna en croisant les bras.

Je sortis enfin de ma léthargie, et repris mon sourire débile habituel.

- Tout va bien ! Pourquoi ?

- C'était quoi ce papier ?

- Et bien… j'en sais rien. J'ai pas eut le temps de lire…

La blonde fronça les sourcils. Mais après tout, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de me croire pour l'instant. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait du se dire, vu qu'elle laissa tomber…pour quelque chose de pire.

- Descends et fini de manger. Tu courras 50 kilomètres ensuite.

xxx

- Alors comme ça le Shaman Fight reprend ?

- Oui Hao-sama !

- Ils ne doivent pas s'attendre à me voir participer de nouveau…

- Vous allez y aller Hao-sama ?

- Oui bien-sûr ! répondis-je à Opacho en souriant.

Nous rentrions à Tokyo sur le dos de Spirit of Fire, sous un couché de soleil magnifique, au-dessus de la pollution faite par les humains et qui leur voilait le ciel.

Yoh devait avoir trouvé mon petit message à l'heure qu'il était. L'avait-il seulement compris ? Bien-sûr je voulais lui faire peur, c'était tellement tentant !

- A ton avis Opacho, dois-je harceler Yoh encore un peu ?

La jeune Shaman pris un visage déterminé.

- Hao-sama doit faire payer à Yoh-sama ce qu'il lui a fait !!

J'éclatai de rire malgré moi. Elle n'avait pas changé. Toujours à prendre ma défense contre tout le monde.

- Je prends ça pour un oui alors Opacho !

Ou peut-être que je déteignais trop sur elle, après-tout…

xxx

Trouve-moi 

Un second papier déposé dans ma chambre. Lui aussi était partit en fumée, tout comme le premier. Le premier où il était inscrit le prénom de mon frère aîné. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait-il dire ? Hao serait-il… ? Non, impossible, je l'avais tué j'en étais sûr. Je l'avais tué tué tué !!

- Tué tué tué…

- Yoh-dono !!

- Tué tué tué tué tué…

- YOH-DONO ! ! !

Je sursautai brutalement et regardai Amidamaru d'un air ahuri. Il avait l'air d'essayer depuis un moment de me sortir de ma litanie, de cet état second dans lequel j'étais entré.

- Amidamaru…

Je savais qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi. Qu'il était certainement le seul à s'être rendu compte de l'état dans le quel j'étais. Berner les autres était facile, pour eux, je suis intouchable, mon moral est d'acier ! Mais Amidamaru… Il est un peu comme moi, à dire que tout va bien même s'il va mal. De plus il était toujours collé à moi, et ne manquait donc aucune de mes « pertes de control. » Il savait tout ce que je refoulais et que parfois je laissais transparaître lorsque j'étais seul ou avec lui. Mais il ne disait rien aux autres. C'était un accord tacite entre nous.

Je me grattai la nuque en souriant.

- Ne t'en fais pas ok ? Je vais bien grâce à toi ! Tu es mon ange gardien ! Allez viens on sort !

xxx

Il faisait déjà nuit. Opacho et moi étions devant un feu de camp, au cœur de la forêt. Je voyais à l'intérieur l'état de Yoh. Il était étrange. Le remord d'avoir tué quelqu'un peut-être ? En tous cas…

- Hao-sama…

- Je sais, il est sortit. Allons-y !

xxx

J'errai dans les rues de Tokyo, apparemment sans but et Harusame à la ceinture. Je ne savais pas qui j'allais rencontrer, alors autant m'équiper.

Tout ça devait être un piège. Un des compagnons d'Hao voulait certainement prendre sa revanche, et m'entraînait seul dans un coin pour me tuer. Bah, à quoi bon y penser maintenant ! Je verrais le moment présent et ferais en sorte que tout ce passe bien !

Je me mis à ricaner, ce qui fit sourire mon esprit qui était à côté de moi.

Au bout d'une heure, je commençai à me demander si je ne devais tout simplement pas rentrer dormir. Trouve-moi, trouve-moi ! Il était marrant l'autre ! Je n'avais pas le flair de Chocolove !

Je méditai sur cette idée pendant trois bonnes secondes encore, lorsque soudain, je ressentis une présence familière. Ce devait-être mon gars !! Je me mis à courir dans la direction que je pensais être la bonne, m'éloignant par la même occasion des grandes rues.

Le sentiment se faisait plus fort. Il n'y avait pas qu'un mais deux Shamans. J'entendai des rumeurs non loin de moi. Une enfant en train de râler, et l'éclat de rire qui s'en suivait ! Non, cette voix c'était… !

J'accélérai. En arrivant dans une nouvelle rue, j'aperçus quelques longues mèches de cheveux, d'une personne qui venait de tourner dans une ruelle. Et ces voix de plus en plus fortes…

J'arrivai enfin dans cette ruelle. C'était un cul de sac. Vide.

- Serais-tu perdu, Yoh ?

Je levais la tête. Sur le toit d'une maison…

- Hao… murmurai-je si bas que j'eus du mal à m'entendre.

Vivant… Il portait la petite Opacho sur ses genoux, et arborait un sourire doux. Un sourire qu'il m'adressait.

- Je t'ai donné du fil à retordre dirait-on ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air amusé.

- Yoh-dono !

Jusque là trop choqué et surpris pour réagir, l'appel d'Amidamaru me réveilla. Je brandis devant moi Harusame en oversoul. La petite Africaine fronça les sourcils.

- Arrête d'attaquer Hao-sama !! Moi j'aime Hao-sama lui fais pas de mal !!

Mon frère se mit à glousser. Il était si différent. Si différent de l'image que je m'étais faite de lui. Mais en même temps si semblable…

- C'est toi qui m'as laissé ces messages ? C'est toi qui m'as fais venir ici ?

Hao retrouva son sérieux. Il respira à fond puis regarda la Lune.

- Oui c'est moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ?!

- Elle est belle, la Lune, ne trouves-tu pas ? me répondit-il.

- Réponds-moi !!

xxx

Je baissai la tête et portai mon regard sur ma moitié.

- Je voulais regarder cette Lune avec toi Otôto.

Il me regarda d'un air halluciné, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cette réponse.

- Ne te moque pas de moi…

J'haussai les épaules et allais lui répondre qu'il pouvait bien penser ce qu'il voulait, lorsqu'Opacho pris la parole.

- Hao-sama ne ment jamais !! Tu devrais être content qu'Hao-sama veuille encore te parler !!

- Chuuut Opacho, calme-toi, murmurai-je.

Le samouraï de Yoh venait de quitter son épée. Mon frère gardait la tête basse. Les paroles d'Opacho l'avaient-il touché de quelques façons que ce soit ?

- Je ne peux pas regarder le ciel avec toi.

Il partit à reculons, puis s'enfuit en courant. Intéressant.

- Seraient-ce les remords d'avoir attenté à ma vie qui te rendent comme ça Yoh ?

xxx

Je devenais fou. Mon esprit bouillonnait, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser. Cette partie de moi-même que j'avais perdue, que j'avais détruite, se tenait là, devant moi à peine quelques instant auparavant. Me parlant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ce devait être une ruse, mais je n'y pouvais rien. Cette douleur dans ma poitrine, cette sensation de vide, lorsque j'avais tué Hao, mon propre frère jumeau. Au début du combat, je ne pensais pas avoir à ressentir de telles choses. Ce n'était pas possible. Même étant mon frère, Hao restait Hao. Pourtant, à cet ultime instant, j'ai vraiment compris que nous étions un être séparé en deux, et qu'une moitié venait de disparaître, une moitié de moi-même. On réalise toujours que quelque chose nous est précieux lorsque l'on vient de le perdre, n'est-ce pas ?

J'arrivai enfin dans ma chambre, essoufflé, et épuisé émotionnellement. Je m'écroulai sur mon futon.

- Yoh-dono ? Ça va ? me demanda Amidamaru, inquiet.

- Oui, je crois. Finalement il n'est pas mort. Même si ce n'est pas bien, je crois que je suis content, quelque part.

Il me sourit et je fermais les yeux.

xxx

Les semaines qui suivirent étaient plutôt amusantes. J'ai effectivement harcelé Yoh ! C'était tellement drôle de voir ses réactions !

Lorsqu'il prenait le bus, souvent il levait son regard de la fenêtre pour le poser sur moi, qui venais de m'installer à côté de lui. Souvent il me trouvait à la sortie des cours, bavardant avec des élèves, sans révéler ma véritable identité. En sport, une boule de feu le suivait pour l'encourager à courir plus vite. Quant il se promenait, je me trouvais toujours à proximité, que ce soit de l'autre côté de la rue, ou sur le toit d'une maison. Le plus drôle je crois, était d'arriver dans les sources, juste avant qu'il ne vienne y prendre son bain.

Au début, il jouait les agacés, mais il avait l'air de s'y faire à force, à ces simples rencontres où nous n'échangions que quelques regards. Le tout étant que nous nous rencontrions bien-sûr…

Mais le pire, était que je commençais à apprécier ces rencontres, d'un tout autre point de vue…

xxx

Il voulait me rendre fou. A me suivre partout comme ça… Au début, j'avoue que j'étais mal à l'aise, mais je pensais qu'il allait se lasser. Au contraire, j'en ai eut marre le premier. J'essayais de ne plus faire attention à lui, mais ça ne marchait pas vraiment, alors je restais le plus possible avec les autres, Manta, Ryu, Tamao et Anna. Au moins comme ça, il me laissait tranquille. Sauf un soir, bien entendu. J'étais partit dans la forêt, pour décompresser de l'entraînement que m'avait fait subir Anna, et de la dizaine de plats qu'elle m'avait fait préparer car les précédents n'étaient pas assez bons pour elle.

Aller dans la forêt…Quelle idée j'avais eut là aussi !!

J'entendis un craquement sec derrière moi. Sans me retourner, je demandai :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis partout comme ça ?

- Je vis dans cette forêt, me répondit Hao.

- Je te parle pas que de ce soir !!

- Et toi, que fais-tu ici ?

- Je marche…

Il s'était rapproché de moi sans que je m'en rende compte, ses longs cheveux et sa cape flottant au grès du vent. Nous étions jumeaux et pourtant il avait quelque chose de différent. Une fois j'avais surpris Tamao en train de dire qu'il était plus sexy que moi. Ca devait être ça oui.

- Dis-moi, t'habites vraiment dans cette forêt ? lui demandai-je ?

- Quand je ne dors pas près d'un feu, je suis dans une vieille maison au cœur de la forêt.

Il me sourit.

- Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça ?

- Pas trop non… A vrai dire, je ne m'étais jamais posé la question.

Nous avancions à travers la forêt. Je le suivais inconsciemment, les mains dans les poches. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de se battre. Notre rencontre de cette nuit était peut-être un hasard après tout…

xxx

Je marchais aux côtés de mon frère, le devançant légèrement. L'ambiance était détendue, alors que la vie avait fait de nous les ennemis ultimes. C'était assez étrange, mais plaisant à la fois.

- Tu sais, je continue à croire que les personnes capables de voir les esprits sont bonnes, exposa Yoh. Explique-moi ce qu'il t'est arrivé Hao.

- Ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ne veux-tu que d'un monde rempli de Shamans ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi… Les humains détruisent la nature, répondis-je irrité.

- Ça n'est pas seulement ça, lorsque j'étais en toi, j'ai entendu les paroles de ces gens.

Je me raidissais au fur et à mesure qu'il faisait allusion à cette partie de mon passé. Chemin miné Yoh, tu l'empruntes à tes risques et périls…

- Racontes-moi ce qu'il t'est vraiment arrivé pour en venir à haïr les humains, Nii-san.

J'écarquillais les yeux. Là s'en était trop. Je l'empoignai par le col et le plaquai contre un arbre. Il eut l'air surpris au début, mais se repris vite.

- Hao !

- Que crois-tu être en train de faire ?! Tu penses peut-être m'avoir par les sentiments ? Comment peux-tu oser m'appeler comme tu l'as fait ?!

xxx

Il avait le regard d'un fou, ses pupilles étrécies au maximum. C'était le fait de l'avoir appelé Nii-san qui l'avait mis dans cet état ?

- Je ne voulais pas…

Il m'appuya plus contre l'arbre et rapprocha son visage du mien.

- Tu ne voulais pas quoi ? Essayer de m'attendrir ? Tu me considèrerais donc d'un coup comme ton frère ? A quelles fins ? Découvrir mon point faible ? Ne sois pas stupide, tout ça m'est bien égal.

Il prit une pause et se rapprocha encore plus, de manière à ce que ses lèvres frôlent mes oreilles.

- Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'as fais, ma précieuse moitié, murmura-t-il sur un ton ironique et acerbe.

- Tu es bien nerveux pour…

- TAIS-TOI !! me coupa-t-il brusquement. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je hais les humains ? Bien, je vais te le dire. Tout comme tu l'as vu, parce que je suis un Shaman, ils avaient peur de moi, j'étais un monstre à leurs yeux, un démon. Ils m'ont haït parce qu'ils avaient peur de moi. Un jour il leur est venu à l'esprit, de chasser le démon, et de ramener un trophée.

- Ils ont essayé de…

Hao me regarda dans les yeux, froidement, un sourire sadique ourlant ses lèvres.

- De me tuer oui.

- Mais ils n'y sont pas arrivés, non ?

- Ne pose pas de questions stupides. C'est moi qui les ai tués. Mes premières victimes.

Il me lâcha et me tourna le dos, avançant de quelques pas.

- Tu es content maintenant Yoh ? Raconte ça à quelqu'un et je te tue, souffla-t-il las.

Sa colère avait l'air d'être retombée. Je m'approchai de lui.

- Tous les humains ne sont pas comme tu le crois, lui dis-je. Regarde Manta par-exemple !

- Manta voit les esprits. Ne me dis pas qu'il n'a jamais eut de problèmes. Toi non plus ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais eut de problèmes. Que personne ne te mettait à l'écart parce que tu n'étais pas comme eux. Les humains craignent ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Ils n'ont jamais compris les Shamans. Nous ne sommes pas faits pour coexister.

- Tu es borné Hao…

xxx

- Réaliste malheureusement. Tu restes sur ta position car tu as peur que les autres te voient comme ils m'ont vu.

- Non. Comme tu l'as dit, j'ai été mis à l'écart, j'ai été pris dans des bagarres. Pourtant je ne m'en préoccupe pas plus que ça. Mais toi tu as été blessé par les humains et tu veux simplement leur faire payer. Non ?

- Rentre chez toi tu m'énerve…

- Ok ! Si tu veux ! Mais dis-moi d'abord, je peux t'appeler Nii-san ?

Yoh me demandait ça avec un sourire sans ombres. Ce type était vraiment dangereux pour moi, entre me tuer et lire en mon coeur.

- Si tu veux, soufflai-je.

- Ok ! Bonne nuit, Nii-san !

Et mon frère repartit, les mains dans les poches, de cette démarche pleine d'assurance qui était la sienne, comme s'il avait conquit le monde. Il savait que je ne lui pardonnais pas ce qu'il avait fait, comme il avait du mal à digérer le fait que j'aie aspiré son âme. Mais nous pouvions appeler ce qu'il se passait le chemin de la réconciliation.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Oui, ce type était vraiment très dangereux.

**_A suivre…_**

**Fisou** : Voilà ! Premier chapitre fini !!! XD  
**Hao** : Pourquoi je suis aussi gentil ?  
**Yoh** : Pourquoi chuis aussi déprimé ?  
**Hao** : Quoi ?! Tu veux dire que ça ne t'as rien fait de me tuer !!! Frère indigne !!  
**Yoh** : Euh ben…  
**Hao** : SPIRIT OF FIRE !!  
**Yoh** : Oops…  
**Fisou** : /blasée/ Les enfants, allez vous battre ailleurs…  
**Hao** : Toi aussi tu vas mourir !!!  
**Fisou** : /rien a faire/ Mais oui Chouchou, mais oui. Alors, mes chers lecteurs, admirateurs, soupirant, packs de lait, jus de citron et gâteaux au chocolat…  
**Yoh, poursuivi par un frère muni d'un oversoul de bazooka** : OOOOOSKOUUUUUUUUUUUUUR ! ! ! !  
**Fisou** : /essaie de garder son calme/ Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre jusqu'au bout. Les garçons auront comme récompense un strip-tease de Sally, et les filles un de Silva. Appareils photo et caméras sont acceptées !  
**Hao** : Je suis Dieu !! Je suis le Roiiii du Mooonde !!! Prosternez vous et vous aurez la vie sauve !! Mwahahahahaha ! ! ! !  
**Fisou** : è.é Attendez, je vais le calmer et je reviens. J'ai l'habitude des méchants mégalos. /va chercher sa cravache/ DarkBisounours ! In Shibô no Muchi ( cravache de la mort en japonais, si je ne me trompe pas ) !  
**Yoh** : Ça c'est méchant…  
**Amidamaru** : A cause de la violence de cette scène, celle-ci sera censurée, afin de protéger vos âmes sensibles et esprits fragiles.  
**Yoh** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?  
**Amidamaru** : Rien.  
**Yoh** : Ah.  
**Fisou, de retour, le regard triomphant** : Après cet interlude pour le moins mouvementé, je reviens à vous. Pour vous dire quoi ? REVIEW !!! /sort sa cravache/ Please…


	2. Bienvenue à la maison !

**Auteur** : Fisou  
**Titre** : L'étoile Filante  
**Genre** : Vengeance pour la frustration de la fin de l'animé, et bâclage de la mort d'Hao.  
**Base** : Shaman King  
**Couple** : Héhé, HaoxYoh mon préféré 0 Donc yaoi et Twincest ! Ames sensibles…

**Lexique** :

**Otôto** : Petit-frère  
**Nii-san** : Une façon d'appeler son frère aîné  
**Nani** : Quoi – Hein  
**Baka **: Crétin  
**-kun** : Particule placée après le nom d'un garçon en général lorsqu'on a le même âge que lui et qu'on le considère comme son égal, où alors lorsqu'on est plus vieux.  
**-sama** : Particule marquant un très haut respect. Pour vous donner une idée, Dieu en japonais se dit Kami-sama.  
**-dono** : Particule qui veut dire Maître dans le sens de celui qui donne des ordres, pas professeur ni Maître vénéré

**Disclaimer** : Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, mais Hao oui ! XD

**Note** : Je ne sais pas vraiment comment marche le système scolaire Japonais, alors on va faire ça à la française ok ? C'est pas très important remarquez /sweatdrop/ J'ai aussi fait d'Opacho une fille, étant donné que j'ai toujours des doutes sur son genre…/sweatdrop/

**Les ptites réponses à mes reviews :)** :

**Calliope L** : Toi t'as le don de la review qui fait plaisir ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le premier chapitre !

**Katoryu Diethel** : Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire ! J'adore ce couple, y'a trop peu de fic sur eux, c'est bien dommage ! C'est moi qui t'ai fait aimer ce couple ou tu l'aimais déjà avant ?

**Babel121** : Arg ! Mais le sort d'Hao était facile à deviner, étant donné que c'est le gros méchant de l'histoire ! TT Faust il est gentil ( bon ok quand il s'amuse pas à étriper tout le monde lol ), il me fait trop marrer avec sa morphine. Mais j'avais jamais pensé à mettre les deux ensembles, les disputes conjugales ça doit donner /mdr/  
Hao : Laisse-moi cramer Anna !  
Faust : Pas question je veux lui greffer des cellules de Jenova !  
Hao : Non elle doit mourir je veux plus la voir ! Tu vas pas m'empêcher de m'amuser !  
Faust : Tu vas pas m'empêcher de faire revenir Elisa !  
Hao : QUOI ??!! SPIRIT OF FIRE !!!!  
Etc…etc… Hum pardon j'écris n'importe quoi ; En tous cas je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! C'est à Anna qu'elle va pas plaire ! Mouarf Mouarf !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L'Étoile Filante 

xxx

£ Chapitre 2 : Okaeri ! £

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que je n'avais pas vu Hao. Depuis notre rencontre dans la forêt en fait. Bien-sûr je n'en avais parlé à personne, sauf Amidamaru qui ne me quitte pas. Pourtant il avait du mal à comprendre que je veuille me retrouver avec Hao. Parce qu'il était Hao. Il le voyait juste comme tel, pas comme mon jumeau. Et c'était ce genre de réactions que je craignais chez les autres, qui contrairement à Amidamaru, voudraient faire du mal à mon frère, sans ce soucier de mon consentement. Manta peut-être pas, mais Anna oui. Je doute qu'un jour elle puisse lui pardonner ce qu'il s'est passé.

Heureusement, ce vendredi là, elle ne rentrait pas à la maison ! Ou plutôt elle y passait juste prendre quelques affaires, et partait voir ma grand-mère.

- Heh heh heh heh !

Ça, c'était moi qui riais à la pensée d'être tranquille.

- Pourquoi ris-tu ? N'oublie pas que tu as tout à nettoyer.

Et ça, Anna qui marchait à côté de moi. Nous venions juste de sortir de cours, et le week-end était à moi !!!! Enfin, après m'être plié aux exigences de cette jeune fille…

xxx

Plof ! Plof ! Plof ! Plof ! Plof ! Plof ! Plof ! Plof ! Plof ! Plof ! Plof ! Plof !

Douze ricochets… Nul.

Je soupirai en m'allongeant sur l'herbe et regardai le ciel bleu, vide de tous nuages. J'avais contemplé le lac devant lequel je me trouvais tout l'après midi. Il fallait bien que je m'occupe, comme je n'allais plus observer mon frère, et comme je n'avais aucune inspiration pour composer une chanson, j'avais essayé de remettre mes pensées et mes sentiments en ordre. Et comme je n'y arrivais pas, j'ai passé mon temps à jeter diverses choses dans l'eau… Sauf moi. Mais je n'allais pas tarder à y passer, je crevais de chaleur. Un comble pour moi non ?

Hum ? Pourquoi ne voulais-je plus voir mon frère ? Parce que j'étais trop gentil avec lui, à mon goût. Et tant que je n'en connaissais pas la raison, je ne voulais pas le voir c'était aussi simple que ça.

Je me levai mollement, et retirai mes vêtements. Enfin je rentrai dans l'eau fraîche qui malgré tout n'arrivait pas à me refroidir. Je devais être trop énervé…

- Si je pouvais dévoiler  
Les secrets de mon cœur refoulé  
D'un battement d'aile je te rejoindrais  
Mais je ne puis qu'y contempler  
Tout le mal que l'on s'est fait.

Ah ! Tiens, l'inspiration me revenait un peu. L'eau du lac devait marcher un minimum alors. De plus ces quelques mots reflétaient assez bien mes pensées.  
Ce n'était pas n'importe quel mal que nous nous étions fait. Nous-nous étions entretués, à cause de l'égoïsme d'un clan qui a préféré que deux jumeaux se combattent, pour ne pas avoir à m'affronter de face. Quelle cruauté, et quelle lâcheté. Savoir que mon sang était aussi le leur me rendait malade à en vomir.

Je me laissai couler au fond de l'eau, comme si par ce moyen, j'allais être encore mieux coupé du monde. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment faux, mes yeux voyaient trouble, et mes oreilles n'entendaient que des bruits sourds. Pourtant une sensation au creux du ventre me força à remonter, discrètement, les yeux dépassant à la surface de l'eau, et scrutant le bord du lac.

- Yo Nii-san !

Je faillis m'étouffer en entendant la voix de mon frère. Je ne voulais absolument pas le voir ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?!

Je sortis rapidement de l'eau, et fit naître une épée de feu au bout de mon bras droit.

- Dégage ! Vas-t-en je ne veux plus te voir Yoh !!!

Ces mots étaient sortis du fond du cœur, et mon adorable petit frère les reçu en plein dans le sien. Pourtant son esprit sembla se focaliser rapidement sur autre chose. Il ramassa ma cape, et me l'apporta, un grand sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Tu vas attraper froid Nii-san !

J'attrapai ma cape sèchement et lui brandis mon épée devant le nez.

- Ne m'approche pas. Laisse-moi tranquille si tu ne veux pas que je te tue !!

- Tu es trop nerveux Nii-san, affirma Yoh sans bouger d'un pouce. Allez baisse ça, je sais que tu ne le feras pas.

- Tu le sais ? Comment tu peux le savoir ?!

Il se mit une main sur le cœur.

- Parce que c'est là, déclara-t-il, tout sourire.

- Tu veux que je t'y mette autre chose Otôto ?! m'exclamai-je en souriant de cette manière peu rassurante qui est la mienne.

- Je suppose que je ne peux pas changer ton humeur Nii-san !

Yoh s'assit au bord du lac et se mit lui aussi à faire des ricochets. Je dissipai mon épée et enfilai ma cape. Je sentais mes bonnes résolutions partir en fumée, comme si je n'avais pas les capacités suffisantes pour haïr ce type… C'était frustrant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? lui demandai-je.

- Je voulais voir comment tu allais, et t'inviter à la maison !

- NANI ???!!!

xxx

- Heh hé hé hé ! Si tu as peur d'Anna, ne t'inquiètes pas je suis seul chez moi !

- Je n'ai PAS peur d'Anna ! s'écria Nii-san, outré.

- Alors je suppose que tu viens !

Je m'allongeai paresseusement dans l'herbe moelleuse et mis mon casque sur les oreilles, coupant court à toutes protestations. J'ignorais pourquoi Hao avait agit comme il venait de le faire, mais je savais qu'il ne me tuerait pas. Il avait déjà eut trop d'occasions de le faire, et cette colère était trop soudaine pour être honnête.

Je le vis en train d'enfiler le reste de ses vêtements puis tapotai sur l'herbe à côté de moi pour l'inviter à s'asseoir. Il me regarda d'un œil torve puis par esprit de contradiction, vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté. Je retirai tranquillement mon casque, puis attrapai les épaules de mon frère et le tirai brusquement en arrière, le faisant crier de surprise. Il se retrouva allongé à moitié sur moi, les jambes battant le vide. Je passai mes bras autour de ses épaules et me mis à rire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ?! hurla il.

- Je m'assure que tu ne vas pas t'échapper !

- Baka…

Je le serrai doucement contre moi, ses cheveux mouillés collés contre ma chemise et mon torse découvert, les battements de son cœur vibrants dans jusque dans mes bras qui l'entouraient. Ce cœur qui avait battu à l'unisson du mien pendant neuf mois, ce cœur que je venais de retrouver. Enfin je pouvais dire que j'étais pleinement bien.

Nii-san ne disait rien. Je déplaçai légèrement la tête et l'observais qui jouait avec une de ses mèches de cheveux, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Nii-san ?

- Quoi, Otôto ?

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- Je me demandais si… Non laisse-tomber.

- Non vas-y !!

Il soupira fortement.

- Est-ce que je dois en vouloir au monde entier ? Aux humains et aux shamans qui veulent m'éliminer ?

Je me mordis légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Alors c'était donc ça, Hao était perdu. Il avait accepté le fait qu'il se battait pour sa propre vengeance, et que la sauvegarde de la nature n'état qu'une excuse. Une excuse lui permettant de se cacher à lui-même la véritable raison de toute cette haine.

Un monde remplit de shamans… De shamans qui ne voulaient pas de ce monde qui se voulait idéaliste mais souillé par le sang des humains. Ils voulaient maintenant tuer Hao qui ne voulait plus que les Shaman souffrent de l'intolérance des humains. Tous ces efforts contre de la haine encore, celle de ses semblables. Il devait se sentir bien seul. Trahi par le monde entier.

A bien y réfléchir, mon frère devait être un garçon bien sensible, pour en arriver là. Lui qui dans ses toutes premières années, il y a mille ans environ, oeuvrait pour le « bien » des uns et des autres. Il avait vraiment dû souffrir de cette stupide et blessante intolérance dont ces hommes ont fait preuve envers lui, pour trouver en lui la terrible force de réaliser son sinistre rêve.  
A moins qu'il n'eut tout simplement été aveuglé par la rage toutes ces années, et que les hommes lui importaient vraiment peu maintenant. Je ne voulais pas le savoir. Mais quoi qu'il en était, j'allais le faire changer d'avis.

- Je crois que tu devrais oublier tes vieilles rancœurs, répondis-je. Ça fait mille ans que tu es comme ça, tu devrais essayer de vivre maintenant.

- Vivre ? J'aurais perdu mon temps selon toi ?

Je souris et ris légèrement.

- Tu as gaspillé deux vies, mais c'était pour avoir la chance de me rencontrer !

- Ahô, avant tu étais en moi. (idiot)

- Mais tu ne savais pas qu'une personnalité comme la mienne pouvait être en toi !

- Maintenant elle ne l'est plus.

- Mais si ! Les enfants n'aiment pas les gens méchants !

xxx

Huh ? Pourquoi me disait-il ça ?

Je me redressai et vis qu'Opacho n'était pas loin, à nous surveiller. Je regardai mon frère qui me souriait chaleureusement, toujours étendu dans l'herbe et les bras fraîchement croisés derrière la tête. Il avait peut-être raison, je devais peut-être essayer de vivre cette vie, sans craindre la solitude qui m'avait accompagné pendant mille ans. Comme il était là…

- On prend Opacho avec nous, ordonnai-je.

- Ok !!

Yoh se redressa et fit de grands signes de bras à la gamine pour la faire venir. Elle me regarda d'un air interrogateur puis arriva lorsque je hochais la tête pour approuver.

- Que se passe-t-il, Hao-sama ?

- Nous allons passer quelques heures chez mon frère.

- Opacho reste avec Hao-sama !

- Oui Opacho ! fis-je en lui souriant.

xxx

Opacho installée devant ce magnifique objet qu'était la télévision, j'avais réussit à faire prendre un bain chaud à Hao qui était gelé à cause de son plongeon dans le lac et de ses longs cheveux qui étaient restés mouillés. Mais maintenant il faisait son possible pour me faire prendre ce bain avec lui, ça l'amusait beaucoup apparemment. Le pire c'est qu'il avait réussit en plus de ça à obtenir de moi que je lui frotte le dos…  
Enfin, s'il était content, c'était tant mieux !! Ça tombait bien, c'était exactement ce que je voulais.

Mon frère était donc installé dans les sources chaudes, la tête renversée en arrière et les yeux clos. Il ne savait pas que j'étais à l'encadrement de la porte, restant là à l'observer, ou alors il faisait comme si de rien était.  
Et je restais là à le regarder, ce corps semblable au mien et pourtant si différent, dangereusement différent. Le charisme qu'il dégageait, cette impression de calme, de puissance. Il paraissait presque sacré, baigné dans la lumière de la lune. Il me faisait penser à un félin dormant paisiblement, sachant que personne ne s'essaierait à lui faire du mal. Ce devaient être les mille ans d'expérience qui faisaient cette différence entre lui et moi… A moins que ça ne soit les cheveux…

Hao ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers moi.

- Tu viens, Otôto ?

- Ouais !

Je sortis enfin de mon hébétude, et me glissai lentement dans l'eau chaude des sources. Hao me suivait du regard, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Je n'y prêtai pas attention, ou plutôt je pensai qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter, mais…

- Tu l'as mise où ta serviette ? lui demandai-je, détournant les yeux de l'eau claire en dessous de laquelle on voyait l'intimité de mon frère.

- Une serviette ? Pourquoi faire ? me répondit-il avec innocence, en redressant la tête.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas pudique…

- Pourquoi le serais-je avec toi ? Nous sommes pareils.

- Euh ? Oui c'est vrai ! m'exclamai-je en me grattant la nuque.

- Allez assis !!

- Chef oui Chef !

Je fis ce que mon frère me dit, et il me sourit sournoisement.

- Maintenant tu vas pouvoir me frotter le dos !

- Attends cinq minutes… rétorquai-je, ronronnant du plaisir que me procurait le contact de l'eau chaude sur ma peau.

Nii-san se remit dans sa position précédente, admirant le ciel découvert. Je l'imitai, fixant les étoiles tour à tour, hypnotisé par leur lumière apaisante, et bercé par le clapotis des eaux. Ma main trouva naturellement son chemin jusqu'à celle de mon frère, qui, tout d'abord surpris, la serra doucement en retour.

Tout était calme…

- YAAAAAAAAH !!!

Parlé trop vite…

Les yeux d'Hao retrouvèrent leur mobilité, et il se redressa, s'attendant à voir la petite Opacho qui venait de pousser ce cri, arriver vers lui. Ce qu'elle fit inévitablement, presque en pleurs.

- Hao-samaaaa !!!

- Qui a-t-il, Opacho ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Yoh-kun…

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que je reconnus la voix de la personne qui venait de m'appeler. Je tournais lentement la tête vers la porte de la maison et mes yeux me rassurèrent sur le fait que je n'étais pas Jeanne d'Arc. Mon nom prononcé par cette voix familière n'était malheureusement pas une illusion.

- Manta…

Mon frère éclata de rire. Manta le regardait d'un air ahuri.

- Il faudrait qu'on m'explique là…

- Je l'ai invité à la maison, répondis-je en pointant Hao du doigt.

- Ce n'est pas ça que je veux que l'on m'explique !!

- Et si nous sortions de l'eau Otôto ? proposa mon jumeau dont l'hilarité s'était enfin calmée. Tu me frotteras le dos plus tard.

- Ok Nii-san !!

xxx

Nous étions tous les trois, Yoh, Manta et moi, assis autour de la table, une tasse de thé entre les mains. Le petit humain avait toujours l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme, moi en l'occurrence, et essayait d'assimiler le fait que je sois toujours en vie, sans avoir encore tué personne.

- Donc le message dans la chambre de Yoh-kun c'était toi, pour l'avertir de ta présence, répéta-t-il pour l'énième fois.

- Oui, répondis-je pour la même quantité de fois que la question m'avait été posée.

- Mais comment ça se fait ?

- Ben il est rentré par la fenêtre et il a posé le papier sur mon oreiller, expliqua mon petit frère à ma place.

- C'est pas ça que je veux savoir !!! s'énerva le petit humain.

- Ah ? fit Yoh étonné. Pardon…

- Je veux savoir comment il a fait pour rester en vie !!

- Tiens c'est vrai ça Nii-san, comment t'as fait ? s'éveilla soudain Yoh.

- Tu ne t'es jamais posé la question Yoh-kun ? s'étonna Manta.

- Ben non pourquoi ?

Je me mis à rire. C'était tout à fait mon frère d'être comme ça. Mais bon, il me fallait répondre, à cette étrange question.

- En fait, je n'en sais rien moi-même. Je me souviens juste d'avoir été transporté dans le ciel, entouré de mon Furyoku pour me régénérer.

- Ah tiens, bizarre. Enfin tant mieux ! Bon, on va se coucher ? implora Yoh qui tombait de sommeil.

J'ouvris de grands yeux.

- Nous dormons ici ?

- Bien-sûr ! sourit mon frère. Anna ne rentre que demain dans la matinée !

- Opacho dort déjà sur le canapé, remarquai-je en souriant. Je vais la porter.

Alliant le geste à la parole, j'allai prendre la petite Africaine dans mes bras, sous le regard dépité de Manta. Seul Yoh n'avait pas l'air étonné de ma voir agir comme cela avec elle. Il me conduisit dans une chambre vide, et je la glissais doucement entre les draps frais.  
Elle grommela quelque chose dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant. L'humain aussi fut conduit à une chambre, alors que j'allai directement dans celle de mon frère.

xxx

J'arrivai dans ma chambre. Mon frère m'attendait, regardant les étoiles par la fenêtre, les yeux légèrement plissés.

- Tu veux des jumelles Nii-san ?

- La pollution nous cache le ciel…

- Hum… Ça ne te dérange pas de dormir ici ?

- Non. Je dors avec toi ?

- Ouais !

- Tu n'as pas peur ?

- De quoi Nii-san ?

- Rien Otôto, rien, dit-il en souriant.

Avais-je loupé un épisode ? Peu importe, l'urgent était de régler mon réveil pour le lendemain matin. Il fallait que tout soit en ordre avant le retour d'Anna, et qu'Hao soit partit.

Mon frère se dévêtit alors que je me battais avec la petite machine en ferraille. J'arrivai enfin à régler mon réveil d'assez bonne heure et me déshabillai à mon tour.  
Je regardai mon frère, puis moi, puis mon frère, puis moi.

- T'as le même boxer que moi !!!

Il me sourit.

- Tu es moi, c'est normal que nous ayons des choses en commun !

- J'ai vu à la télé qu'il fallait que les jumeaux sachent qu'ils sont deux personnes bien distinctes.

- Tiens, tu t'intéresses au sujet Otôto ?

- Depuis quelques temps oui… On y va ?

Hao hocha silencieusement la tête et me suivit dans mon lit. Je m'allongeai et me tournai vers lui, qui contemplait le plafond, éclairé par les rayons lunaires, comme s'il essayait de le percer du regard pour apercevoir le ciel. Il aurait peut-être préféré dormir à la belle-étoile…

- Je suis content que tu sois venu Nii-san.

Ses yeux quittèrent enfin le plafond alors qu'il tournait son visage vers moi.

- Je crois que moi aussi Otôto.

Je lui répondit par un sourire chaleureux, puis à la vitesse de la lumière, déposais un léger baiser sur les lèvres de mon frère.

- Bonne nuit Nii-san !!!

- Bonne nuit…Otôto…

xxx

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Un bruit infâme… Un bruit infâme vomi par une machine infâme… Fallait que ça cesse… Ma main tâtonna dans le vide jusqu'à rencontrer ce bout de métal bruyant et glacé, qui fondit bientôt pour ne plus laisser place qu'au silence et au chant matinal des oiseaux.

…

J'ouvris lentement les yeux, puis plaçais ma main devant le soleil qui m'aveuglait. Quelque chose de chaud remua doucement contre moi, ou plutôt sur moi. Je baissai les yeux pour constater que Yoh avait fini sa nuit collé contre moi, la tête posée sur mon torse et les bras autour de moi. Il fallait croire que j'adhérais parfaitement au rôle de nounours… Cela me fit sourire. Quel adorable tableau de famille ! Il aurait fallu que les vieux voient ça !!

Je passai ma main gauche dans les cheveux de mon frère, et la laissai glisser jusqu'à sa nuque, la caressant doucement. Il poussa un petit gémissement qui me fit presque rire. Il se serra plus contre moi.

- Nii-san… lâcha-t-il d'une voix endormie.

- Salut le dormeur.

- Pourquoi j'ai pas entendu le réveil ?

- Le réveil… Le réveil… Oh… T'occupes pas de ça.

- Hum…Chuis sur toi là…non ?

- Effectivement… C'est gênant ?

- Non… Mais faut que je me lève… A cause d'Anna…

Il se redressa en se frottant les yeux et ma main glissa le long de son dos nu, lui procurant un frisson plaisant à voir.

- Il va falloir que je parte tôt alors… soupirai-je.

Yoh n'ajouta rien, il hocha simplement la tête. Je me redressai puis passai mes bras autour de sa taille et posai ma tête contre son dos. Je n'avais pas envie de le laisser partir tout de suite. Il rit un peu et posa ses mains sur les miennes.

- Tout va bien, déclara-t-il. On va déjeuner ?

- Hum… J'ai fait fondre ton réveil…

- NANI ?!! Viens vite !!

Il sauta sur ses pieds et s'habilla vite fait, puis me tira du lit et me mit mes affaires dans les bras.

- Du calme Otôto… C'est pas comme si elle allait te tuer…

- Non elle ferait pire !!

- Tu manques de caractère. Je n'ai pas plié devant sa légendaire Main Gauche, moi.

Yoh me donna un regard plein d'admiration.

- Et t'y as survécu…

- On dirait bien oui, affirmai-je en enfilant mon pantalon. Elle n'est pas si terrible que ça.

- Hum…

Je sortis de sa chambre en attachant ma cape et gagnai la salle à manger, où Manta faisait prendre son petit déjeuner à Opacho.

- Hao-sama !!! s'exclama-t-elle, le museau recouvert de pâte à tartiner.

- Ça a l'air d'être bon ce que tu manges Opacho, souris-je.

- Opacho va faire une tartine pour Hao-sama !!!

Elle attrapa une tranche de pain et se mit à lui tartiner une bonne couche de beurre. Yoh s'assit à côté de Manta.

- Merci de t'être occupé d'elle Manta ! fit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Je ne savais pas quoi lui donner, alors j'ai fait un petit déjeuner occidental, expliqua le petit humain.

- Ça a l'air de lui plaire, assura mon frère.

Je m'étais assis à côté d'Opacho, et me contentais de regarder la petite barbouiller la tartine de nutella du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Je n'avais aucune envie de remercier ou féliciter cet humain pour s'être occupé d'elle. Je l'aurais fait s'il ne s'en était pas mêlé, comme tous les matins. Même si je ne pouvais pas nier qu'elle avait l'air contente. Elle me tendit sa tartine généreusement recouverte en souriant. Je l'attrapai en lui rendant son sourire. Un bol remplit de lait chocolaté m'arriva sous le nez, donné visiblement par Yoh qui était paré à manger.

Il trempa sa tartine beurrée dans son bol et l'attaqua sans pitié aucune. Opacho ne me quittait pas du regard, attendant mon verdict quant à sa tartine. J'imitai alors mon frère et croquai cette tartine trop grasse certes, mais pas mauvaise. J'offris un sourire plein de chocolat à la petite Africaine qui se mit à rire.

Tout allait bien on pouvait dire, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre en grand, et qu'un Tao Ren soit déposé au sol par une blonde.

- Il encombrait l'entrée, alors je l'ai amené ici, expliqua Anna.

Je quittai la nouvelle arrivée du regard et posai mes yeux sur mon frère qui fit de même. Puis nous regardâmes notre bol, puis nos regards se recroisèrent, puis ils se reposèrent sur notre bol. Je trempai une nouvelle fois ma tartine dans mon chocolat et mordis dedans.

Je sentais deux paires d'yeux sur moi, la fille et le Chinois.

- Okaeri ! fis-je. ( bienvenue à la maison )

_**A suivre...**_

**Fisou** : Hum… Non, je ne pense pas qu'Hao soit si OOC que ça… Après tout, il n'est que pervers, cruel et sadique envers ses ennemis… Il a toujours été sans animosité avec ses compagnons, et gentil avec Opacho. Et Yoh… Ben c'est son jumeau tout simplement… Enfin les reviews, les compliments autant que les critiques négatives sont les bienvenues. Sauf ceux qui crient au scandale car c'est du twincest, ou que le couple Yoh Anna n'est pas respecté ( amour pour moi a sens unique d'Anna envers Yoh… ) Aussi je voulais dire que dans le Character Book, il est inscrit que le passe temps d'Hao est de composer des chansons. Voilà pourquoi il en a fait une très courte, ce n'était pas du à une overdose de Star Académie que je ne regarde pas en fait. D'ailleurs soyez indulgents pour la chanson, je n'ai jamais prétendu être compositeur ! Enfin bref !!  
**Hao** : Ayé t'as fini ton monologue ?  
**Fisou** : Kesta belle brune ? C'est pas moi qui cause depuis deux pages…  
**Hao** : JE suis le personnage principal, avec mon adorable petit frère… C'est normal. Puis je préfère quand tu fais dormir Yoh sur moi /étoiles dans les yeux/  
**Fisou** : Moi aussi /idem/  
**Yoh** : Dis, Anna elle va pas me tuer hein ?  
**Fisou** : Hum ? Nan, ça sera pire que ça ! Mwahahahahaha !!!!  
**Hao** : J'aime pas ce rire… Il ressemble au mien, ça ne présage rien de bon…  
**Fisou** : Et t'as bien raison !  
**Yoh** : Sadique, nee ?  
**Hao** : Si peu…  
**Fisou** : Voulez un coup de DarkBisounours ?  
**Les Twins** : …


	3. Fuite en forêt

**Auteur** : Fisou  
**Titre** : L'étoile Filante  
**Genre** : Vengeance pour la frustration de la fin de l'animé, et bâclage de la mort d'Hao.  
**Base** : Shaman King  
**Couple** : Héhé, HaoxYoh mon préféré ! XD Donc yaoi et Twincest ! Ames sensibles…  
**Disclaimer** : Et si on abandonnait le disclaimer ?

**Mes petites réponses :-)** :

**Katoryu Diethel **: Rien ne me fait plus peur tu sais ; Tu peux aussi appeler Ren « Celui qui pourrait crever l'oeil de quelqu'un en tombant » lol  
Il va rester là un petit moment je pense… Il aura un bon motif ! Mwahahahahaha !!!  
Sinon chuis contente de voir que chuis pas la seule francophone à aimer ce couple !

**Babel 121** : Roooh Merci ! J'espère que ma fic va garder la même qualité et qu'elle va continuer à te plaire autant ! Faut me taper si ça se dégrade ! lol En tout cas c'est gentil de me faire de la pub ! J'ai reçu la review de Machan le lendemain matin de la tienne -

**Machan Valentine** : ( quand on parle du loup… lol ) /lui prend les deux mains, des étoiles dans les yeux/ Il paraît que c'est ton couple préféré à toi aussi ? Coupiiiineuh ! Tiens cadeau ! /donne une peluche SD de Yoh et Hao qui s'embrassent/ ( Je les fais en série si ça intéresse quelqu'un ! /mdr/ ) J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! :) Moi j'aime bien ce chapitre ! :)

**Piti Opacho** : Merci merci ! Tiens, vu ton pseudo, y'a une question que j'ai envie de te poser… A ton avis, Opacho est un garçon ou une fille ?

**Hikari** : J'avoue que je savais pas trop comment la faire réagir Anna… En voyant ta review je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je la fasse plus violente que ce que j'avais écrit au début… J'espère que ça ira !

**Hiro-souma** : Wow, an anglophone who is reading my fic ! Thank you ! It's a pleasure to see that even english or americain people are reading my fic ! :) I hope you'll like it until the end !

**Candy** : /lâche une main de Machan pour en prendre une de Candy/ Toi aussi c'est ton couple préféré ? Tu veux une peluche ? Bon, je te retiens pas plus, je te laisse à ta lecture ! :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**L'Étoile Filante**

xxx

£ Chapitre 3 : Fuite en Forêt £

J'allais mourir. J'en étais sûr, et je pouvais même ajouter que ça allait être de la main d'Anna. A moins qu'elle ne se décide à tuer mon frère avant. Ren avait déjà sortit son arme et la pointait sur Hao qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air de s'en inquiéter, contrairement à la petite Opacho qui les fixait les yeux écarquillés de peur pour mon frère. Je souris malgré moi. Que cette gamine tienne autant à mon frère me faisait plaisir, surtout qu'il avait l'air de tenir tout autant à elle.

- Yoh, m'interpella une voix sèche et froide. Explique-toi.

- Et bien…

- Je suis venu rendre visite à mon petit frère, expliqua Hao à Anna à ma place.

- Ne dis pas ça comme si c'était normal !!! explosa Ren.

- Quel mal y a-t-il à ça ?

- Venant de toi c'est pas normal !!

- Ren, calme-toi, ordonna Anna.

Il baissa son armé, vexé et frustré, mais ne s'empêcha pas de tous nous fusiller du regard. Opacho poussa un soupir discret de soulagement, mais jeta un regard noir au Chinois qui avait menacé son Maître.

- Si Yoh l'a accepté ici, il doit avoir ses raisons, affirma la blonde.

- Il est idiot oui !! Yoh ! T'as oublié que ton frère a tous voulu nous tuer ? Il t'a bel et bien tué à toi !! s'écria Ren.

- Je…commençai-je.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu vous tuer proprement dit, c'est vous qui m'avez attaqué, me coupa Hao le plus calmement du monde. J'avais bien le droit de me défendre non ? En ce qui concerne Otôto, ça ne nous regarde qu'à tous les deux.

- Sale excuse !! Et les autres que tu as tué ?! Personne ne te pardonnera jamais !!

- Parce qu'on peut comprendre…

Anna, Ren et Manta me fixèrent comme un extraterrestre après que j'ai prononcé cette phrase. Nii-san me regardait en souriant. Lui avait compris ce que je voulais dire. Peut-être à cause de ce lien psychique qui unit les jumeaux, et qui fait qu'ils peuvent souvent finir les phrases l'un de l'autre, ou alors ressentir la douleur de l'un même s'il est loin, même si je n'avais encore jamais rien ressentit de tel avec le mien.

- Ça ne nous regarde qu'à nous deux, car seulement nous deux pouvons comprendre, repris-je.

Anna fronça légèrement les sourcils, semblant se dire que Manta était trop loin pour me le jeter dessus, et Tao Ren ouvrit des yeux encore plus grands. Des yeux fulminant de colère.

- Tu veux dire que tu lui as pardonné ?!!

Je haussai les épaules en souriant.

- Pas encore, mais j'en ai envie, répondis-je.

Je remarquai qu'Hao ne réagissait pas spécialement. Il devait certainement se douter de mes pensées à ce sujet. Peut-être avait-il les mêmes au fond de lui. En tout cas, c'était ce que son comportement de la veille et de cette matinée me faisait penser.

Anna pris place à côté de moi, et Ren s'assit à côté d'elle, déplaçant la chaise qui le plaçait à côté de mon frère, pour se retrouver à la place, face à lui. Les yeux en amandes du Chinois lui lançaient des éclairs. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, Hao lui avait fait subir pas mal d'épreuves à lui aussi.

- Et maintenant c'est quoi le programme ? demandai-je à Anna.

Elle me regarda sans décroiser les bras, et me répondit de sa voix froide.

- Si Hao compte rester là, en plus de me donner des explications, il va falloir qu'il soit utile.

- Alors tu veux bien qu'il reste ?

- Nous repartons aux États-Unis dans une semaine, expliqua-t-elle. S'il est ici je pourrai le surveiller.

xxx

Me surveiller… Amusant comme idée ! Elle irait certainement faire un rapport aux grands-parents de Yoh ! Mais que je me rende utile…

- Pourquoi pas, mais pas question que je joue l'homme à tout faire pour toi.

- Alors tu pars, déclara-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

- Et pourquoi ? S'il suffit d'être inactif ici pour être viré de la maison, tu devrais être la première à partir, affirmai-je en souriant malicieusement.

- J'entraîne Yoh, se défendit-elle simplement.

- Ne me fais pas rire, je serais plus efficace que toi, et sans le faire autant souffrir.

Attendant sa réponse, si jamais elle en trouvait une à dire, je portai mon bol à mes lèvres, avalant le chocolat chaud à petites gorgées. Le regard contrarié de la blonde glissa sur mon frère, qui me fit penser sur le coup à un lapin pris au piège.

- Yoh, tu vas le laisser parler à ta précieuse fiancée de cette façon ? lui-dit-elle froidement.

- Je…Ben… bafouilla-t-il en me jetant un regard timide d'appel à l'aide.

Je soupirai intérieurement. Il fallait absolument que j'aide mon petit frère à se délivrer de l'emprise de cette fille.

- Laisse-le tranquille, lançai-je. As-tu vraiment besoin de t'en remettre à lui pour trouver un argument contrant le mien ?

Elle était énervée. Bien que son visage soit resté impassible, je pouvais le voir clairement dans son regard, ce qui me fit légèrement rire. Là elle se redressa brutalement avec la ferme intention de m'en mettre une. Je lui saisis les deux poignets et les collai contre la table. Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. C'était amusant de voir se refléter dans ses yeux d'habitudes si froids, la haine qu'elle éprouvait à mon égard.

- Cette fois j'ai bloqué tes deux mains, je suis moins naïf qu'auparavant grâce à toi. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Me mordre peut-être ?

Mes lèvres s'ourlèrent en un sourire sadique et je claquai une fois des dents pour illustrer mes dires. La jeune fille ne disait rien, se contentant de me maudire du plus profond de son âme. J'aurais aimé connaître sa réaction si nous avions seuls à ce même moment, pour savoir si elle se retenait pour protéger les autres de ma personne, où si c'était parce qu'elle avait atteint ses limites.  
Je vis la pointe de l'arme de Ren se rapprocher lentement de ma gorge, m'intimant de laisser la demoiselle tranquille.

- Lâche-la Hao, m'ordonna le Chinois.

J'obtempérai, et lâchai les poignets d'Anna en la repoussant légèrement en arrière. Ren retira son arme à regret, et je repris la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

- Bien-sûr, si je peux aider en entraînant Otôto, ou en faisant les courses avec lui, aucun problème, ce sera avec plaisir, ajoutai-je avec un sourire franc.

- Bien, dit-elle en me fixant d'un regard maintenant calculateur.

- Je comptais rester de toutes façons, déclarai-je, m'attirant par la même occasion l'assurance d'une future vengeance qu'elle me ferait subir.

Bien-sûr, elle devait avoir quelque chose en tête pour me laisser si facilement rester ici. Dénoncer mon retour à la famille peut-être… Que grand bien lui en face, ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient plus forts que moi, ou que Yoh voulait toujours ma mort.

xxx

L'aura d'Anna était froide comme de la glace, j'en avais les poils des bras hérissés. Mais même si elle était mouvementée, la rencontre entre elle et mon frère c'était mieux déroulée que je me l'étais imaginée, surtout en ajoutant l'arrivée de Ren à l'équation. Hao avait l'air content de lui. Il arborait le même air enjoué que lorsqu'il poussait à bout l'un des nôtres lors du Shaman Fight. Opacho, soulagée que la dispute soit terminée finissait de déjeuner, et Ren boudait, le menton dans la main et nous tournant le dos.

- Yoh-kun, tu es certain que c'est raisonnable ? me souffla Manta, inquiet qu'Anna se venge sur moi.

- Tout ira bien, Manta !

- Yoh ! tonna ma fiancée arrangée sur un ton qui me glaça aussitôt. Tu nettoieras la cuisine, seul. Ensuite tu iras faire les courses avec ton invité. Manta, Ren, vous irez aussi. Tamao s'occupera de la gamine.

Elle donna à Manta la liste de ce qu'elle avait prévu de nous faire acheter. C'était étrange qu'elle abandonne sa dispute avec Hao comme ça, elle devait une bonne raison, une très bonne raison… Je craignais le pire. Mais au moins sa vengeance était entamée, faire la cuisine en entier… Pas la pire des vengeances mais c'était un bon début…

xxx

Je restais à l'encadrement de la porte, admirant mon frère passer la serpillière. J'étais en quelques sortes dépité, de voir ma moitié obéir de la sorte aux ordres de cette fille.

- Tu devrais penser à te faire respecter Otôto.

- C'est impossible avec Anna, affirma-t-il en trempant sa serpillière dans l'eau

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Elle est effrayante !!

- Je dois admettre qu'elle a du caractère, mais toi aussi non ?

-…

Je soupirai bruyamment en secouant doucement la tête. Ça allait être plus compliqué que prévu, de la faire se rebeller contre cette fille. Il m'allait falloir le forcer un peu.  
Un sourire se dessinant sur mon visage, je pénétrai dans la cuisine, marchant sur le sol mouillé, ce qui horrifia mon frère qui poussa aussitôt de grands cris.

- NII-SAN !!! Sors de là !! Je vais devoir tout recommencer !!!

- Tu crois ?

Je lui attrapai la main et l'entraînai avec moi en courant, hors de la pièce, hors de la maison, hors du jardin, sans lui laisser la possibilité de réagir autrement que par des hurlements, jusqu'à ce que la main de Spirit Of Fire arrive sous nos pieds et nous emmène dans les airs.

- NII-SAN !!! Anna va nous tuer !!!

- Elle trouvera quelqu'un d'autre pour faire le ménage.

- Ça ne changera rien !!

Yoh perdit l'équilibre lorsque Spirit Of Fire amorça un virage vers la forêt. Il se rattrapa à ma cape, m'étranglant à moitié en tombant sur les fesses, et m'entraînant avec lui dans sa chute. Je restais quelques instants allongé entièrement sur lui, sachant pertinemment qu'il devait être en train de manger mes cheveux. Il était résistant, je savais qu'il ne s'était rien cassé. Heureusement que ma tête lui était arrivée en haut du torse, et non pas dans la gorge.

- Ça te dérangerait de bouger de là, Nii-san ?

- Au moins je suis sûr que tu ne tomberas plus.

Je le sentis retirer mes cheveux de devant son visage, puis passer, à ma grande stupéfaction, ses bras autour de mon cou.

- Merci de m'avoir sortit de l'enfer de la cuisine, Nii-san.

- Ne te réjouis pas trop. Je vais t'entraîner un peu, avant que nous ayons à aller en ville.

- M'entraîner ?

xxx

Hao m'avait emmené dans une grande clairière au milieu de la forêt dans laquelle il vivait avant que je ne le fasse venir chez moi. Le soleil brillait dans un ciel sans nuages, les oiseaux chantaient toujours aussi fort malgré la chaleur montante.  
Je regardai Nii-san, accroupit, passer doucement une main dans l'herbe verte, comme s'il caressait la fourrure d'un animal, un air doux sur le visage. Il se serait certainement bien entendu avec cet Indien écologiste ami d'Horo-Horo.

- Il fera de plus en plus chaud, déclara-t-il sans quitter le sol du regard. La terre commence déjà à avoir soif.

- Comment sais-tu ça Nii-san ?

Hao se releva et me sourit, quelques mèches de cheveux lui passant devant le visage selon les caprices d'un léger vent.

- Un Shaman n'est pas seulement relié au monde de l'au-delà, mais au monde des esprits en général, y compris ceux de la nature. C'est ainsi que nous avons contact avec les esprits comme Spirit Of Fire, ou Morphine. Mais souvent nous oublions de communiquer avec les esprits les plus anciens, comme le faisaient les premiers Shamans à l'époque où l'Amérique était encore sauvage. Ceux qui constituent la terre, les arbres, les minéraux. Otôto, pose ta main à plat sur le sol, et dis-moi ce que tu ressens.

Je m'exécutai, et fermai les yeux pour me concentrer.

- L'herbe est chaude. C'est comme ça que tu sais qu'elle a soif ?

- Concentre-toi andouille ! Essaie de sentir les vibrations de la terre ! m'ordonna-t-il en se rapprochant de moi. Écoute la terre, écoute ce qu'elle a à te dire, sens l'énergie qu'elle te donne.

J'essayai de faire le vide de mon esprit, me focalisant sur l'herbe chaude entre mes doigts. Mon frère m'avait dit que des esprits constituaient la terre. J'étais un Shaman, et devais arriver à les sentir.

- Parle-leur, Otôto. Sois Eux.

Être un de ces esprits, être la terre elle-même. Je savais mon frère capable de marcher sur la lave, dans son livre il disait qu'un Shaman faisait partie de la nature.

- Nous ne sommes qu'un prolongement de la nature Otôto.

C'était ça ! Au lieu d'attendre que la nature vienne à moi, il fallait que j'aille à elle, que je retourne à elle. Je commençai à la sentir, la vie de la terre, un léger mouvement, comme le sang parcourant les veines. J'avais atteint mes limites, je le sentais, c'était frustrant. Je repliai enfin mes doigts et respirai un bon coup avant de répondre à Hao.

- Tu as raison, y'a de la vie la-dessous.

- Pas seulement la-dessous. C'est La Vie Otôto, corrigea mon frère qui était venu derrière moi.

Je me redressai et regardai la forêt autour de nous, puis sourit. Je préférais largement son entraînement à celui d'Anna.  
J'allais me retourner vers lui, lorsque mon frère me sauta sur le dos, nouant ses jambes autour de ma taille et croisant ses bras autour de mon cou. Je faillis m'écraser en avant, d'ailleurs mes bras jouèrent aux balanciers une bonne dizaine de secondes avant que je ne retrouve mon équilibre, Hao toujours à cheval sur mon dos, souriant.

- Tu vas faire quelques tours de piste maintenant Otôto ! Allez cours !

Pouvais-je retirer ce que je venais de dire à propos de mes préférences de méthodes d'entraînement ?

xxx

Non je ne l'avais pas pris en traître ! Il aurait du se douter que la bonne forme physique étant un atout majeur pour être un bon shaman, j'allais l'entraîner la-dessus aussi. Après ces quelques tours de clairière, je sautai du dos de mon frère qui se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, plus par feignantise que par fatigue. Il ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup. Je m'assis à ses côtés, et il dit en souriant :

- Anna va nous tuer.

- Tu crois ? Pourtant je t'ai entraîné comme j'avais promis ! affirmai-je presque innocemment.

- Elle n'a jamais dit qu'elle était d'accord…

- Comme si j'allais l'écouter…

Je sentis un vent tiède s'élever et balayer mes cheveux. Yoh était calme et gardait les yeux clos, me menant même à me demander s'il ne s'était pas endormit. Je sentais aussi la présence d'Amidamaru, son esprit humain, qui me surveillait sans pour autant se montrer. Il était très protecteur envers son maître, cela me fit sourire, un spectre ne peut rien sans son maître.

- Nii-san ? lâcha d'un coup la voix de mon frère.

- Quoi, Otôto ?

- Tu vas rester chez moi alors ?

Sur le coup, je faillis répondre oui, sans trop savoir pourquoi, ne cherchant pas à m'auto analyser. Mais cette question simple me porta à réfléchir pendant quelques instants. Si je restais, ça voulait dire supporter les autres qui eux ne me supportaient déjà pas de loin. Pas que cela m'atteignait particulièrement, mais cela pouvait devenir lassant à force. Vivre à leur train de vie, comme un humain, mêlé aux humains détestés. Mais d'un autre côté j'avais le pouvoir de taquiner tout le monde, pour rester poli, et mon frère jumeau.

Je soupirai intérieurement. Mon frère… Depuis quand est-ce que je tenais à lui de cette façon ? C'était plus simple avant, beaucoup plus simple quand je n'avais pas à me poser ce genre de questions.

- Opacho aurait sa chambre ? demandai-je pour gagner du temps avant de donner une réponse.

- Oui, celle où elle a dormit cette nuit.

- Et moi je dormirais avec toi ?

C'était sortit tout seul. Yoh sourit simplement.

- Sauf si tu veux rester avec Opacho, je ne voudrais pas te séparer d'elle.

Je gardai le silence, ne voulant pas m'enfoncer plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait de vouloir partager la vie de mon frère ? Était-ce à cause de ce soi-disant lien unissant les jumeaux ? C'était assez dur à avaler, autant que de me rendre compte que je me trouvais dans cet état d'esprit… Je pouvais toujours me consoler en me disant que c'était du pur narcissisme que de vouloir rester en compagnie de ma moitié.

xxx

J'ouvris les yeux et les protégeai d'une main de la lumière du soleil, pour regarder mon frère, qui caressait distraitement l'herbe à l'aide d'un brin qu'il venait de cueillir, ses longs cheveux flottant au gré du vent.

- Pourquoi veux-tu me voir vivre chez toi ? me demanda-t-il soudainement.

- C'est assez dur pour moi de répondre à cette question. Si je te dis que c'est parce que tu es mon frère, ça te suffit ?

- Je suis peut-être ton frère, mais n'oublie pas qu'on s'est entretués, et que ça recommencera certainement lors de la reprise du Shaman Fight.

- Tu n'as pas abandonné tes plans alors, pas même pour cette vie ? Tu ne peux pas attendre cinq-cents ans de plus ?

Hao leva les yeux vers la cime des arbres, son visage gardant une expression pensive.

- Qui sait si le Great Spirit sera encore là dans cinq-cents ans, et s'il y aura encore quelque chose à sauver, si je ne fais rien maintenant.

- Nii-san…

Je retins un soupir. J'avais oublié le Shaman Fight qui recommençait dans environ une semaine. Hao allait visiblement reconstituer l'équipe Hoshi, et tout risquait de recommencer.

- Otôto, on t'a déjà raconté la façon dont s'est déroulée notre naissance ?

Je me redressai en posant mes paumes à plat sur l'herbe, et regardait mon frère. Il avait les joues rosies par la chaleur du soleil qui frappait de ses rayons sa cape douillette. Il ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte.

- Non. Tu t'en souviens toi ?

- Oui, bien-sûr que oui ! affirma-t-il comme si c'était évident. Hey !

Son visage rêveur s'anima soudain lorsqu'il sentit mes mains parcourir le col de sa cape pour en trouver l'ouverture.

- Laisse-moi t'enlever ça, tu vas crever de chaud ! répliquai-je. Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé au lieu de geindre !

Il allait répliquer mais poussa finalement un grognement sourd, me laissant lui faire ce que je voulais. Il entama son récit.

- Pour faire simple, tes parents et grands-parents étaient au courant que j'avais choisi Keiko pour permettre ma résurrection, et avaient décidé de me tuer à la naissance. Je ne blâme pas ta mère qui était plutôt une spectatrice impuissante du destin de la famille Asakura. Rare sont les mères qui veulent voir leurs enfants se faire tuer, même si l'un d'eux est l'incarnation de l'ennemi Shamanique numéro un, exposa-t-il d'un ton sarcastique à la prononciation de ces quatre derniers mots. Ils étaient aussi au courant qu'elle allait avoir des jumeaux identiques, et ont pris la décision de nous tuer tous les deux afin d'être sûrs de m'avoir eut.

- J'ai de la chance que tu sois mon aîné alors, Nii-san, affirmai-je en le débarrassant enfin de son vêtement trop chaud pour la température ambiante.

Ses cheveux volèrent quelques cours instants sous l'impulsion du tissu, puis retombèrent sur son dos finement musclé. Je regardai alors ce visage pareil au mien. Hao fronçait légèrement les sourcils. Il croisa les bras et les serra plus contre lui, puis sembla remarquer le silence qui venait de s'installer. Il tourna ses yeux vers moi.

- Veux-tu entendre la suite ? me demanda-t-il.

Je hochais la tête en guise de réponse.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que je veuille te les faire haïr, ajouta-t-il.

- Bien-sûr, allez continue !

- Bien. Alors comme tu dis, tu as eu la chance je sois ton aîné, car ton grand-père a envoyé ses Shikigamis sur le premier né, donc moi. Mais étant qui je suis, j'eus le temps d'invoquer Spirit Of Fire qui me sauva et brûla le visage de ton père.

- Alors c'est ça qui lui est arrivé ? l'interrompis-je.

- Tu ne savais pas que c'était de ma faute ?

- Non.

- C'est étonnant… Enfin bref, c'est ainsi qu'ils ont su que ce premier enfant était moi. Je le leur ai confirmé en parlant quelques instants, puis suis partit avec Spirit Of Fire. A l'époque je te désirais déjà, déclara-t-il un sourire étrange flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Tu me désirais ? fis-je en clignant des yeux.

Il se tourna vers moi, faisant mine d'être vexé.

- Quoi t'as déjà oublié ? Ma moitié doit me revenir, etc etc… ?

- Ahhh comme ça…

- Tu croyais comment ?

- Ah ça…

Pour le taquiner, je lui sautai dessus et le fit tomber en arrière. Mes mains serrant doucement ses épaules toutes chaudes de soleil, je gardai mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien, et murmurai en le fixant dans ses yeux bruns.

- T'es plutôt pas mal comme garçon tu sais ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il me repoussa en arrière. J'éclatai de rire en restant à califourchon sur lui.

- Calme-toi Nii-san, je rigolais ! lui assurai-je.

- Rappelle-moi de me méfier de toi à l'avenir…souffla-t-il aussi rouge que lorsqu'il portait encore sa cape qui lui tenait trop chaud.

La vérité, c'est que j'avais été tenté de pousser la taquinerie plus loin jusqu'à l'embrasser légèrement. Non c'est pas vrai, il était vraiment tentant.

xxx

La vérité, c'est que cette situation m'avait affecté plus que je ne l'aurais cru possible. Mon cœur c'était mis à battre plus vite, et j'avais aussi plus chaud. Yoh était vraiment un idiot.

- Ça n'a pas du être facile d'avoir faillit se faire tuer à la naissance, dit-il comme pour changer de sujet.

- Je ne t'ai pas raconté ça pour me faire plaindre non plus. Mais je suis content de voir que j'ai ta compassion, Otôto. Allez, lèves-toi.

Comme si c'était un fait exprès, mon frère détourna la tête à ce moment là et remarqua :

- Oh ! Conchi et Ponchi !

Yoh resta donc confortablement installé sur mon bas-ventre, les mains posées sur mes avant-bras. Le tanuki et le renard arrivèrent, et glissèrent sur nous un œil plus qu'approbateur.

- On vous dérange ? demanda Ponchi d'un air lubrique. Vous étiez peut-être…occupés ?

Mon frère le regarda sans comprendre l'allusion perverse.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Tamao est dans le coin ?

- La petite a été envoyée par Anna pour venir vous chercher, répondit Conchi. Je crois bien qu'on l'ait distancée, elle était derrière nous !

- On devrait peut-être les laisser terminer, et aller la chercher en attendant, non ? proposa l'autre.

- Terminer quoi ? demandai-je, sentant mon sang commencer à bouillir dans mes veines.

Seul Conchi le remarqua. Il nous fit un grand sourire plein de dents.

- T'as raison Ponchi, on y va ! Anna vous attend les garçons ! rappela-t-il en prenant ses jambes à son cou.

- Vous avez cinq minutes pour finir votre affaire ! rajouta Ponchi en suivant son acolyte.

Là c'était trop.

- SPIRIT OF FHH !!

Yoh qui avait apparemment compris les sous-entendu des deux autres, à moins qu'il y juste compris que j'allais les attaquer, venait de coller sa main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire.

- On devrait y aller, ça doit être l'heure de faire les courses, dit-il simplement.

Il me libéra enfin de son poids et me laissa me relever. Je m'époussetai le pantalon, renfilai ma cape en le regardant qui fixait l'endroit vers où les deux esprits venaient de partir. Spirit Of Fire apparut derrière nous.

- Tu viens avec moi en ville, ou tu n'en as, pas besoin ? me demanda-t-il, façon détournée de savoir si je m'étais décidé à rester chez lui ou non.

- Ok, je viens, répondis-je après quelques secondes.

Mon frère se tourna vers moi, souriant, puis grimpa sur la main de Spirit Of Fire en lançant un « Bien, allons-y ! » Je souris légèrement et le suivit. C'était les autres qui allaient être contents de me voir revenir !

**_A suivre_**

**Fisou** : Et un de plus de terminé ! XD  
**Hao** : Dis, tu comptes pas décrire les commissions ? Vu comme tu en parles…  
**Fisou** : Bien-sûr que si ! J'ai ce passage en tête depuis trop longtemps pour le taire !  
**Hao** : Oskour…  
**Fisou** : T'as raison c'est à toi que je vais m'en prendre XD  
**Hao** : TT /se demande avec horreur pourquoi il est le préféré de Fisou/  
**Yoh** : C'est une idée où Nii-san et moi nous-nous montons l'un sur l'autre dans chaque chapitre ?  
**Fisou** : C'est fait pour ! Comment veux-tu que la relation évolue s'il n'y a pas de contacts ? /n'étoiles dans les yeux/  
**Hao** : /sortit de sa déprime profonde/ T'en plaindrais-tu Otôto ?  
**Yoh** : Pas du tout, Nii-san /étoiles dans les yeux/ Viens y'a un placard là-bas !  
**Fisou** : Un placard… T'as des fantasmes bizarres Yoh…  
**Yoh** : /entraîne Hao dans le placard posé un peu plus loin/ La ferme !  
**Fisou** : /attend qu'ils soient rentrés dedans/ M'en fout y'a une caméra ! ;-)


	4. En Apesanteur

**Auteur** : Fisou  
**Titre** : L'étoile Filante  
**Genre** : Vengeance pour la frustration de la fin de l'animé, et bâclage de la xxx d'Hao.  
**Base** : Shaman King  
**Couple** : Héhé, HaoxYoh mon préféré 0 Donc yaoi et Twincest ! Ames sensibles…

**Reviews** : D'abord, merci à tous ! :-D

**Katoryu Diethel** : J'ai pas tout compris le trip que tu te tape dans ta review ;; Enfin c'est pas grave ! Tu m'expliqueras ! lol Sinon le chapitre dernier, ce n'était qu'un petit fight entre Hao et Anna, et y'en aura d'autres… Remarque vaut peut-être mieux pas que ça empire trop, sinon Anna va avoir les cheveux roussis /mdr/ Pourtant j'ai rien contre elle, la pauuuvre.  
Tiens, je suis allée voir ton site sur Lyserg, et je peux te dire quelque chose qu'il ne fera pas : se marier avec Ryu !

**Babel121** : Roooh ! Tiens ta peluche ! /donne/ J'espère que le chap va te plaire ! En tout cas, moi je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire XD Mwahahahahaha !!! Et t'as raison, faut plus de fic en français sur eux ! Mais tout le monde fait du AnnaxYoh, du RenxHoro-Horo, du RenxPilica ( -- ) ou du HoroxTamao ( -- ) y'a que sur Shaman Twins Doumei qu'on trouve des fics bien et des fanart ! Mais c'est en anglais : http : www . geocities . com / wumei17 / shamandoumei . html

**Piti** **Opacho** : Moi aussi au début je pensais que c'était un mec, puis je l'ai vu en fille dans un fanart et dans une fic, alors j'ai eut un doute, puis une copine m'a dit que c'était une fille, vu sa voix dans l'anime, puis j'ai pris l'habitude à cause de la fic dont je parlais, alors j'en ai fait une fille ici ;; Saura-t-on un jour si c'est une fille où un garçon ?  
Dans le tome 17 je préfère un peu avant, quand elle regarde Hao debout dans la source /mdr/ Pis la page d'avant encore…/soupir d'amoureuse transie/

**Candy** : Tiens, ta peluche ! T'as raison, Anna accepte un peu vite, mais le shaman fight est dans une semaine, elle se dit qu'elle pourra surveiller Hao, et elle est loin de se douter ce qu'il se passe entre les jumeaux, sinon elle l'aurait déjà foutu dehors ! XD Enfin, elle l'a pas vraiment accepté, mais elle prend ça comme une opportunité.

**Calliope** : Je ne sais pas si Conchi et Ponchi reviendront... On verra si ça m'arrange ou pas ! lol

**Kim** : T'inquiètes pas, elle ne sera pas méchante, pas plus que d'habitude ! lol Je l'aime bien aussi je la trouve marrante Nan t'inquiètes pas pour ça, c'est pas elle la méchante de l'histoire. Par-contre je vais pas la mettre avec Ren, même si c'est vrai que ça serait aussi mouvementé qu'un HaoxFaust lol Mais Ren est destiné à quelqu'un d'autre Je pense pas le dévelloper beaucoup parce que ce n'est pas leur histoire mais bon... ( faut trouver le perso mystère ! lol )

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**L'Étoile Filante**

xxx

£ Chapitre 4 : En Apesanteur £

Hao avait accepté de rentrer avec moi. J'étais content de pouvoir rester avec lui et apprendre à le connaître. Même si j'avais mentit en lui disant que je ne connaissais pas l'histoire de notre naissance. En fait je voulais entendre cette histoire de sa bouche. Je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse en inventer une autre, mais je voulais voir le ton qu'il allait employer et les expressions qu'il aurait sur son visage, pour essayer de le comprendre. Bien-sûr, même si cette histoire était la même, racontée par mon frère elle prenait une autre tournure. Il avait l'air de détester le fait que ma famille ait préféré s'en prendre à des nouveau-nés pour l'avoir…

Le retour à la maison était paisible, contrairement au voyage vers la forêt un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Hao était assis sur un doigt de Spirit Of Fire, les jambes pendant dans le vide et les bras sur le doigt pour se maintenir en équilibre. Je lui avais demandé pourquoi il s'était mis là, et il m'avait répondu que ce n'était sûrement pas pour profiter de l'air pollué de Tokyo. Il devait avoir besoin d'être tranquille, alors je décidai d'augmenter le volume de mon walkman et de laisser le temps s'écouler… Du moins jusqu'à notre arrivée…

A peine nous trouvions-nous devant l'entrée qu'Anna en ouvrit la porte. Son aura froide me glaça immédiatement, contrairement à mon jumeau qui était nullement impressionné.

- Où étiez-vous ?

- D… Dans la forêt, Anna, bafouillai-je.

- Tu as fini de nettoyer la cuisine ? lui demanda Hao.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

Mon frère lui fit un grand sourire hypocrite.

- Je m'occupe de mon petit frère !

- Ça fait treize ans qu'il vit sans toi, rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

Il entra, la poussant doucement du bras pour avoir le passage libre et soupira bruyamment.

- Tu es de mauvaise foi ! Sans moi il ne serait pas en vie !

Anna fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Que tu vois toujours le mauvais côté des choses lorsque ça me concerne ! Je suis innocent, pour l'instant, expliqua-t-il calmement.

La blonde fixait mon frère, méfiante. Elle ne devait pas aimer de n'avoir aucune prise sur lui, mais c'était étonnant qu'elle ne l'ai pas encore frappé… Hao se tourna vers moi et sourit.

- Ne devions-nous pas aller acheter des provisions ? me rappela-t-il.

- Avec Manta et Ren oui, fis-je.

- Bien, allons-y !

Son caractère était tellement changeant, tantôt aussi froid et tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir, tantôt chaleureux comme le soleil. Du moins c'était comme ça que je le voyais. J'ai déjà entendu des phrases comme « Personne n'est blanc, personne n'est noir, tout le monde est gris » ou « il n'y a pas de méchants et de gentils, seulement des différences de point de vue » Jusqu'à présent nous avons tous vu le côté noir d'Hao, et seulement lui. Ces derniers jours j'avais pu voir son autre face, lorsqu'il était avec Opacho et lorsque nous étions tous les deux. Pourquoi ne montrait-il pas son côté blanc à tout le monde ? Ça lui éviterait de se battre avec Ren et Anna…

Je portai une main à mon front et soupirais. Penser à tout ça m'avait donné mal à la tête. Non, je n'étais vraiment pas bon pour les réflexions profondes…

xxx

Alors voilà ce que c'était, un centre commercial… Un grand bâtiment sans âme fait de briques et de ciment, dans lequel quelques centaines d'humains bruyants achetaient de la viande sous plastique, de la soupe lyophilisée et des légumes en boite… Répugnant…

Yoh m'attrapa la main et m'entraîna plus loin.

- Allez viens Nii-san ! Ne te laisse pas abattre !

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmène ?! m'écriai-je, n'aimant pas me faire traîner de la sorte parmi les humains.

- Ici !

Je fronçai les sourcils en scrutant les tourelles d'acier munies de casques ressemblants à celui que Yoh avait sur la tête.

- De la musique c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? fis-je.

- Tu n'aimes pas la musique Nii-san ?

- Certainement pas celle-là !

- Pas la musique humaine tu veux dire ? Allons, tu n'es pas objectif, et tu ne vas pas me faire croire que les deux musiciens de ta bande faisaient de la bonne musique.

Yoh fit glisser son casque sur ses épaules et s'en mis un autre sur les oreilles, il pris celui qui était relié au même lecteur et me l'enfonça sur la tête.

- Je vais te faire écouter tout ça et tu vas me dire ce que tu préfères ! déclara-t-il en souriant.

- Yoh-kun ! s'exclama Manta qui venait avec Ren de nous retrouver.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça Yoh, assura le Chinois.

Mon frère haussa les épaules.

- Allez-y on vous rejoint !

Ren nous fusilla du regard, arracha la liste des mains de Manta et partit se mêler aux humains avec lui. Yoh mit la musique en marche…

Pour résumer la demi-heure suivante, Otôto me mis tour à tour tous les genres de musiques dans les oreilles, et prenait le cd dès qu'une chanson me plaisait. Il se trouvait que mes préférences allaient vers la musique tribale, ou alors accompagnée de métal. C'est comme ça que je me retrouvais avec des disques allant de l'OST de Naruto à Linkin Park. Yoh se pris le dernier album de Bob, disant que c'était la musique qui s'accordait le mieux à son tempérament, et que je devais préférer le tribal parce que j'avais vécu trop longtemps avec des indiens. (1)

- Je vais te montrer autre chose maintenant Nii-san !

- Quoi donc ?

- Surprise !

Je soupirai intérieurement. J'aurais préféré que nous allions aider les autres pour sortir d'ici au plus vite. Il y avait trop, trop d'humains, ça grouillait de partout ! Et de tous les genres, allant de la traînée à l'homme d'affaire. Certains prenaient la peine de nous éviter, d'autres ne faisaient pas attentions à deux gamins de treize ans et nous bousculaient, restaient ceux qui ralentissaient pour dévisager les deux jumeaux. J'allais être malade…

Yoh paya les cds et les mis à l'accueil. Je le suivais tranquillement, retenant mon envie de cramer cet endroit et ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Il m'attrapa le poignet et m'emmena vers une porte fermée qui se trouva être celle de l'ascenseur.

- Tu veux me faire rentrer la-dedans ? demandai-je bien que connaissant la réponse.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

Je sentis son regard se fixer sur moi alors que je regardais la flèche de l'ascenseur clignoter.

- Tu es tout rouge… remarqua-t-il.

- J'ai chaud.

La porte de l'appareil vide s'ouvrit, et j'entrai courageusement dedans, suivit par mon petit frère qui me regardait toujours suspicieusement.

- Quoi ?! fis-je, excédé.

- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien Nii-san ?

- Oui ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?!

Les portes se refermèrent et l'ascenseur amorça sa descente.

- Tu es sur la défensive… Ça ne te ressemble pas…

- Dis pas n'importe quoi Otôto !

Je sentis une légère secousse, l'ascenseur s'arrêta subitement de bouger. Mon regard se posa sur la porte qui ne s'ouvrait pas.

- On dirait qu'on est coincé, observa calmement Yoh. Va falloir attendre un peu.

La paume de ma main se porta à mon front. Ces humains étaient des bons à rien.

- Par le Great Spirit… soupirai-je.

Je m'assis en tailleurs contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, fixant silencieusement la porte fermée.

- Même si tu la fais fondre on ne pourra pas sortir, affirma Yoh au bout de cinq minutes.

- Je sais, approuvais-je d'une voix plus faible que je ne l'aurais voulue.

Yoh le remarqua mais ne dit rien. Il s'assit contre le mur en face de moi et croisa les bras. Dix autres minutes passèrent, aucun de nous deux ne parlait, pour la bonne raison que mon frère avait remis sa musique en marche. Je me concentrais sur le son qui filtrait de ses écouteurs pour oublier à quel point j'avais chaud. J'enlevai ma cape et posai mes mains au sol pour m'aider à me relever. Dès que ce fut fait, je vis des étoiles danser devant mes yeux et décidai que j'étais mieux assis par-terre, les genoux repliés contre moi. Je sentis mes mains trembler nerveusement, j'avais horreur de ce sentiment, horreur aussi de perdre mon self-control. J'essayai de le cacher en respirant à fond. Respirer, respirer, respirer… Non ça ne servait à rien dans un endroit aussi étroit. J'essuyai la sueur qui perlait de mon front du revers de la main et fermai les yeux, commençant à avoir l'impression qu'aucun de ces misérables humains n'avait l'intention de nous faire sortir d'ici. Ils avaient profité de notre manque d'attention et nous avaient enfermés ici pour nous voir mourir. Nous voir mourir étouffés.

Ma respiration s'accéléra sans que je puisse la contrôler. Le seul moyen de sortir d'ici était de tout brûler, réduire cet endroit en cendre pour enfin avoir le ciel au-dessus de nous. Je baissai la tête et mes cheveux noirs recouvrirent mon visage comme un rideau. Il fallait que j'incendie cet endroit sans qu'Otôto et moi ne soyons brûlés ou asphyxiés.

J'allais invoquer Spirit Of Fire lorsque je sentis des mains se poser doucement sur mes genoux et écarter mes jambes pour que leur propriétaire se mette au milieu. Je redressai brusquement la tête en ouvrant les yeux. Yoh était pile en face de moi, l'air soucieux. Il avait coupé sa musique, et posait maintenant sa main sur mon front.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandais-je faiblement.

- Tu es tout blanc Nii-san… Tu ne supporte pas les endroits clos on dirait.

- Je vais bien… me défendis-je.

- A qui veux-tu faire croire ça ? sourit-il. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien on va bientôt sortir de là !

- Je ne m'inquiète pas…mentis-je

- Tu es claustrophobe, ce n'est pas de ta faute affirma-t-il en s'installant entre mes jambes.

Yoh sourit encore et passa ses bras derrière mon dos pour m'attirer contre lui. Je ne me sentis même pas la force de résister. Mon visage se cacha presque instinctivement dans son cou et mes bras entourèrent sa taille.

Le Terrifiant Hao, craint et haït de tous, était claustrophobe et se faisait consoler par son petit frère… C'était pitoyable, les Asakura, les Paches et les autres Shamans auraient bien rit en me voyant ! Heureusement que je ne m'étais pas mis à pleurer comme un enfant.

Otôto me berçait doucement, et se mit à chantonner. Je souris malgré moi.

- Ma mère me chantait ça quand j'étais petit pour m'endormir.

- Cette chanson existait déjà ? J'aurais jamais cru. Ma mère me la chantait aussi.

Une nouvelle secousse se fit sentir, et l'ascenseur se mit à descendre.

- On dirait qu'on va pouvoir sortir ! s'exclama Yoh.

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que les portes s'ouvrirent, apportant un flot d'air et une vague bruyante de voix et de musique.

- Vous faites quoi au juste tous les deux ? demanda la voix de Ren venant de l'extérieur de l'appareil.

xxx

Je sentis les bras de mon frère se desserrer d'autour de moi. Il releva la tête et murmura « Lève-toi. » Vu notre position, si je ne le faisais pas lui non plus n'allait pas pouvoir bouger. Je m'exécutai et lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il me fixa un instant puis accepta mon aide. Il ramassa sa cape, l'enfila et sortit de l'ascenseur sans prêter attention aux personnes autour de lui. Son visage avait repris des couleurs. Si je l'avais su, je ne l'aurais jamais emmené la-dedans. Moi qui comptais lui faire aimer les pâtisseries de l'étage, et les humains par la même occasion, c'était raté…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? me demanda Manta une fois que je fus moi-même sortit.

- Il me tuerait si je vous le disais ! m'exclamai-je en riant.

- On a fini les courses, on rentre, déclara Ren.

- Et Nii-san ?

Le Chinois fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait visiblement pas que j'appelle Hao comme ça.

- Il se débrouillera. Il a trouvé le moyen de rester en vie, il trouvera le moyen de rentrer, répondit-il froidement.

- On a qu'à aller vers là où il est partit, on le trouvera ! proposa Manta.

- Bonne idée ! acquiesçai-je. Tu viens Ren ?

- Hmph ! fut sa seule réponse.

Je partis chercher les cds que j'avais laissé à l'accueil, et allai à la sortie vers laquelle c'était dirigé mon frère. Je le retrouvai assis sur un banc en ciment gris, qui faisait face au parking.

- Nii-san ! On y va !

- Avec mon Oversoul, décida-t-il, je ne veux pas rester en ville.

- Comment tu comptes faire pour ne pas attirer l'attention ?

- On ira derrière le magasin.

- Et nous on a notre mot à dire ? gronda Ren.

- Si vous voulez rentrer à pied c'est votre problème, répliqua Hao en se levant et me débarrassant d'une des poches que je portais.

- Je préfère rentrer à pied, assura Manta, je crois que j'aurais le vertige sur Spirit Of Fire.

Hao lui lança un regard méprisant puis tourna les talons.

- Allons-y Otôto, m'ordonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'arrière du magasin.

- Je rentre avec Manta, avertit Ren.

- De toutes façons je ne t'aurai pas autorisé à venir avec nous, déclara mon frère en haussant le ton comme il s'éloignait, je ne t'aurai pas supporté.

- Bon, lâchai-je alors que Ren poussait un grognement sourd, à tout à l'heure les mecs !

- Yoh, t'es sûr que c'est prudent de partir avec lui ? s'inquiéta Manta.

- Aucun problème ! certifiai-je. Il est juste un peu de mauvaise humeur, faut pas lui en vouloir !

Je fis un signe de la main pour saluer mes amis puis marchais dans la même direction que mon frère jumeau, qui m'attendait plus ou moins patiemment.

- On n'est pas obligé de rentrer tout de suite si tu préfères, proposai-je.

- D'accord. Nous allons voler un peu.

- Voler ?!

J'eus à peine le temps de prononcer ce mot que Spirit Of Fire nous emmenait déjà dans les airs, sur son dos. Et pas à petite allure ! C'était comme s'il essayait de fuir quelque chose. Comme si Hao lui-même essayait de fuir.

xxx

Il fallait que je parte d'ici au plus vite, je ne pouvais plus supporter ni ces humains, ni ce qu'ils avaient fait à cette ancienne forêt, ce centre commercial et ce parking. Des constructions sans âme qui détruisaient la nature. Les humains n'étaient bons qu'à faire de telles choses.

Spirit Of Fire allait vite, mais pas assez pour que nous ne puissions plus tenir dessus, assis du moins. Je sentais ma cape claquer dans mon dos et mes cheveux me fouettaient le visage. Mon regard glissa sur Yoh qui était à côté de moi, un peu en retrait. Il portait sur le visage ce sourire inaltérable qui lui était caractéristique, la tête renversée et les yeux clos, appréciant à sa manière ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Spirit Of Fire ralentit lorsque nous arrivâmes à environ milles mètre d'altitude, assez haut pour que les maisons ressemblent à des fourmis et que leurs habitants nous soient invisibles.

- Ça va mieux Nii-san ? me demanda Yoh en ouvrant les yeux, se rendant compte que nous avions ralentit. Tu n'avais pas l'air bien depuis l'ascenseur.

- Ça va, le rassurai-je, je me sens plus à l'aise ici. C'est beau non ?

Il se rapprocha de moi en glissant sur les fesses, et regarda en bas.

- Wah ! C'est mieux qu'en avion !

- Bien-sûr que c'est mieux qu'en avion ! m'insurgeai-je. Ici tu n'as rien pour te couper de la nature !

- Peut-être mais il fait froid, répliqua-t-il en riant.

- Ça serait dommage que tu tombes malade, assurai-je en portant mes mains au col de ma cape pour la défaire.

- Si tu fais ça, toi aussi tu vas avoir froid.

En disant cela, Yoh passa un bras sous ma cape, le faisant glisser autour de ma taille, posa sa main froide sur mon estomac et se colla à moi.

- Comme ça nous aurons chaud tous les deux, sourit-il.

- Ferme au-moins ta chemise…

- Tu crois ?

Il referma les boutons de son vêtement d'une main, puis me regarda et eut un sourire encore plus grand.

- C'est bientôt notre anniversaire ! s'exclama-t-il. Ça sera la première fois qu'on pourra le fêter tous les deux !

Je le fixai, étonné.

- Je ne l'ai jamais fêté, celui de cette vie-ci.

- Tu ne sais pas quand c'est ? me demanda-t-il.

- Mais si baka ! C'est juste que je n'en voyais pas l'utilité.

- On le fera ensemble cette année. Promis ? fit-il en me tendant le petit doigt.

Je soupirai intérieurement, résigné par son enthousiasme.

- Promis, répétai-je en croisant mon doigt au sien.

- Le premier qui rompe cette promesse devra boire cent litres de ramens ! Mais tu n'as pas l'intention de la rompre n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, bien-sûr que non, souris-je à mon tour.

Après-tout, cela faisait cinq-cent ans que je n'avais pas fêté une telle date, et il y avait mon adorable petit frère jumeau.  
J'étais en plein en train de penser à ça lorsque que je sentis les lèvres douces de cet adorable frère explorer mon cou. Mes poils se hérissèrent tout le long de mon corps qui eut soudain plus chaud, et qui pris certainement quelques rougeurs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Otôto ? demandai-je de la façon la plus calme possible

- Je te montre mon affection ! s'expliqua-t-il d'un ton chaleureux.

Son affection…pour moi ?

xxx

Je caressai des lèvres et embrassai une dernière fois la peau duveteuse du cou de mon frère, puis me redressai pour le regarder, un grand sourire ornant mon visage. Il avait bien repris des couleurs depuis l'épisode de l'ascenseur, c'était bien qu'il aille mieux. Hao me dévisagea quelques secondes, puis me demanda :

- Tu veux que moi, je te montre mon affection ?

Mon sourire ne put que s'agrandir. Je hochais la tête pour approuver. Nii-san m'attrapa le bas du visage entre le pouce et l'index, une lueur mystérieuse dans le regard, que je ne savais pas comment interpréter. Il sourit légèrement, approchant son visage du mien, puis posa doucement ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes. Je restai figé comme une parfaite andouille, sentant mes yeux s'écarquiller et mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine. Mon frère m'embrassait... Après avoir pris le temps de réaliser ça, je fermai les yeux et répondis à son baiser d'une pression sur ses lèvres égale à celle qu'il exerçait sur les miennes. C'était un baiser doux, léger, qui ne cherchait pas à aller plus loin. Mon cœur n'arrivait pas à se calmer, il battait à cent à l'heure. J'aurais aimé rester ainsi longtemps, mais Hao me lâcha le visage et se redressa. Le baiser n'avait pas duré plus de quelques secondes, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé Hao capable de faire ça… De me faire ça.  
Je devais sans-doute avoir l'air perdu, car il inclina légèrement sa tête sur le côté en me regardant, puis me demanda :

- Je t'ai choqué, Otôto ?

- Non, répondis-je en retrouvant mes esprits, non. Je suis juste surpris.

- Moi aussi, susurra-t-il.

Ses yeux bruns se fixèrent sur l'horizon, et il resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes, alors que je le surveillais du coin de l'œil. Puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage et je me sentis soulagé. J'avais peur qu'il ne regrette son geste.

- Regarde, Otôto, souffla-t-il.

Mon regard se porta lui aussi sur cette ligne qui séparait la terre du ciel, et rencontra le dégradé de couleurs qui accompagnait le coucher du soleil. Je souris et commençais à caresser machinalement le flanc maintenant tout chaud de mon frère. Moi aussi j'avais beaucoup plus chaud pour être honnête. Ma main ne sortit pas de là où elle était pour autant.

xxx

- Vous êtes en retard, nous accueillit froidement Anna.

- Nous avons un peu traîné en route, répondis-je machinalement en entrant.

J'allai porter les paquets de courses dans la cuisine et découvris un Bokuto no Ryu en plein travail, qui me fusilla du regard dès que j'eus passé le pas de la porte.

- Tiens, tu ne pousses pas de hurlements ? remarquai-je. Tu devais être au courant de ma présence alors.

- Ryu !!! s'exclama joyeusement Yoh qui arriva derrière moi.

Tant mieux, cela me permit de m'éclipser et d'aller retrouver Opacho qui regardait la télévision. Je n'avais aucune envie de rester avec cette mauvaise réplique d'Elvis qui se croyait branché. Tellement branché que les Hana-gumi le trouvaient à vomir…

- Hao-sama ! s'exclama la petite Africaine lorsque je m'assis à côté d'elle. Opacho a fait un dessin d'Hao-sama avec Yoh-sama !

Elle me tendit la feuille de papier en souriant, et je ris à la vue d'un dessin beau comme seule une enfant de son âge sait le faire. Les têtes étaient trop grosses et les couleurs trop vives, mais j'avais bien entre les mains, un dessin de mon frère et moi nous tenant la main…avec Anna qui faisait la grimace derrière, et Opacho qui surveillait tout ça du ciel.

- C'est bien Opacho, c'est très bien !

**A suivre…**

(1) Pourquoi ce choix de musiques ? Tout simplement parce que dans une songfic en anglais sur SK, ils écoutent du Linkin. Pour le chapitre d'Hao c'était In The End, et c'est vrai que ça lui allait pas mal. Pour le chapitre de Yoh c'était Numb, qui lui collait comme un gant, en plus elles font partie de mes chansons préférés de Linkin Park, alors c'est resté ancré dans mon cerveau XD ( faut bien que quelque chose reste dedans hein lol ) Et pour l'ost de Naruto, ben y'a certaines chanson, comme la 07, The Raising Fighting Spirit, qui me font penser direct à Hao, et où je me dis qu'elles lui vont bien, voilà !

**Fisou** : Aghaaaa…  
**Hao** : Voilà tout ce qu'elle est capable de dire après avoir écrit un tel chapitre…/soupir/ Et comment elle peut savoir si je suis claustrophobe ?  
**Yoh** : Je sais pas… En tout cas dans le placard ça se voit pas…  
**Fisou** : Aghaaa !!!  
**Hao** : Je sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens pas son changement de comportement à l'aut' fille là Otôto.  
**Yoh** : Ça lui passera ! /s'assoie devant la télé/ C'est l'heure de mon émission !! /prend la télécommande/  
**Fisou** : /sort de sa léthargie/ Nan ! Touche pas !!  
**Hao** : Trop tard…  
**Yoh** : O.O  
**Hao** : O.O  
**Fisou** : TT /s'éclipse courageusement/  
**Yoh** : On dirait…  
**Hao** : Toi et moi dans le placard… HEIN ?!!!  
**Yoh** : Le magnétoscope est en marche !  
**Hao** : C'est… Un… Film… ?! FISOUUUU !!! SHINEEEEE !!!! ( crève ) /va la tuer dans un coin de la maison/  
**Fisou** : AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !!!  
**Yoh** : L'abîme pas trop quand-même Nii-san ! Moi ça me plait bien cette vidéo !  
**Hao** : Moi ça me plait pas qu'elle l'ait vue ! TAYOOOO !!!  
**Fisou** : AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !!!  
**Faust** : Si vous voulez revoir Fisou vivante, s'il vous plaît envoyez vos dons à…  
**Yoh** : Faust ? T'es là aussi ?  
**Faust** : Oui. /regarde la télé/ Très joli profil Yoh-kun.  
**Yoh** : Merci :)


	5. L'Eclosion de la Jalousie

**Auteur** : Fisou  
**Titre** : L'étoile Filante  
**Genre** : Vengeance pour la frustration de la fin de l'animé, et bâclage de la mort d'Hao.  
**Base** : Shaman King  
**Couple** : Héhé, HaoxYoh mon préféré ! Donc yaoi et Twincest ! Ames sensibles…

**Note** : Hum… Que dire… Rappelez-vous qu'avant que Yoh ne vienne consoler son frère dans l'ascenseur, Hao avait enlevé sa cape. Voilà …

**Reviews** : Encore merci à tous pour prendre la peine de me laisser un mot, et pour toutes les gentilles choses que vous me dites :-) ( ou à toutes ? Y'a-t-il un gars qui lit cette fic ? )

**Tsuki-chan** /rouge/ Tu trouves ? C'est gentil :-) Moi je les trouve horriblement OOC . Enfin tu me rassure un peu :-) Quant au lemon…On verra si je suis inspirée le moment venu. Je ne suis pas douée pour écrire ce genre de scènes… Pis je me sens toujours très conne en les écrivant parce que j'ai peur que ça fasse pitié, et quand je relis je me lamente. Idem pour le début de ce chapitre. Vive l'écriture en nocturne, on se rend moins compte de ce qu'on écrit /mdr/

**Babel121** : Hum, je ne sais pas si on peut appeler « chibi » Hao et Yoh qui font des cochonneries dans un placard ! lol Et si pour changer Yoh serait recouvert de chantilly… Bon faut que j'arrête là ;; Pour Shaman Twins Doumei, vi Aghaaaa…

**Katoryu** **Diethel** /rouge/ Je vais faire de mon mieux ! En tout cas, merci pour le don, tu m'as sauvé la vie ! En fait je n'ai eut que quelques égratignures, Rochel est venu me sauver à temps ( il avait faim il voulait que je lui fasse à manger, quel ingrat je te jure -- ). Y'a un film d'horreur qui me fait rire aussi, c'est Réanimator. C'est un vieux film mal fait, c'est peut-être pour ça. Mais j'ai pas vu le tien.

**Candy** : Merci pour le chèque /regarde/ Tu sais que t'as pas mis le montant de la somme ? J'espère pour toi que Faust n'a pas besoin de trop d'argent ! lol Et merci pour tes encouragements ! T'inquiètes pas je suis motivée pour la suite ! Quant à Hao…Suspence… mdr

**Kim** : Ren : Horo-Horo ? Mais qui est-ce ?  
Ça répond à ta question /mdr/ Anna et Heero… Anna est quant même plus expansive je trouve, enfin elle montre sa colère lol Pis non, c'est pas 'encore' chaud bouillant, enfin tu vas bientôt voir hein :-) Est-ce que tous les vrais jumeaux font pareil ? oO

**Calliope** : Nan je pense pas que Ren soit tombé sous son charme, disons juste qu'il n'aime pas Hao parce qu'il est Hao. Et Hao ne se débarrasse pas d'Anna car Yoh serait en colère contre lui, et qu'il aime bien se disputer avec elle, il aime bien la faire chier quoi :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**L'Étoile Filante**

xxx

£ Chapitre 5 : L'Eclosion de la Jalousie £

Je regardais Hao depuis quelques instants déjà. Il masquait son visage derrière ses longs cheveux, comme s'il était mal à l'aise, à l'intérieur de cet ascenseur dans lequel nous étions coincés. Je coupais la musique de mon walkman et avançais vers lui, à quatre pattes. C'était la première fois que je le voyais ainsi, si peu sûr de lui. Je posais mes mains sur ses genoux qui m'empêchaient de me rapprocher plus de lui, et les écartais. Il redressa brusquement la tête, les yeux assombris et la respiration haletante.

- Ça ne va pas, Nii-san ? lui demandai-je, inquiet.

Il m'attrapa doucement par le col de la chemise et me rapprocha de lui.

- Ça ira mieux dans quelques secondes, Otôto.

Il m'attira plus contre lui et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'étais loin de me débattre, au contraire. Lorsque, lassé de ce simple contact, il effleura mes lèvres de sa langue, je les entrouvris et le laissais approfondir ce baiser auquel je répondis avec ferveur. Je sentis ses mains faire glisser lentement ma chemise le long de mes épaules, produisant le son léger d'un bruissement de tissus. Mes mains se posèrent sur le torse finement musclé de mon frère, alors qu'il rompit notre baiser pour me pousser doucement et m'allonger au-sol. Je ne sentais plus une once de peur chez lui. Seulement un magnétisme émanant de son corps, qui m'attirait, inexorablement. Son regard assombri par le désir me recouvrait totalement. Il s'assit à califourchon sur mon bas ventre, et se penchant vers moi, pressa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je passais mes bras autour de lui et caressais doucement la peau nue de son dos. Les lèvres d'Hao se détachèrent des miennes pour se déplacer avec légèreté dans mon cou, poursuivant ma jugulaire avec précision, sa longue chevelure me caressant comme une plume. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à mon ventre, rampant en arrière à mesure qu'il gagnait du terrain, chaque baiser déposé laissant une marque brûlante sur ma peau. Ses mains glissèrent sur mes bras puis il serra mes mains une seconde, avant de les laisser aller sur le bouton de mon jean.

La suite ? Non il y a des limites à l'indécence quand même… Je crois…

xxx

On ne pouvait pas dire que j'allais bien. Je sentais l'étau des murs de cet ascenseur se resserrer sur moi. Même la vue masquée par les cheveux qui me tombaient en rideau devant le visage, je les sentais se rapprocher. Pure claustrophobie je le sais bien, mais qu'attendre d'autre de quelqu'un ayant pris l'habitude de vivre dans la nature ?

Je sentis deux mains chaudes se poser sur mes genoux et les écarter doucement. Ma tête se redressa et je découvris mon adorable petit frère qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demandai-je faiblement.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Je vais te faire passer ça, tu vas voir, affirma-t-il en souriant.

- Me faire passer ça ? fis-je incertain.

Yoh rapprocha son visage du mien en souriant puis m'embrassa, passant ses bras autour de mon cou et me serrant contre lui. Mes mains glissèrent le long de son dos et s'accrochèrent à sa ceinture. Il sourit contre mes lèvres puis bascula en arrière, m'entraînant avec lui. Je reprenais ma respiration, hébété.

- Otôto…soufflai-je.

Il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres

- Je comprends, dit-il, après avoir fait le premier pas, je vais aussi faire le second. Tout ira bien.

Il noua ses jambes autour de ma taille, puis nous fit rouler sur le côté, me faisant me retrouver allongé au sol, et Yoh au-dessus de moi, les cheveux en désordre retombant sur ses épaules. Étrangement, je souhaitais maintenant que les portes de ce maudit ascenseur ne s'ouvrent pas avant un moment. Mon frère repris possession de mes lèvres, alors que mes doigts se battaient avec le tissu fin de sa chemise qu'il parvint à déchirer au bout de quelques instants. Yoh rompit le baiser et se mit à rire, ce qui me frustra quelque peu. Il se débarrassa des lambeaux de son vêtement, puis posa ses mains à plat sur mon torse, avant de s'amuser à faire courir ses doigts sur mon ventre. Fatigué de ce jeu, je me redressai et l'étreignit, m'emparant de ses lèvres à mon tour. Il répondit à mon baiser avec passion, puis me repoussa doucement, me forçant à me rallonger, et s'étendit sur moi, embrassant d'abord mon front, puis mes lèvres et enfin mon cou. Mes bras l'encerclèrent, et Yoh descendit plus bas, laissant par le contact de sa langue une trace humide sur ma peau. Langue qu'il enroula autour de l'un de mes tétons, jouant avec l'un et l'autre, inlassablement, m'arrachant ainsi quelques gémissements sourds. Mes mains parcouraient le dos de mon frère, frustrées de ne pouvoir faire plus. Ça devenait insoutenable, mais Yoh me tenait en son pouvoir. Je le suppliais silencieusement d'aller plus loin. Il se redressa légèrement, me regardant de ses yeux qui luisaient étrangement. Mais il fallait croire que Yoh n'avait pas fini de jouer. C'était ce que je compris lorsque après avoir atteint mon ventre, il plongea doucement la langue dans mon nombril. Je me cambrais sous cette caresse plus particulière que les précédentes. Mon frère sourit.

- C'était par-là que nous étions unis dans le ventre de notre mère, murmura-t-il en remontant pour m'embrasser.

Je pus enfin m'occuper de l'ouverture de son jean.

La suite ? Et puis quoi encore ! On vous donne la main et vous voulez le bras !

xxx

J'avais l'esprit embrumé, quelque chose me gênait, et j'avais chaud, très chaud. C'était les premières choses que je ressentis avant d'ouvrir les yeux. J'étais en nage. Mon regard se posa naturellement sur mon frère qui dormait paisiblement face à moi, bien que tout décoiffé. Lui aussi semblait avoir chaud. Je clignais deux fois des yeux, histoire de chasser la brume de mon cerveau, puis compris que ce qui me gênait, étaient en fait mes jambes qui se croisaient avec celles d'Hao, et ses doigts dans ma bouche, que j'avais suçoté jusqu'ici sans m'en rendre compte. Je restais bloqué sur ces détails quelques secondes. Les doigts de mon frère dans ma bouche… Alors c'était vraiment arrivé ? Non, nous n'étions pas dans un ascenseur, mais dans ma chambre. Hao qui me faisait sucer ses doigts avant de me les mettre ailleurs, n'étaient alors que des images d'une scène aperçue en rêve. En rêve !

Je faillis hurler. Le rêve de la nuit précédente me revint en pleine figure. C'était le premier du genre que je faisais ! Comment avais-je pu être au courant de toutes ces choses !

Je sentis Hao remuer sensiblement contre moi, il allait bientôt se réveiller. J'étais trop troublé pour réagir. De plus, les réactions matinales de mon corps masculin étaient plus importantes que d'habitude. Je voulais trouver le moyen de me dégager, mais dès que j'eus essayé de remuer, mon frère se mit à gémir doucement, ce qui n'arrangea pas mes réactions hormonales, chamboulées par le rêve de la nuit précédente.

Les paupières d'Hao se soulevèrent doucement, et il me regarda, ou plutôt regarda ses doigts sans comprendre pourquoi ils étaient là.

xxx

Sous ma tête, un oreiller, sous moi, un futon, devant mes yeux, mon frère. Jusque là, rien d'anormal. C'était nos jambes entrelacées, la main de Yoh posée sur mon flanc, et mes doigts dans sa bouche qui sortaient de l'ordinaire.

Otôto me regardait, rougissant, alors que je récupérais mes doigts sans un mot. Puis le rêve de la veille me revint brusquement en mémoire. Je sentis mon visage bouillonner, et me redressais brusquement, embarrassé par les images que mon subconscient m'avait fait apprécier, et les réactions que mon corps avait en conséquence. Je soulevais légèrement la couverture et écarquillais les yeux en découvrant mon érection qui était la réaction corporelle en question, et me disant qu'il ne valait mieux pas que mon adorable petit frère voie ça.

Je remarquai que Yoh aussi s'était assis, certainement aussi rouge que moi. Il regarda à son tour sous la couverture, et ouvrit aussi de grands yeux. Ce n'était pas moi qu'il avait regardé, j'en étais certain.

- As-tu fait de beaux rêves, Otôto ?

A entendre cette question, il rougit encore plus. Apparemment, lui aussi avait fait de beaux rêves. J'allais certainement être cruel, mais il fallait absolument qu'il soit concentré sur lui-même plutôt que sur moi.

- Je peux savoir avec qui c'était ?

Il déglutit péniblement, sans avoir l'air de savoir quoi me répondre. Il faisait une moue adorable.

- Avec Anna ? demandai-je, bien que cette idée ne me plaisait pas vraiment.

- Non ! s'exclama-t-il d'un coup.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

- Avec qui alors ? insistai-je.

- Nii-san ! s'indigna-t-il.

- Avec moi ? souriai-je. J'en suis très heureux ma foi !

- Non ! s'écria-t-il.

Ses joues prirent une teinte plus écarlate.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, continua-t-il

- Tu sais Otôto, je te taquine depuis tout à l'heure, c'est tellement amusant de te voir réagir comme tu le fais. Mais tu sais, si une nuit tu fais Ce genre de rêves, tu ne dois pas en avoir honte, tout le monde en fait dans sa vie. ( Je lui fis un clin d'œil ) Et si par chance tu rêvais de moi, sache que cette imbécile morale humaine qui interdit l'inceste, cela ne me concerne pas vraiment.

Il se crispa visiblement en entendant cette dernière remarque. Je le fixai en croisant les bras.

- Tu as vraiment rêvé de moi alors ? lui demandai-je.

- Pourquoi pas, lâcha-t-il en se forçant à rire. Après tout on s'est embrassés hier, ça serait la suite logique non ?

- En effet, c'est très probable, approuvai-je avec un sourire en coin.

Il était tellement facile pour moi de lire en mon frère, ou peut-être seulement me faisais-je de faux espoirs, à penser qu'il pourrait faire un rêve humide avec moi comme compagnon. Mon propre rêve commençait déjà à me rendre plus possessif envers lui, je m'en rendais compte. Cela m'énervait d'ailleurs, de sentir en moi tout un tas de sentiments que je ne comprenais pas.

xxx

Il avait compris. Il avait tout compris. Non, peut-être pas. Il pouvait plaisanter. Oui, il plaisantait certainement ! De quoi j'avais l'air moi, de rêver de mon frère de cette façon ?

Hao m'ébouriffa les cheveux et se leva, s'étirant comme un félin. Il avait l'air de bonne humeur, c'était tant mieux. Je craignais qu'il ne devienne sauvage à cause de la présence des autres. Il enfila ses vêtements, puis se tourna vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je vais prendre un bain !

Sur ces mots il sortit de ma chambre. Je pris une grande inspiration et tombai à la renverse sur mon futon. Amidamaru se montra, inquiet.

- Ça ne va pas, Yoh-dono ? me demanda-t-il.

- Je vais bien. Amidamaru, tu veux bien aller montrer la garde pour que personne ne rentre s'il te plaît ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Pour être honnête je n'en sais rien, mais j'ai pas envie qu'on me voit comme ça, répondis-je gêné.

Je préférais me calmer avant de sortir. Je sentais mes joues encore en feu. Amidamaru parut hésiter.

- Que pense-tu d'Hao ? lui demandai-je soudainement.

- Qu'il ne faut pas baisser notre garde quand il s'agit de lui, même s'il n'agit pas comme un ennemi.

Il avait raison, mais je me sentais blessé de l'entendre le dire.

- Mais tu es là pour me protéger hein, Amidamaru !

Je tournai les yeux vers l'endroit du futon où mon frère était allongé quelques instants plus tôt.

- Je veux que ça marche, murmurai-je. Je veux vraiment que ça marche. Même si ça va être dur, je veux qu'il abandonne ses idées et qu'il reste avec nous.

Amidamaru me fit un aimable sourire et partir monter la garde comme je lui avais demandé, même si ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance maintenant, j'étais calmé. Tant que les images de cette nuit ne revenaient pas troubler mes pensées… Je sentis mes joues reprendre une belle couleur pourpre.

- Yoh. J'ai faim. Dépêche-toi de faire le petit déjeuner !

Je me levais d'un bond. Anna tenait Amidamaru entre les perles de son collier.

- Mais, et Ryu ? demandai-je.

- Ryu est partit acheter quelque chose. Couvre-toi et vas dans la cuisine.

- Okay…

Anna relâcha Amidamaru avant de me laisser enfiler mes affaires en vitesse pour la rejoindre dans la cuisine. Je croisai Tamao qui s'occupait d'Opacho, et Ren balayait devant la porte. Anna m'attendait dans la cuisine. Elle me toisa silencieusement lorsque je me nouais mon tablier dans le dos.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Anna ? lui demandai-je en ouvrant le frigidaire.

Elle resta silencieuse une seconde de plus puis s'adossa à la table.

- Tu sais que je désapprouve complètement la présence d'Hao ici n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh, oui, je crois…

- Pourquoi t'entête-tu à vouloir le garder ici ?

- Je voudrais…le sauver, et…le garder près de moi, avouai-je.

Anna fit une pause, fixant son regard dans le mien.

- Parce qu'il est ton frère, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Je soutins son regard un instant, puis détournai les yeux en hochant la tête. Elle soupira légèrement.

- Je m'en doutais, dit-elle. Fais attention Yoh, tu joues à un jeu dangereux. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il a dans la tête, n'oublies pas que tu es celui qui l'a vaincu et s'est mis en travers de son rêve de cinglé.

Elle s'arrêta de parler, attendant de voir si j'avais quelque chose à répondre. Malheureusement pour elle, ou peut-être heureusement je ne sais pas, le contenu du réfrigérateur devint soudainement pour moi la chose qu'il me fallait étudier absolument.

- Ce sont tes grands-parents qui m'ont demandé de le garder ici quelque temps, pour le surveiller. Sinon je ne l'aurais pas laisser s'approcher de toi, déclara ma blonde fiancée arrangée.

- Je pense savoir ce que je fais, répondis-je enfin au bout d'un long moment.

- Vraiment ? fit-elle, peu convaincue. En tout cas, sache que demain nous partons chez eux, chez tes grands-parents. Ils veulent faire une fête en notre honneur avant la reprise du Shaman Fight.

- En notre honneur ! m'étranglai-je.

- Aurais-tu oublié quelle date nous sommes demain ?

- Non ! Euh… Si…

Anna me foudroya du regard.

- C'est l'anniversaire de nos fiançailles. Ils veulent annoncer la date de notre mariage qui sera après le Shaman Fight. Bien que quatorze ans ça soit un peu jeune, ils ont dit que c'était normal pour cette famille.

- Eeeeeh ? m'exclamai-je, sur le point de mourir d'horreur.

Anna ne me prêta pas attention. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers la porte et fronça les sourcils. J'aperçus un morceau de tissu beige ainsi que quelques mèches de cheveux bruns voleter dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Hao. Hao avait tout entendu !

- Non…soufflai-je en refermant comme un automate la porte du frigidaire.

J'avais soudain très peur, mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, à la seule pensée que cette conversation avait pu blesser mon frère, et qu'il avait entendu que j'allais bientôt devoir me marier avec Anna.

xxx

J'allai retrouver Opacho, le bruit de mes pas résonnant sur le plancher de l'ancien hôtel. J'étais partit chercher du lait dans la cuisine lorsque j'eus surpris cette discussion entre mon frère et la fiancée choisie par les Asakura. Ils allaient se marier après le Shaman Fight qui redémarrait dans une semaine. Une telle chose me rendait furieux. Ils voulaient me reprendre mon frère, se l'accaparer à l'aide de ce mariage qui n'avait aucune raison d'être ! Cette vieille femme qui sait soi-disant prédire l'avenir, et son mari, ils avaient bien préparé leur coup ! Aucun Asakura ne s'était marié à un âge aussi avancé.

J'aurais dû le dire à Yoh que tout cela n'était qu'un coup monté contre moi, pour me séparer de lui. Mais je n'ai pas pu, la colère m'aveuglait. Je voulais juste partir de là avec Opacho, ne pas revoir ni cette blonde ni mon adorable petit frère pendant un moment.

J'arrivai dans la même pièce qu'Opacho, qui regardait la télévision avec cette jeune fille aux cheveux roses, Tamao.

- Opacho nous partons, déclarai-je.

Elle se retourna, levant des yeux interrogatifs sur moi, puis vint, remarquant certainement qu'il n'était pas l'heure de m'énerver plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Hao-sama ? demanda humblement Tamao.

Mon regard se fixa froidement sur elle, et un sourire se dessina lentement sur mon visage.

- Tamao, tu aimes mon frère n'est-ce pas ? lui demandai-je d'une voix doucereuse en me rapprochant d'elle.

Elle rougit en baissant les yeux. Je lui attrapai délicatement le visage entre deux doigts.

- Ou…oui, répondit-elle timidement.

Elle recula doucement, se retrouvant bloquée contre un mur.

- Il est ma moitié, continuai-je, nous nous ressemblons, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… approuva-t-elle, me fuyant toujours du regard.

- Donc ça ne te dérange pas si je réalise un de tes vœux qu'il ne pourra pas exaucer à cause de son futur mariage ?

- Comment ? fit la jeune shaman, surprise.

Mes doigts tenant toujours son fin menton, j'inclinai son visage vers moi et l'embrassai. Je ne pense pas que ce fut très agréable pour elle, son premier baiser volé brutalement par son pire ennemi. La pauvre était trop terrifiée pour penser à se débattre. A vrai dire ça n'était pas agréable pour moi non plus. Avais-je fait cela pour me défouler ? Me venger ? Je n'en sais rien, peut-être bien les deux… Une conduite bien enfantine.

- Lâche-la tout de suite Hao ! s'écria Ren.

Je détachai mon visage de celui de Tamao, et découvris, agacé, qui était venu m'interrompre : Ren, Anna, Yoh, et ces deux esprits débiles de Conchi et Ponchi, qui avaient dû les avertir que le grand méchant loup que j'étais s'en prenait à leur maîtresse adorée. Je n'avais aucune envie de les voir, même pas Yoh et cette expression interdite qu'il avait sur le visage. Il ne comprenait certainement pas mes réactions, que j'avais moi-même du mal à comprendre.

Je secouai légèrement mais vivement la tête et empoignai le poignet de Tamao, leur ordonnant à elle et Opacho de me suivre.

xxx

Le temps de réaliser ce qu'avait fait Hao, il était déjà partit. Je n'étais plus que le seul à être devant le seuil de la porte en fait.

Mon frère, lui qui allait si bien le matin même, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que c'était de ma faute s'il était dans cet état. Parce qu'il m'avait entendu parler avec Anna. Qui savait ce qu'il avait entendu et comment il l'avait interprété… Je me décidai à aller dans le jardin en face de la maison, là où j'entendais les voix de tous les autres.

- NII-SAN ! l'appelai-je en le voyant debout dans l'herbe, tenant contre lui une Tamao tremblante.

Il ne m'entendit même pas, ou alors fit semblant. Anna se tenait froidement devant lui, tous les deux s'affrontant du regard. Ren se mit à courir vers lui, Oversoul à la main. Alors qu'il allait abattre son arme sur lui, Hao réagit enfin.

- SPIRIT OF FIRE !

L'immense esprit du feu apparut, les soulevant dans les airs, lui, la douce et timide Tamao ainsi que la petite Opacho. L'arme de Ren s'abattit sur la jambe du géant au lieu de son propriétaire, auquel elle était destinée. Hao ne s'en occupait pas non plus. Le bras de Spirit Of Fire se projeta vers Anna, faisant voler ses cheveux blonds, et soulevant un nuage de poussière opaque.

- ANNA-SAMA ! hurla Tamao.

- ANNA ! cria Ren.

Moi je restais sans voix, l'air certainement aussi stone que d'habitude. Il n'avait quand-même pas…tué Anna ?

- NII-SAAAN ! m'époumonai-je afin d'obtenir son attention.

Il tourna les yeux vers moi, son air s'adoucissant quelque peu, puis il détourna la tête et fusilla du regard l'endroit où le bras de Spirit Of Fire était planté dans le sol. La poussière se dissipait doucement, mais le corps d'Anna restait invisible, caché par la main de l'Oversoul énorme. Les longs doigts se retirèrent vivement de la terre, et Spirit Of Fire s'envola.

Je sentis Ren poser une main sur mon bras.

- Yoh, regarde elle est vivante.

Anna se tenait en effet toujours à la même place, les bras croisés et une expression glaciale sur le visage. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Hao l'avait évité…

Manta arriva, réveillé par tout ce bruit. Je le saluai à peine et allai voir si Anna allait vraiment bien. Mais elle n'avait aucune égratignure, elle était juste décoiffée. Elle posa un regard perçant sur moi, un regard lourd de sens. « Je te l'avais dit » signifiait-il.

- Il faut aller chercher Tamao, soufflai-je. Je vais y aller.

- Tu n'apprends donc jamais, Yoh, observa-t-elle. Ren et Manta iront la chercher.

- J'irai moi-même ! explosai-je.

Ce devait bien être la première fois que j'osais me révolter contre Anna. Mais je ne pouvais faire autrement. Il fallait que je voie Hao, il fallait que je lui parle !

- Fais-moi confiance, repris-je calmement.

- Il aurait pu me tuer s'il avait voulu, tu sais, affirma-t-elle.

- S'il avait voulu, répétai-je.

Je ne voulais pas croire qu'elle avait raison sur son compte, je ne le pouvais pas. Tout était contre lui pourtant. Il pouvait manipuler les gens à sa guise, leur promettant le pouvoir et un avenir. Peut-être avait-il fait de même avec moi en me promettant son amour ?  
Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que ça sonnait faux ? Je devais trouver la réponse par moi- même, et récupérer Tamao. Mon frère aussi, si possible… Maintenant.

**A suivre…**

**Fisou** : Ahlala… La jalousie ça peut amener à faire n'importe quoi !  
**Yoh** : Ce que j'aurais aimé être à la place de Tamao ! Me faire embrasser par Nii-san sans mon consentement et…  
**Fisou** : Toi te faire embrasser par Hao sans ton consentement ça existe ?  
**Yoh** : C'est faisable ! Il suffit de jouer un peu la comédie ! ;-)  
**Fisou** : o.O ; Tu as des fantasmes de plus en plus étranges Yoh, tu m'inquiètes…  
**Hao** /débarque/ Otôtoooo ! J'ai fini de remplir la baignoire avec du champagne ! Viens !  
**Yoh** : J'arrive /va avec son frère/  
**Fisou** : Enfin je crois savoir d'où ça vient maintenant /sweatdrop/


	6. Les Bons Côtés d'une Dispute

**Auteur** : Fisou  
**Titre** : L'étoile Filante  
**Genre** : Vengeance pour la frustration de la fin de l'animé, et bâclage de la xxx d'Hao.  
**Base** : Shaman King  
**Couple** : Héhé, HaoxYoh mon préféré 0 Donc yaoi et Twincest ! Ames sensibles…

**Note** : Désolée de ne pas avoir mis à jour plus tôt, mais j'ai pas eut le temps avant à cause des fêtes ! BONNE ANNEE ! ! !

**Reviews** : Comme d'hab, merci à tous !!

**Katoryu Diethel **: Rooh, moi je l'aimais bien Anna dans le chapitre précédent ! Mais le mariage est stupide ça c'est clair. Mais c'est normal, c'est une idée des grands parents, et j'aime pas les grands parents !

**Babel121** : Hum je vois que ce mariage plait à tout le monde ! /mdr/ Pour que le mariage ne se fasse pas, y'a qu'une seule solution : tuer Anna !! Mwahahaha !!! lol

**Kim** : Ren avec Ryu ? Ça serait une idée ça !!! /mdrrrrr/ Non, je ne veux pas massacrer ma fic Tu verras bien avec qui il sera ! Sinon Anna n'a pas l'air attachée à ce mariage, mais elle y tien si, sinon ça ne serait pas drôle ! lol

**Candy** : Ah c'est là qu'on voit les obsédées ! lol Je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura un 'vrai' lemon… Moi qui suis la Reine ( autoproclamée lol ) des sous-entendus… Je me trouve très con dès que j'en commence un, puis je les trouve très nuls aussi ;;

**Saael'** : Coucou ! Merci pour tes encouragements ! Moi aussi ça m'est arrivé de repartir frustrée de l'Ecurie parce qu'il n'y avait que des RenxHoro et des SilvaxYoh. Asrial avait commencé un HaoxYoh, c'est dommage qu'elle ne l'ai pas continué… TT

**Siria Potter **: Vi ils vont bien ensemble ! En plus si on part du principe de l'âme sœur, ils sont faits pour être ensembles ! Na ! :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**L'Étoile Filante**

xxx

Anna avait eut beaucoup de chance que je ne la tue pas. C'était quelque chose dont elle allait pouvoir se vanter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Non la vérité est que je l'avais épargnée. J'aurais très bien pu la tuer, je n'ai pas l'habitude de manquer mes adversaires. Le shaman en moi devait la respecter je suppose… A moins que je ne l'ai pas tuée, tout simplement pour ne pas perdre Yoh. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je m'attache à lui ? Pourquoi avais-je pris le temps de m'amuser un peu avec lui au lieu de le tuer tout de suite comme je l'avais prévu au départ ?! C'était à s'en taper la tête contre un mur. Je n'aimais pas ressentir autre chose que de la haine ou de l'indifférence envers quelqu'un. Et voilà qu'avec cette histoire de mariage tout m'était renvoyé à la figure. Qu'il aille au diable ! J'étais le Grand Asakura Hao, le Shaman le plus craint depuis environ mille ans ! Je n'avais pas besoin de lui ! Je n'avais besoin de personne !

« C'est ce qu'on appelle de l'auto persuasion, non ? » me dis-je en remuant doucement la tête.

C'est vrai, si je n'avais pas besoin de Yoh, je n'aurais pas fait preuve d'autant de jalousie. Je ne me serais jamais cru d'ailleurs, capable d'éprouver un tel sentiment. Mais la jeune Tamao, qui était avec moi en ce moment même, survolant la ville dans la main de Spirit Of Fire, en était la preuve vivante. Je l'avais embrassée de force et enlevée pour me venger de ce mariage stupide.

Je renversai légèrement la tête en arrière, les paupières closes, laissant le vent me rafraîchir les idées.

Tamao devait être terrorisée maintenant, c'était normal. J'ouvris les yeux pour les tourner vers elle. Elle s'était mise bien au centre de la paume de Spirit Of Fire, par peur de tomber si elle était trop près du bord, contrairement à moi qui avais les pieds dans le vide, entre deux énormes doigts. Elle sursauta en s'apercevant que je la regardais par-dessus mon épaule. Que pouvait-elle bien être en train de s'imaginer, elle qui avait été élevée chez les Asakura. Elle devait en avoir entendu de drôles de choses sur mon compte…

Je la fixai encore quelques secondes puis détournai la tête, me demandant ce que mon frère pouvait bien penser de tout cela. Peut-être m'en voulait-il à mort… ? Il chercherait sans doute à récupérer Tamao. Je saurais ce qu'il en était à ce moment là…

- Tamao ? appelai-je.

- O-oui ? bafouilla-t-elle effrayée.

- J'espère que tu m'excuseras, j'étais en colère. Je n'ai rien de particulier contre toi. Tu te trouvais juste au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, déclarai-je.

Ce qui était la vérité, après tout, même si ses qualités en tant que Shaman laissaient à désirer…

xxx

- Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller Yoh-kun ? me demanda Manta avec inquiétude.

- Absolument sûr ! Tu préfèrerais laisser Tamao avec lui ?

La belle excuse… Comme si je voulais y aller rien que pour la récupérer.

- Non bien-entendu ! Mais pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que Ren vienne avec toi ?

- Parce qu'il attaquerait Nii-san, expliquai-je calmement en enfilant mes chaussures. Tu viens toi, ou pas ?

- Tu veux que je vienne ?

- Il faudra quelqu'un pour s'occuper de Tamao le temps que je parle avec mon frère. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si toi tu risquais de lui faire du mal.

Je finis de lasser mes chaussures puis ouvrit doucement la fenêtre. Oui c'est bien ce que vous pensez, j'allais sortir de chez moi comme un voleur, pour que ni Anna ni Ren ne me suivent. Manta n'était pas un problème. Comme je venais de lui dire, il n'était pas une menace pour Hao, et je savais qu'il n'irait pas tout rapporter aux autres.

J'avais pris cinq minutes pour réfléchir malgré les jérémiades de Manta, et j'en étais arrivé à la conclusion que mon frère ne pouvait pas avoir joué un double jeu. Ses dernières actions étaient trop impulsives. De plus il avait réagi comme par hasard juste après avoir surpris ma conversation avec Anna.

C'était ça. Il avait entendu des choses qui l'avaient mis en colère, et c'est ce qui l'avait poussé à agir de la sorte, sur un coup de tête.

- Mais toi, qui va t'aider si jamais il s'en prend à toi ?! s'exclama Manta.

- Si jamais il s'en prenait à moi, la présence de Ren et Anna ne changeraient pas grand chose, tu connais la force d'Hao, signalai-je sans intonation particulière.

Manta semblait sur le point d'exploser, alors je lui souris et ajoutai :

- Mais tout ira bien ! Il ne me fera rien fais-moi confiance !

- Je veux bien te faire confiance ! A lui en revanche… Comment peux-tu être sûr de lui ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est comme ça c'est tout. Si tu ne viens pas, dis-le moi que je parte vite.

Il me faisait perdre un temps fou. S'il n'avait pas été mon ami, je l'aurais déjà planté là depuis belle lurette.

- Je viens ! se décida-t-il.

Je passai dehors, Manta sur les talons, et refermai doucement la porte coulissante. Un cou d'œil à droite, un coup d'œil a gauche : personne. J'attrapai Manta, sourd à ses protestations outrées, et filai aussi vite que possible vers la route, direction la forêt.

xxx

Nous arrivâmes enfin dans ce que j'appelais « ma portion de forêt ». Spirit Of Fire stationna dans les airs, le temps de nous déposer au sol sans écraser les arbres autour de nous, puis je relâchai mon oversoul.

Le soleil était déjà assez haut dans le ciel. Il devait être aux environs de dix heures, et je sentis la brise fraîche s'engouffrer dans ma cape et faire danser mes cheveux. C'était calme et étrangement relaxant. La nature produisait toujours cet effet sur moi, je m'y sentais à ma place.

Tamao était à côté de moi, légèrement en retrait, et regardant avec curiosité l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Je lui souris.

- Bienvenue chez moi ! lançai-je en désignant une maisonnette de pierre qui nous faisait face.

Son air anxieux ne la quittait pas. Ça commençait à devenir lassant.

- Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'en avais rien à faire de toi.

Je remarquai alors qu'elle était rouge coquelicot et haussai un sourcil.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Cette innocente question la fit rougir de plus belle.

- Ha-Hao-sama, est-ce que je peux vous demander…vous m'avez dit que vous étiez en colère…

- Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

Elle hocha timidement la tête.

- Pourquoi devrais-je t'en parler ?

- Parce-que… J'ai l'impression que Yoh-sama est moins triste ces derniers temps. C'est grâce à vous n'est-ce pas ?

Essayait-elle de me prendre par les sentiments, ou était-elle sincère ? Je la fixai quelques instants puis jugeai qu'elle devait être sincère. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de personne à savoir embobiner autrui avec des paroles.

- Je n'ai rien fait pour…

Attendez une seconde ! Ne venait-elle pas de dire que Yoh était triste avant ? Cela fit naître un rictus moqueur sur mes lèvres.

- Bien-sûr qu'il était triste, vu qu'il pensait m'avoir éliminé. Il culpabilisait c'est tout. Maintenant qu'il sait que je suis en vie, il veut me garder auprès de lui pour soulager sa conscience, sifflai-je d'un ton amer.

C'était faux et je le savais, Yoh n'était pas du tout comme ça. Parler de mon frère me rendait juste irritable et de mauvaise foi.

- Yoh-sama n'est pas comme ça, affirma-t-elle doucement.

- Je sais, soufflais-je au bout de quelques secondes.

Mon regard croisa celui d'Opacho qui m'offrit un grand sourire.

- Hao-sama ! Opacho veut aller nager dans le lac !!

- L'eau est trop froide pour toi Opacho, répondis-je gentiment.

- Mais Opacho veut attraper des poissons avec les mains !!

Je ne pus empêcher un léger rire franchir mes lèvres, ce qui surpris visiblement Tamao. Et oui, je pouvais être autre chose qu'un fou sanguinaire !

- D'accord Opacho, je te montrerai comment faire.

La petite Africaine sauta de joie, puis attrapa ma main et celle de Tamao pour nous emmener en courrant au lac.

xxx

Manta et moi pénétrâmes enfin dans la forêt. Elle n'était pas très loin, mais le temps qu'il nous avait fallu pour l'atteindre m'avait semblé long. La matinée entière me paraissait passer au ralenti, depuis qu'Hao était partit en emmenant Tamao avec lui. Ça ne c'était fait que depuis trois quarts d'heure environ, pourtant il me semblait qu'une éternité venait de passer.

- Comment peux-tu savoir qu'il est là-dedans ? me demanda Manta que j'avais déposé à terre.

Sa question me laissa sans voix.

- Ben, c'est… évident.

- Évident ?

- Oui ! Je sais qu'il est là.

Manta garda le silence. Tant mieux, je ne tenais pas à prolonger cette discussion. Je pris le devant de la marche, les mains dans les poches, et mes pas faisant crisser les feuilles mortes qu'ils écrasaient.

Comment pouvais-je être certain que mon frère était là ? En réfléchissant un minimum, j'aurais facilement pu répondre que c'était parce qu'il habitait là avant que je ne le fasse venir à la maison. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui m'avait poussé à venir ici, c'était une sorte, d'instinct.

- Yoh-kun, tu t'es attaché à Hao, n'est-ce pas ? me demanda mon ami, brisant soudain le silence de nos réflexions respectives.

- Oui, bien-sûr, c'est mon frère.

- Et… Ça ne te gêne plus qu'il ait tué tous ces gens ?

Cette question me refroidit quelque peu. Il était vrai que je faisais de mon mieux pour garder ce fait loin de mon esprit. Ou peut-être pas…

- Je crois que je l'ai…accepté… soufflai-je.

Et ce fut une révélation même pour moi. C'était pour cela que cette question m'avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Parce que j'avais accepté ses crimes, en sachant que ce n'était pas bien. Au plus profond de moi je l'avais pardonné.

- ACCEPTE ?!! hurla Manta. Mais tu te rends compte que c'est un meurtrier ?! Comment peux-tu oublier ça si facilement ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?!

- Nii-san ne m'a rien fait Manta, c'est juste que, c'est comme ça, j'y peux rien. C'est mon jumeau, ça devrait te suffire comme raison, non ?

- Et toi ça te suffit ?

- Oui. Tu sais Manta, je suis certain que je vais arriver à le changer ! Non pas le changer, mais à lui faire abandonner ces idées.

Manta me regarda en haussant un sourcil. Il avait sûrement remarqué que j'avais repris ce que j'avais dit. Je lui répondit en souriant.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de le changer, il est parfait comme il est !

Il écarquilla les yeux. Et moi donc, venais-je de dire que mon frère était parfait ? Pourtant ça ne faisait que trois jour qu'on se parlait vraiment, même si cela faisait trois semaines qu'il était revenu.

- Tu sais Yoh-kun, tu m'inquiètes… La passion que tu montres pour sauver Hao ressemble à celle d'Anna quand elle voulait engager Faust pour venir t'aider.

- QUOI ?! Tu trouves que je ressemble à Anna ?! m'écriai-je, horrifié à cette simple idée.

xxx

Finalement, Opacho avait préféré rester sur la berge devant un feu de bois, après n'avoir trempé que le bout de son petit pied nu dans l'eau froide. Par-contre, moi j'étais partit nager après avoir retiré seulement ma cape. Je ne faisais jamais vraiment attention à la température extérieure. Quand j'étais petit, ma mère me trouvait souvent en train de me rouler dans la neige, vêtu de ma simple tenue de nuit.

Je remontai à la surface de l'eau, et ramenai en arrière les mèches de cheveux qui me collaient au visage.

- Hao-sama ! Vous devriez sortir ! Vous allez être malade !! criait Tamao depuis le bord.

Elle commençait à prendre confiance en elle la petite…

- Je n'ai d'ordres à recevoir de personne ! grognai-je.

La jeune fille recula d'un pas. Elle continuait de me craindre, je préférais ça comme ça.

- Hao-sama est triste, entendis-je affirmer une voix fluette.

- OPACHO !!! hurlai-je.

Pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait se taire, je fit s'éteindre le feu devant elle. Opacho voulait que les amis de Yoh me comprennent, et du coup elle leur disait ce qu'elle comprenait sur moi. Elle avait déjà fait la même chose avec Manta une fois, sur les Terres sacrées des Étoiles. Mais je ne l'avais pas fait taire car je pensais le tuer pas longtemps après. Mais là je n'avais besoin de la compréhension ni de la pitié de personne !

C'était pour cela que je me glissai hors de l'eau. Pour empêcher Opacho de continuer à déblatérer ses sottises.

- Hao-sama n'aime pas que…commença-t-elle à expliquer à Tamao.

- Opacho tais-toi !! la coupai-je, le regard noir.

Me regardant de ses yeux écarquillés, elle referma la bouche qu'elle avait gardé ouverte pendant quelques secondes.

- Pardon Hao-sama, murmura-t-elle les yeux brillants.

Je croisai les bras en la fixant durement, sans prêter attention à mes cheveux mouillés collés contre mon dos, et aux gouttes d'eau qui roulaient sur ma peau froide. La petite Africaine, voyant que je n'allais pas lui pardonner de si tôt, alla se réfugier dans les bras de Tamao. Je secouai la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

Tamao, serrant Opacho contre elle, regardait intensément un point derrière moi. J'allais me retourner lorsque je reconnus cette présence, et surtout cette voix. Je m'étais tellement bien conditionné pour ne plus trop penser à lui que je ne l'avais même pas sentit s'approcher…

- Enfin Nii-san tu es là !

xxx

Nous avions continué à marcher silencieusement avec Manta. Après qu'il m'avait expliqué que ce n'était pas vraiment moi qui ressemblais à Anna, mais seulement mon comportement qui ressemblait au sien, nous étions restés sans nous adresser la parole.

- Manta ?

- Oui ?

- En quoi mon comportement ressemble à celui d'Anna ?

- Anna cherche à te protéger, et tu cherches à protéger Hao.

- Ah ? Et pourquoi elle fait ça ?

Manta s'écroula puis se releva. Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Quoi tu veux dire que tu n'as pas compris depuis le temps ?

- Compris quoi ? demandai-je.

- Anna tient à toi, elle est amoureuse de toi !

Cette réponse me fit m'étrangler, puis tousser nerveusement. Je me mis ensuite à rire.

- Non c'est impossible, dis-je. Nos fiançailles sont arrangées.

- Et alors ?

- L'Amour ne colle pas avec Anna c'est tout.

- Y'a aucune chance que tu tombes amoureux d'Anna alors ?

- Bien-sûr que non. Tu joues aux agences matrimoniales Manta ?

- Non. C'est triste pour elle c'est tout.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Anna, lui conseillai-je alors que s'élevait plus loin la voix de mon frère jumeau.

- OPACHO !!! hurlait-il.

Un sourire immense se dessina sur mon visage.

- On dirait que nous ne sommes plus bien loin de notre but ! m'exclamai-je.

- Yoh, souffla Manta. Je peux te poser une dernière question ?

- Si tu veux !

- Tu considère vraiment Hao comme ton frère ? Vous n'avez pas été élevés ensembles, et vous êtes des ennemis mortels…

- Nous étions des ennemis, corrigeai-je machinalement.

Il me regardait en attendant que je lui apporte une réponse. Nous avançâmes d'une dizaine de mètres avant que je n'ouvre la bouche.

- Je ne me suis pas vraiment posé la question.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Bah tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Ma question sembla le prendre au dépourvu.

- Euh ! Rien…Rien.

Nous atteignîmes enfin le lac. Tamao consolait Opacho à côté de cendres fumantes. La jeune fille me regarda pendant quelques secondes puis se mit à sourire doucement. Mon frère lui, était de dos à moi, secouant la tête. Je remarquai avec un pincement au cœur qu'il n'avait pas remarqué ma présence. Mais cela pouvait toujours s'arranger.

- Enfin Nii-san tu es là !

Il se retourna vivement alors que je m'avançai vers lui, les mains dans les poches, et un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! s'écria-t-il froidement.

- Je suis venu te chercher, répondis-je simplement.

- Enfin nous sommes venus pour vous trois, me corrigea Manta l'air gêné.

Hao fronça les sourcils et serra les poings dans ses bras croisés. Ce fut là que je remarquai qu'il était trempé.

- Vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous, ordonna-t-il. Prenez la gamine si vous voulez.

Par « gamine » il voulait certainement parler de Tamao, je me doutais bien qu'il n'était pas question pour lui de le séparer d'Opacho.

- Manta ! Ramène-les d'accord ? demandai-je à mon meilleur ami.

Il allait répliquer, quand à notre grande surprise, Tamao se leva en gardant Opacho dans ses bras, un sourire doux sur les lèvres.

- D'accord Yoh-sama. Manta-sama, nous y allons ?

- Ta-tamao… ? bégaya ce-dernier.

- Allez Manta ! le pressai-je.

Il me fixa puis acquiesça d'un air désespéré.

- Ok Yoh-kun. Allons-y les filles, dit il fermement pour se donner un minimum de consistance.

Ils partirent, et mon frère s'éloigna, faisant comme si je n'existais pas. Il s'était assis devant l'eau, arrachant des brins d'herbe d'un air contrarié. J'allai m'asseoir à sa droite, et l'examinai. Il s'arrêta d'arracher l'herbe et recroisa les bras

Sa peau était presque sèche, les seules gouttent d'eau la sillonnant, venant de sa masse de cheveux bruns imbibés. Mes yeux suivirent une goutte qui descendait le long de sa gorge, pour suivre sa clavicule et ensuite rouler le long de son torse fin, suivant la courbe de ses muscles finement ciselés, ses pectoraux, ses abdominaux, pour finir absorbée par son pantalon.

Je me dis qu'il était encore mieux fait en vrai que dans mon rêve, et sentis mes joues rosir. Je voulus détourner le regard, mais m'aperçu que mon frère dardait sur moi un regard glacial.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regarde ?! grogna-t-il.

Je clignais deux fois des yeux en fixant son visage.

- Ben je euh… Je me disais que tu devais avoir froid trempé comme tu l'es ! mentis-je à moitié.

Il haussa légèrement un sourcil.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, baka, siffla-t-il en détournant les yeux vers la surface de l'eau.

- Tu veux que j'aille chercher ta cape ?

- Fiche-moi la paix.

- Je vais essorer tes cheveux d'abord.

Alliant le geste à la parole, je passai ma main droite sous ses cheveux en effleurant sa nuque, et allais les compresser à l'aide de ma main gauche, lorsque je sentis mon frère se raidir. Il me repoussa en tapant mon bras de sa main droite et se releva rapidement.

- A quoi est-ce que tu joues Yoh ?!

- C'est à moi de te poser cette question !! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Nii-san ?!

xxx

Merde ! C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ?! Pourquoi m'étais-je sentit troublé lorsque j'ai remarqué qu'il me détaillait ?! Pourquoi ai-je eu besoin de réprimer un frisson lorsque ses doigts ont touché ma peau ? Merde qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ?!!!

- J'ai envie d'être seul ! Je ne veux pas te voir ! criai-je.

- C'est à cause de ce que tu as entendu ce matin n'est-ce pas ? demanda Yoh calmement.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! affirmai-je.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me marier avec Anna. Avant je m'en fichais, pour moi le mariage c'était dans très longtemps, et puis ce n'était pas comme si je m'attendais à trouver quelqu'un qui veuille bien assez se rapprocher de moi pour…

- TAIS-TOI !!! hurlai-je en lui coupant la parole.

Et merde, en réagissant comme ça je venais de lui montrer qu'il avait tapé juste…

- Qu'est-ce qui te gêne dans ce mariage Nii-san ?

- Rien ne me gêne, mentis-je. Après tout j'aurais récupéré ta partie de mon âme avant la fin du Shaman Fight.

- Si tu voulais vraiment le faire, tu l'aurais déjà fait non ?

- Je jouais avec toi, dis-je avec un sourire mauvais.

Yoh n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas s'engueuler avec son frère, au même titre que moi. Je le voyais aussi clairement que j'avais vu qu'il me mentait un peu plus tôt, lorsqu'il me racontait qu'il se disait que je devais avoir froid.

Mais à cause de ma foutue fierté, je ne pouvais pas laisser les choses rentrer dans l'ordre avec lui. Je savais qu'il voulait que je rentre avec lui. Mais j'aurais l'air de quoi hein ? A revenir bien gentiment après la scène que je leur avais fait le matin même ? Mon adorable petit frère allait devoir se battre pour m'avoir.

- Même si tu jouais, cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu es bouleversé à ce point, observa Yoh.

- Écoutes-moi bien Otôto, je ne suis pas bouleversé ni quoi que ce soit !!!

Mon frère se releva en époussetant son jeans. J'avais supposé bêtement qu'il avait décidé de me laisser tranquille. Bêtement oui. Comme si je ne connaissais rien de son opiniâtreté…

- Je t'aime Nii-san, déclara-t-il.

Ce qui me laissa sans voix d'ailleurs. Les yeux rivés sur lui et la gorge sèche, je reculai de quelques pas, tentant d'ignorer mon cœur bondissant et cette chaleur nichée au creux de mon ventre.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à lui aussi ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me disait ça à MOI ? A quoi jouait-il ?!

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, répliquai-je étonnamment calmement, personne ne peut…

- Tu es mon frère jumeau, je t'aime et je veux que tu rentres avec moi, m'interrompit-il.

Je pris un air furieux et lui tournai le dos, incapable de le regarder plus longtemps. Par l'Enfer ! Pourquoi ces quelques mots me mettaient-ils autant mal à l'aise ?! Pourquoi me sentais-je soulagé après les avoir entendu ?!

Je me haïssais pour me poser toutes ces questions, et pour ne pas trouver une réponse cinglante à sortir à mon frère.

Je sentis ses deux bras passer autour de ma taille et me serrer contre son corps chaud. Yoh embrassa mon cou humide et posa son menton sur mon épaule. Je sentais mes défenses fondre comme neige au soleil. Mais c'était quoi cette réaction de merde ?!!!

- A quoi est-ce que tu joues Yoh ? lui demandai-je une nouvelle fois.

- Je ne joue pas, je ne sais pas jouer avec les gens, répondit-il doucement.

- Que veux-tu alors ?

- Toi.

Je faillis presque m'évanouir et me maudis pour ça.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

- Je veux que tu rentres avec moi.

Je secouai la tête.

- C'est impossible. Les autres ne me supportent pas, mais surtout je ne les supporte pas.

- Dis plutôt que tu es trop fier pour revenir.

- Il y a de ça aussi, approuvai-je.

Je me dégageai de son étreinte et me retournai pour lui refaire face. Il était maintenant tout mouillé de m'avoir tenu contre lui, mais gardait un air serein sur le visage.

- Je ne peux rien contre ta fierté Nii-san, je le sais. Alors à la place je vais rester ici. Mais il faut quand même que nous allions chercher Opacho chez moi.

J'arquai un sourcil. Il n'avait pas l'air de préparer quelque chose, mais ça me surprenait qu'il veuille rester 'chez moi'.

- Opacho n'est pas idiote, elle n'est pas loin. Elle se doutait que je ne reviendrai pas, déclarais-je.

- Ah bon… Ben comme ça on aura moins de chemin à faire ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

Je haussai les épaules et allai chercher ma cape. Apparemment tout c'était finalement réglé.

xxx

Nii-san enfila sa cape qui se retrouva bientôt imbibée lorsqu'il reposa ses cheveux dessus. J'allai derrière lui et entrepris de les lui essorer. Peut-être n'allait-il pas me fuir cette fois.

- Comment fais-tu pour ne pas tomber malade ? lui demandai-je.

- Ce sont les faibles qui tombent malade Otôto.

- Tu crois ?

Sans rien me répondre, il pris la direction de la forêt. Je le suivais en essayant de finir de lui essorer les cheveux, mais c'était peine perdue. Je repensai alors à ce qu'il venait de se passer. A notre dispute et notre…réconciliation ? C'était une des rares personnes que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre… Mais il connaissait mes doutes, et j'avais appris que sa faiblesse était l'amour qu'on pouvait lui porter. Je ne l'avais vu reculer devant rien avant de lui avoir dit que je l'aimais. Il avait reculé mais il ne m'avait pas rejeté.  
Je souris à cette idée.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement devant une petite maison en pierre. La porte s'ouvrit et une enfant à la peau noire en sortit. Hao avait raison, Opacho était bien dans le coin à l'attendre. Ils devaient bien se connaître tous les deux. Ça me rendit un peu jaloux, mais la perspective d'avoir quelqu'un a qui je pourrais poser des questions sur mon frère m'enchantait !

Je le suivis à l'intérieur. C'était sobre, pour ne pas dire complètement dépouillé. Le sol était un vieux planché de bois, les rares meubles aussi étaient en bois. Il y avait dans la pièce que l'on pouvait qualifier de salle de séjour, une cheminée qu'Hao s'empressa d'allumer d'un geste de la main. A croire qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans un feu. Il s'assit devant sans un mot, et je restai debout à contempler la danse des flammes sur son visage.

- Alors c'était là que tu vivais ? lui demandai-je enfin.

- J'aime cet endroit. Il est calme, et loin des humains.

Nous restâmes sans parler encore quelques instants. Mon frère fini par se lever, et me regarda.

- Nous allons t'entraîner. Je ne voudrais pas te vaincre trop rapidement lors du Shaman Fight, décida-t-il.

- Hey ! m'insurgeai-je. Je ne suis pas si nul que ça !

Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Montre-moi ! dit-il, tentateur.

Ça ne m'était pas encore venu à l'esprit… Le Great Spirit était assez sadique pour nous ayons à nous battre l'un contre l'autre. Dès cet instant, alors que je regardais le visage calme de mon jumeau et les reflets rougeoyants du feu dans ses yeux et ses cheveux, je compris que cela allait être ma nouvelle hantise. Tout plutôt que de me battre de nouveau contre lui. Plus jamais… Pourtant si ça devait arriver, je savais d'avance que je me battrais. Et lui aussi.

_A suivre…_

**Fisou** : /hurle/ Les gaaaaaars !!! Je mets la K7 !!!!  
**Yoh** : /coure/ J'arrriiiiiive !!!  
**Hao** : /crie/ Attends t'as mal refermé ton pantalon !!!  
**Fisou** : Ren ! Faust ! Manta ! Venez c'est votre fête aussi !!  
Tous arrivent et s'installent sur le canapé. Fisou fait lecture sur la télécommande.  
**Ren** : C'est quoi au juste ?  
**Fisou** : La VF de Shaman King sur Fox Kid…  
**Hao** : T'as l'air heureuse ça fait peur /sweatdrop/  
**Fisou** : Matte plutôt, enfin plutôt écoute…  
TV Episode où Ren bat Faust et 'sauve' Yoh pendant le Shaman Fight in Tokyo. Manta raconte puis Ren parle  
**Manta** : Beuuuuh….  
**Ren** : Oô OO Ô()Ô Gaaaaaaaaah !!!!  
**Yoh** : Le voix de Ren me fait penser à la vf d'un des persos de Gundam W…  
**Hao** : Mais j'arrive pas à dire qui…  
**Fisou** /pense/ : Bah voilà qu'ils se synchronisent tous les deux maintenant…  
Manta se réveille puis va dans la chambre d'hôpital de Yoh. Manta demande à Yoh s'il va bien, puis Yoh l'envoie chier  
**Hao** : /s'écroule/ Ma moitié… Comment ont-ils pu penser que quelque chose venant de moi pouvait avoir une voix comme celle-là…  
**Yoh** : J'ai vraiment été aussi méchant Manta ?  
Anna parle, ainsi qu'Amidamaru  
**Manta** : Anna-san a une voix de sadique…  
**Yoh** : Mais elle EST sadique !!!  
**Manta** : /sweatdrop/  
**Amidamaru** : AmidamaROU ? Si j'étais encore vivant je… Yoh-donno, partons de suite leur expliquer que…  
**Fisou** : C'est trop tard, le mal est partout. Vous n'avez jamais entendu le doublage de Fruits Basket ? Puis estime-toi heureux, aux USA vous changez de noms. Toi j'ai oublié le tien, Manta c'est Marty, Ren Lenny, Ryu c'est Brad… /appuie sur la télécommande et fait avancer/

Ryu se bat contre Milly et l'autre  
**Manta** : Il fait peur avec cette voix…  
Mikihisa arrive  
**Yoh** : Il a une voix plus jeune !  
**Fisou** : Mais c'est de loin la plus jolie du lot… Et pourtant…  
Tamao fait sa séance de divination  
**Ren** : Tamara ?  
**Fisou** : Oui, elle n'y a pas échappé elle…  
**Yoh** : C'est dommage, elle perd tout son charme avec cette voix, on la croirait pas timide…  
**Hao** : Quel charme Otôto ?  
**Yoh** : J'ai rien dit Nii-san-chéri-de-moi-que-jaime !!! /sourire plein de dents/  
**Hao** : C'est mieux.  
**Fisou** : /avance encore, fait écouter le générique pitoyable de début de l'épisode suivant/  
**Manta** : Beeeeeh…  
**Hao** : Au moins pour moi ça change pas, on me voit une fraction de seconde…  
**Fisou** : Vi -- /avance encore/  
Episode où Yoh se bat conte Faust, autrement dit, celui qui est normalement avant le précédent  
**Hao** : /se porte la main au front/ Par le Great Spirit… Ces humains sont des imbéciles…  
**Fisou** : Et Faust ne fait même plus psychopathe…  
**Faust** : C'est vrai, j'ai l'air…Comment dire…  
**Ren** : Constipé ?  
**Faust** : Oui merci c'est ça ! :-)  
**Hao** : J'ai peur pour moi…  
**Fisou** : je vous montrerai quand j'aurai la suite ! :D  
**Yoh** : Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ?  
**Fisou** : Mais oui tu vas voir, comme ça vous finirez par avoir la même opinion qu' Hao sur les humains, ceux de la Fox tout du moins ! /mdr/


	7. Du Poisson au Gingembre ?

**Auteur** : Fisou

**Titre** : L'étoile Filante

**Genre** : Vengeance pour la frustration de la fin de l'animé, et bâclage de la *** d'Hao.

**Base** : Shaman King

**Couple** : Héhé, HaoxYoh mon préféré ^0^ Donc yaoi et Twincest ! Âmes sensibles…

**Note** : Comment motiver une Fisou à écrire ? Il faut lui faire visionner les derniers épisodes, ce qui la rend frustrée et folle de rage. ^_^ Mais Le générique « Northern Light » me déprime -__-

**Reviews** : Comme d'hab, merci à tous !! Vous êtes toujours fidèles au rendez-vous !! Je vous adore pour ça !! Je ferais de mon mieux pour que ça ne change pas !!

**Katoryu Diethel** : T'as toujours des trips toi ! *mdr* La voix de Lyserg ne va pas tarder à passer si ce n'est pas déjà fait… Hao-sama a déjà fait une apparition mais ma mère ne m'enregistre plus les épis *soupir* Tu l'as entendue peut-être ? *-*

**Babel121** : Vi il s'en passe des choses on peut dire ça ^_^ Enfin là t'as de la chance, au départ il n'étais pas censé se passer Ça, mais alors pas du tout ^^ 

**Candy** : #^_^# Autrement pour parler des voix Françaises, quand t'as l'habitude de la VO tu vois la différence, la VO est bien meilleure… Si seulement la Fox prenait autant soin de ses doublages que chez Disney…

**Saael'** : Chez Asrial c'est des Horo-HoroxRen qu'il y a en pagaille, du moins la dernière fois que j'y suis allée… Cet été… Quand aux jumeaux… YEAAAAH !!! *cri de fan en furie* C'est la première fois que je suis autant pour un couple yaoi, pire que pour HyôgaXShun, c'est pour dire ! Puis y'en a si peu… Quoi qu'en anglais y'en a de plus en plus ! Et puis y'a trop de YohXAnna… Une fois j'en ai lu un qui m'avait pris par surprise… *frissonne* Et dire que l'auteur du manga leur a inventé un gosse… Y'a de quoi briser des rêves… -__-

**Kim** : ^__^ Pour Anna, tu verras tu verras ^_^ Et pour Ren, ben tu verras aussi ^^ J'aime pas dire ce que je vais faire lol A part que l'histoire entre Ren et M. X sert surtout à aider Mister Zen à ouvrir un peu les yeux…

**Siria Potter** : ^____^ Lis la suite tu vas voir ça va te faire plaisir ! ^_^

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤    

**L'Étoile Filante**

¤¤¤

Je restais là, au soleil, regardant mon frère jouant au cochon pendu sur une branche haute et solide d'un chêne. Enfin jouer est un bien grand mot. Disons plutôt que c'était ma manière à moi de lui faire muscler ses abdominaux. Un feu de bois crépitait en dessous de lui, pour l'empêcher de se laisser tomber. Bien-sûr j'avais prévu d'éteindre le feu et de le rattraper au vol si jamais cela arrivait, mais ça je m'étais bien gardé de le lui dire.

- Nii-san… Et toi…quand est-ce que… tu t'entraînes…hein ? me demanda-t-il sans arrêter son exercice.

- Je pourrais le faire maintenant, mais je ne voudrais pas que ma supériorité te démoralise de trop, répondis-je le plus naturellement possible.

- Tu n'as…jamais mal…aux chevilles ?

- Je ne fais que dire la vérité Otôto !

Je le laissais encore s'amuser pendant une dizaine de minutes. Je n'ai habituellement pas de montre, mais là j'avais emprunté celle de Yoh pour surveiller le temps avec exactitude. La main de Spirit Of Fire alla le cueillir sur sa branche, et le déposa au sol. Yoh s'écroula paresseusement dans l'herbe.

- Tu es pire qu'Anna, Nii-san.

- Il paraît que je suis méchant oui, répliquais-je sans intonation, mais toi tu as besoin d'aller te tremper.

- Où ça ?

- Dans le lac.

- Heeeeeeeh ?!! s'écria-t-il.

Je lui fis signe de se relever et lui tendis sa chemise qu'il avait préféré enlever de peur qu'elle ne tombe dans le feu. Il ramassa aussi ses écouteurs puis me regarda.

- Je n'ai jamais nagé dans une eau aussi froide…

Je le regardais de haut en bas, affichant un regard froid et méprisant.

- Si tu abandonnes avant de commencer, ce n'est pas la peine que tu restes ici, sifflais-je.

- C'est une sorte de chantage, remarqua-t-il en souriant. Bon, ça devrait aller, après tout je suis bien déjà resté sous une cascade d'eau froide !

- Bien.

Sur ce je tournais les talons et pris le chemin qui nous mènerait au lac. Le chantage marchait plutôt bien sur mon frère apparemment…

***

Nous arrivions en silence jusqu'au lac. Je portais ma chemise à la main pour ne pas qu'elle s'imprègne de sueur, et suivais tranquillement mon frère. La surface du lac scintilla bientôt devant nos yeux. Hao s'arrêta à deux mètres du bord de l'eau puis retira sa cape et la laissa tomber au sol. Il se tourna vers moi, et me fit signe d'y aller en premier. J'attendis une seconde avant de hocher la tête. De drôles d'idées me venaient à l'esprit depuis que j'avais fait ce satané rêve, la veille. Un bain froid n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée finalement…

Je déposais aussi ma chemise, ainsi que mes écouteurs, au sol, puis approchais du lac pour y plonger d'abord un pied. La fraîcheur de l'eau me fit remonter une série de frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale, et je sentis mes poils se dresser sur ma peau.

J'entendis mon frère ricaner derrière moi. Il s'avança vers l'eau, puis s'y enfonça jusqu'à la taille. Il se tourna alors vers moi et m'adressa un sourire moqueur.

- Tu n'es pas capable de faire mieux, Otôto ?

- Si, certainement que si ! rétorquais-je.

Je pris une grande inspiration et m'avançais vers lui, même s'il reculait au fur et à mesure, j'avançais sans le quitter des yeux. En fait la température n'était pas si terrible que ça, malgré le fait que la température de mon corps était élevée à cause de mon entraînement.

Hao s'arrêta de reculer. L'eau nous arrivait maintenant jusqu'à la gorge.

- Derrière moi c'est d'un coup beaucoup plus profond, d'un mètre environ, m'expliqua-t-il. Tu n'as pas trop froid ?

- Non, ça va. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi avons-nous gardé nos pantalons ?

- Je garde toujours le mien, mais toi tu pouvais l'enlever si tu voulais, répondit-il en secouant la tête.

- Oh, non vaut mieux pas.

Un sourire naquit lentement sur mon visage. Mon frère fronça les sourcils.

- Je n'aime pas ce sourire, c'est le même que le mien quand je prépare quelque chose.

- Vraiment ? fis-je innocemment.

Il se déplaça rapidement sur le côté, ayant certainement vu clair dans mon jeu, cependant je lui courus après et lui sautais dessus pour le couler. Il essaya d'esquiver mais tomba à la renverse et je lui atterris dessus. Sous l'eau, mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou. Il avait l'air furieux contre moi, il n'aimait peut-être pas avoir son petit frère allongé sur lui au fond de l'eau. Quelque chose changea brusquement dans son expression, et la seconde suivante, c'était moi qui me retrouvais dos au sable, avec mon frère me dominant, un sourire sournois sur le visage. Ses avant-bras étaient posés de chaque côté de mon visage, qui était dangereusement proche du sien, comme je le tenais toujours par le cou.

Je faillis éclater de rire en me disant que j'étais un noyé et lui la sirène, image qui m'était venue uniquement à cause de ses cheveux qui ondulaient dans l'eau. Puis je réalisais que mes mains s'étaient déposées toutes seules autour de sa taille. Mes doigts frémirent au contact de sa peau, et je sentis mon visage s'enflammer. Hao le remarqua certainement, car, l'air amusé, il déposa un baiser léger sur mes lèvres, puis se libéra de mon emprise et remonta à la surface. Je le suivis presque instantanément. C'est vrai, nous n'étions pas des poissons après tout !

- Bon, ça suffira pour le bain, déclara-t-il. Il ne va pas tarder à faire nuit, tu vas pêcher notre dîner.

- Pêcher ? Avec quoi ?

- Tu laisse ton doigt dans l'eau et tu attends que ça morde ! s'exclama mon frère.

Au début je pensais qu'il plaisantait, mais le petit sourire vicieux qu'il affichait me fit réaliser la vérité.

- Eeeeeeh ???

- Le bain est terminé, mais pas ton entraînement, Otôto. Je te rappelle que le Shaman Fight reprend dans quelques jours à peine.

- Tu veux que je pêche à la shaman ?

- Exactement, approuva Hao. Tu les attire et tu les attrape. C'est le même principe qu'hier lorsque tu as communiqué avec la terre, sauf qu'ici c'est avec l'eau, et que tu dois en plus attirer les poissons.

Je le regardais, bouche bée. Soit il savait trop de choses, soit il se moquait complètement de moi.

- Tu préfères peut-être que je te montre Otôto ? demanda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ça m'aiderait oui…

A peine avais-je terminé ma phrase qu'il sortit son bras de l'eau, et me montra le poisson qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. L'animal se tortillait à peine, comme hypnotisé. Pourtant il n'était pas mort, on pouvait le voir suffoquer lentement.

- Ce n'est pas plus difficile que ça, affirma mon frère en relâchant le poisson. Sortons de l'eau, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois malade pour ta petite sauterie demain soir !

Ah oui, cette satanée fête de fiançailles. Enfin l'anniversaire de mes fiançailles avec Anna. C'était bien la seule année où nous fêtions ça, mais cette fois mes grands-parents voulaient annoncer la date de notre mariage prématuré. Ce qui, pour ce que j'en avais vu, était loin de plaire à Hao. J'étais d'ailleurs étonné que ce soit lui qui en parle, mais même si son ton était aimable, les mots qu'il avait employés démontraient son avis sur la chose.

- Bah c'est plutôt pour le Shaman Fight que ça me gênerait d'être malade, répondis-je honnêtement.

Il sortit du lac sans dire un mot de plus, et je le suivit. Il alluma un feu à l'endroit où il y avait déjà des cendres, et s'installa devant en enfilant sa cape. Je vint m'asseoir à côté de lui, attendant quand-même de sécher avant de partir pêcher.

***

Je gardais les yeux fermés, essayant de démêler ma chevelure humide avec mes doigts. Depuis quelques minutes déjà, Yoh gardait ses deux mains plongées dans l'eau du bord du lac, essayant de pêcher notre dîner.

- Nii-san !! Il s'est encore échappé !!!

Il arrivait bien à attirer les poissons, mais au moment de les attraper, sa concentration partait en fumée, et les poissions fuyaient.

- Continue de les attirer pendant que tu les attrape, répétais-je pour la ixième fois. Dépêche-toi, le soleil se couche Yoh.

Je l'entendis pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme. J'ouvris un œil et vis Amidamaru qui encourageait silencieusement son Maître, ce-dernier gardant les yeux fixés sur l'eau rougeoyante du lac.

Aïe, je venais de tomber sur un nœud particulièrement serré…

- Nii-san !! J'en ai eut un !!

- Pose-le près du feu, dis-je concentré sur mon nœud.

- Ok !

Il jeta le poisson près de moi, et se remis au travail. Je jetais un œil sur la bestiole. Elle était assez grosse, tant mieux. Si Yoh avait eut à pêcher plus de deux poissons, nous n'étions pas encore couchés. Mais finalement, il revint assez vite avec un second poisson. J'attrapais alors le couteau que je gardais dans ma poche, pour couper cette mèche de cheveux qui me tapait sur les nerfs.

- Atatatatata ! Nii-san ! Ça c'est pour le poisson, pas pour toi ! m'arrêta mon frère. Laisse-moi faire.

- Depuis quand t'occupes-tu de mes cheveux toi ?

- Ben quoi ? Ils sont très bien tes cheveux !

- Ben laisse les tiens pousser ça fera pareil !

- Non, sinon on ne pourra plus nous reconnaître !

Je le détaillais du coin de l'oeil.

- Oh si on pourra nous reconnaître… garantissais-je.

Sans prêter plus attention que ça à mes paroles, il attrapa ma mèche de cheveux qui ne ressemblait plus à grand chose depuis que je l'avais tripotée, et entrepris de la démêler.

- Et toi tu vides les poissons, m'ordonna-t-il.

- Et pourquoi je devrais t'obéir ?! me braquais-je.

- Parce que moi je ne sais pas le faire ! se défendit-il.

Je soupirai intérieurement et attrapais chacun des deux poissons, leur tranchant la gorge pour les vider d'abord de leur sang, puis attendant qu'ils meurent avant de leur retirer les viscères. Yoh s'acharnait toujours sur mes cheveux. Je me demandais si à cause de lui je n'allais pas avoir besoin d'en couper encore plus…

- Yoh lâches-ça j'ai besoin d'aller rincer les poissons, dis-je.

- Rince le couteau aussi ! s'exclama-t-il en lâchant prise.

- Ça y est tu préfères me couper les cheveux ? demandais-je en allant jusqu'au bord de l'eau avec mon couteau et mes deux poissons.

- Non tu vas voir !

Yoh attendit près du feu que je revienne. Je plongeais doucement les poissons morts dans l'eau froide du lac, puis les ressortis et les écaillais.

- Nii-san ! T'en mets du temps !!

- J'arrive, grognais-je, sois patient.

Cette situation était étrange. Je ressentais en moi comme un malaise. Peut-être que « deux frères jumeaux faisant du camping » n'allait pas avec « deux êtres destinés à s'entretuer »… Peut-être était-ce le fait que nous n'étions plus ennemis qui était étrange, ou alors le fait que nous nous comportions plus ou moins comme deux frères… Quand ce corps était plus jeune, je me demandais souvent quelle occupation pitoyable pouvait avoir l'avorton qui était né quelques minutes après moi, est-ce que le vieux l'entraînait bien pour qu'il soit assez fort afin que je le fasse mien lors du Shaman Fight, est-ce que lui aussi avait des problèmes avec les humains ? Et jamais à ce moment là je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'un jour j'allais écailler un poisson pour lui. Tous comptes faits cela devait être ce changement brutal de situation qui rendait cette soirée étrange.

Je me relevais enfin avec mes poissons et mon couteau propre, et regardais mon frère qui était allongé au sol, les bras croisés sous la tête, en train de regarder les premières étoiles briller. C'était bien une chose que nous avions en commun ça.

Je m'approchais doucement de lui, et lorsque je fut arrivé à ses côtés je laissais tomber un poisson sur son ventre découvert, histoire de le ramener à la réalité ! Il ne m'avait même pas vu arriver.

***

- Aghhghg !!!

Ça c'est le bruit que je fis après qu'Hao ait lâché son missile sur mon ventre. Il me sourit innocemment et s'assit, alors que j'attrapais le poisson par la queue.

- C'était pour quoi ça ? fis-je.

- Pour te montrer que j'avais terminé, Otôto.

Je ravalais un grognement et réprimais mon envie d'entamer une bataille de poisson acharnée. J'avais trop faim pour perdre la nourriture si durement attrapée !

- Faut aller chercher du bois maintenant ! me motivais-je.

- Du bois ? s'étonna mon frère. Otôto, que de choses à t'apprendre encore ! Regarde-moi faire.

Il tendit tout simplement la main devant lui, faisant apparaître une flamme dans sa paume, qui se transforma en une baguette rougeoyante avec même un manche pour l'avoir bien en main.

- Tu devrais être capable de faire ça Yoh, non ?

- Ben c'est que je n'ai pas Harusame sur moi et que…

- Prends une brindille et fais ton Oversoul dedans !

Ça avait l'air tellement évident que je me sentis soudainement très bête. J'attrapais une brindille comme il m'avait dit de le faire, et fit mon Oversoul. Là aussi je me sentit bien bête en faisait entrer mon Samouraï d'Esprit dans ladite brindille.

- Maintenant tu ne libère que peu de Furyoku, m'expliqua Hao. PEU j'ai dit !! Ano baka !!

Je venais juste de faire apparaître une épée de bois géante, mais à part ça, rien de grave…  
J'arrivais à réduire la taille de mon Oversoul, et embrochais mon poisson dessus, une fois qu'elle avait atteint la même taille que celle de mon frère et que mon Furyoku était assez épais autour d'elle pour qu'elle ne flambe pas. Deux yeux brillants à la base du manche me regardaient, suppliants.

- Nii-san, tu es sûr qu'Amidamaru ne craint rien ?

- Que peut-il craindre ? Il est déjà mort ! rétorqua-t-il en mettant son poisson dans le feu.

- Mais c'est le feu de Spirit Of Fire !

- Et alors ? Il ne brûle que ce que je veux brûler. Tu n'as jamais remarqué qui ni moi ni mon équipe n'étions brûlés par ses flammes ?

- Je… Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question, avouais-je.

- M'étonne pas, grommela-t-il.

- Bon, ben bonne chance Amidamaru !

Et sur ce, je plongeais sans pitié mon poisson dans le feu. De ma main libre, j'attrapais mon frère par le cou, afin de le coller à moi. 

- Yoh ! Qu'est-ce tu fais ?!

- J'ai froid, mentis-je.

Oui vraiment un gros mensonge, et pas discret en plus, avec le grand feu qui crépitait juste en face de nous. Nii-san s'en rendit certainement compte. Penser le contraire serait vraiment le prendre pour un imbécile. Mais il se rapprocha de moi pour ne pas être complètement tordu par mon étreinte. J'avais de plus en plus souvent besoin de son contact, je commençais à m'en rendre compte. Déjà quand il écaillait les poissons, je le trouvais beaucoup trop loin. Ça promettait d'être la fête le lendemain lorsque j'allais devoir partir chez les Asakura… 

- J'ai oublié de terminer avec ta mèche de cheveux, me rappelais-je.

- Tu feras ça plus tard, murmura mon frère.

Il sortit son poisson du feu, le regarda deux secondes et dit :

- Tu devrais sortir le tien aussi, si tu ne veux pas qu'il soit carbonisé. Mon feu cuit plus vite que les autres.

- Ah ? fis-je en obéissant sagement.

Je me résignais enfin à lâcher le cou de mon frère, pour manger mon poisson plus confortablement. Hao en mâchait déjà une bouchée du sien en regardant le feu devant lui, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Je croquais à mon tour dans mon poisson tout chaud, mes yeux restant irrésistiblement fixés sur le profil d'Hao, sur lequel dansait le reflet des flammes.

Ça lui allait vraiment très bien de contrôler le feu. Le feu magnifique, destructeur. Le feu qui évoque la douceur, la douleur, la chaleur, la passion…

Je détournais brusquement les yeux en secouant la tête. Voilà que je me remettais à délirer… Je mordis furieusement dans mon poisson. J'avais trop d'idées bizarres en tête en ce moment. Je ne m'inquiétais pas non. Je m'inquiéterais au moment où je commencerais à fantasmer sur Ryu en bikini. Là je pourrais dire que ma santé mentale avait pris un mauvais coup.

Les minutes qui suivirent se déroulèrent dans le plus grand des silences, les seuls bruits étant celui du vent entre les branches d'arbres, et le crépitement du feu. J'avais presque fini mon poisson…

- Tu pars vers quelle heure demain Otôto ? me demanda Hao si brusquement que je faillis avoir une crise cardiaque.

- Dans la matinée je pense. On reviendra mardi si tout va bien.      

Il n'avait pas quitté le feu des yeux. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Je te parie qu'ils vont te dire de faire attention à moi ! S'ils sont vraiment odieux, ils te demanderont de jouer la comédie pour me poignarder dans le dos.

- Ils ne sont pas comme ça…

- Détrompe-toi Yoh, ils feraient n'importe quoi pour me voir mort.

Je crus déceler une once d'amertume dans sa voix. Alors je jetais derrière moi le squelette de mon poisson ainsi que ma baguette de bois, telle une vulgaire brindille, en oubliant totalement qu'Amidamaru se trouvait à l'intérieur. J'attrapais mon frère par les épaules et le serrais contre moi. J'aperçus une lueur d'incompréhension dans son regard pendant une seconde, puis il émit une sorte de ricanement.

***

- Je ne disais pas ça pour me faire consoler tu sais Otôto, assurais-je.

- Non mais ça te ferait certainement du bien, déclara-t-il.

Je me redressais doucement, le forçant ainsi à lâcher prise.

- Cela fait longtemps que j'ai appris à me passer de ce genre de choses.

- Tu n'avais pas le choix, mais maintenant, tu m'as moi !

Je le regardais et sentit un sourire flotter malgré moi sur mes lèvres.

- N'est-ce pas un peu prétentieux Otôto ?

- Je ne crois pas. Mais vouloir te consoler c'est peut-être une excuse pour pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras comme je veux. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

J'en restais sans voix. C'était Yoh, Le Yoh, qui disait ça ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas…

- Gnihi ! fit-il en s'adossant contre mon torse.

Apparemment il venait de gagner quelque chose. Gagner à quoi je ne le savais pas – peut-être à m'empêcher d'avoir le dernier mot – mais il avait l'air content de lui. La baguette qui me servait à tenir mon poisson partit en fumée, et je lançais les arrêtes dans le feu. Yoh attrapa mes mains, croisant mes doigts avec les siens, et regarda le ciel étoilé. Il faisait complètement nuit maintenant. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué.

J'enfouis mon visage dans les mèches de mon petit frère et fermais les yeux. J'avais beau dire que j'avais toujours fait sans, une fois que le réconfort vient à nous, on a du mal à le laisser repartir, même si on risque de retomber plus bas si jamais on le laisse s'échapper. Je sentis les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer. Je me sentais bizarre encore une fois. Comme si des petites fées s'amusaient dans mon estomac.

- Yoh, demandais-je enfin. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es comme ça avec moi ?

- Comment ça ?

- Pourquoi fais-tu comme si rien ne c'était passé ?

- Oh. Ben, le passé ça n'a pas d'importance. Si je devais en vouloir à tous ceux qui ont tué des gens ou qui en ont voulu à ma vie, Ren et Lyserg ne seraient pas mes amis.

- Ren s'est repentit d'avoir tué. Pas moi.

Yoh se redressa lentement, relâchant mes doigts mais ne montrant pas pour autant l'envie de partir.

- Je sais, dit-il en se tournant et posant sa joue contre mon épaule. Il faut croire que je n'ai pas envie de t'en vouloir.

Je passais mon bras autour de sa taille, ne trouvant pas encore le courage de lui dire qu'il avait peut-être tort, et il leva les yeux vers moi, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Et là je lui donnais la réponse la plus improbable qui fut, surtout pour moi. Mon index gauche se posa sous son menton et lui releva délicatement le visage. Mes lèvres se posèrent doucement sur les siennes, en une pression tendre, tentatrice, insupportable.

Yoh ferma les yeux sans protester, même lorsque je caressais doucement ses lèvres de ma langue, m'abandonnant à cette pulsion qui m'avait soudain embrasé. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres, et me laissa approfondir le baiser. Ma langue caressa doucement la sienne, accélérant le rythme de leur danse, alors que ma main droite remonta le long de son dos pour attraper fermement sa nuque. Puis mes doigts se mirent à dessiner de petits ronds, à jouer avec ses petits cheveux. Je sentis Yoh frémir contre moi et passer son bras autour de mon flanc, enflammant davantage mes reins. Ma main gauche qui maintenait son visage glissa doucement le long de sa gorge pour se poser sur son torse. Je sentis Yoh retenir un hoquet, et cela fit retentir en moi une sonnerie d'alarme. Je venais de reprendre subitement mes esprits, comme si quelqu'un venait de me verser un seau d'eau froide sur la tête.

Je rompis brusquement le baiser et me relevai, ayant l'horrible sentiment d'avoir gâché le peu de choses que nous avions réussi à construire en trois jours, laissant un jeune garçon haletant sur le sol. Je fixais une seconde ses yeux brillants, interrogateurs, ses joues rouges et ses lèvres tentatrices. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'avais pris ?!

- Otôto, il commence à faire froid, rentrons, ordonnais-je en tournant les talons.

Je n'étais plus d'humeur à regarder les étoiles.

***

Là je devais sûrement avoir manqué un épisode. Non pas qu'un en fait, mais plusieurs, et dans plusieurs séries. La série « Les pensées intimes du Tout Puissant Hao » et aussi « Les sentiments bouleversés de Yoh, le Shaman le plus zen de la planète ». En gros, les questions les plus présentes dans mon esprit étaient « Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? » « Pourquoi me suis-je laissé faire ? »

Réponse un : Trop de fatigue ? Hum, pas convaincant…

Réponse deux : Parce que j'ai aimé ça. Pour mon premier baiser, mon frère m'avait mis les nerfs en feu.

Oh – Mon – Dieu …

Mon cœur battait encore la chamade, et le feu de mes joues ne semblait vouloir s'éteindre. Je sentais encore les lèvres de mon frère contre les miennes, alors qu'il était à deux mètres devant moi, sa cape battant la mesure de ses pas. A ce moment plus qu'à n'importe quel autre, j'aurais aimé savoir ce qu'il avait en tête. Je ne le comprenais pas. Pas plus que je ne me comprenais. Je n'étais quand-même pas attiré par mon frère…si ? Étais-je Gay ? Et si ce n'était rien de tout ça ? Pourquoi ne m'étais-je pas posé ce genre de questions plus tôt ? Raaah !!!

Nous arrivâmes enfin dans la petite maison d'Hao. Nous n'avions pas dit un mot depuis que nous avions repris le chemin de retour. Malgré mes doutes, je pensais bien qu'il regrettait ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne comprenait peut-être pas plus que moi…

Nous rentrâmes silencieusement, Nii-san ayant posé un doigt sur ses lèvres pour me faire comprendre que nous ne devions pas faire de bruit. Je compris vite pourquoi, en apercevant la petite Opacho qui dormait, enroulée dans une couverture douillette. Je suivis mon frère dans une autre pièce qui semblait bien être la chambre.

Hao se débarrassa de sa cape, de son pantalon trop encombrant et de ses chaussures trop lourdes. Je l'imitais en enlevant ma chemise, mon jeans et mon casque, que je posais en tas par-dessus les vêtements de mon frère.

- Tu as assez mangé ? lui demandais-je histoire de briser le silence pesant.

Il me regarda, étonné.

- Euh, oui, et toi ?

- Oui ça va, souris-je. Où c'est qu'on se lave les dents chez toi ?

- Là-bas, me répondit-il en désignant une porte vers la droite. Prends ma brosse à dents si tu veux.

- Merci !

J'allais dans cette vielle salle de bain dont les murs étaient recouverts de planches de bois, et pris sur le vieux lavabo la brosse à dents que je supposais être la sienne, rouge avec une étoile jaune. L'autre étant une brosse à dent Barbie, je la voyais mal appartenir à mon frère. Celui-ci entra quelques minutes plus tard, attendant que j'ai fini de me servir de son bien pour se laver les dents à son tour. Je sais, les brosses à dents ne se prêtent pas, mais nous n'étions plus à ça près hein…

Je repartis dans la chambre et remarquais qu'Hao avait allumé un feu dans une grosse cheminée. Je m'installais dans l'unique futon, et compris par la fraîcheur du sol pourquoi il gardait un feu allumé. Puis le fait que je ne lui avais toujours pas démêlé les cheveux me revint soudainement à l'esprit. J'allais me lever pour le faire, lorsque je le vis pénétrer dans la chambre, une longue mèche brune et soyeuse dans la main droite.

- Tu as coupé la mèche ? m'étranglais-je presque.

Allez savoir pourquoi, pour moi c'était un sacrilège.

- Comme tu peux le voir, approuva-t-il platement. Attention, ça risque de sentir le cochon grillé.

Il s'approcha de la cheminée et leva son poing à côté du feu.

- Attends Nii-san !!

- Quoi encore ?

- Donne-les-moi !!

- Tu veux les garder ?

- Oui !!

- Pour en faire quoi ? Du vaudou ?

- Non pour les avoir c'est tout !!

- Ne sois pas ridicule !!!

- Ça te change quoi que je les aie ?

- Ça te change quoi de les avoir ?  

- Tu veux une mèche des miens en échange, Nii-san ?

- Mais pourquoi Diable voudrais-je de tes cheveux ! s'exclama Hao aussi doucement qu'il le put pour ne pas réveiller Opacho.

- Alors ? fis-je taquin.

Mon frère grogna et me tendit sa mèche de cheveux. Je l'attrapais en souriant victorieusement, et allais la fourrer dans l'une des poches de mon pantalon. Pas question pour moi de les perdre ! Je voulais les garder en souvenir ! Et puis le fait de nous être gentiment chamaillés avait détendu l'atmosphère. Ça tombait bien, je commençais à me lasser d'avoir l'impression de marcher sur des œufs.

Je repris place dans le futon, à côté de mon frère qui avait déjà clos ses paupières. Je lui attrapais la main et la mis sur mon ventre, la serrant entre mes doigts. Je le sentais se raidir, mais il finit par se détendre et me laissa faire.

- Oyasumi nasai, Nii-san ! fis-je en fermant les yeux à mon tour.

- Oyasumi, Otôto, répondit-il finalement après plusieurs secondes.

Le mieux pour nous deux était de faire comme si rien ne c'était passé, ou alors de prendre ce baiser pour une marque d'affection, une demande d'affection. Où alors il était encore tout simplement jaloux d'Anna ! Il avait bien embrassé Tamao le matin même aussi, alors… Oui, ça devait être ça…

_A suivre…_

Ano Baka : Quel crétin  
Oyasumi : Bonne nuit.  
Oyasumi nasai : forme polie de Oyasumi

**Fisou** : Raaaah ! J'aime frustrer les gens !!! Mwahaha !! Vous avez vu l'Appel des Hormones ? lol Mais Yoh comprend encore tout de travers !  
**Yoh** : Comment ça « encore » ?  
**Fisou** : *l'ignore* Et en plus il doit se barrer le lendemain pour aller à la fête des vieux ! Yoh mangera-t-il les cheveux de son frère ? Le vieux va-t-il enfin se casser la gueule dans l'escalier et mourir ? Qu'est-ce qu'à la vieille derrière ses lunettes ? Vont-ils changer de vêtements pour la fête ? Est-ce que ça se voit que j'aime pas les grands-parents de Yoh ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode, de…  
**Ren** : *dégage Fisou brutalement* En parlant d'épisode, je tiens à déclarer à Fox Kid que je ne m'appelle pas « Laine » Mon prénom se prononce en roulant légèrement le R, de manière à faire un son à mi-chemin entre le R et le L, et s'il vous plaît, on ne rajoute pas de E à la fin. Je suis un homme moi ! Un vrai, un tatoué !  
**Fisou** : C'est bon t'as fini ?  
**Ren** : Oui je suis calmé sur ce point là. Il faut bien apprendre la vérité…  
**Fisou** : A ces pauvres nouveaux fans qui regardent Fox Kid. Je connais la chanson merci. Bon maintenant, Pub ! *prend un sourire de speakerine* Si vous avez le cœur bien accroché, allez lire Lemon Raped ! Je ne rigole pas, une copine à été dégoûtée par le contenu de cette fic.  
**Hao** : Et si vous m'aimez, envoyez des pétitions ou mieux des menaces de mort pour qu'elle arrête de pondre ce genre de conneries…  
**Fisou** : Roooh, tu m'en veux toujours de t'avoir pris comme victime, c'est ça ?  
**Hao** : Non je suis heureux je suis complètement maso ! *ironique*  
**Fisou** : Allez boude pas t'es pas un monstre ! Vas voir ton frère je suis sûre qu'il va te consoler, allez hop !!!  
**Yoh** : *du couloir* Nii-san !! J'ai la chantilly ! Viens faire fondre le chocolat !!!  
**Fisou** : Roooooooh !!!!! ^_______^  
**Hao** : *rouge* Ne te méprend pas ! Nous faisons… Un gâteau !  
**Fisou** : Mais oui mais oui ! La nouvelle recette du grand pâtissier Asakura Yoh : Le Hao fondant au chocolat et à la chantilly ! *-* Une merveille j'en suis certaine *avalanche d'idées perverses*  
**Hao** : Bon, l'écoutez pas vous autres !!! Faites plutôt des reviews !!!  
**Yoh** : *arrive et lui choppe le bras* Tu mets trop de temps, je viens te cueillir ! *l'entraîne*  
**Fisou** : Heh ! Héhéhéhé ! J'espère que la caméra va fonctionner !!


	8. Memories

**Auteur** : Fisou

**Titre** : L'étoile Filante

**Genre** : Vengeance pour la frustration de la fin de l'animé, et bâclage de la *** d'Hao.

**Base** : Shaman King

**Couple** : Héhé, HaoxYoh mon préféré ^0^ Donc yaoi et Twincest ! Âmes sensibles…

**Note** : Pour le passage concernant le passé d'Hao, j'invente hein ! Ils n'en parlent pas vraiment dans l'anime… C'est comme le fait qu'il n'y a aucun repère temporel dedans. Si dans le manga, l'histoire dure plusieurs années, dans l'anime ça dure moins d'un an apparemment. ( Je me suis rendue compte du problème en bavant dans mon tome 16 { oui baver parce que je matais la fiche d'Hao ^^ } où dans la fiche d'Hao justement y'a marqué qu'il a 15 ans en janvier 2001. Et comme je n'ai commencé à acheter les mangas qu'à partir du tome 16, ben je ne savais pas que ça prenait plusieurs année. Marchi Thimi de m'avoir tout expliqu ! ^_^ ) C'est pour ça qu'ici ils ont encore tous treize ans… Je vais laisser ça comme ça, comme on ne sait pas quel âge ils auront quand le Shaman fight sera terminé, et que j'avais commencé la fic avec la version « anime » de l'histoire…

**Reviews** : Comme d'hab, vraiment merci à toutes !! Vous êtes mon inspiration !!

**Kim** : Bon, dans ce chapitre, tu verras la réponse à ta question concernant Ren ! ^_^ Oui-oui, je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais bon, j'ai fait exprès ! p

**Katoryu Diethel** : Roooh coupineuh ! Tu vas voir ! Les vieux je vais les enfoncer ! Ils vont finir par apprendre le sens de l'expression « Ça me troue le cul ! » tellement ils vont voir de choses « impensables » !!! *remontée à bloc*

**Babel121** : *s'imagine un Yoh perdu dans sa tête sombre, muni d'une seule lampe de poche et qui entend ta voix en écho « Mais avoue le que t'aime ton frère ! C'est tout pas besoin d'en faire tout un fromage ! »* Mdrrrr !!!! Mais Yoh le pauvre est innocent ! -__- Il ne connaît pas les choses de la vie ! lol

**Fayane** : Y'a un jumeau ( le jumeau dominant lol ) qui a l'esprit plus vif que l'autre… Héhé, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ! Mwahahaha !!!

**Saael'** : S'il te plaît, arrêtes de dire des horreurs pareilles j'ai l'estomac fragile ! lol Mais tiens, puisque tu le demandes si gentiment *donne un Bloody Mary et un n'ordi fait un massage d'épaules* Voilà, ponds-nous un lemon maintenant ! Hao x Yoh, Hao tombe enceinte de Hanna, et Anna, désespérée, sort avec la grand-mère de Yoh *mdr* Et puis j'adore aussi les Hyôga x Shun ^_^

**Calliope** : Héhé, parce que j'aime frustrer les gens *evil grin* Mais aussi parce qu'il le fallait et qu'au début j'avais pas prévu qu'ils s'embrassent… Mais t'inquiètes pas, ta frustration actuelle n'est rien encore ! Niark Niark Niark !

**Thimi** : Bon toi les reviews je les ai en direct live, mais je tiens à te dire un petit truc : onegai, ne m'engueule pas à la fin du chap ok ? ( Tape-moi si tu veux, mais ne gueule pas lol ) Si tu ne pige pas pourquoi je dis ça, repense à ce que tu m'as dit mercredi soir ( sur le pont précisément ) avant que je ne te réponde par un grand sourire focul ! lol

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤                   

**L'Étoile Filante**

¤¤¤

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, les protégeant immédiatement d'un rayon de soleil, avec ma main droite, l'autre étant retenue prisonnière par le jeune garçon dormant telle une marmotte à mes côtés.

- Otôto, réveilles-toi ! Et lâche ma main par la même occasion ! soufflais-je.

Je me tournais vers lui, et le regardais dormir paisiblement, son torse se soulevant régulièrement, au rythme de sa respiration. Il tenait mon bras comme un doudou. Mais je devais le réveiller, on avait des choses à faire. Mais comment ? En l'embra…nan, pas en l'embrassant. Très mauvaise idée.

Je retirais mon bras de l'emprise de mon frère et m'assis, sans plus le regarder. Mais mon esprit était maintenant inévitablement fixé sur les évènements de la veille. Et la question qui me hantait le plus l'esprit était « Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? » Question bien stupide, car aussitôt j'entendis Yoh gémir dans son sommeil, et ce son me rappela combien j'avais aimé l'embrasser. Ce qui m'avait pris, c'était que j'avais eut envie de le faire, voilà tout.

Et merde, encore cette sensation dans mon estomac…

- Yo, Nii-san ! s'exclama une voix pâteuse derrière moi.

- Ah ! Enfin tu te réveilles ! Otôto, nous avons une matinée chargée !

- Ah ?

- Oui, lèves-toi dépêches-toi, lui ordonnais-je en me retirant moi-même du futon.

Yoh se frotta lentement les yeux puis s'étira comme un chat en baillant. Opacho arriva en courant et m'agrippa les jambes. Je posais une main sur son abondante chevelure.

- Hao-sama !! Opacho a faim !!!

Ah oui, les filles n'étaient pas là pour s'occuper d'elle. J'avais oublié ce détail là, même si ça faisait pourtant déjà un mois que je jouais les baby-sitters.

- Ouais c'est vrai on mange quoi ? demanda Yoh.

Oh c'était pas vrai, il n'allait pas s'y mettre lui aussi…

- Du poisson encore, cette forêt n'a que ça à offrir.

- On peut aller se faire un Mc Do aussi ! proposa mon frère.

- Un quoi ? C'est humain ça non ? Pas question que je…

- Allez, pour moi !

- Non, du poisson et c'est tout. Si tu veux aller manger ailleurs c'est ton problème, sifflais-je, irrité.

- Il va te pousser des écailles à force d'en manger, Nii-san…

***

Après notre petit-déjeuné au poisson, Hao avait déclaré qu'il avait quelque chose à me montrer, et que je pouvais prendre ça comme une sorte d'entraînement.

Il me conduisit dans une clairière au milieu des bois, celle où il m'avait emmené deux jours auparavant, pour me faire communiquer avec la terre. Je m'étirais les bras et m'assis dans l'herbe.

- Et bien Otôto ? Déjà fatigu ?

- J'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit. J'ai rêvé qu'en fait mes grands-parents me mariaient ce soir avec Anna, et que c'était moi qui avais dû nettoyer toute la maison familiale après le mariage.

- Hum, épuisé psychologiquement alors, je vois. C'est pour cela que tu tenais mon bras comme une bouée ? Nan ne réponds pas. Et tu peux rester assis. Tu n'as pas besoin de rester debout pour ce que je compte te faire-faire, déclara-t-il alors que le vent jouait dans ses cheveux.

- Tant mieux, souris-je. Et tu vas me faire-faire quoi ?

- Quelque chose de très simple. Tu vas essayer de visualiser ce qu'il s'est déroulé ici il y a environ mille ans.

Je clignais deux fois deux yeux. D'abord causer au sol, ensuite avec les poissons, et maintenant regarder le pass

- Si c'est ça qui t'inquiète Otôto, le psychisme est très important pour un Shaman. Développer tes qualités spirituelles fera augmenter ton Furyoku.

- Ah. Si tu le dis, Nii-san…

Il croisa les bras et me regarda comme un professeur regarde un élève particulièrement nul.

- Te souviens-tu comment faire pour ressentir les vibrations de la Terre ?

Comme je hochais la tête, il repris ses explications :

- Bien. Alors pour arriver à faire ce que je te demande, sans l'aide d'aucun breuvage, tu devras te confondre avec la terre, en gardant bien ton but à l'esprit, à savoir : regarder ce qui est arrivé ici il y a mille ans. Cela qui te fera entrer dans une semi-transe, tu verras des choses étranges avant d'arriver à destination. Si ça peut t'aider dirige-toi vers l'odeur de sang.

- Du sang ?

- Tu comprendras en temps voulu Otôto. Et aussi, ce n'est qu'une semi-transe, tu es libre de revenir à la réalité quand tu le souhaites. Reste maître de toi-même. Je te conseillerais bien aussi de ne pas t'affoler, mais ce n'est pas ton genre, pas vrai ? fini-t-il avec un sourire.

- Nan je te fais confiance, tout ira bien ! Et si ça tourne mal t'auras ma mort sur la conscience !

En réponse à ça, il me donna une tape derrière la tête, et pointa sèchement un index vers le sol.

- Dépêche-toi avant que j'aie envie de te montrer si j'aurais effectivement des scrupules à te voir mourir ici.

- Hai, hai, Nii-san ! souris-je encore, avant de poser mes deux mains à plat sur le sol et de fermer les yeux.

Aller à la terre. Ça encore j'arrivais à le faire. Mais entrer en transe, même une semi-transe, sans avaler aucun mélange douteux de plantes douteuses, ça n'allait pas être du gâteau.

- Concentre-toi Otôto. Le seul moyen d'y arriver est de plonger complètement.

« Je sais, je sais. » répondis-je intérieurement.

Je sentis soudain une chaleur étrange se répandre dans mes jambes, et remonter le long de mon corps. Je ressentais une sorte de barrière, limitant notre monde et un autre, limitant l'état d'éveil et celui de transe.

Plonger dedans.

Même si j'avais chaud, un frisson désagréable me parcourut au moment où je me sentis franchir cette barrière. Mon esprit s'embrouilla, et il me sembla tomber au sol. Pourtant non, je flottais. Mes pensées s'éclaircirent, et je me risquais enfin à ouvrir un œil. Mon grand-père m'avait déjà parlé de ça quand j'étais plus petit. Il m'avait appris qu'en ouvrant les yeux trop tôt, c'était notre corps qui ouvrait les yeux, et pas notre esprit. Donc en gros on est réveillé et faut tout recommencer…

Heureusement, j'avais dépassé ma limite, et c'était apparemment ce qu'il fallait. En effet, l'endroit dans lequel j'étais maintenant ne ressemblait pas vraiment à la clairière. Et si l'espèce de forme floue qui venait de me frôler était mon frère, c'était que le poisson qu'il m'avait fait ingurgiter au petit déjeuner était malade.

Tout était rouge autour de moi, mais partait dans un dégradé allant vers le jaune, au fur et à mesure que je descendais, doucement, flottant à plat ventre. Et plus je descendais, plus il faisait chaud. Cela me donna l'impression de me rapprocher du noyau Terrestre.

J'entendais quelque chose bourdonner. Ce son s'intensifia alors qu'une seconde forme floue s'approcha de moi. Une autre arriva et m'enlaça, elle me chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. C'était de ces esprits que venaient les bourdonnements !

Mais bon, ça ne m'avançait pas à grand chose de savoir ça. Hao m'avait dit de suivre l'odeur du sang. Seulement il n'y avait aucune odeur ici.

Plus ça allait et plus mon esprit s'habituait à cet environnement. Les silhouettes des esprits flous de précisaient, bien qu'ils restaient tous obstinément transparents. Leurs bourdonnements aussi prenaient du sens. L'un d'entre eux, avec de longs cheveux et de longues oreilles fines qui partaient en arrière, caressa mon visage de ses longs doigts fins. J'arrivais maintenant à distinguer la forme de ses grands yeux en amande et de ses pupilles étrécies comme celles d'un chat. J'en voyais la forme, de ses esprits, mais toujours pas la couleur. Sa main glissa de ma joue jusqu'à mes écouteurs. Ne soyez pas surpris, mes écouteurs font partie de moi !

L'esprit ricana et m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Il passa alors par-dessus moi, et là, la vitesse de ma chute augmenta rapidement. Il se pencha à mon oreille, et heureusement, j'étais ici depuis assez longtemps pour comprendre ses paroles.

- Ainsi c'est toi, Sa moitié. Nous avions entendu parler de toi, mais tu n'es encore jamais venu nous voir. Il me semble que l'éducation des Shaman est pitoyable maintenant.

- On va finir par s'écraser là, non ? fis-je simplement remarquer.

- Ce n'est qu'un détail, Asakura Yoh. Que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Nii-san m'a demandé de voir ce qu'il c'était passé ici il y a mille ans.

- Hum, Hao donc. Alors il ne peut s'agir que de Ça ! Bon, c'est bien parce que c'est lui. Quand tu reverras Hao-chan, dis lui qu'Asha est venue à toi !

Sur ce, l'esprit me lâcha et je me retrouvais engloutit dans une lumière blanche aveuglante. L'odeur du sang m'assaillit aussitôt. Je me protégeais les yeux de mes bras, attendant que la lumière s'estompe. Je me sentis tomber sur quelque chose de froid et humide. J'ouvris prudemment les yeux, m'attendant à voir surgir n'importe quoi.

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi. J'étais retombé dans la clairière, mais elle était différente. Le ciel blanc prenait les couleurs glacées du crépuscule d'hiver, et le sol était recouvert de neige.

Je m'assis en tailleurs, décidant d'attendre que quelque chose se produise. L'odeur agressive du sang était maintenant beaucoup plus faible, plus éloignée.

J'entendis des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un courrait dans ma direction. Il déboucha soudain dans la clairière, ses longs cheveux bruns collés à la peau de son visage par la sueur et le sang.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître qui était cet homme ! C'était Hao dans sa première incarnation ! Tel que je l'avais vu dans ce bouquin dont le nom était trop compliqué à retenir, et qui nous avait permit d'effectuer les Big Oversoul, et aussi tel que je l'avais vu dans l'esprit même de mon frère. Il trébucha sur une pierre, et s'étala dans la neige, la teintant immédiatement de rouge sombre.

- HAO !!! m'écriai-je.

Mais c'était inutile, il ne m'entendait pas. Je ne faisais pas partie de la scène après tout, je ne faisais que la regarder. Je me relevais et m'approchais quand-même de lui.

Hao se releva, le teint extrêmement pâle là où sa peau n'était pas recouverte de sang. Sang qui imbibait aussi sa large tenue d'époque. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il avait reçu un coup de sabre en plein dans le ventre ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas défendu ?

- J'ai voulu me défendre Otôto, dit une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournais brusquement, pour voir mon frère m'adresser un grand sourire. Un sourire qui ressemblait étrangement au mien quand je tente de faire croire au monde que tout va bien.

- Tu es venu ? demandais-je, étonné.

- On dirait bien oui ! ricana-t-il. Finalement, j'ai eut envie de revoir ça moi aussi, et ça va me permettre de t'expliquer des choses, comme, comment j'en suis arrivée là par exemple !

Mon frère regarda son homologue se traîner plus profondément dans la clairière. Quelques humains armés suivaient derrière lui.

- Je n'ai pas pu me défendre, parce que les Asakura m'en ont empêchés. Ils savaient que les humains comptaient me tuer, et ils les ont aidés en me privant de tous moyens de défense. Un Shaman sans esprit à invoquer ne vaut plus grand chose. Comme j'étais naïf à cette époque !

Il rit comme s'il venait d'évoquer un bon souvenir.

Mes yeux restaient fixés sur l'ancien Hao, entouré d'humains munis de sabres, de lances. Le Shaman se tenait bravement devant eux, comme s'il acceptait finalement son triste sort. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage ensanglanté, un visage que j'avais vu si doux un an auparavant. {1}

- Sales vermines allez-y, renvoyez-moi à la terre, je reviendrais vous arggh…

Il poussa un cri étouffé lorsqu'une lance lui transperça le dos. Il s'écroula à terre et fut achevé d'un coup de sabre dans le cœur. Les humains autour de lui hurlèrent de joie lorsqu'il laissa échapper son dernier soupir.

- Yoh ferme la bouche tu vas finir par gober un moustique, lâcha mon frère comme si de rien était.

- Nii-san, tu…

- Oui c'était bien de ça dont je t'avais parlé dans les bois cette nuit-là. {2}

- Pourquoi m'as-tu montré ça ?

- Ne te fais pas de fausses idées, Otôto. Je voulais simplement tester tes capacités. Tu as réussi ton test, c'est bien, expliqua-t-il sèchement. Rentrons maintenant.

Je jetais un dernier regard sur le corps d'Hao que les humains portaient sur leurs épaules, pour le rapporter à notre chef de famille je supposais. Son âme brillante les regardait de haut, puis s'enfonça rageusement dans le sol. Je soupirais discrètement. Heureusement que mon frère était venu avec moi, ça m'avait au moins empêché de répandre mon poisson sur le sol. Enfin si ça pouvait être possible dans un endroit tel que celui-ci.

- Ok Nii-san, répondis-je avec le même sourire que celui qu'il m'avait fait en arrivant.

***

Revoir ma première mort m'avait fait plus d'effet que je ne l'avais voulu. Bah, après tout, ça ne doit être plaisant pour personne de se voir mourir. Mais justement, je n'étais pas n'importe qui… Il allait falloir que j'y retourne souvent, jusqu'à ce que ça ne me fasse plus rien ! Et pourquoi pas faire de même aux USA, hein ? Allez voir ma mort datant d'il y a cinq-cent ans.

 J'ouvris les yeux, espérant que mon débutant de petit frère avait bien compris le principe du « on lâche tout et on revient. » Pourquoi lui avais-je montré ça au juste, à part pour vérifier s'il était capable d'aller voir ? Pour qu'il déteste les humains peut-être, ou alors pour qu'il pense à moi pendant les deux jours suivants. Cette idée me fit sourire. Il n'allait pas avoir besoin de ça pour penser à moi, les vieux allaient certainement lui en parler de ma personne.

Je me redressais et passais ma main dans mes cheveux, mon regard posé négligemment sur le corps bien allongé de mon frère. Bien allongé je précise, car c'était moi qui avais arrangé sa position. Cette andouille était tombée la tête la première et ressemblait à une autruche, le visage dans la terre.

Le mien était toujours accroupi. Après tout, j'avais bien plus de maîtrise, et je restais attentif à tout ce qu'il se passait autour de mon corps, même en semi-transe. Ne pas rester affalé par-terre était simple pour moi.

Yoh émis un gémissement sourd et remua légèrement. Il allait se réveiller, c'était pas trop tôt… Il posa son avant-bras sur ses yeux clos, ne disant rien pendant quelques secondes.

- Je te comprends mieux maintenant, je crois, affirma-t-il.

- Vraiment ? fis-je, moqueur. N'essaie pas d'analyser ce que tu as vu. Et puis, tu connaissais déjà mon histoire, non ? Pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Après tout, je suis l !

- Je viens d'y penser, c'était un peu ma mort que j'ai vu aussi, non ?

- En effet tu étais encore en moi à cette époque, approuvais-je en me levant et étirant mes muscles raides.

- Si je viens de ton âme, pourquoi je n'ai pas la même voix que toi ?

J'haussais un sourcil, surpris de cette question soudaine, et si en dehors du sujet.

- Probablement parce j'ai vécu avant que tu n'arrives. Les vrais jumeaux ont généralement une voix assez semblable, mais ils ont une âme vide. Comme la tienne à ta naissance. Tu as une voix qui correspond à ton corps, moi j'ai une voix qui correspond à mon âme, où à mon premier corps si tu préfères. Mais elles se ressemblent beaucoup quand même, car tu es une partie de moi.

- Euh ouais, dit-il en se grattant la nuque.

Il n'avait visiblement pas tout compris. Enfin tant pis, ce n'était pas grave. Je levais les yeux vers le ciel, et devinais par la position du soleil qu'il devait être aux environs de dix heure du matin. Je soupirais discrètement.

- Yoh, il va falloir que tu rentres bientôt, je me trompe ?

Mon frère se redressa et consulta sa montre.

- Oui, je suppose qu'on ne va pas tarder à partir.

Il me regarda et me fit un grand sourire. Ce fut le retour des fées dans mon estomac. Kuso… {3}

- Tu seras toujours là à mon retour hein ?!

- Oui, j'attendrais pour te demander combien de fois ils t'auront dit de faire attention à moi, et surtout que nous devrons nous faire face de nouveau lors du Shaman Fight, et qu'il ne faudra pas être trop doux avec moi ! répliquais-je, masquant à peine mon mépris.

- Ils peuvent toujours causer !

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si confiant à mon propos hein ?

- Tu ne ferais pas de mal à ton gentil petit frère adoré qui tient tant à toi n'est-ce pas Nii-san ? sourit-il en se relevant et avançant vers moi.

- Je préfère ne pas répondre, rentres chez toi maintenant ! lançais-je en espérant surtout voir partir ces p$£%§* de fées. 

J'avais l'impression d'être un adolescent faisant face à son premier béguin.

Bon ok pour l'instant c'est ce que j'étais, mais ça n'était pas une raison !

Venais-je de dire béguin ?

Oh-Mon-Dieu.

Je faisais et pensais trop de choses irraisonnées en ce moment…

- Ok je vais y aller maintenant si tu le veux vraiment. Je vais faire en sorte de te ramener un souvenir !

- Je me souviens parfaitement d'Izumo, je n'ai pas besoin de…

Et c'est ce moment là que choisit Yoh pour me sauter sur le poil, me faisant tomber au sol. Il se retrouva en souriant au-dessus de moi. A croire que ça devait arriver à chaque fois que nous venions ici.

- Écoute crétin, je…commençais-je avant que Yoh me pose un doigt sur les lèvres.

- Je sais bien ce qu'ils vont me dire, déclara-t-il soudain sérieusement. Anna m'a déjà fait la leçon, je suppose que ça y ressemblera. Mais je sais qu'ils ont tort, tu aurais pu me tuer des millions de fois. Ils ne comprendront rien et trouveront certainement des explications à tout, après tout, ils te voient toujours comme le monstre Asakura Hao.

Je retirais le doigt de Yoh de devant ma bouche.

- Es-tu sûr que j'ai vraiment changé, avant de dire ce genre de propos ? Je t'ai peut-être entraîné juste pour que ton absorption me soit plus utile.

Il secoua la tête en souriant.

- Non, j'ai confiance en toi, assura-t-il avant de rapprocher dangereusement son visage du mien. Et puis il s'est passé certaines choses qui m'aident à ne pas douter de toi.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, affirmais-je, irrité.

- Nii-san ?

- Quoi encore ?!

- Tu rougis…

- Je ne rougis jamais ! Tu me tiens chaud c'est tout !

- Hé hé h !!!

L'esprit humain de Yoh apparut soudain à côté de nous, l'air réjouit. Pour une fois, j'étais ravi de le voir !

- Yoh-dono ! Ren et Horo-Horo se rapprochent !

- Ah ? Ils sont venus me chercher on dirait. Bon timing ! sourit-il en se relevant.

Il me tendis la main pour m'aider à faire de même, mais je l'ignorais délibérément et me relevais moi-même. Asakura Hao n'a pas besoin d'aide pour si peu. Yoh accueillit ma réaction avec un sourire amusé. Les deux autres Shaman arrivèrent juste quelques secondes plus tard. Celui avec les cheveux bleus en pic, ( Boroboro ka ? {4} ) me foudroya instantanément du regard, après avoir adressé un sourire chaleureux à mon frère. Tao Ren se contenta de nous lancer un « Salut » sans expression. Il semblait refouler sa colère.

Je leur sortis mon grand sourire hypocrite et avançais d'un pas. Ces deux garçons m'amusaient.

- Vous êtes venus chercher Yoh ? C'est très gentil à vous. Justement nous étions en train de nous dire qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer !

- « nous dire » ? répéta suspicieusement l'Ainu.

- Oui, mes camarades et moi, mentis-je. Vous savez bien que j'ai forcé Otôto à rester avec moi ! Vous auriez quand-même pu vous inquiéter plus tôt. Il aurait pu lui arriver n'importe quoi !

- Nii-san… fit Yoh en se grattant la nuque, visiblement gêné que j'essaie de pousser ses amis à bout.

- Si j'avais été là plus tôt, fais-moi confiance que Yoh ne serait pas resté longtemps en ta présence démoniaque ! s'emporta Horo-horo.

Ren mit un bras devant lui. Il avait visiblement compris que j'aimais les provoquer. Il allait l'ouvrir mais je lui coupais la chique sans vergogne.

- Ah, j'apprécie ton compliment à sa juste valeur Boroboro.

Yoh ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à ce moment précis. Je m'étais glissé juste derrière lui, puis passais mes bras autour de sa taille, mes mains se refermant sur son ventre chaud. Les deux garçons serrèrent les poings, et je put même entendre l'Ainu grogner. Mon visage se rapprocha de celui de mon frère, de manière à ce que mes lèvres frôlent ses oreilles. Je le sentis s'appuyer légèrement contre moi.

- Tu as vu Otôto ? Ces deux garçons se tiennent pile à la distance où ils ne sont pas trop loin l'un de l'autre, mais ils ne se touchent pas non-plus, ils se frôlent. A mon humble avis, ce n'est pas inconscient. Ils veulent toucher l'autre en faisant passer ça pour du hasard, ou même en faisant croire qu'ils ne sentent rien. C'est peut-être d'eux dont il faut fêter les fiançailles, tu ne crois pas ? exposais-je sur le ton de la confidence, mais parlant juste assez fort pour que les deux autres Shamans m'entendent.

Je donnais quelques secondes à Ren pour réagir.

Trois…

- Nii-san, je ne crois pas que…

Deux…

- Tu es naïf Otôto.

Un…

- Tu crois ?

Zéro… Feu !

- NE DIS PAS N'IMPORTE QUOI ! KISAAMAAAA !!! {5}

- Encore gagné, soufflais-je. Tiens, ton petit copain aux cheveux bleus ne réagit pas…

En effet, il était comme statufié. Le pic de cheveux du Chinois pointait de plus en plus vers le ciel. Si Yoh n'avait pas été contre moi, je crois bien qu'il m'aurait frappé, ou du moins qu'il aurait essayé.

J'embrassais doucement mon frère dans le cou, sur la carotide, en suçotant discrètement la peau, m'amusant de son embarra et de l'enragement des deux autres, puis le libérais et le poussais doucement dans le dos pour qu'il aille rejoindre ses petits camarades.

- Faites bien attention à lui surtout, et qu'il ne boive pas trop ! m'exclamais-je en bon grand frère. Évitez-lui aussi d'écouter trop longtemps les radotages de vieux séniles, cela pourrait lui faire avoir de mauvais rêves ! Mata ashita, Otôto ! {6}

Sur ce, je tournais les talons et retournais vers chez moi.

- HEY ! ATTENDS TOI BORDEL !!!! s'écria enfin l'Ainu sortit de son mutisme.

- Sa-yo-na-ra ! articulais-je exagérément en guise de salut. {7}

***

Tout ce que j'avais trouvé de mieux à faire sur le moment était d'éclater de rire. Les faces de Ren et Horo-Horo étaient trop tordantes.

- YOH !!! Explique-moi ça de suite !!! s'écria l'Ainu qui ne s'en relevait pas.

Moi ça y était, je m'en étais remis. Après tout, comparé à la veille, un baiser dans le cou ça n'était rien non ? Bon sauf que là y'avait du monde devant…

- T'expliquer quoi ?

- T'as couché avec l'ennemi !!!

- Eeeeeeh ?!!!! m'exclamais-je.

Ren frappa Horo derrière la tête en murmurant un Baka irrité. Il sortit sa lance et me regarda.

- Ton cou Yoh.

J'y portais la main machinalement. Ren posa sa lame juste à côté.

- Regarde le reflet, m'ordonna-t-il.

Je retirais ma main et m'exécutais calmement, légèrement nerveux de voir ce que mon frère avait bien pu y faire. Je regardais l'image de mon cou dans l'arme de Ren, et clignais deux fois des paupières. Non, il n'avait quand-même pas fait Ça ? Bon d'accord, je devais être complètement idiot pour ne pas l'avoir pigé plus tôt… Une grosse marque rouge résidait à l'endroit où Hao avait posé ses lèvres. Cet idiot m'avait fait un suçon !!! Anna allait me tuer !!!

- Merci Ren. Les gars, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. Anna ne doit pas voir ça.

- Débrouilles-toi Yoh. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, affirma le Chinois en rangeant sa lance.

Je lançais un regard vers Horo-Horo, qui restait là, renfrogné, les bras croisés.

- Allez ne boudes pas ! Nii-san a juste fait ça pour énerver tout le monde ! Ça ne veut rien dire ! souris-je.

- Anna et Tamao ont essayé de m'expliquer ce que tu essayais de faire, mais je ne te comprends pas. Tu as beau avoir le pouvoir de changer le cœur des gens, là c'est de Asakura Hao dont nous parlons ! Et puis ses crimes !!!

Un sourire penaud se dessina sur mes lèvres.

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Hehehehe ! J'y arriverai, d'une manière ou d'une autre !

Amidamaru apparut juste à côté de moi.

- Je ne voudrais pas m'avancer mais, je pense que Yoh-dono fait du bon travail. Hao est…différent.

- Non, pas toi, Amidamaru ! pleura Horo.

- Yoh-dono aussi à l'air mieux, même si des fois il me jette comme un vulgaire bout de bois…

Il avait fini cette phrase en me regardant du coin de l'œil. Je me grattais la nuque.

- Désolé, Amidamaru. Au moins ça t'a empêché de voir des choses que tu n'aurais pas dû.

- Mais je les ai vues, Yoh-dono…

Mon regard partit dans la direction opposée, et mon visage tourna certainement au rouge, vu la chaleur que j'y ressentais.

- Je ne veux pas savoir de quoi vous parlez tous les deux, dit Ren. Nous ferions mieux de rentrer avant qu'Anna ne se mette en colère pour de bon.

- Oui ! C'est une bonne idée ! m'exclamais-je, ravi de détourner la conversation.

Je m'avançais d'un pas léger tout en boutonnant ma chemise, afin de masquer les rougeurs de mon cou avec le col.

- Tu ne crois pas que ça va faire encore plus louche comme ça ? fit Ren.

- T'aurais pas une écharpe à me prêter alors ?

- Yoh, t'es innocent où tu le fais exprès ? s'énerva-t-il.

- Lâche tes cheveux Yoh. Enlève ton casque et cache-ça avec tes cheveux, soupira Horo.

- Tiens tu ne boudes plus toi ? remarquais-je en souriant.

- Tu fais partie des gens les plus bornés que je connais. Quand t'as décidé quelque chose, rien, ne te fait changer d'avis. Mais sache que s'il te fait des crasses, je serai là pour lui botter le cul fermement !

- Merci Boroboro !

- Je crois que je commence à regretter ce que je viens de dire Yoh… grogna l'Ainu. Tu veux que je parle de ton suçon à Anna ? Même si c'est ton frère, je ne pense pas qu'elle aimera !

- He-he-he ! Je pense qu'elle n'aimera pas rien que parce que c'est Hao qui me l'a fait ! assurais-je en retirant mon casque orange et le coinçant à moitié dans une de mes poches. J'espère qu'ils s'entendront un jour… Mais dites-moi, c'est vrai ce que Nii-san racontait sur vous deux ? La distance et tout ça ? Vous êtes ensembles ?

Une veine enfla subitement sur la tempe de Ren qui me donna un coup de poing sur la tête, me faisant m'écraser au sol.

- FERME LA KISAMA !

A suivre…

{1} Toujours dans le bouquin d'Hao. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu l'animé, dans ce livre où Yoh&Co sont entrés, on voit donc le Hao d'il y a 1000 ans, qui nous fait un discours sur la nature des Shamans, qui explique son rêve, et qui enfonce les humains. Accessoirement, on le voit marcher sur de la lave aussi ^^   
{2} Cf chapitre 1  
{3}Kuso : merde  
{4} Boroboro : Boroboro no veut dire en lambeaux. Quand on dit que quelqu'un est en lambeaux, c'est qu'il est en mauvais état, amoché, etc… En tout cas c'est comme ça que moi je le vois. Je ne sais pas si dans le Manga Yoh fait ce jeu de mot en apprenant le nom d'Horo-Horo. Dans l'anime en tous cas, si, et j'aime bien le fait qu'Hao ait eut la même idée ^_^  
Ah, et puis pour le « ka », c'est un mot qu'on met à la fin d'une question.  
{5} Kisama : c'est le juron que jette toujours Ren dans l'anime.  
{6} Mata Ashita ! : A demain !  
{7} Qu'est-ce qui me prend d'écrire en japonais comme ça dans ce chapitre ? ça doit être l'abus de Sake juste avant la prise du clavier… Bon, pour les rares qui ne le sauraient pas, « Sayonara » veut dire « au revoir »

**Fisou** : Rahlàlà, ça y est, nos deux jumeaux sont séparés pour deux jours ! Vont-ils y survivre ? Yoh finira-t-il bourré au point de rouler sous les tables ? Hao se transformera-t-il en Charles Ingals ? Anna, déprimée, finira-t-elle en Coyote Girl ?  
**Yoh** : Atatatata. Tu t'emballes trop Fisou. On va survivre ! Après tout, je suis censé le revoir le lendemain soir non ?  
**Fisou** : Et si Anna te séquestre ? Et si elle veut te faire sien ? Ou alors si elle te tue en voyant le joli cadeau d'au revoir de ton frère bien-aim ?  
**Yoh** : Je m'échapperais dans tout les cas ! Et Hao Nii-san viendra m'aider !  
**Fisou** : Non parce qu'il dormira ! Il sera exténué d'avoir gardé Opacho seul pendant deux jours où elle l'aura fait jouer avec elle sans relâche au jardin d'enfant ! Il lui aurait acheté des glaces et des crêpes ! Il l'aurait rattrapée à chaque fin de toboggan, il lui ferait tourner le tourniquer puis il la pousserait à la balançoire ! Puis il devrait aussi la défendre de tous ceux qui l'embêteraient !  
**Hao** : Fisou je crois que tu rêves là…^^ Opacho aime les coins de nature elle aussi.  
**Fisou** : Ben alors ? Y'a du sable et de l'herbe dans un jardin d'enfant non ? Puis le jeu pour toi ça serait de tuer tous les mioches qui pleurent !  
**Hao** : *réfléchit* OPACHO !!! Viens voir Hao-sama ! On va sortir aujourd'hui !!!! *y va*  
**Yoh** : O.O *lèvre inférieure qui tremblote*  
**Fisou** : Et oui Choupinou ! Tu ne peux pas toujours gagner ! ^___^ Le chemin du mal est le meilleur !!! *evil grin*  
**Hao** : *de loin* Otôto !!! Viens ! Tu vas m'aider à effrayer les gosses !!!  
**Yoh** : YEY !!! *y va en courant*  
**Fisou** : O.O Je crois qu'Hao a perverti son frère dans plus de domaines que je ne le pensais…


	9. Dîner en Famille

**Auteur** : Fisou  
**Titre** : L'étoile Filante  
**Genre** : Vengeance pour la frustration de la fin de l'animé, et bâclage de la mort d'Hao.  
**Base** : Shaman King  
**Couple** : Héhé, HaoxYoh mon préféré ^0^ Donc yaoi et Twincest ! Âmes sensibles… Pis RenxHoro aussi maintenant !

**Note** : Je deviens vraiment obsédée par les jumeaux… Avant ce n'était qu'Hao, mais maintenant même Yoh ! Je crois que c'est trop tard, je suis irrécupérable. Je suis passée du côté noir de la serpillère…

**Reviews** : Merci à toutes !! Même si y'a du relâchement de votre part ! P J'ai deux reviews de moins que le chapitre 8 !! *note les absentes*

**Saael'** : Bon, je t'ai déjà répondu par e-mail, mais je le répète : Je compte sur toi pour le lemon ! ^__^ T'as intérêt à m'inspirer pour le mien ! lol

**Katoryu** : Mais Horo et Ren ce n'est que du second plan, ne t'emballe pas ! lol Et tu vas voir le grand-père, il est détestable dans ce chapitre ^__^

**Fayane** : Moi je me suis bien marée aussi en l'écrivant. Mais je crois que c'est pire pour ce chapitre…^^ Voilà ce que ça donne d'écrire en pleine nuit ! lol ( Et oui ils sont mimi ^^ Pas autant que les jumeaux mais mimi quand même lol )

**Babel** : Oulà, tant d'amour ça fait plaisir *O*  *sotokou* Je ne pensais pas que ma fic pouvait vraiment plaire à quelqu'un comme ça ! #^w^# Pour la peine, Hao-sama va venir chez toi tabasser ton frère pour toi ^_^ *tire sur la chaîne qui tient un Hao enchaîné donc, et bailloné* J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira encore plus que l'autre ! ^__^

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤                   

**L'Étoile Filante**

¤¤¤

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, je décidais de ne plus aller chez moi, mais de retourner au lac, ce que je fis. C'était calme, trop calme. J'avais pris l'habitude d'entendre les pas d'Otôto derrière les miens, d'entendre la musique qui s'échappait de son casque. Là il n'y avait que le chant des oiseaux et le souffle du vent.

Je m'approchais de l'endroit où nous-nous étions installés la veille et m'assis à ma place. Ma main se posa à l'endroit où avait été mon frère. Merde mais qu'est-ce qui  m'arrivait ? Depuis quand étais-je sentimental ? Il me semblait que Yoh savait éveiller en moi toutes ces émotions que je m'étais forcées à oublier depuis plus de cinq-cent ans.

Je soupirais et m'allongeais sur nos deux places respectives. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était ma moitié que ça me faisait ça… C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il m'attirait.

Oui je ne pouvais pas le nier, il m'attirait, les arbres autour de moi pouvaient en témoigner, ils m'avaient vu l'embrasser. Et ça aurait pu aller beaucoup plus loin si je ne m'étais pas ressaisis à temps, et s'il avait été consentant bien-sûr.

Ce souvenir me fit quand-même légèrement sourire. J'étais certain qu'Anna n'avait jamais fait ça avec lui. Elle avait intérêt. Quelle allait être sa tête quand elle remarquerait la marque que j'ai laissé sur mon Otôto ? Peut-être comprendrait-elle que ce mariage est ridicule. Mais même si elle s'en rendait compte, elle ne ferait certainement rien pour l'arrêter, histoire de se garder Yoh pour elle seule. Keh !

Et voilà que j'étais jaloux maintenant. Bon, ne pas tirer de conclusion hâtive. Ce n'était pas comme si j'étais en train de tomber amoureux de lui ! Ce n'était pas comme si Ce rêve, Ce baiser, Cette jalousie, et Ces maudites fées, voulaient dire quelque chose, non ?

…Par le Great Spirit…

***

La première chose que je remarquai en rentrant chez moi, était que tout était super propre. Une certaine blonde avait dû passer ses nerfs sur les copains en leur faisant tout nettoyer. J'allais certainement en prendre pour mon grade aussi…

J'avançais vers la cuisine, lorsque je croisais ladite blonde sur mon chemin, qui tenait un biscuit à la main.

- Yo Anna !

Laquelle me passa devant sans même m'adresser un regard. Sa froideur à mon égard me glaça littéralement sur place. J'avais peur de me remettre à bouger en suivant des yeux son trajet jusqu'au salon. Bien-sûr je ne m'étais pas attendu à un accueil chaleureux, mais pas non-plus à ça.

- Anna te fait la gueule, fallait t'y attendre Yoh, affirma Ren en ressortant de la cuisine, une bouteille de lait à la main.

- Mais pourquoi ? Elle n'a pas vu mon suçon pourtant ! Si ?

- Non Yoh, tu t'es sauvé hier et tu n'es pas rentré. Manta est revenu seul avec Tamao. Elle est vexée, et jalouse même peut-être.

- Ah bon…

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller préparer tes affaires, nous partons bientôt.

- Qui est-ce qui vient ?

- Tout le monde présent dans cette baraque, Manta compris.

- Ok, merci, fis-je en hochant la tête.

Je commençais à aller vers ma chambre lorsque Ren m'attrapa le bras. Je me retournais vivement l'air ahuris, et lui demandais :

- Quoi ?

- Hao ne t'a rien fait, n'est-ce pas ?

Je le fixais deux secondes, intrigué, puis lui sourit chaudement.

- Non ne t'inquiète pas, il s'est bien tenu. Il n'a pas non plu cherché à m'enrôler, vraiment.

Le Chinois scruta mon visage, à la recherche d'une faille, ou d'une éventuelle preuve de mensonge, mais il fini par me lâcher le poignet.

- Bien, si tu le dis je te fais confiance. Mais si jamais il te fait du mal…

- Tu lui botteras sauvagement les fesses, je sais ! le coupais-je gaiement.

Une idée saugrenue me vint en tête. J'essayais de retenir le pouffement qui remontait le long de ma gorge, puis fini par exploser de rire. Ren me regarda, confus.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Héhéh ! Horo et toi heh, vous, héhé, vous voulez tous les deux hahaha, toucher le cul de mon frère ! Héhéhéhéhéh !!! répondis-je sans pouvoir arrêter mon fou rire.

Quelqu'un me frappa derrière la tête. Horohoro visiblement, vu les cris de vierge outrée qu'il était en train de pousser derrière-moi.

- Arrête de dire des conneries Yoh !!! Personne ne voudrait toucher à ça !!!

- Tu préfères peut-être celles de Ren ! m'exclamais-je avant de me remettre à glousser.

Cette fois ce fut Ren qui me donna un coup sur le crâne. Seconde bosse en moins d'une minute.

- Touchez-vous les fesses si vous voulez, mais celle de mon frère elles sont mieux ! assurais-je soudain sérieux.

Mes deux amis me regardèrent avec des yeux de merlan frit.

- Yoh, t'es sûr qu'il ne t'a vraiment rien fait ? risqua Ren.

- Voyons voir… On s'est baigné ensembles, on a passé la nuit seul tous les deux… Oui j'ai bien eut le temps de les voir ses fesses ! Très bien même ! souris-je.

Leurs mâchoires tombèrent à terre.

- Mais bon, continuais-je, y'a rien d'exceptionnel. Après tout ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions pas été ensembles dans les sources, ou que nous n'ayons pas dormit à plusieurs pendant le Shaman Fight. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que je peux juger de la qualité du fessier de chacun…

Ren fut le premier à ramasser sa mâchoire.

- Oui, c'est vrai que nous-nous sommes tous plus ou moins vu nus. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais une telle tête Horohoro.

L'Ainu repris des couleurs. On me traite souvent de naïf, mais il fallait les voir ces deux l ! pendant une seconde ils ont cru que j'avais fait Dieu sait quoi avec mon jumeau.

- Yoh, ce que tu veux dire, c'est bien que tu nous matais hein ? T'as maté ton frère aussi ?

- Hum ? Pourquoi ça vous dérange, vous êtes bien ensembles nan ? C'est pas avec moi que vous voulez sortir, alors ce que je fais avec Hao…

Cette fois se furent les deux qui me frappèrent.

- Itatata…

- Hao a déteint sur toi Yoh, tu deviens insupportable… constata le Chinois.

Je me massais mon crâne douloureux, et agrémenté de cinq bosses, celle que j'avais reçu plus tôt dans la forêt ne s'étant pas complètement résorbée.

- En tout cas vous n'avez pas nié. Tant mieux comme ça vous ne toucherez pas à MON frère ! Il est à MOI et rien qu'à MOI !

Je leur tirai la langue et partit dans ma chambre, les plantant dans le couloir. Je me jetais sur mon futon et explosais de rire dans mon oreiller. Ren avait peut-être raison, je devenais peut-être comme Hao, mais au moins je comprenais bien pourquoi il aimait autant les faire marcher !

Cela me fit repenser au suçon que m'avait fait mon frère. J'y portais la main et faisais glisser mon doigt sur cette zone légèrement douloureuse. Penser qu'il n'avait fait ça rien que pour leur taper sur les nerfs me serra un peu le cœur.

Je secouais vivement la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser  ça, j'avais des choses à préparer !

Je me relevais et partit fouiller dans mon armoire, afin de trouver des rechanges pour le lendemain, lorsque quelqu'un m'interpella timidement derrière la porte coulissante de ma chambre.

- Yoh-sama ?

- Tamao ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Rentre !

La jeune fille eux cheveux roses poussa doucement la porte, et entra. Elle portait quelque chose dans ses bras.

- Yoh-sama, Anna-sama m'a donné ça pour vous. Il faut que vous le portiez ce soir à Izumo.

- Ah ?

J'attrapais la poche, devinant que c'était des vêtements qui étaient à l'intérieur, puis les regardais, espérant que ce n'était pas ma tenue de combat réajustée à ma taille.

- EEEEEEEEEEH ??????!!!!!!!

En effet ce fut pire. Je tenais entre mes doigts fébriles, un kimono traditionnel beige avec des broderies blanches et ocres.

- Anna-sama aussi en portera un. Elle dit que c'est votre famille qui demande à ce que vous soyez les seuls à en porter.

- Ok, merci, Tamao.

J'allais poser le kimono sur mon futon, puis me retournais vers elle, comme elle n'avait pas l'air décidée à quitter la pièce. Ses mains étaient jointes, ses joues rougissantes et ses yeux admiraient une fente du parquet.

- Tu as autre chose à me dire ? fis-je gentiment.

Elle releva les yeux vers moi, doublement plus rouge.

- Yoh-sama, je voulais vous demander…Si ça c'était bien passé avec Hao-sama.

- Oui, souris-je. Et puis il m'a appris à camper !

L'adolescente aux cheveux roses sourit légèrement.

- Quand nous vous avons quitté avec Manta-san, Opacho-chan nous a dis qu'Hao-sama préfèrerait rester chez lui avec vous. Il n'est pas si méchant en fin de compte.

Mon sourire s'agrandit. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un venant de chez moi, a part moi bien-entendu, disait ça de mon frère.

- Il a juste un point de vue différent du notre ! Mais il peut voir les esprits, alors il ne peut pas être mauvais ! Même les esprits de la terre semblent l'apprécier ! dis-je en repensant soudainement à cette Asha dont j'avais totalement oublié de parler à Hao.

- C'est bien que vous-vous entendiez bien. Je trouvais ça triste que deux frères aient à se combattre, déclara-t-elle.

Puis elle me détailla un instant et porta son index au creux de son cou.

- Yoh-sama, vous avez une rougeur là, souffla-t-elle.

Je portais une fois de plus spontanément ma main sur la rougeur en question.

- Oh, ça ? C'est Nii-san qui me l'a faite. Mais je t'en prie, ne dis rien à Anna si tu tiens à ma vie ! la suppliais-je.

Un sourire se dessina doucement sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

- Je crois que votre frère vous aime beaucoup.

Ses paroles mirent quelques secondes à arriver dans la partie consciente de mon cerveau.

- Hein ? Nonononon ! Il a fait ça pour énerver Horohoro et Ren !!! Hein Amidamaru ?!

Le samouraï apparut à mes côtés, les bras croisés.

- Je ne vous aiderai pas sur ce coup là, Yoh-dono.

- Mais tu étais l !!!

- Oui justement j'étais là, répliqua-t-il.

Mon visage pris feu alors qu'un rire cristallin sortait des lèvres de la douce Tamao. Je venais brutalement de me souvenir qu'Amidamaru avait effectivement tout vu, même lorsque mon frère m'avait embrassé devant le feu.

- Je vous laisse, nous partons après le déjeuner ! nous appris Tamao avant de quitter ma chambre et de faire coulisser ma porte pour la refermer.

- Amidamaru ! Je te signale qu'il a aussi embrassé à elle !!

Le samouraï hocha la tête pensivement.

- J'ai vu les deux scènes, et je n'ai pourtant pas ressentit la même tension dans chacune d'elles.

- Comment ça ?

- Hum… Je dirais qu'Hao était plus enflammé en vous embrassant, et que vous étiez plus consentant que Tamao.

La couleur de mon visage fit certainement envie au plus beau des coquelicots.

- N-non ! C'est… ! Ridicule ! Et puis c'est mon frère !

- Alors pourquoi réagissez-vous de la sorte ? me demanda-t-il, amusé.

- Parce que c'est ridicule ! Maintenant va discuter avec Bason et Mosuke ! m'exclamais-je de plus en plus cramoisi.

Amidamaru pouffa dans ses mains et traversa le plafond. J'allais m'asseoir sur mon futon. Hao avait du les payer pour me jouer un tour pareil ! C'était pas possible autrement ! Enfin techniquement ce n'était pas possible qu'il ait pu payer le samurai fantôme…

- Et pourquoi je suis aussi rouge moi ? pleurais-je en posant mes mains sur mes joues brûlantes.

Et pourquoi est-ce que la pensée que mon frère m'ait embrassé et fait ce suçon pour moi et non pas pour se venger d'Anna, ou pousser mes amis à bout, faisait battre mon cœur aussi vite ? En tout cas il avait bien embrassé Tamao pour se venger d'Anna et du mariage… Ça je le savais qu'il ne voulait pas que je me marie avec elle… Peut-être qu'il voulait se marier avec elle après tout ? Mais oui ça devait être ça ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que cette pensée me tournait-elle l'estomac… ? L'idée me vint alors qu'il m'avait fait plusieurs fois comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir en peinture… Et ça me rassurait… Merde pourquoi ça me rassurait ???

- Raaaaaaaah !!!!!!!

Je me laissais tomber sur mon futon. Réfléchir à tout ça m'avait donné mal  la tête…

~

Quelques heures plus tard, je me retrouvais assis à la table familiale de la résidence Asakura. Enfin plus si familiale que ça si on comptait en plus de Tamao, d'Anna, de mes parents et de mes grands-parents, Manta, Ren, Horohoro et Ryu. L'ambiance était presque celle d'un repas normal. Je plaisantais avec mes amis, en profitant pour garder un œil sur Ren et Horo qui étaient assis côte à côte. Seuls ma famille et Anna – vêtue de son kimono bleu-marine avec des bordures rouges – faisaient la gueule, et je n'avais pas vraiment de mal à deviner pourquoi. À cause de mon frère vraisemblablement…

- Dites, si vous m'en parliez au lieu de fixer vos assiettes ? lançais-je soudainement.

Ma mère ferma les yeux. Mon père me regarda, mais ce fut mon grand-père qui prit la parole.

- Tu as raison Yoh, il y a plusieurs choses dont nous devons te parler ce soir…

- Commencez donc par le mariage, on enchaînera avec mon frère, proposais-je platement.

Les plus vieux d'entre nous me regardèrent, un air choqué sur le visage, visiblement peu enclins à m'entendre appeler Hao par autre chose que son prénom.

- Tu as raison Yoh, il vaut mieux commencer par ce à cause de quoi nous sommes tous réunis ici ce soir [pour célébrer l'union de ces deux âmes. Naaaan j'déconne ! J'ai pas pu 'en empêcher]. Nous avons décidé qu'il valait mieux vous marier tôt tous les deux, pour le bien de notre famille.

En quoi ça lui ferait plus de bien, ça je n'en avais aucune idée… Je commençais à vraiment regretter la présence de mon jumeau, qui lui n'aurait certainement pas hésité à leur rire au nez.

- Le Shaman Fight reprend lundi prochain, le trois mai. Il durera au maximum quatre ou cinq mois. Ce qui amène la date de votre mariage en octobre, le vingt-cinq octobre pour être exact.

Anna regardait son assiette, l'air pensive, puis déclara.

- Ça me convient.

Mon grand-père hocha la tête avec un demi-sourire, puis reporta son regard sur moi, afin d'entendre ma réponse. Comme si j'avais le choix…

Je haussais les épaules et croisais me croisais les bras derrière la tête. Je remarquais aussi que Tamao gardait son regard posé sur moi. C'était elle qui avait masqué la rougeur de mon cou par du maquillage.

- Bien. Pour ce qui est d'Hao, nous en parlerons après manger, en privé, déclara mon grand-père.

Après manger hein ? Je reportais alors mon attention sur mon assiette puis repris mes baguettes en main. J'avais hâte d'entendre ce qu'ils avaient à me dire.

A suivre…  
Nan c'est pas vrai c'était une blague ! Partez pas les meufs !!! Mais ça vous aurez bien fait chier hein ? lol bon allez, on continue le pov de Yoh : 

Une heure plus tard, Anna, Tamao, mes vieux et mes grands-parents étions réunis dans la salle de thé, une tasse du liquide fumant justement posé sous notre nez. Nous étions tous assis en rond, mais tous les regards étaient dardés sur moi, comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à me faire un procès.

- Comme tu le sais, entama mon grand-père, Hao est de retour parmi nous.

Je hochais doucement la tête en haussant légèrement les sourcils. Un peu que je le savais qu'il était l !

- Nous savons qu'il a pris contact avec toi peu près son retour. Nous avions peur qu'il ne s'en prenne à toi, c'est pourquoi nous avions demandé à Anna de le surveiller de près. Mais comme il n'a rien fait, nous pensons qu'en fait il cherche à se rapprocher de toi pour t'éliminer en public.

Ben voyons…

- Tu vas certainement devoir te battre contre lui durant le Shaman Fight. C'est pourquoi nous te disons de ne pas croire à ses paroles empoisonnées, car tu vas devoir te défendre contre lui…

Ce ramassis de conneries commençait à bien m'énerver, et le cacher derrière mon masque stone devenait de plus en plus dur. Mais leur dire que j'avais toujours su à qui je pouvais faire confiance n'aurait servit à rien, ils n'auraient pas compris. Je ne pouvais même pas défendre mon frère ! Depuis leur naissance on leur a enfoncé dans le crâne qu'Hao était un démon ! Tout comme moi d'ailleurs, sauf qu'il est mon frère…

-…et tu devras le tuer à ton retour à Tokyo, quand il ne s'y attendra pas, fini mon grand-père.

- EEEEEEEEEEEH ???????!!!!!!!

Je m'étais levé sous le coup de la surprise. Ma tasse de thé avait appris à voler, mais heureusement mon père la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

Mon grand-père soupira.

- Nous avons prié avec tes parents pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, et que ce monstre ne t'ait pas enrôlé. Yoh, je sais que c'est brusque, mais tu dois accomplir ta destinée en tant qu'héritier des Asakura.

- Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre !!! Moi je ne peux pas faire ça !! Nii-san ne m'a pas enrôlé comme vous dites, mais il est mon frère ! Et si lui il est un monstre, moi qui suis une partie de son âme j'en suis un aussi !

J'étais en train de craquer un boulon, ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. Le mieux pour moi était de sortir, d'aller me poser dans un coin tranquille et d'écouter ma musique.

Amidamaru apparut devant moi, l'air désolé, et inquiet.

- Yoh-dono…

- Nous sortons Amidamaru, dis-je en fuyant la pièce.

Les autres n'avaient rien dit, ils étaient trop abasourdis pour réagir. Moi aussi j'aurais été comme eux si je m'étais vu.

En ouvrant la porte, je faillis piétiner Horohoro qui se tenait juste derrière, ayant visiblement essayé d'écouter notre conversation. Sans rien dire, j'allais vers ma chambre. J'entendis les voix des garçons me demandant ce qui n'allait pas, mais peu importait, je voulais être tranquille.

Après avoir attrapé mon walkman et mon casque, je me dirigeais à grandes enjambées dans le jardin, et m'assis sous un arbre éclairé par la lune. Je m'allongeais sur l'herbe humide, mis mon casque sur mes oreilles et mis en route mon cd de Bob Love. Je me sentais déjà me calmer.

Comment avaient-ils pu me demander de le tuer comme ça ?! Mais Hao m'avait prévenu, et je ne l'avais pas cru. Je n'avais pas voulu le croire. Remarquez, ils avaient déjà fait comme ça lors du premier Shaman Fight. Ils m'avaient dit que je devais accomplir mon devoir en tant qu'Asakura. A ce moment là j'avais été trop naïf pour me rendre compte qu'ils m'avaient utilisé comme arme contre mon jumeau, car eux-même ne pouvaient rien faire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'autre de changé aussi ? Je connaissais mon frère, et je tenais à lui. Je ne voulais pas le tuer mais le défendre. Et je croyais aussi que je pouvais arrêter ses instincts meurtriers. C'était peut-être présomptueux de ma part, mais en mettant de côté mes sentiments, et en regardant le côté pratique, ma volonté était des plus logique. Même en tant que jumeau, mon furyoku n'atteignait même pas les un pour cents du sien, et qu'il faudrait au moins 125 shamans de mon niveau pour faire le poids. Et ça c'était avant que mon frère ne frôle encore la mort et que son furyoku n'augmente. Pourtant, toujours en tant que frère, nous avions réussi à créer des liens, lesquels pourraient peut-être lui faire abandonner ses idées. Et ça servait plus que de le tuer pour qu'il revienne cinq-cent ans plus tard pour recommencer…

Donc j'avais raison hein ! Il ne fallait pas tuer mon frère ! Mais est-ce que si je leur exposais mes idées ruminées depuis plus d'une heure dans le noir, sous un saule dont la lumière de la lune passait au travers des feuilles, les écouteraient-ils seulement ? [1]

Au moins ils avaient eut la présence d'esprit de me laisser seul. A moins que ce n'eut été Ren et Horohoro qui les en aient forcés ? Possible…

Je fermais les yeux, puis inspirais et soupirais un grand coup.

Qu'est-ce que j'aurais préféré être avec Hao !

~

Nous avions pris la route du retour le lendemain dans la matinée, même s'il était prévu au départ que nous partions en fin d'après-midi. Mais l'ambiance était à couper au couteau. Les vieux avaient encore essayé de me parler, pour me dire que je devais accepter le fardeau de la famille Asakura. S'ils avaient su que le fardeau j'avais l'intention de le rejoindre sitôt arrivé à Tokyo pour passer le plus de temps possible avec lui…

Je leur répondit vaguement que si je devais le tuer, ça serait pendant le Shaman Fight, à la réglo, et qu'ils devraient faire avec. Je mentais bien-entendu. Comment, moi qui avais du mal à supporter qu'Hao sacrifie une de ses mèches de cheveux, aurais pu leur rapporter sa tête ? Mais pour leur donner confiance, je leur racontais aussi quel genre d'entraînement il m'avait fait subir, me gardant bien de leur parler de ce que mon frère m'avait montré la veille. Ce à quoi ils ont répondu qu'il tentait de me rendre plus fort avant de m'assimiler. Hao m'avait prévenu qu'ils diraient ça aussi. Puis mon grand-père m'avait lâché en me disant qu'il voulait souhaiter la mort d'Hao et mon titre de Shaman King en même temps que mon mariage.

Je repensais à tout ça, lorsque mes pas me conduisaient à travers la forêt, au lac, là où se trouvait mon frère. Dès que le nombre d'arbres se mit à diminuer à l'approche du bord de l'étendue d'eau, j'aperçus Hao assis en tailleurs, le vent jouant dans ses cheveux et sa lourde cape. Lorsque j'arrivais à la lisière de la forêt, il tourna la tête vers moi et m'offrit un léger sourire. Je continuais à m'avancer vers lui, puis m'assit à ses côtés.

- Yo Nii-san ! souris-je.

- Ohayo Otôto. Alors, comment ça c'est passé ?

Je posais mon menton au creux de ma main, et posais mon regard sur la surface de l'eau. Je pris une inspiration et lui racontais ma joyeuse épopée à Izumo.

***

Je regardais mon frère sans un mot, un demi-sourire flottant sur mes lèvres. J'avais eut raison sur toute la ligne.

Yoh secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ce qu'elle contenait, puis la posa sur mon épaule. Je passais un bras autour de sa taille pour le maintenir. [2]

- Cette histoire me fatigue, avoua-t-il.

- Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être découragé.

- Je ne le suis pas, je sais que tout finira par s'arranger. Mais ça me fatigue quand-même. Au fait ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi ! s'exclama-t-il à mon grand dam en se redressant.

- Tu m'as ramené un souvenir ?

- Je t'avais dit que je le ferais ! Bon c'est pas vraiment un souvenir, mais ça c'est pas important !

Il fouilla dans la poche qu'il avait emmenée avec lui, et qui était à ses côtés, pour en ressortir une boîte en carton qu'il me tendit. Je l'attrapais d'un air légèrement suspicieux, et regardais ce qui était écrit dessus.

- Un baladeur cd ? fis-je surpris.

- Oui ! C'est pour que tu puisses écouter les cd qu'on a acheté samedi. Je les ai amenés d'ailleurs ! Ça te plait ?

Je fixais encore la boîte une seconde, puis l'ouvris pour admirer l'objet qu'elle contenait. Un truc typiquement humain donc totalement dépourvu d'âme et ignoble. Soit Yoh avait beaucoup de cran pour me proposer quelque chose comme ça, soit il était totalement insouciant.

Je secouais soudain la tête en souriant. Yoh ne pouvait être qu'insouciant. Je lui attrapais le menton et déposais un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

- Merci Otôto. Je les écouterais e pensant à toi, le remerciais-je.

Il sourit, malgré le rouge qui lui couvrait les joues. Je ne savais pas encore si j'allais me servir de cet engin, mais je l'avais accepté c'était déjà pas mal. Et puis c'était bien parce que ça venait de lui !

- Tu veux peut-être que je t'apprenne à t'en servir ? me proposa-t-il.

- Ça ne serait pas mal oui…

- Ok ! Vas-y, sors-le de la boîte et prends les piles !

~

Et nous passâmes ainsi nous dernières vingt-quatre heures ensembles, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre nous, moi en l'occurrence, dût partir. Vingt-quatre heures où je le fit se muscler et s'entraîner à pêcher du poisson. Il me parla d'Asha qu'il avait rencontré « sous-terre ». Asha est l'esprit de la Terre que j'ai rencontré le plus souvent, et ce depuis ma première vie. Elle est d'ailleurs le premier esprit de ce genre que j'ai rencontré. Et peu après avoir rencontré Otôto, lorsqu'elle me vit arriver à mon tour, elle vint me gronder pour ne pas être venu la voir depuis un moment, et pour avoir laissé Spirit Of Fire dévorer une parcelle du Great Spirit. Mais elle trouvait Yoh kawaii, bien qu'un peu trop ahuri.

D'ailleurs il n'avait pas remarqué que les humains m'avaient effectivement tué, alors que je lui avais dit le contraire, la première fois où je lui en avais parlé. Je lui avais dit qu'ils avaient essayé de me tuer, mais que c'était moi qui avais mit fin à leurs jours. Bien-sûr je les ai tués, mais une fois devenu un fantôme… Je n'avais pas encore assez confiance en Yoh à ce moment là, je ne me sentais pas assez proche de lui pour lui révéler une telle faiblesse. Comme quoi tout avait bien changé en l'espace de quelques jours…

Maintenant ça devenait dur de dormir avec mon frère alors qu'il s'était bouiné contre moi avant même de fermer les yeux. Enfin dur… Disons plutôt qu'il était dur de dormir avec lui sans rien faire de plus que de le tenir dans mes bras.

Et là nous-nous tenions face à face, dans cette clairière où nous avions pris l'habitude de nous rendre, pour une sorte d' « au-revoir à bientôt ».

J'avais posé innocemment une main sur sa hanche, tout en lui expliquant une nouvelle fois que je devais partir en avance, pour rassembler les Hana-gumi et retrouver Rackist. [3] Pas que cela soit bien difficile, mais le voyage prend du temps.

- On se revoit au Shaman Fight hein ? me demanda mon petit frère.

- Oui.

Il me fit un de ses grands sourires joyeux dont il a le secret, visiblement satisfait de ma réponse. Mais moi j'étais loin d'être satisfait. Ma prise sur sa hanche se raffermit légèrement, et mon autre main glissa derrière sa nuque pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Je le regardais avec un léger sourire, puis posais doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes, en un chaste baiser qui ressemblait à celui que nous avions déjà partagé sur le dos de Spirit Of Fire, mis à part le fait que nos joues étaient plus rouges, et que mon cœur battait la chamade. Je sentais la pression timide des lèvres de mon frère sur les miennes, ainsi que son bras qu'il passa autour de moi par-dessus ma cape.

Je me séparais de lui avant de ne plus résister à l'envie d'approfondir ce contact, et murmurais en le regardant dans les yeux :

- Je t'aime Yoh.

Bon, ça y était, je l'avais dit. Il pouvait le prendre comme il le voulait, pour de l'amour pur ou pour un simple amour fraternel. En tout cas pour le coup il avait vraiment l'air ahurit. Il allait certainement croire à de l'amour fraternel, pourquoi serait-ce autrement ? Les garçons amoureux de leur jumeau ça ne courrait pas les rues…

Je tournais les talons et pris le chemin menant au lac où était Opacho, lançant une dernière exclamation à Yoh, masquant au mieux le trouble dans ma voix, autrement dit, comme si de rien n'était, et sûr de moi :

- On se revoit en Amérique Otôto !

A suivre… 

[1] Vous avez vu il a pas mal à la tête quand il se cherche des excuses pour pas tuer son frère adoré ! *mdr*

[2] Ben voyons, c'est sûr que sans ça il va tomber ! *mdr*

[3] C'est ça son nom au cur ? Je sais plus…^^ 

**Fisou** : Alors ? J'ai fait des heureuses ? Des frustrées ? Des heureuses frustrées ? J'en ai aucune idée, à vrai dire je suis moi-même septique… Nan, je crois que je serais une heureuse frustrée, mais bien frustrée ^^ Ah heureusement que moi je connais la fin ! *mdr*  
**Hao** : Bon Fisou t'as fini tes conneries ? C'est l'heure ! *allume la télé*

+ Superbe générique de Shaman King… +

Ouvre les yeux regarde bien  
Tu peux bondir plus haut et plus loin

Le Monde que tu vois n'est rien qu'une image  
Écoutes plutôt tes rêves les plus sauvages

Tant de mystères jamais dévoilés  
Tant de chemins qu'il faut explorer

Est-ce dont ta destinée ?

D'être Shaman King, Shaman King  
D'être Shaman King, Shaman King

Si la force est en toi  
Oui ce sera toi

Tu éclaireras la Terre d'une tout autre lumière  
Et tu te battras jusqu'en enfer  
Par le feu et par le fer

Pour être Shaman King, Shaman King

Episode : Lenny conte Yoh

//Yoh se bat contre la chaleur//  
**Yoh** : *smile et hoche la tête*  
**Hao** : * le regarde bizarrement* C moi qui ai fait ça ?  
//Manta délire et dit qu'il veut être un poisson chat//  
**Fisou** : Manta faut arrêter les champignons...  
**Hao** : Je crois qu'ils ont été deux à en prendre ce jour là...  
//Amidamaru raconte que Yoh lui a appris à jouer au Golf//  
**Tout le monde** : O.O EEEEEEEEEH ???????!!!!!  
**Yoh** : On a fait ça ?  
**Amidamaru** : Pas que je m'en souvienne...  
**Fisou** : -__- Hier aussi ils ont changé pas mal de texte... La BO aussi...  
//Yoh croise Ren dans la rue//  
**Ren** : Bézonne ? oO;; Pourquoi il prononce Bason à l'anglaise ? J'ai l'air d'un anglais moi ?!  
//Ren arrive au cimetière et se "bat" contre Ryu//  
**Fisou** : Tiens Ryu c'est Rio...  
**Ren** : En tout cas maintenant il dit Bazonne...  
**Fisou** : Bah tu sais quand on lit le manga on peut pas savoir que ça se prononce Basson.  
**Ren** : Quoi ?! Tu les défends ?  
**Fisou** : Nan... Beurk la voix de ton père, il fait plutôt rire !!!  
**Ren** : _____________;;; Ferme la...  
**Fisou** : En tous cas, ces voix françaises vous enlèvent tout votre charme. C'est dommage vous êtes mignons, Ren et Yoh.  
**Hao** : HEY ! ! ! !  
**Fisou** : T'inquiètes pas Chouchou, toi tu es plus que mignon ! ^_____^  
**Yoh** : Ca c'est vrai ! ^__^  
**Fisou** : ^__^  
**Hao** : Pfff...


	10. Cette chose en Moi

**Auteur** : Fisou

**Titre** : L'étoile Filante

**Genre** : Vengeance pour la frustration de la fin de l'animé, et bâclage de la mort d'Hao.

**Base** : Shaman King

**Couple** : Héhé, HaoxYoh mon préféré ^0^ Donc yaoi et Twincest ! Âmes sensibles… Pis RenxHoro aussi maintenant !

**Note** : Désolée du retard ! Des évènements indépendants de ma volonté m'ont empêché de me raccorder à Internet pour poster ce chapitre… J'explique ça sur mon blog si ma vie intéresse quelqu'un ! lol ( message subliminal : visitez mon blog ! lol )

**Reviews** : Merci à toutes !! Et j'en profite aussi pour remercier celles qui posté des reviews pour mes autres fics !!! ^_________^

**Tsuki-chan** : Oui y'a de quoi être scandalisée ! Mais bon les pauvres faut les comprendre ! Otô-san (père) et Oji-san (oncle), ça se ressemble tellement ! Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas confondu avec grand-père ( Ojî-san ) -__-  
Foxkid : Laine, ta tante est en fait ta grand-mère, est ta sœur et ta mère ! Oui elle avait 4 ans au moment de ta naissance oui ! Mais si c'est possible ! Ferme-la et va jouer au golf avec la future star du rock, le fantôme-à-l'épée-de-lumière et la raie manta!

**Saael'** : Bon toi, sauf si t'as posté entre temps, j'attends toujours ton lémon ! p Je sais pas quoi te dire de plus, le reste je te l'ai dit par mail ! ^^ 

**Babel** : Nan je prête pas Hao pour qu'on bave dessus non mais ! . lol En tout cas je suis contente ! J'ai frustré du monde ! Niarck ! Niarck ! Niarck ! Pour le chapitre 10 je suis moins sûre mais bon… Ça avance ^_^

**Katoryu Diethel** : Toi je te le dis tout de suite, je sens que Lyserg va être ooc ^^ Pis on va aller s'infiltrer à Izumo, et étouffer le vieux pdt son sommeil… Pis si on peut aller aux USA, j'irais bien nouer les cheveux de Goldova autour de son nez à lui aussi…

**Fayane** : Il devait être trois heure du matin quand j'ai écrit ce passage aussi ^^ En tout cas, contente qu'il t'ait fait rire ! Pis oui Yoh est influencé, ou plutôt ça ressort ! lol Et en fait c'est Saaeliel qui doit faire le lemon, moi je ne fais que l'attendre impatiemment ^_^  
Quant aux jours : Vendredi : Yoh fait dormir Hao chez lui. Samedi : Ils vont faire les courses, et Hao l'entraîne un peu. Dimanche : Hao se barre avec Tamao, puis réconciliation et Yoh reste chez Hao. Lundi : Hao montre à Yoh comment il est mort. Mardi : Ils vont à Izumo. Mercredi : Retour. Yoh va avec Hao. Jeudi : Départ d'Hao. Vendredi : Départ de Yoh and Co. Samedi-Dimanche : Rien ^^ Lundi : Reprise du Shaman Fight. Voilà ^^

**Magias** : Contente que ma fic te plaise ^_^ J'aime pervertir du monde ! lol

**Dragonna** : Merci ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Pis t'inquiètes, RenxHoro sont là surtout pour décoincer Yoh sur l'amour entre garçons ^ ^. Sinon, y'a des fics YohxRen, mais en anglais ! Et faut bien fouiller…Mais c'est pas mon couple préfér p

**Kaory** : J'espère qu'il va te combler ! ^_^ Bon le prochain sera mieux Mwahahahahaha !!!

**Kim** : Vi je t'ai fait marcher ! ^_^ Mais bon je pouvais pas te dire qui c'était, surtout que ça aurait gâché la surprise des autres ^^ 

**Rha Silvia** : Merci d'être sortie de ton mutisme ! ^__^ Et t'inquiètes pas, Hao s'est bien rendu compte, manque plus que l'autre ^^ lol J'ai enregistré ta fic sur mon pc. J'ai pas encore eut le temps de la lire, mais je le ferai ! ^_^

**Tiayel** : Titi ! Mes excuses à Anna, c'est fait ! Vas voir à Turn Around y'a un chap 2 ) quant au lemon, je remercie activement le curaçao, la liqueur de pêche, le gingembre et mon lecteur cd… Tiens mais c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas sur la disquette que je t'ai filée ! Me demande si je vais le publier de suite alors…lol

**Saphir** : Merci beaucoup c'est très gentil ! ^_^ J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les chapitres précédents !!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤              

**L'Étoile Filante**

¤¤¤

~ Chapitre 10 : Cette chose en Moi… ~

- Yoh-kun, t'es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui Manta ! Pourquoi ?

- Tu es bien silencieux depuis que nous sommes partis…

- Il a peut-être mis son cerveau en veille ! proposa Horohoro.

Il était vrai que j'étais plutôt calme depuis la veille, jeudi, après que mon frère et moi nous-nous étions séparés. Je me sentais bizarre, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Comme si quelque chose voulait sortir mais n'y arrivait pas. Mes yeux se posèrent sur Ren et Horo qui étaient assis côte à côte mais à distance respectable, en tout points semblables à la théorie d'Hao. Plus ça allait, et plus je pensais qu'il avait raison, mais que ces deux là ne se rendaient pas compte de l'attirance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, ou alors ils étaient trop fiers pour l'admettre…

Je regardais ensuite vers la fenêtre de la limousine numéro 33 de la famille Tao, qui nous emmenait à l'aéroport de Tokyo. Nous étions presque tous réunis. Il y avait Ren, Horohoro, Manta, Anna, Tamao, Ryu et moi. Nous devions retrouver Lyserg, Faust et Chocolove au village Pache.

- Yoh-kun ! m'appela Manta. C'est ton anniversaire mercredi ! Tu veux quoi ?

- Ben…

Être avec mon frère…

Je crois que si je leur avais répondu cela, ça aurait jeté un froid, c'est pourquoi j'ai préféré en rester à la réponse qui suivait naturellement derrière :

- Le nouveau cd de Bob ! Et son live en dvd ! Et peut-être un lac avec des poissons… rajoutai-je pour moi-même, pensant à mon entraînement.

- Hein ? fit Manta.

- Un quoi ? s'étonna l'Ainu.

- Rien, esquivai-je en me grattant la nuque, faites pas attention !

- J'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il lui fait avec un lac et des poissons…murmura Ren.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?! grogna Anna.

- Rien, ne fais pas attention, répliqua-t-il.

- Eeeh ?

Pour le coup c'était moi qui n'avais rien compris.

J'aperçu enfin par la fenêtre les bâtiments de l'aéroport. La limousine s'engouffra dans le parking souterrain. Quelqu'un vint prendre nos bagages, et après avoir réglé les derniers détails, nous-nous rendîmes sur la piste d'atterrissage, face au jet privé numéro trente-deux de la famille Tao, le trente-troisième ayant été détruit lors de notre première allée en Amérique. C'était ici que j'avais vu mon jumeau pour la première fois. Je sentis une légère montée d'adrénaline réchauffer mon estomac à cette seule pensée. Puis j'entendis Tamao, qui jusqu'ici était restée silencieuse, étouffer un rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui demandai-je.

- Yoh-sama…Vous pensez tout le temps à lui non ?

- Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles, mentis-je en détournant les yeux.

- Hao-sama…

- Girps ! Et…! Et alors ?

- Rien… Je trouve ça…mignon.

- Mignon ?

- Oui…rougit-elle. Vous me faites penser à…Horohoro-sama.

- Quand il pense à sa sœur ?

- Non ! me corrigea-t-elle. Quand il regarde Ren-sama en coin !

Elle rougit de plus belle.

- Je… J'en ai trop dit ! Je suis désolée. Il ne m'a fait aucune confidence mais… !

- Tu dois avoir un grand sens de l'observation Tamao-chan ! dit une voix venant du sol.

- Manta-sama ! s'exclama la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Je n'avais pas vu que vous étiez-l ! Excusez-moi !

- Manta t'es l ? fis-je à mon tour en regardant enfin à son niveau.

Une tête blonde apparut à la porte de l'avion.

- Dépêchez-vous de monter au lieu de jacasser !! On vous attend !!

- On arrive Anna !

***

J'avais retrouvé tout le monde assez facilement. Le tout maintenant était de repartir en Amérique, ce qui ne n'était pas beaucoup plus compliqué, mais qui allait prendre le plus de temps, et qui allait être le plus ennuyeux.

- Je suis heureuse Marie ! Je vais enfin pourvoir jouer à la poupée ! dit notre schizophrène de service.

Mathilda soupira un coup et s'assit en tailleur sur le dos orangé de Spirit Of Fire.

- Hao-sama, c'est bientôt votre anniversaire non ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

- C'est Opacho qui me l'a dit !!

Mon regard se porta sur la petite Africaine posée ma cuisse.

- Ah oui ? fis-je amusé. Opacho, c'est Tamao qui te l'a dit ?

- Oui Hao-sama ! Tamao-chan l'a dit à Opacho quand Hao-sama était seul avec… !

Je ne la laissai pas finir sa phrase et prononcer le nom de mon frère. Ma main s'était instinctivement plaquée sur sa bouche.

- Je vois, je vois… Sache, Opacho, que ce n'est que la date de naissance de ce corps, et rien d'autre !

- Tamao ? fit Kanna en haussant un sourcil. Cette gamine possédant deux esprits débiles ?

Je la regardais alors qu'elle allumait une cigarette en attendant que je confirme ses doutes, et lui fis un grand sourire.

- Elle a fait du baby-sitting, expliquai-je. Tu devrais arrêter de fumer quand tu ne te bats pas Kanna, c'est mauvais pour la sant !

- Mais, Hao-sama ?

- Fin de la discussion. Essayez-plutôt de dormir pendant le voyage.

- Bien, Hao-sama, soupira la fumeuse.

Je n'avais pas envie de leur parler maintenant de ce qu'il c'était passé avec mon frère. Et puis c'était plus amusant de les laisser deviner par elles-même non ?

***

- Ohayô minna !!! s'exclama un jeune garçon à la chevelure verte qui nous faisait de grands signes, Lyserg Diethel.

Nous venions à peine d'arriver au village, en empruntant le passage que connaissaient les filles, au lieu de passer par le tunnel sous-marin qui avait bien faillit nous prendre la vie la dernière fois tellement il était long. Arriver au village avait été beaucoup plus simple aussi, avec sa localisation et un jet pour nous y emmener.

- Yo ! fis-je, égal à moi-même.

- Je vois que vous allez tous bien ! Tant mieux, sourit l'Anglais.

- Les autres ne sont pas avec toi ?

Lyserg soupira fortement.

- Chocolove a piqué un os d'Eliza… Faust lui coure après depuis bientôt deux heures dans le centre ville…

- Au moins Chocolove a la présence d'esprit d'aller dans un endroit où il y a du monde ! remarqua Horohoro.

- Il est trop stupide pour avoir réfléchit à ça, assura Anna en croisant les bras. Il va finir par se faire écharper. Allons à l'hôtel, je suis fatiguée. Yoh ! Tu porteras mes bagages et ceux de Tamao.

- Mais, Anna ! J'ai que deux bras !

- T'en auras un en moins si tu n'obéis pas !

C'était à mon tour de soupirer.

- Bien Anna…

Quelque chose attira alors mon regard dans le ciel. J'attrapais les différents sacs et les chargeais sur mes épaules, tout en fixant cette forme orangeâtre et brillante. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage.

- Hao…grogna Lyserg qui avait suivit mon regard.

- Oui, approuvai-je mon sourire s'élargissant.

- Il n'est pas mort ?! Comment ça se fait ? Yoh-kun !

- C'est une longue histoire…répondit Manta à ma place.

J'avais oublié ce détail. Nii-san avait tué les parents de Lyserg parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas se rallier à sa cause. Et ils étaient loin d'êtres ses premières et ses dernières victimes… Cela gâcha un peu ma joie de le voir survoler le village. De plus Lyserg qui avait eut du mal à accepter mes liens de parenté avec son pire ennemi, n'allait certainement pas comprendre que je puisse vouloir être avec mon frère. Ça promettait d'être d'un compliqu !

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, et les installations en chambres d'hôtel terminées, nous nous étions tous réunis sur la terrasse d'un café dont Karim était le serveur. Enfin quand je dis tous, je veux dire tous sauf Faust VIII et Chocolove qui jouaient toujours au chat et à la souris. Nous les avions vu passer devant nous une fois, et notre New-Yorkais national avait l'air de s'amuser, surtout qu'il avait l'avantage sur Faust qui lui ne pouvait pas être en Oversoul.

- Quelle bande de gamins ! avait commenté la blonde Anna.

Pour ma part je trouvais ça amusant, même si Chocolove risquait de voir Faust lui enlever un os afin de l'offrir à Eliza pour se faire pardonner.

L'Afro passa une seconde fois devant nous en nous faisant signe de la main. Jun lui cria qu'il exagérait, mais il était déjà partit. L'Allemand ne devait pas être loin. En effet il arriva à peine trente secondes plus tard, essoufflé. Il allait bientôt manquer de morphine. Bah au moins en s'injectant le produit dans les veines, il allait passer toute la soirée à rire !

- Tu devrais arrêter de lui courir après, ça l'amuse encore plus, lui conseilla Horohoro.

- Il a pris…l'os…de mon…ELIZA !!! s'exclama le nécromancien proche de la crise nerfs.

C'était d'ailleurs étonnant que ça ne lui soit pas arrivé plus tôt… Mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, loin de l ! Chocolove resterait en vie après tout !

- He he he ! ricanai-je dans mon coin avant de porter mon regard à plusieurs mètres devant moi, sur la route.

- Ceci t'appartient je suppose, Faust Huitième du nom !

Tout notre petit groupe se tourna vers le nouveau venu, à l'entente de sa voix si familière.  
Hao nous sourit et leva une main en guise de salutation. Dans l'autre il tenait un os.

- Ohayô Otôto !

- Yo Nii-san !

Ren secoua la tête avec dépit. Horohoro commanda une seconde bouteille de lait pour que le Chinois puisse se consoler dedans, que Karim lui apporta vite fait. Les Patches devaient avoir été prévenus du retour d'Hao.

Lyserg par-contre avait l'air horrifié. Surtout lorsque après avoir négligemment lancé son os à Faust, mon frère se rapprocha de notre table. Il pris un truc dans l'une de ses poches, et me le tendit.

- Tu l'avais mis dans mon tas de cds. Je sais que c'est ton chanteur préféré, je ne voudrais pas t'en priver ! m'expliqua-t-il.

J'attrapai mon cd de Bob Love, le fixai une seconde puis reportais mon regard sur mon frère aîné.

- Je te l'avais mis exprès pour que tu l'écoutes.

- Je l'ai fait !

Lyserg pâlit considérablement à l'autre bout de la table. Il ne devait rien comprendre, et détester cette situation. Surtout que personne ne semblait s'indigner plus que ça. Ils avaient déjà plus l'habitude. Mais je n'allais pas jeter Hao pour ses beaux yeux. Surtout après ce qu'il m'avait dit la veille juste avant notre séparation.

Je le regardais et lui souris. J'avais étrangement chaud rien qu'à repenser à l'intimité du moment que nous avions partagé. Et à bien réfléchir ce n'était pas la seule fois que c'était arrivé. A part que cette fois il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait, et que c'était pour moi aussi surprenant qu'Anna faisant la cuisine de son propre gré.

- Et t'as trouvé ça comment ? lui demandai-je.

- Pas mal, un peu trop mou…

- HAO !!! hurla Lyserg d'une telle façon que si nous avions été dans un manga, les cheveux de mon frère en auraient volé comme sous l'effet d'une bourrasque.

- Sauf si Yoh a troisième frère caché, c'est bien comme ça qu'on m'appelle.

- Nii-san… fis-je, embarrassé.

***

Je l'avais oublié le petit Anglais ! Celui qui a la prétention de me prendre pour son pire ennemi alors que pour moi il est aussi minable que les humains. De quel droit il interrompait ma conversation avec mon frère ?!

Enfin en poussant à l'extrême, tous les autres me gênaient aussi. Je ne craignais pas le fait que Yoh agisse différemment envers moi, ce n'était pas son genre. Mais tout cela manquait simplement d'intimité.

Tiens l'Anglais c'était levé et me menaçait de son pendule, l'air furieux et désorienté. Apparemment il n'était au courant de rien. Pas plus que l'Allemand ou le Black que je voyais enfin arriver.

- Mon pauvre garçon…observai-je en regardant l'Anglais d'un air dépité, puis je reportais mon attention sur mon jumeau. Je dois y aller, ils m'attendent. Oh ! J'allais oublier !

Je fouillais encore dans ma poche et en sortis un papier soigneusement plié que je tendis à Tamao qui rougit en le prenant.

- C'est un dessin qu'Opacho a fait pour toi. Tu as de la chance, elle ne se lie pas à n'importe qui !

- Elle vous a déjà dessiné quelque chose Hao-sama ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Évidemment ! souris-je. Bon, nous nous reverrons certainement au stadium !

***

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que mon frère s'éloigna. Lyserg retomba lourdement sur son siège. Ryu lui passa une main devant les yeux, mais n'obtint aucune réaction.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait l ? Pourquoi t'entendais-tu bien avec lui Yoh ? m'interrogea Chocolove, perdu.

J'inspirais profondément et me décidais à tout expliquer. Attendre n'allait rien changer.

- Et bien… Disons que ces derniers jours nous-nous sommes rapprochés ! Beaucoup rapprochés…

- Hein ? fut la réponse de l'Afro.

- Yoh qui a l'habitude de pardonner tout à tout le monde s'est aussi mis à pardonner son frère, ajouta Ren. 

Aux yeux des autres, cette phrase prenait tout son sens car elle était prononcée par le Chinois qui avait bien faillit me tuer au début de notre rencontre. Lui et toute sa famille d'ailleurs. Cela fit passer plus facilement la pilule à Chocolove et Faust, mais Lyserg ne digérait toujours pas. Il s'était enfin réveillé, mais n'en revenait pas.

- C'est ridicule Yoh ! Même si tu lui pardonne il ne changera pas comme tu as changé Ren, sa sœur, et Faust ! C'est du Hao dont nous parlons ! explosa l'Anglais.

- Je crois qu'il a raison. Tu devrais faire attention Yoh… dit Choco.

- Je sais ce que je fais ! Tout ira bien ! souris-je.

Pour dire la vérité, cette conversation m'insupportait. Le fait qu'ils puissent mettre mon frère en doute m'était insupportable, même s'il était facile de les comprendre. Ils voulaient que je les comprenne, mais ils ne voulaient pas me comprendre.

- Vous devriez laisser une chance à Hao-sama et à Yoh-sama, assura timidement Tamao. Yoh-sama a dit que tout irait bien non ?

- En voilà une qui est plus intelligente que les autres ! lançai-je, ce qui me valu une tape de Ren derrière la tête.

- Elle a été soudoyée par la gamine c'est tout ! s'indigna Chocolove.

- Je te fais confiance Yoh-kun, déclara Faust, fais simplement attention.

- Pas toi Faust ! s'écria Lyserg !

- Vous aviez foi en Yoh-kun pour détruire Hao. Pourquoi ne pas faire pareil s'il veut sauver le monde et son frère ?

Des étoiles apparurent dans mes yeux, et j'attrapais les mains de Faust, le regardant comme une idole. Il me sourit gentiment puis regarda Manta.

- J'ai été sauvé par Anna-san et Yoh-kun. J'ai tué moi aussi. Malgré ce que j'ai fait à Manta-kun, est-ce que vous m'en voulez pour autant ? Je sais que c'est dur Lyserg-kun, mais tu devrais essayer de relativiser.

- Vous êtes tous fous, conclut l'Anglais en se levant.

Il partit sans rien ajouter. Ryu lança théâtralement son bras en avant, comme pour l'attraper.

- LYSEREUGEUUUH !!!!

- Il fallait s'y attendre, dit Anna en reposant son verre.

Manta hocha la tête d'un air triste.

- Il faudrait peut-être le rattraper… !

Manta bondit alors de sa chaise et se lança sur les traces du garçon aux cheveux verts, suivit aussitôt par Bokuto no Ryu.

- Mais Lyserg a raison, nous sommes fous, continua l'Itako. Le seul sain d'esprit ici, c'est lui. Ne nous tourne pas en ridicule Yoh.

En langage Anna, je suppose que ça voulait dire qu'elle croyait toujours en moi.

- Anna…fis-je en lâchant les mains de Faust.

Elle ne répondit pas et bu une gorgée de soda.

***

Aujourd'hui c'était à mon équipe de combattre. Nous étions le lundi 10 Mai, il était dix heure du matin, et Opacho, Rackist et moi attendions le commencement de notre match. Une attente qui n'en valait certainement pas le coup… L'équipe adverse allait-elle au-moins se présenter, ou avait-elle pris peur en découvrant contre qui elle devait se battre ? Je n'aimais pas perdre mon temps… Pour m'occuper je scrutais les gradins bondés. La nouvelle de mon retour s'était répandue à la vitesse de la lumière, et ils devaient tous être là pour s'assurer de la véracité de la chose, ou pour voir dans quel état je me trouvais. Pathétique…

Les X-Laws, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, étaient regroupés dans leur coin, la fille toujours enfermée dans son cercueil de pierre. Je me dis qu'il serait bien qu'elle ait un nouvel esprit que je puisse donner en pâture à Spirit Of Fire. Tiens, l'Anglais était repartit dans leurs rangs…

Yoh n'était pas là. A cette heure-ci il ne fallait pas s'en étonner, il n'est pas un lève tôt. Mais j'étais quand-même déçu… Il aurait pu faire un effort pour moi…

- _ENFIN ! L'équipe Atomnium est arrivée !!! Nous allons pouvoir assister au retour de l'équipe Hoshi et surtout d'Asakura Hao ! Son retour nous a tous surpris, je crois même qu'il en a affolé certains ! Il est vrai que l'an passé, Hao avait été vaincu hors compétition par Asakura Yoh, et tout le monde l'avait cru mort…_

_- Goldova-sama ! Ça suffit !_

_- Silva, petit impertinent ! Qui t'a permit de… ?!!!_

_- Commencez ce foutu match ! Tout le monde sait ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière !_

_- Bon… Allez-y ! Que le meilleur Shaman gagne ! _[1]__

Je fermai les paupières et soupirais intérieurement. Le vieux truc desséché n'avait pas changé. Abruti comme toujours.

- Hao-sama ? m'appela Opacho.

Je posai mes yeux sur elle et lui souris.

- Allons-y !

Ils firent tous deux leur Oversoul, tandis que je dévisageais nos adversaires. Trois garçons d'environ vingt ans, à l'air banal, européens sans doute… A les voir comme ça, c'était surprenant qu'ils soient arrivés jusqu'ici.

_- Les deux équipes se regardent, la tension est à son comble ! Hao est-il encore en état de se battre ? L'équipe Atomnium peut-elle battre Hoshi ?_

J'allais lui montrer à la vieille croûte si je n'étais plus capable de me battre… Je retirai mon gant gauche, et pianotais sur mon oracle Bell. Environ un million de Furyoku à eux trois. Pas mal, mais ça n'allait pas être suffisant. Surtout que j'avais frôlé la mort une fois de plus…

- Alors qu'attendez-vous ? lançai-je à l'autre équipe. Peur de vous mesurer à moi ? A moins que vous ne préfériez que j'en finisse maintenant ? Vous êtes petits…

_- Une provocation venant des Hoshi ! Hao semble avoir la forme !_

- Ferme-la tu me gâche mon match…avouai-je en souriant vers la caméra qui retransmettait le match à Goldova.

_- QUOIIII ?!!!!_

- Hao-sama, ces garçons, regardez ce qu'ils font… me conseilla Rackist.

Je les fixai une seconde, puis haussais un sourcil. Ils se tenaient les mains et prononçaient une formule en latin.

- Un Oversoul combin ? Ils emploient les grands moyens ! ricanai-je. Nous allons peut-être nous amuser plus que ce que je pensais…

- Nous les laissons faire ? me demanda Rackist.

- Bien-sûr ! Ça ne serait pas drôle de les avoir maintenant, non ?

Je laissai donc les trois autres s'amuser entre eux, et promenais à nouveau mon regard sur l'assemblée. La présence de Yoh s'était rapprochée d'ici. Il était en retard, mais il avait bien fini par arriver ! Lui et sa petite équipe jouaient d'ailleurs des coudes pour arriver jusqu'à la rambarde.

- Goldova, rends-toi utile pour une fois, et dis-leur de laisser mon petit frère passer ! souris-je.

Yoh se stoppa une seconde à l'entente de son nom. Il me sourit et se gratta la nuque, mais au moins, les gens devant lui le laissèrent passer, non sans le regarder avec incrédulité. C'était un peu normal après tout, nous étions censés être des ennemis mortels tous les deux.

_- ATOMNIUM !!! DETRUISEZ HAO !!!_

- Je trouve que Goldova est un juge plus qu'impartial... observa Rackist.

Le sol trembla alors sous mes pieds. Opacho poussa un petit cri et se rapprocha de mes jambes. Il était vrai qu'en voyant le monstre sortant du sol, il était normal de se dire qu'un mouton ne pouvait pas grand chose contre lui.

- Voici notre Oversoul, le Titan de Pierre ! Essaie de vaincre ça Hao ! lança un garçon roux de l'équipe adverse.

- De la pierre… Oh… Je suppose que vos mamans vont être fières de vous…répliquai-je.

- Hao-sama, commença le prêtre. Si vous voulez je peux…

- Pour qui me prends-tu Rackist ? Tu ne me pense pas capable de battre ce caillou ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Hao-sama, excusez-moi.

- Si tu essaie d'attaquer, je pense que Lucifer s'écraserait contre la pierre. Et cette chose et trop grande pour lui, aussi grande que Spirit Of Fire, ses coups ne lui feraient pas plus mal qu'une piqûre de moustique…

Les Atomnium restaient sur leurs gardes. Ils pouvaient en tout cas être fiers d'eux ! Leur Oversoul m'enlevait mes deux coéquipiers, et le feu ne peut rien contre la pierre. Mais ce n'était pas non plus comme si j'étais sans aucune ressource…

Spirit Of Fire apparut devant le Titan de Roche et lui attrapa les bras. Ce-dernier essaya de se débattre, mais n'arriva qu'à l'enfoncer un peu dans le sol.

***

Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de la silhouette de mon frère. C'était ahurissant comme le vent qui s'engouffrait dans sa chevelure et sa cape pouvait donner autant d'allure à chacun de ses mouvements. Enfin, plus que d'habitude quoi… Hao avait la classe, alors que moi j'avais toujours l'air stone…

- Il s'en prend à leur Oversoul ? s'étonna Horohoro.

- On dirait bien, approuva platement Ren.

- Il compte faire quoi ? s'interrogea Tamao. Le feu ne peut rien contre la roche !

- Il avait besoin de garder Spirit Of Fire tel quel pour approcher le Titan de Roche. Comme il utilise l'air comme médium, l'autre ne pouvait pas avoir le temps de s'enfuir, expliquai-je.

L'Ainu me regarda légèrement halluciné.

- Yoh…

- Quoi ?

- Mais y'en a là-dedans ! s'exclama-t-il en me toquant sur la tête.

- Tu me prends pour un débile profond ou quoi ? J'ai rien dit d'extraordinaire l ?! me défendis-je.

- Il ne va certainement pas continuer comme ça, intervint Faust. Sauf s'il décide de tuer les Shamans, où d'attendre qu'ils aient épuisé leur furyoku, son oversoul ne peut pas faire grand chose…

- Tout ira bien ! assurai-je ! Il doit déjà avoir trouvé un moyen !

J'espérais simplement qu'il n'allait pas les tuer…

J'entendis des exclamations tout autour de moi. Radim réussit enfin à remplir sa fonction de commentateur. Peut-être Goldova était-il allé aux toilettes ?

_- Spirit Of Fire change de couleur !!! Il passe de l'orange au marron !!_

- Oooooh… fis-je. Je vois !

- Quoi ? me demanda Manta.

- Il a trouvé un moyen de se battre !! souris-je.

- Et tu sais comment ?

- …Non.

Mon ami humain s'écroula.

- Il change l'élément de Spirit Of Fire, expliqua Anna.

_- Il s'est changé en arbre ! C'est incroyable ! Les griffes de Spirit Of Fire se sont transformées en lianes et entourent de Titan de Pierre !! Comment l'équipe Atomnium va-t-elle faire pour sortir de ce mauvais pas ?!_

- Vous êtes stupides, d'avoir pensé me battre aussi facilement ! déclara mon frère, tout sourire. Vous allez payer votre arrogance.

- Ne prends pas la grosse tête Hao !! Ton bout de bois ne suffira pas à nous vaincre !! rétorqua un petit brun venant de l'équipe adverse.

La pierre se mit alors à recouvrir les bras de Spirit Of Fire, puis son corps en entier. J'observais mon frère qui sans émotion apparente, admirait la scène, et pouffais de rire. Les autres me lancèrent des regards en coin.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend maintenant ? gronda Ren.

- Finalement, je crois qu'il n'a pas encore trouvé comment le battre ! m'exclamai-je.

- Hein ? s'étonna Tamao.

- Comment ça ? demanda Manta.

- Il sait qu'il vaincra. Il veut juste détruire leur Oversoul pour leur fermer le clapet. Mais comme il est sûr de lui, il sait que tout ira bien !

- Yoh, c'est d'Hao dont on parle, pas de toi, fit remarquer l'Ainu.

Je haussais les épaules. Il avait peut-être raison, j'avais peut-être attribué mes pensées à mon frère.

- Je pense que Yoh-sama a raison quelque part…dit Tamao. Hao-sama a dit qu'il leur ferait payer leur arrogance… Il veut prouver qu'il est meilleur Shaman qu'eux, en détruisant leur Oversoul.

- Alors qu'il pourrait très bien les tuer tout de suite… ajouta Anna. Je ne le croyais pas stupide à ce point.

- Anna ?! m'écriai-je. Tu veux qu'il les tue ?!

L'Itako croisa les bras et me regarda froidement.

- Tu n'imaginais tout de même pas qu'il allait les épargner, non ?

Mon attention fut attirée par un changement brusque dans le combat.

- Ooooh ! De la lumière !!!

_- Le Titan de Pierre qui a recouvert entièrement le corps de Spirit Of Fire brille maintenant d'une lumière aveuglante ! La chaleur à proximité du ring est suffocante !_

- Le brûler de l'intérieur ? fit le blond d'Atomnium en arquant un sourcil. Ça ne marchera pas tu le sais bien.

- Ton manque d'imagination est impressionnant, répliqua mon frère. Tu n'es pas étonné de ce que je fais car tu es au courant que je suis un Maître Onmyo. Mais cela ne signifie pas que tu saches pour autant ce dont je suis capable.

Les Atomnium se raidirent. Le calme, la tranquillité de mon frère ainsi que ses paroles leur avait fait perdre leur belle assurance.

Je m'étais accoudé à la rambarde et avais posé mon menton dans mes paumes pour bien profiter du spectacle. Tamao s'installa à côté de moi, et murmura, rougissante :

- Yoh-sama… Il faudrait peut-être…penser à ne plus le regarder…avec des yeux de merlan frit…

Je me redressai brusquement.

- Eh ?

- Ex-excusez-moi ! Je ne voulais pas vous donner d'ordres mais… !

- Tamao ? J'avais vraiment ce regard l ?

- O-oui, Yoh-sama…

- Merde c'est de pire en pire…

- Qu'est-ce qui est de pire en pire ?

- MANTA !!! Me fais pas peur comme ça ! criai-je sous l'effet de la surprise.

Il venait juste de s'asseoir sur la rambarde, aidé par Bokuto no Ryu. Je restai un moment à le fixer, les yeux écarquillés. C'était rare de l'avoir à ma hauteur !!

_- L'agitation de l'équipe Atomnium porte Hao à rire ! Il semble avoir trouvé un moyen de vaincre ses adversaires !_

Mon regard se reporta immédiatement vers le ring. Le Titan de Pierre était rougeoyant, et avançait difficilement vers mon frère qui ricanait. Il fallait surtout que je pense à le regarder normalement !! Puis une question me vint à l'esprit…

- Tamao ? Pourquoi je le regardais comme ça ?

Elle m'adressa un regard étonné puis sourit.

- Parce que vous l'aimez beaucoup !

- Eh ?

Cette réponse me paralysa. Aimer mon frère ? Oui ça…c'était mon frère ! Mais… Il allait falloir que j'aie une discussion profonde avec Tamao… Elle devait me connaître suffisamment pour m'aider à faire ressortir cette chose qui restait coincée en moi, et qui venait de s'agiter brusquement. Au bout d'un moment, je reposais bêtement mes yeux sur le Spirit Of Fire, puis sur l'adolescent qui se tenait à ses côtés.

_- C'est incroyable !! Hao est d'une puissance redoutable ! Il vient de réduire ce géant de pierre en miettes ! L'équipe Atomnium n'est plus en état d'Oversoul, l'équipe Hoshi gagne !!_

- Il ne les a pas tué… constata Ren, effaré. Juste assommés…

Mon frère se tourna alors vers moi et me sourit.

« Je t'aime Yoh. »   C'est ce qu'il m'avait dit… Et moi je n'avais pas été capable de réagir, alors que j'aurais dut lui dire…

J'ai faillis dire : que moi aussi…

_A Suivre…_

[1] A ce que j'ai compris en lisant le tome 16, tout ce qui est par les combattants et entendu dans tout le stadium. Si c'est pas ça tant pis ! ^^ Radim est là lui aussi, mais il n'arrive juste pas à en, placer une ^^ 

**Fisou** : Voilà voil ! Vous réjouissez pas trop, Yoh est dur à la comprenette… En même temps faut le comprendre, des jumeaux amoureux c'est pas fréquent ^^ Bon j'ai faim alors j'ai pas d'inspiration pour écrire des conneries ^^ Mon estomac réclame toute mon attention ! Miam ! Et à la prochaine !


	11. Quatorze ans

**Auteur** : Fisou  
**Titre** : L'étoile Filante  
**Genre** : Vengeance pour la frustration de la fin de l'animé, et bâclage de la mort d'Hao.  
**Base** : Shaman King  
**Couple** : Héhé, HaoxYoh mon préféré 0 Donc yaoi et Twincest ! Âmes sensibles… Pis RenxHoro aussi maintenant !  
**Note** : La discussion avec Tamao est longue, mais looongue --

**Reviews** : Merci à toutes !!

**Katoryu Diethel** : Lyserg était choqué le pauvre petit ! Puis en fait je savais pas trop quoi en faire alors voilà… Et aussi, les organes reproducteurs d'Hao sont protégés par la garde nationale, pas question de faire de lui un eunuque ! Non mais ! lol

**Mel** : Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise Lyserg, j'ai peur qu'il ne devienne quelqu'un de très antipathique… Anna, hum, no comment ; Quant au nombre de chapitres… J'en ai aucune idée ! Je sais environ ce que je veux faire, mais pas la place que ça va prendre… 

**Babel 121** : Vi tu pardonnerais tout à Hao, mais Hao n'a pas tué tes parents Autant je n'aime pas la vieille famille Asakura, autant je ne peux pas en vouloir à Lyserg, même si je pense que s'enrôler dans une bande de fanatiques n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire… 

**Kaory** : T'inquiètes, ça va être de plus en plus clair ! 

**Fayane** : Oui pour nous c évident, mais bon faut le comprendre le pauvre… Yoh va-t-il enfin dépasser le stade des questions ? Héhé   
Pis oui, j'ai vu Foxkid… Zéké c'est comment dire… Très moche ! ( Comme Ashil qui est devenu Basil, déjà qu'il était pas gâté avant ) Faudra qu'ils me trouvent une raison de changer les noms si c'est pas pour les franciser. Hao c'est pourtant pas la mère à boire à prononcer non ? Vaut mieux que je m'arrête là sinon je vais râler encore pendant longtemps… 

**Yume** : Clair, ce générique est à vomir… Il fait vraiment pitié… Mais si tu veux, je te prête ma mère ! Elle regarde Shaman King parfois quand elle me l'enregistre Bon elle pige pas tout vu qu'elle n'a pas tout suivit, mais bon…  
Je crois que je vais finir par uploader certains de mes mp3 de SK pour faire écouter à ceux qui veulent les vrais génériques, et les voix en jap…

**Dragonna** : Vi, j'avais pensé à ça pour Citron Raped, mais faudra attendre un peu, j'ai un autre projet de fic pour quand j'aurais fini celle-ci HaoxYoh bien entendu Et vi, Yoh est long, et c'est pas ce chapitre qui va démontrer le contraire ! mdr Quant à Lyserg, je sais pas quoi faire de lui en fait… Soit il viendra gueuler, soit il ne se montrera plus 

**Melisandre** : Je pense qu'Anna souffrira ouais. Dans ce sens là, on peut prendre « Turn Around » pour une sorte de suite lol N'en veux pas à Yoh d'être lent, il est jeune et innocent encore ! lol Et Ren et Horo sont choupi oui, mais pas très importants dans la fic… favoritisme de couple lol

**Rha Silvia** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un clavier japonais ? oO Tamao m'est bien utile en effet Certainement pas aussi timide que l'originale, mais peut importe, je voyais mal Manta inciter Yoh à sortir avec son frère mdr Mais faut faire attention, Hao n'est pas moins méchant, il fait juste attention, si y'avait pas Yoh il les aurait massacré les Atomnium !  Mwahahahahaha !!!!

**Saael'** : Exams je suppose ? Dommage dommage… Le lemon a intérêt d'être béton pour la peine ! Na ! lol

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤                   

**L'Étoile Filante**

¤¤¤

Chapitre 11 : Quatorze ans 

Opacho me regardait du coin de l'œil depuis un moment déjà. Nous-nous trouvions tous les deux devant le lac qui nous séparait du Great Spirit, et surtout, nous étions le mercredi douze mai.

- Opacho…

- Hao-sama…

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire, je me trompe ?

- Hao-sama ! Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Yoh-sama !

Je l'attendais celle-là. Mes yeux se posèrent sur la surface du lac. Quatorze ans que mon âme s'était fendue en deux. Quatorze ans que j'avais un jumeau. Ce n'était pas vraiment mon anniversaire… Devais-je fêter cet événement moi aussi ? Peu probable…

- Je le sais bien Opacho.

- Hao-sama a trouvé quoi offrir à Yoh-sama ?

- Ses amis lui ont déjà offert ce qu'il voulait. Mais je trouverai !

- Hao-sama va voir Yoh-sama ?

- Arrête de me poser des questions Opacho.

- Pardon, Hao-sama…

Pourtant elle avait raison. Il fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose. J'avais fait une promesse à Yoh, et malgré tout ce que l'on peut dire sur moi, je tiens parole. Et il va sans dire que je n'avais pas envie de boire cent litres de ramens si je rompais la promesse de passer cet anniversaire avec lui. Même si je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis mon combat contre les Atomnium. Un combat surprenant d'ailleurs. Le furyoku des participants n'était pas extrêmement élevé, mais leur défense était remarquable !

Bref, penser à cela n'allait pas m'aider dans mes recherches… Galère…

¤¤¤

- Yoh-sama, toujours pas d'idée ? me demanda Tamao en s'asseyant à ma droite.

- Je lui ai déjà offert un lecteur et des cds. Je suis en rade d'idées…soupirai-je.

- Peut-être quelque chose fait par vos mains ? proposa-t-elle.

Je quittai des yeux le feuillage de l'arbre sous lequel nous étions, et fixai mes mains.

- A part me battre je ne sais rien faire avec. Même mes dons de cuisine sont très moyens.

- Je suis sûre que n'importe quoi lui fera plaisir !

- Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

Elle piqua un fard.

- Et bien… Il vous aime beaucoup, voilà pourquoi.

- Il m'aime beaucoup hein ? répétai-je doucement. Dis-moi, quand tu m'as dit ça la dernière fois, ça signifiait quoi exactement ?

Elle sourit et baissa la tête. Je suis sûr que si elle avait eu sa planchette avec elle, elle s'en serait servie pour me répondre.

- Vous…avez des doutes sur vos sentiments, Yoh-sama ?

Ce fut mon tour de rougir comme un coquelicot.

- Non ! Bien-sûr que non ! me défendis-je.

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir une jumelle. Je suppose qu'elle serait une personne très chère à mon cœur… Mais je vous ai bien observés tous les deux, et je pense que ça va plus loin.

- C-comment ça ?!

- Et bien…rougit-elle. Il est très possessif envers vous. Et vous Yoh-sama…

Deux esprits animaux apparurent devant nous. Les pervers Conchi et Ponchi, les boules à l'air dans toute leur élégance.

- Nous aussi on t'a espionné Yoh ! Et notre jugement est clair ! s'exclama le renard.

- Tu veux te le faire ! continua l'autre.

- EEEEEEEEEEEEEH ????????!!!!!!!!!!! hurlai-je.

Amidamaru fit aussi son apparition.

- Laissez Yoh-dono tranquille ! Venez avec moi !!!

- Pas question ! Pour une fois qu'il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant ! se plaignit Ponchi.

Le Samouraï les attrapa par la peau du cou et les traîna avec lui. Tamao se cachait dans ses mains.

- Je suis désolée Yoh-sama…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, la rassurai-je.

J'en étais encore tout chamboulé. Je voulais me faire mon frère ? Venant d'eux cette réplique n'aurait pas dû me perturber plus que ça, mais Hao, c'était vrai qu'il…que je…

- Tamao, je peux être franc avec toi ?

- O-oui Yoh-sama ! Bien-sûr ! assura-t-elle en me regardant entre ses doigts.

- Bien, alors surtout ne me coupe pas. Tu me donneras ton avis ensuite. Mais surtout, ne parle de tout ça à personne ok ?

- Promis Yoh-sama ! Vous pouvez me faire confiance !

- Thank You, souris-je.

Elle devint encore plus rouge, me disant que c'était naturel. Je laissais passer quelques secondes, le temps de remettre mes pensées en ordre.

- Pour commencer, t'as raison, je doute de mes sentiments. C'est bizarre je sais, Hao est mon frère, mon autre moi. Mais… Et puis il s'est passé des choses ces derniers jours. D'abord nous-nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés, et je me suis toujours sentit comme aimanté à lui. Sa présence m'apaise et me réchauffe. Elle me fait aussi toujours avoir des idées plus ou moins louches… Des rêves plus ou moins louches… Et puis… Il y a eu du… contact…

La jeune fille cligna des yeux puis sourit légèrement. Elle hocha la tête et regarda le sol comme pour me laisser continuer.

- C'était la veille de notre départ pour Izumo. On discutait de lui, et puis il m'a embrass

- Avec la langue ?! s'exclama Tamao qui n'avait pas pu se retenir.

- Je t'avais demandé de ne pas me couper, râlai-je faussement.

- Pardon Yoh-sama !

- He he he ! C'est pas grave. Oui avec la langue, affirmai-je en rougissant comme mes pensées se mettaient à dériver vers ce moment précis. Amidamaru nous a vus, il m'a dit qu'Hao était enflammé et moi consentant… Je crois même qu'en fait, j'étais déçu qu'il s'arrête. Et pour terminer, avant son départ jeudi soir, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et ça m'a fait tout bizarre… Voilà je t'ai tout dit je pense.

Tamao réfléchit deux secondes. Moment pendant lequel je me demandais si je devais regretter ou non de lui avoir parlé de tout ça. Elle allait peut-être me prendre pour un tar

- J-je crois, que la réponse est simple…Yoh-sama. Si on rajoute tout ça à ce que j'ai vu…

-  Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses alors ?

- Vous l'avez dit vous-même, vous êtes aimanté, attiré par Hao-sama. Et surtout amoureux que ça ne m'étonnerait pas !

- Moi ? Amoureux de mon jumeau ? m'étonnai-je.

- Pour moi, ça correspond tout à fait à la théorie de l'âme sœur. Deux âmes qui n'en font qu'une et qui s'aiment.

- Mais c'est mon frère !

- Cela vous a-t-il dérangé quand il vous a embrass ?

- Non…avouai-je en baissant les yeux. Merde alors… Et ça ne te…dérange pas si je suis comme ça ?

- Non, tant que vous êtes heureux Yoh-sama, tout va bien ! déclara-t-elle.

- Oh… Mais t'emballe pas hein ! Je suis pas encore sûr de moi ! Et puis de toute façon, lui ça ne doit pas être la même chose, soupirai-je.

En effet j'étais septique. Ça se pouvait vraiment un jumeau amoureux de son frère ? Et même si c'était le cas, ce n'était certainement pas réciproque… Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée. Merde…encore. Et si Tamao avait raison ?

- C'est Hao-sama qui vous a embrassé non ? Et il ne veut pas que vous-vous mariez avec Anna-sama.

Comme je n'ajoutais rien, elle continua.

- Comment vous a-t-il dit qu'il vous aimait ?

- Heh ? Et bien…Il me tenait par la hanche, la nuque, et il m'a encore embrassé mais sans la langue cette fois ! Puis après il m'a dit « Je t'aime Yoh » et il est partit.

Tamao hocha lentement la tête, pis me sourit.

- Pour moi y'a pas de problème ! Il a bien dit « Je t'aime Yoh » et pas « Je t'aime Otôto », non ?

Je regardais pensivement un brin d'herbe. Trouver deux jumeaux amoureux l'un de l'autre ça devait être plus rare que d'en trouver un dont l'amour éprouvé serait à sens unique.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez l ?! s'écria Horohoro qui venait de débarquer. Yoh, c'est toi le Roi de la fête !

- Oh ? Vous avez fait quelque chose pour moi ?

- Évidemment ! Comme si on allait rater une occasion de faire la chouille ! Allez dépêchez-vous ou Anna va râler !

Anna… Ben au moins si j'étais amoureux d'Hao, ça expliquait mieux pourquoi j'avais plus de réticences à me marier avec elle. Amoureux de mon frère… J'en revenais toujours pas, et pourtant ça me convenait assez bien… Comme si cette chose coincée en moi commençait à se libérer.

¤¤¤

Je regardais minutieusement la pièce de bois que je tenais entre mes doigts. Elle avait la forme d'un chat porte-bonheur, comme ceux que l'on trouve souvent dans les boutiques de souvenir, sauf que celle-ci avait été sculptée de mes mains. Il ressemblait étrangement à Matamune, ce chat.[1] Je lui avais fait le même collier que le sien, avec ses trois griffes d'ours, c'était peut-être pour ça… Mais au moins, j'avais le cadeau d'anniversaire de mon frère !

- Hao-sama, vous êtes sûr que Yoh-sama viendra ?

- Il viendra Opacho, il n'a pas envie de s'avaler cent litres de ramens lui non plus, souris-je. Tu veux bien rester avec les filles maintenant ?

- Oui Hao-sama !

Et la petite Africaine rejoignit l'équipe Hana, me laissant ainsi seul avec les étoiles.

¤¤¤

J'avais réussi à acheter à Silva trois porte clé avec une griffe d'ours, ainsi qu'une cordelette en nylon noir à passer à l'intérieur. Enfin quand je dis acheter… J'avais demandé à Tamao d'aller les chercher pour moi, étant donné que je n'avais pas le temps de le faire moi-même, à cause des autres qui me retenaient à la petite fête qu'ils avaient organisés pour moi. Et moi j'ai fait le collier, enfermé dans les toilettes de notre hôtel. Hao allait avoir le même collier que moi ! C'était ça son cadeau ! Bon le fil n'était pas le même, mais ils étaient quand même pas mal semblables. C'était le plus important !

Horohoro vint tambouriner à la porte.

- Yoh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

- J'arrive !

Je sortis enfin des toilettes, brandissant le collier comme un trophée.

- Dis-moi, il est bien ?

L'Ainu regarda le collier sans comprendre.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Pour Hao ! C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui aussi.

- C'est vrai, grogna-t-il.

- Bon, allons rejoindre les autres !

Le jeu maintenant allait être d'arriver à m'éclipser…

¤¤¤

Ça devait bien faire déjà deux heures que j'attendais là, devant ce lac derrière lequel était visible le Great Spirit, que mon frère arrive. Ses amis devaient le retenir. Heureusement que la contemplation des étoiles était suffisante pour m'éviter de m'ennuyer.

Je ne bougeai pas lorsque Yoh s'assit en tailleurs à côté de moi et regarda les étoiles à son tour.

- J'ai eu un mal fou à partir ! Ça fait longtemps que tu m'attends ? me demanda-t-il.

- Assez longtemps. J'allais partir acheter les ramens.

- Ah ? fit-il en se grattant la nuque. Désolé. Ils avaient organisé un truc pour moi, je ne pouvais pas les envoyer chier…

- Ça n'a pas d'importance Otôto.

J'aperçus du coin de l'œil, que lui aussi me détaillait du coin de l'œil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandai-je.

Il émergea puis détourna les yeux. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression, mais je crois bien qu'il avait piqué un fard. Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit quelque chose qu'il cacha derrière son dos.

- Ferme les yeux et tends la main ! s'exclama-t-il.

Je le regardai une seconde, me doutant bien que ça pouvait être un cadeau. C'était l'occasion après tout. Je m'exécutai et il posa un truc sur la paume de ma main. On aurait dit des griffes… Non il n'avait pas… ?

- J'ai pas eu le temps de l'emballer…

J'ouvris les paupières et regardai mon cadeau. Non ce n'était pas son collier.

- Ça te plait Nii-san ?

- Oui bien-sûr ! Tu veux me l'attacher s'il te plait ?

Il me sourit, et m'attrapa le collier des mains alors que je me tournai dans le bon sens pour qu'il arrive à l'attacher.

- Comme ça on a le même ! s'exclama-t-il en nouant la corde du collier.

Puis il passa ses bras autour des miens et posa son menton sur mon épaule.

- Bon anniversaire Nii-san !

Cela me fit sourire.

- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ça, dis-je.

- Ils te l'ont pas souhaité dans ton équipe ?

- Ils ne connaissaient aucune de mes dates de naissance, jusqu'à ce qu'Opacho leur balance celle-ci la semaine dernière… Mais ils savent que je ne veux pas en entendre parler.

- Pourtant tu es l !

- Je t'avais fait une promesse non ?

- Oui c'est vrai.

Et nous restâmes silencieux pendant un court moment, durant lequel Yoh me gardait contre son torse. Je me demandais s'il avait compris que son frère était amoureux de lui… Non, il était bien trop naïf pour ça. Mais c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Peut-être qu'après avoir appris la vérité, il n'aurait plus voulu m'approcher.

Je glissai ma main droite dans ma poche, et sortit en le tenant fermement, le cadeau que je lui avais fait l'après-midi même.

- Yoh, j'ai aussi quelque chose pour toi.

- Cool ! C'est quoi ?

Je pris sa main et lui déposai dedans. Il leva un peu le bras, et l'observa à la lumière du Great Spirit.

- Il ressemble 

- Matamune, je sais, le coupai-je.

- Il est super ! C'est toi qui l'as fait alors ?

Je hochai la tête pour acquiescer et il me serra un peu plus fort.

- Thank you Nii-san !

- Le collier aussi c'est toi qui l'as fait non ?

- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

- Disons que Mathilda s'est achetée le porte clé avec la griffe d'ours.

- Aïe… J'aurais voulu faire mieux, mais je ne sais presque rien faire de mes dix doigts ! gloussa-t-il.

- J'aime ton cadeau. C'est ce qu'il signifie qui compte, le reste est moins important.

- Oui, t'as raison.

- J'ai toujours raison ! souris-je.

¤¤¤

Le visage niché dans le cou et la chevelure d'Hao, je repensais à la discussion que j'avais eu avec Tamao, un peu plus tôt dans la journée. En tenant mon frère dans mes bras comme ça, je me disais que ça pouvait bien être possible. Que la seule chose qui m'empêchait de l'accepter complètement, était cette morale que tout le monde connaît. Mais Hao lui-même ne m'avait-il pas dit qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de la morale ? C'était même le lendemain de la nuit où j'avais rêvé que nous faisions l'amour ensemble dans l'ascenseur…

Mes bras se resserrèrent autour de mon frère et j'eus comme une bouffée de chaleur. Valait mieux que j'arrête de penser à ça moi…

- Otôto ? Ça va ?

- Oui !!! P-pourquoi ?

- Comme ça, t'avais l'air bizarre.

- Oh ! Non pas du tout !

- Hum oui, bien-sûr… fit-il d'un ton amusé qui montrait bien qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot. Je suppose qu'Anna t'a donné une heure précise pour rentrer ?

- Je suis partit sans quelle le sache… Mais c'est vrai qu'elle va me tuer.

- Tu veux rentrer ?

- Il faudrait… approuvai-je tout en me laissant tomber en arrière.

Même si mon casque venait de glisser de mes cheveux, moi je n'avais pas lâché mon frère qui resta tranquillement allongé sur moi. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes bras.

- Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air motivé Otôto.

- Entre rester ici avec toi, et me précipiter dans les engueulades des grands-parents, y'a pas photo sur ma préférence…

- Ils te font encore des misères ?

- Quand ils se seront rendu compte que je ne suis pas venu ici pour te tuer, je pense que je ne vais pas y échapper ! He he he !

- Laisse-les dire. Ils sont petits.

- He he he ! J'adore quand tu dis ça Nii-san !

Je le serrai un peu plus fort et regardai les étoiles qui brillaient entre les feuilles des arbres.  
Amoureux de mon frère… Ce n'était peut-être pas si dur à accepter, finalement !

¤¤¤

- Au fait, Nii-san ? me demanda mon frère, presque hésitant. Pourquoi t'as juste assommé les Atomnium lundi ?

Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre franchement. J'avais quand même de la fierté, et celle-ci m'interdisais de lui avouer que c'était pour qu'il ne me tourne pas le dos.

- Tu aurais préféré que je les tue Otôto ?

- Non ! Pas du tout ! Mais ça a…étonné tout le monde.

- Et pas que chez toi, soupirai-je.

Je l'avais eue ma dose de questions après le match. Mon groupe entier avait été choqué de voir que mes adversaires étaient vivants… Silva m'avait dit une fois que Yoh avait le pouvoir de rendre possible l'impossible… Je ne l'avais pas cru sur le moment, mais il avait peut-être bien raison au fond…

- Pourquoi alors ? reprit mon petit frère.

- N'est-ce pas évident ? Allez rentre maintenant.

- Oui j'y vais, fit-il en me serrant un peu plus.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas y arriver tu sais ?

Il laissa passer quelques secondes avant de répondre par l'affirmative, puis il me relâcha. Nous-nous levâmes et Yoh s'étira comme un chat sans quitter son sourire.

- Bon, et bien à la prochaine Nii-san ! s'exclama-t-il en replaçant son casque sur sa tête.

- Sayonara, Otôto.

Après quoi je me rassis sur l'herbe. Voyant que je ne partais pas, Yoh ouvrit la bouche, mais je le coupai aussitôt :

- Je reste encore un peu ici.

- Oh, ok. Dans ce cas, j'y vais !

Et il me tourna le dos et repartit. J'étais plutôt content de notre petit tête à tête, même s'il était difficile de ne rester qu'un simple grand frère…

Je respirai à fond en penchant la tête en arrière, lorsque mon Oracle Bell se mit à sonner. J'enlevai mon gant, surpris d'avoir un nouveau match de prévu, puis fusillai le Great Spirit du regard.

- Tu t'es bien rincé l'œil je vois, et ça t'a donné des idées, non ? râlai-je.

L'ironie du sort, ou plutôt celle du Great Spirit, avait fait que le lendemain, l'équipe Hoshi allait se battre contre l'équipe Funbari Onsen.

¤¤¤

- Yoh ! Où étais-tu ?! s'écria mon père a peine venais-je de passer la porte de l'hôtel où nous résidions.

- Avec mon frère, répondis-je simplement.

- Yoh c'est de la folie ! aboya mon grand-père. Tu ne dois pas te lier à lui ! Ton devoir en tant qu'héritier des Asakura est de tuer Hao ! Il le sait lui aussi !

- Tu veux dire par là qu'il veut m'embobiner c'est ça ?

- Exactement. Yoh ne te laisse pas avoir. C'est un meurtrier. Il finira par te tuer toi aussi !

Sans expression particulière, je détachai l'oracle Bell que je portais sur le bras gauche et la lançai à mon père.

- Nous verrons ça demain, dis-je en m'éloignant.

Au moins ça leur avait cloué le bec. Ils ne m'avaient pas suivi pour me donner des conseils sur la manière à employer pour tuer mon frère.  
Je savais que ce jour là allait arriver, pourtant j'avais gardé l'espoir de ne pas avoir à me battre contre lui. Les évènements de l'an passé affluaient dans mon esprit, sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. Je doutais que ce genre de chose recommence, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'y penser. Et Hao lui, à quoi pensait-il ?

Je pénétrai dans la chambre que je partageais avec Ren et Horohoro. Le présumé couple avait fini allongé en vrac sur le futon de Ren. Ma fête d'anniversaire avait fait avancer les choses apparemment !

Je souris à cette idée, puis me déshabillai avant de me glisser entre mes draps.

¤¤¤

L'heure était arrivée. Un peu trop vite à mon goût. Les deux équipes étaient présentes, et Goldova commentait notre arrivée de son insupportable voix nasillarde. Mais ce n'était pas le plus dérangeant. Yoh était…différent. Il était dans un de ces moments où son expression n'était ni joyeuse, ni stone. Il fixait le sol avec une grande intensité, comme s'il se retenait d'exploser.

- Opacho, Rackist.

- Bien, Hao-sama.

Mes deux équipiers quittèrent alors le ring, bientôt suivis par ceux de mon frère. Ceci allait être un combat entre nous deux.

Je jetai alors un regard vers l'endroit où se tenait la clique Asakura, et les vis, fixant le cœur de l'arène, blêmes. Plus besoin de me demander ce qui arrivait à Yoh…

Goldova donna le signal du départ. Je tendis mon bras droit sur le côté, et un petit tourbillon de feu fit naître mon oversoul en forme d'épée, alors que Yoh réduisait son épée géante jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne une taille environnant celle de la mienne.

La même chose que l'année passée, épée de feu contre épée sacrée, seul le décor changeait…

D'un même pas, nous-nous élançâmes l'un vers l'autre, et nos épées s'entrechoquèrent.

A suivre… 

[1] Sachez juste pour l'instant que Matamune était le chat d'Hao il y a mille ans. Je crois qu'on entend parler de lui vers le tome 20… J'en dis pas plus…

**Fisou** : Ahlala bataille ! Bon, qui ne s'en était pas douté hein ?   
**Hao** : Trop évident. C'est même pas drôle…  
**Yoh** : Paske tu aurais trouvé ça drôle de te battre contre moi si ça avait été une surprise ?  
**Hao** : à l'oreille de Yoh Non, j'ai juste décidé de râler, comme elle trouve le moyen de toujours repousser le lemon d'un chapitre.  
**Yoh** : Aaahhh !  
**Fisou** : collée à l'autre oreille de Yoh Si ton frère avait la comprenette plus rapide, y'aurait moins eut de discut' et le lemon serait déjà fini XP  
**Hao** : Ce n'est pas bien de repousser la faute sur mon adorable petit frère ! XP  
**Yoh** : Oui d'abord ! XP  
**Hao** : Viens Otôto, on va s'le faire nous ce lemon ! prend son frère par la main et se casse  
**Fisou** : Quel bande d'impatients… Prochain chapitre : Romance au village Dobby.  
**Dobby** : Oh Mademoiselle Fisou ! Vous faites appel à Dobby ! C'est un tel honneur !  
**Fisou** : Euh non Dobby, y'a erreur là Je ne faisais que me moquer de la vf de Shaman King !   
**Dobby** : Oooh pardon Mademoiselle Fisou ! Dobby va se punir de vous avoir déranger !! se tape la tête contre l'écran  
**Fisou** : Arrêêêteuh ! Tu vas le casser ! le chope par le col et le tend à un brun à lunette en perdition Tiens Harry, récupère-le steplait !  
**Harry Potter** : l'attrape Hum, merci du cadeau --   
**Fisou** : De rien !   
**Harry** : repart dans son monde courir après Draco Malfoy  
**Fisou** : Après cette interruption incongrue, reprenons : Le chapitre n'aura pas un titre si pourrit, encore moins avec le nom débile que la Fox a donné au village Pache En tout cas j'en connais deux trois qui seront contentes, si je foire pas tout…lol


	12. Une petite tarte au citron ?

**Auteur** : Fisou  
**Titre** : L'étoile Filante  
**Genre** : Vengeance pour la frustration de la fin de l'animé, et bâclage de la mort d'Hao.  
**Base** : Shaman King  
**Couple** : Héhé, HaoxYoh mon préféré 0 Donc yaoi et Twincest ! Âmes sensibles… Pis RenxHoro aussi maintenant !

**Note** : Ce que j'aime bien avec les présentations de chapitre, c'est qu'on dit toujours la même chose, même au bout de 50 chapitres ! Des fois que le lecteur ne connaisse pas la fic à force… lol

**Note 2** : Plus je rattrape mon retard sur les tomes du manga, plus je me rends compte des différences avec l'anime, en plus comme je commence à faire un mélange des deux, ça devient fouillous   
Dans l'anime, l'histoire se déroule sur un an. La scène où dans le manga Amidamaru dit que ça fait 3 ans que Yoh l'a sauvé, dans l'anime, il dit que ça fait un an.  
Le Great Spirit n'est pas non plus censé disparaître au bout de quelques mois.  
Pour arriver au village Pache, ils ne sont pas passés par un laby, mais par une grotte sous-marine. La bénédiction aussi est différente, c'est plus un test qu'une vision.  
Ils ne retournent pas non plus à Tokyo, ils restent au village Pache, et les combats se déroulent un peu partout, autant dans l'arène que dans la nature, et c'est un prêtre Pache qui joue à l'arbitre. Et c'est le Great Spirit qui décide de qui va se battre contre qui, tout seul comme un grand, y'a pas de panneau comme dans le tome 13. ( Voilà pourquoi Hao avait râlé après le Great Spirit dans le chap précédent )  
Pour le Tchô senjiryaketsu ils l'apprennent tous en même temps, ils rentrent dans le livre en quelques sortes, et voient Hao d'il y a 1000 ans faire son blabla.  
Mikihisa ne participe pas au Shaman Fight.  
Et un truc qui m'a amusée aussi, l'Iron Maiden est remplie de ronces qui recouvrent Jeanne ( qui a en plus un débardeur ) qui la sortent de son truc…  
Toute la marmaille apprend en même temps par Hao qu'il est le frère de Yoh, puis Miki précise qu'ils sont jumeaux.  
Y'a pas Matamune, et personne ne lit dans les esprits de personne, et je crois que c'est tout pour les grandes lignes…  
Voil ! 

**Reviews** : Merci à toutes !!

**Katoryu Diethel** : Je crains au contraire que le combat manque fortement d'originalité L'un des trucs que j'aime bien dedans, c'est qu'on voit de l'intérieur comment peut-être une personne qui masque ses sentiments… Mais par-contre non, ton chien ne gagnera pas le combat ! lol

**Yume** : J'ai décidé que j'allais le faire mon site sur la VO Le problème c'est que j'ai les yeux plus gros que le ventre, et y'a plein de passages d'épisodes que je voudrais mettre… Faut que je tries…et que j'en mette pas que sur Hao 

**Tsuki-chan** : soupir résigné J'ai fait les 4 pages en une nuit, en mangeant du gingembre, accompagné de liqueur de pêche, avec le baladeur à fond sur 2 chansons en repeat « En apesanteur » de Calogero ( inspiration des passages dans l'ascenseur lol ) et « Queen of Decadence » de Swarz Stein. J'espère que ça conviendra, sinon j'en écrit plus jamais… 

**Mydaya** : Yaaaay ! Chuis contente d'être la première ! Vi ils sont cool les jumeaux Asakura Hao c mon préféré, Yoh suit juste après Viennent ensuite Ren Faust et Matamune qui sont plutôt à égalité mais bon ça… Sinon elle est bien la VO hein ? Crois-moi, tu ne perds pas grand-chose à ne pas voir la VF, bien-sûr, si un jour t'en a l'occasion, regarde quand-même, ça te fera soit rire, soit vomir, au choix ! lol Pour les images, ben, si t'as tjs les épisodes, t'as des logiciels qui permettent de faire des captures d'écran de vidéos… Sinon j'ai quelques images des jumeaux sur mon fanlisting, mais sinon yo no se…

**Yumi-chan** : Merci ! 

**Babel121** : Ben quoi, c'était bien comme fin de chap, non ? Mais tu vas voir, je pense que l'issue du combat va te plaire   
Enfin il a mis son temps à comprendre Yoh --   
Pour les cadeaux, j'avais trop pas d'idées Chuis contente que ceux-la plaisent   
Moi je crois que je l'accompagnerais pour tuer le mien ( on fait une bonne action pour le monde et on montre à Hao-sama qu'on est pas une humaine inutile, yey ! )

**Rha Silvia** : Je te réponds dans le même ordre que ce que tu m'as dit :  
Ah ? T'es japonaise ? Ou d'origine ? Ou autre chose ?  
Vi, fard, d'ailleurs je l'avais bien écrit un peu plus loin dans la fic   
Parce qu'il a changé depuis l'époque où il a recueillit Matamune… Enfin je pense personnellement qu'il est toujours pareil, sauf qu'en plus maintenant il tue des gens   
Mais je t'en ai fait une avant de recevoir la tienne d'abord ! On a dû écrire nos reviews en même temps toute les deux   
Ma réponse est dans ta phrase « elle est plus douce qu'elle ne le montre » donc elle ne le montre pas, même si elle l'est Mais bon c'est vrai que je la montre que quand elle fait la gueule en ce moment…  
La vengeance du Great Spirit ! Niark Niark Niark ! lol Mais le composant est quand-même mieux avec Hao nan ? Pis il est mimi le SOF quand il est tout petit w  
Il a accéléré ils pieutent ensemble ! Pour Ren c'est un grand pas en avant d'arriver à lui faire-faire ça! Lol  
Match nul ? Or not Match nul...  
XP, normalement, le X c'est les yeux fermés, et le P ben c'est une grosse langue !

**Dragonna** : Oui, la fin de l'anime est injuste, en plus, je vois mal Yoh d'accord pour aller assassiner quelqu'un, mais bon…  
Ayé j'ai lu le tome 19 ! Ben vi Yoh arrivait pas à se faire d'amis, parce qu'il ne côtoyait que des humains à l'école, qui avaient peur de lui et il était toujours tout seul. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ont manqué, les gens de sa classe !  
**Saael'** : Viii ! Deux lemon ! Yey ! Ganbatte !

**Goglu mou** : Mais laisse-toi emporter je t'en prie ! lol

**Fayane** : Je suis entourée par des perverses, aucune ne veut le dire mais toutes pensent au lemon, ahlala… lol Sinon, je me suis bien amusée à couper au mauvais endroit ! 

**Melisandre** : Mais Hao est mignon, Hao est puissant, Hao est bavant…ok je m'arrête là Mais la fin, non ça ne sera pas tout de suite 

**Oruchuban Ebichu** : Et toi merci de t'y être inscrite ! Et pour le reste aussi J'ai vu que tu as écrit plein de fic en anglais ! T'as des origines ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

**L'Étoile Filante**

¤¤¤

Chapitre 12 : Une petite tarte au citron ? 

Les derniers mots que m'avait dit Faust avant de quitter le ring : « Quoi que tu fasses Yoh-kun, je suis avec toi. Quoi que tu choisisses de faire. »  
Il avait été le seul à me dire ce genre de chose concernant ce combat. J'avais pu lire l'inquiétude sur le visage des autres, mais aucun n'a vraiment eu le courage de m'en parler. Ils n'en avaient peut-être pas eut l'occasion… Ce matin là ils avaient été réveillés par la voix de mon père qui avait certainement cru devenir fou, à essayer de parler à une tête de mule telle que moi. Pendant une heure il s'était évertué à me décrire les différentes façons que pourrait employer Hao pour me tuer pendant nos rencontres, et pendant le match. Il insistait bien sur tous les détails, me parlant de l'air extasique que mon frère aurait sur le visage, de la douleur que j'allais ressentir, brûlé par le Spirit Of Fire.  
Puis ce fur au tour de mon grand-père d'arriver pour m'expliquer comment le tuer, pour m'encourager à remplir mon devoir.

Foutaises…

Je n'allais pas le tuer, je ne pouvais pas le tuer. Combattre pour le titre de Shaman King, ok. Mais le tuer, jamais. Les circonstances étaient différentes. Hao était différent, et moi aussi… Pourtant c'était ce qu'ils attendaient, tous Asakura qu'ils l'étaient, leurs yeux fiévreusement braqués sur notre duel, priant le Great Spirit pour que mon prochain coup d'épée tranche la tête de mon jumeau.

Je portais un coup plus puissant que les autres, qu'Hao para parfaitement. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, l'an passé, il m'avait tué environ six fois, si je me souviens bien. Six fois où il dominait parfaitement le combat, frappant mon épée comme un malade, se réjouissant de me voir en difficulté, puis il me balançait un coup de pied qui m'envoyait quelques mètres plus loin, et venait poser le bout de son épée sur ma gorge, pour rire de moi.  
Mais aujourd'hui il n'attaquait pas, il ne faisait qu'arrêter mes coups, de plus en plus brutaux, me rendis-je compte. A vrai dire je ne voyais rien de ce qu'il se passait, je ne faisais que frapper. C'est bien ce qu'on appelle se défouler je crois…

Je décidai d'ouvrir enfin véritablement les yeux, et de détacher mon regard de la lame luminescente de mon Oversoul pour le poser sur mon frère. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur moi, depuis le début sans doute. Depuis combien de temps avions-nous commencé à nous battre ? Cinq minutes ? Quinze ? Je n'en avais aucune idée.

¤¤¤

Cela faisait bien dix minutes que Yoh frappait sans interruption, le regard dans le vague. Puis il sembla reprendre conscience, et me fixa, d'abord sans aucune expression, jusqu'à ce que son masque se dégrade. Il arrêta subitement sa pluie de coups. Il lâcha son épée et me sauta dessus, m'entourant de ses bras et s'emparant de mes lèvres. Mon Oversoul se dissipa alors que je passais mes bras autour de lui, pour le coller contre moi et répondre à son baiser. Un baiser ni chaste, ni doux, mais profond et brûlant. Yoh avait fini par exploser. Il nicha ensuite son visage dans mon cou, et je sentis quelques larmes mouiller ma peau.

Le stadium entier nous fixait, le commentateur et Goldova restaient silencieux, et les Asakura étaient pâles et raides comme des statues de marbre blanc. Je les fusillais du regard, eux qui avaient fait pleurer mon petit frère. Je resserrais ma prise sur lui, et lui murmurai à l'oreille.

- Tu veux qu'on y ailles, Otôto ?

Il hocha doucement la tête, et le feu de Spirit of Fire nous encercla, faisant apparaître son immense main sous nos pieds. Puis il s'envola et nous emmena dans l'auberge la moins fréquentée du village Pache depuis que mon groupe y était installé. J'entendis à peine Radim annoncer que l'équipe Hoshi était victorieuse.

A notre arrivée, j'emmenais Yoh se reposer dans ma chambre, le soutenant par la taille. Il n'avait pas dit un mot, et restait perdu dans ses pensées. Mais au moins, il était calmé. Je le fis s'asseoir sur ma paillasse, et lui demandai, pour rompre ce silence qui commençait à me peser :

- Tu veux de l'eau ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Tu dois me trouver pitoyable, Nii-san.

- Non, ça arrive de craquer.

- Même à toi ?

- Le Tout-Puissant Hao ne craque jamais, Otôto ! souris-je. Allez, repose-toi.

Il leva vers moi un regard de chiot abandonné au bord de l'autoroute lors d'une soirée pluvieuse.

- Tu restes avec moi ?

Je roulai des yeux puis acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête. Il s'allongea en même temps que moi, et se bouina contre moi.

- Tu veux bien me raconter ce qu'il s'est pass ? lui demandai-je.

- Tu dois bien t'en douter. « Fais ton devoir et vas tuer ton monstre de frère ! » Quand je t'avais dit hier que j'allais m'en prendre plein la tête, je pensais quand-même pas qu'ils me feraient autant chier.

- Pour avoir réussit à te pousser à bout, ils ont dû bien t'en faire voir.

Je sentis ses doigts agripper légèrement ma cape.

- Je t'aime tu sais, Hao, souffla-t-il.

Je clignais deux fois des paupières, laissant l'information faire le tour de mes neurones une bonne dizaine de fois. L'opérations ne pris qu'en tout trois secondes environ.

- Je…sais, fis-je.

- Tu sais ?

- Oui, j'ai cru le comprendre quand tu m'as embrassé tout à l'heure.

Ses doigts se crispèrent un peu plus sur mon vêtement.

- Et tu as compris quoi ?

En fait non, je n'avais rien compris du tout ! Mais cette façon de poser des questions… Si l'amour qu'il me portait était évident, il ne m'aurait pas demandé ce que j'avais compris… À moins que le baiser qu'il m'avait donné le perturbait, et qu'il voulait juste remettre les pendules à l'heure. Oui, il valait mieux se préparer au pire pour ne pas être déçu…

Je me redressai, et vis ses yeux s'écarquiller. Il ne chercha pourtant pas à me retenir, il attendait sagement mon verdict. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais lui répondre ? Qu'il était bouleversé et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce qu'il faisait ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, j'allais le blesser… Qu'il était amoureux de moi ? Si j'avais faux, il pouvait soit me râler dessus, soit prendre ça comme une plaisanterie. Mais si c'était vrai, il pouvait le nier par peur de ma réaction. 

Oui bien-sûr, j'aurais pu lire en lui, cela est si facile lorsqu'on en a le pouvoir. Pourtant une fois qu'on réussit à le contrôler, on le fait taire inconsciemment, car il y a des choses que l'on ne préfèrerait pas entendre, comme il y a mille ans… Mais Yoh pouvait bien faire partie des urgences, non ? De plus, ce n'était pas comme si j'allais lire quelque chose de difficile à encaisser. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais cultivé ce genre d'espoir pour nous deux.

Je laissais donc ma vision spirituelle s'élargir, et ce que je découvris me laissa pantois.

Yoh souhaitait que je reste, car il se sentait mal, et qu'il tenait à moi. Il était…amoureux de moi.

Ce pouvoir était peut-être finalement aussi utile à utiliser sur des êtres chers que contre des ennemis…

Maintenant au moins, je savais comment mieux le rassurer.

Je me penchai alors vers lui, qui suivait silencieusement mon mouvement du regard, et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, prenant note de chacune de ses réactions, aussi infimes étaient-elles. Il ferma les yeux et entrouvrit les lèvres. [1] Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent lorsque ma langue caressa doucement la sienne. Yoh répondit à mon baiser, et je consentit à enfin fermer les yeux.

¤¤¤

Mon frère était amoureux de moi. Tamao s'en était rendue compte sans rester vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec lui. Moi si, et pourtant je n'avais rien vu. A court d'air, nous dûmes rompre notre baiser. Hao s'assit à côté de moi, et retira ses sortes de mitaines en s'aidant de ses dents. Puis il défit les attaches de son Oracle Bell, qu'il laissa tomber à côté de lui. Il attrapa alors mon bras et fit de même avec la mienne.

- Je n'en ai plus besoin, de toutes façons, réalisai-je.

- Tu pensais vraiment avoir une chance, seul contre moi ? me demanda Hao, amusé.

- En utilisant des moyens douteux, je pense oui.

- Quels moyens douteux ?

- Hi-mi-tsu ! m'exclamai-je avec un grand sourire. [ Himitsu = secret ]

Mon frère m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Sale gosse va !

Il se pencha alors au-dessus de mon visage, posant ses mains de chaque côté de moi. Il me regardait dans les yeux, comme s'il essayait de lire en moi, de vérifier que je ne lui cachais rien. Je levais lentement une main, pour lui replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

Oh oui j'étais amoureux de lui.

C'était pour ça que j'avais du mal à rester loin de lui, que je pensais trop à lui, et que je le regardais avec des yeux de merlan frit.

Ma famille n'allait jamais comprendre… Mon cœur se serra. Je n'aimais pas qu'on me haïsse, mais j'aimais encore moins que mes proches le haïssent. Ils voulaient tous que je le tue, mais je ne pouvais pas me séparer de lui. Ils allaient certainement encore me raconter les pires horreurs possible sur mon frère pour tuer mes sentiments.

Qu'ils aillent tous au Diable ! Ils ne connaissaient que la haine de nos ancêtres, et non le pardon, comme la famille Tao autrefois !

Non, ça ne me ressemblait pas de penser ça. La colère sans doute… Il fallait que je leur fasse accepter mon point de vue, et j'allais y arriver d'une façon ou d'une autre !

Mon frère fronça légèrement les sourcils, et je lui offris un sourire penaud.

- Tu n'as pas à faire d'efforts Otôto, ça ne prend pas sur moi.

- Mais toi tu fais pareil aussi non ?

- Toujours calmes, doux et souriants. Mais lorsque nous explosons, il vaut mieux qu'il n'y ait personne alentour, et surtout pas la personne contre qui est dirigée notre colère. [2]

Je hochai la tête et fixai ces yeux pareils aux miens. Le fait que mon frère soit un meurtrier était à des années lumières de moi.

- Ne t'occupe pas de ces idiots Otôto, me conseilla-t-il. Ils sont petits. Très petits.

Je sentis la légèreté des cheveux d'Hao sur mon visage lorsqu'il se pencha vers moi, pour m'embrasser doucement le front puis les paupières. Il atteignit lentement mes lèvres, laissant ses cheveux glisser sur mon torse par l'ouverture de ma chemise. Je passai une main derrière sa nuque, et léchai timidement sa lèvre inférieure, le priant silencieusement d'aller plus loin. Excusez-moi la mièvrerie de l'expression mais, j'avais tant besoin de lui…

Il répondit tendrement à mon attente, caressant doucement ma joue et ma gorge de deux doigts. Ma main se glissa jusqu'à la fermeture de sa cape, cherchant désespérément à la défaire. Je voulais qu'il comprenne à quel point j'avais besoin de lui. Lorsque ce morceau de tissu tomba enfin au sol, mon frère rompit le baiser, et me regarda, une pointe d'étonnement dans le regard.

- Yoh… Tu es sûr ?

Je hochai imperceptiblement la tête, mais il avait compris. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres, et il se pencha à nouveau sur moi, m'embrassant. Mon second bras se mit autour de lui, cherchant à le coller plus contre moi, alors que notre baiser devenait plus passionné. Mes mains commencèrent à lui caresser doucement le dos. J'adorais sentir la douceur de sa peau et de ses cheveux entre mes doigts.

A bout de souffle, mon frère abandonna mes lèvres, et laissa courir les siennes le long de ma mâchoire, puis il les glissa au creux de mon cou, mordillant et embrassant doucement ma peau. Je sentis ma respiration s'accélérer, et je ne pus empêcher un gémissement sourd de franchir mes lèvres. Je sentis Hao sourire contre moi. Il se redressa et s'assit sur mon bas-ventre, me regardant d'un air doux. Il fit glisser lentement ses mains le long de mon torse, suivant du bout des doigts les lignes de mes muscles et de mes cicatrices, avant de les passer au creux de mes reins et de me redresser. Il me tint quelques secondes contre lui, embrassant mon cou, alors que mon visage reposait sur son épaule, puis il glissa ses mains entre mes omoplates, sous ma chemise, avant de la faire glisser au sol, en un léger feulement de tissus.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'il pouvait être aussi tendre…

Ses mains revinrent sur mes flancs, et il me regarda, m'intimant de me rallonger. Je le fis après l'avoir encore embrassé. Ses mains parcouraient inlassablement mon dos, suivant ma colonne vertébrale de la pointe des ongles, me faisant frémir.

Hao me fit m'allonger, et je souris. Ce qu'il se passait ressemblait étrangement à mon rêve.

Je plaçai mes mains sur son torse finement sculpté. Il les attrapa et les embrassa, avant de les passer autour de lui. Il se pencha à nouveau sur moi, m'embrassa légèrement les lèvres, et descendit jusqu'à mon torse. Mes mains glissèrent le long de ses bras, lui en caressant doucement l'intérieur.

Oui, je savais pertinemment ce qui allait se passer. Et non, je n'avais pas l'intention d'arrêter.

¤¤¤

Je sentais les mains de Yoh, qui me chatouillait tendrement l'intérieur des avants-bras, alors que mes lèvres s'emparèrent de l'un de ses tétons. Ma langue s'enroula autour, et il ne put retenir un gémissement, à la fois de surprise et de plaisir. Ses joues étaient rouges, et ses yeux ne fixaient que le vide devant lui. Pourtant moi, je ne le lâchais pas du regard, attentif à la moindre de ses réactions, encore une fois. Je promenais l'une de mes mains sur son torse, décrivant lentement des cercles sur sa peau chaude, et la main libre de Yoh vint se placer sur ma nuque, enfonçant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Deux de mes doigts vinrent caresser et torturer son autre téton, délicieusement, vu la façon dont la main de Yoh se crispait dans mes cheveux, et les gémissements sourds qu'il émettait. C'était dur de ne pas devenir fou…

Je continuais à m'amuser avec ses tétons, jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse sortir un gémissement étranglé et que ses hanches s'arquent contre les miennes. 

- Ha-o !

J'abandonnai ma torture une seconde, et relevai la tête, un sourire taquin dessiné sur mes lèvres.

- Patience Otôto.

Je fis alors glisser ma langue sur sa peau, portant un soin tout particulier à chacune des cicatrices qui le marquaient, me faisant réaliser à quel pont je les haïssais. Je voulais que la douleur que mon frère avait ressentit à chacune de ces blessures, soit effacée par le plaisir que je pouvais lui y procurer.

Je glissais doucement ma main droite par-dessus le jeans de Yoh, caressant son aine à travers le tissu épais, alors que ma langue plongea dans son nombril. Mon adorable petit frère se cambra en bégayant des paroles inintelligibles.

- C'était par-là que nous étions unis dans le ventre de notre mère, murmurai-je comme il l'avait fait lui-même dans mon rêve.

Je rampai un peu en arrière, et entrepris de déboucler la ceinture de son pantalon, puis en ouvrit lentement la fermeture éclair avec les dents, sans quitter des yeux ceux de mon frère, qui avait relevé la tête, l'air confiant mais pourtant un peu perdu.

Je remontais jusqu'à lui et l'embrassais tendrement. Yoh passa ses bras autour de moi et me serra contre lui.

- Tu veux toujours continuer ? lui demandais-je à vois basse, ne voulant pas le forcer.

- Oui, m'assura-t-il embrassant mes lèvres avec douceur.

Puis nous-nous séparâmes à nouveau, et je descendit lentement son jean. Je souris en remarquant la bosse qui s'était formée sous son boxer, et l'effleurai du bout des doigts. Yoh gémit en agrippant les draps, et je le débarrassai enfin du dernier morceau qui lui restait sur le corps, ce qui lui fit pousser un nouveau gémissement.

Mes yeux se promenèrent sur lui tout entier. Depuis son visage adorablement rouge, jusqu'à sa virilité d'adolescent. Il était beau. Purement beau.

¤¤¤

Chacun de mes nerfs étaient en feu. Chaque caresse que me donnait mon frère me brûlait divinement et me donnait envie de hurler. Mais alors qu'il ne m'avait pas touché depuis quelques secondes, je sentis sa main attraper mon sexe et le masser doucement. Mes doigts se crispèrent sur les draps jusqu'à ce que mes phalanges soient blanches.

- Doucement Yoh, murmura mon frère en posant l'une de ses mains sur la mienne.

J'ouvris les yeux pour le regarder. Il me sourit et passa sa langue sur mon sexe, en en titillant le bout, avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche. L'un de ses doigts alla chatouiller un point particulièrement sensible, entre mes testicules et mon anus, qui me fit voir des étoiles. Le cri que je faillis pousser se retrouva coincé dans ma gorge lorsque ma tête s'était rejetée en arrière sous le coup du plaisir, et ressembla à un couinement étranglé. Je rougis d'embarras en pensant que c'était bien moi qui faisais ce genre de bruits. Mais mon frère continuait ses caresses, et j'en poussais encore d'autres bien plus étranges et bruyants.

Il avait pris un rythme soutenu, et retenait mes hanches de sa main libre, qui s'arquaient instinctivement vers l'avant. Un flash de lumière m'éblouit, et je poussai sans doute le gémissement le plus audible de tous ceux que j'avais produit jusque là. Je me sentis me répandre en mon frère. Je le sentis avaler ma semence, et caresser doucement mon bras.

Mais je le voulais contre moi. Je tendis mon autre main vers lui, en l'appelant plaintivement. Il remonta rapidement à mon niveau, et je me redressais, me nichant dans ses bras.

- Yoh…

Je lui souris et l'embrassais pour ne pas l'inquiéter, goûtant une saveur étrange sur les lèvres de mon frère, sans prendre pleinement conscience que c'était en fait la mienne. [3] Une fois que j'en eus assez de ne faire que le serrer entre mes bras, je laissai mes mains glisser le long de ses côtes et de ses flancs pour les poser sur la boucle de son énorme pantalon. Je la lui détachai, et mon frère se leva pour enlever rapidement le reste de ses vêtements, avant de se réinstaller ente mes cuisses écartées. Il se rapprocha de moi et m'embrassa une fois encore.

- T'es beau, lui affirmai-je.

Il sourit et me remercia en me caressant la joue. Mais lorsqu'il se recula, je sentis une vague de peur monter en moi. Peur d'avoir mal… Il s'en rendit compte, comme mes yeux s'étaient écarquillés.

- Tout ira bien mon ange, me promit-il. [4]

J'acquiesçai, et il me tendit sa main, presque avec hésitation. J'en embrassais chacun de ses doigts, puis les glissais entre mes lèvres, les suçant avec autant de passion qu'il en avait fait preuve pour moi quelques minutes auparavant.[5]

¤¤¤

Je lui souris alors qu'il dardait son regard dans le mien, léchant mes doigts d'une telle manière que des frissons de plaisir me remontaient le long de l'épine dorsale. Je retirai ma main de son emprise, lui arrachant un grognement de frustration.

Je fis entrer un premier doigt dans son intimité, guettant les éventuels signes témoignant d'une douleur trop forte. Puis un second. Je sentis mon frère se crisper, et lui murmurai de se détendre. Pour le distraire de la douleur, je repris son sexe en main, le massant lentement. Et lorsque j'entendis Yoh gémir de nouveau, je lui insérai un dernier doigt qui lui arracha une plainte, bientôt oubliée par la distraction que je lui offrais. Mes doigts préparaient ses muscles sensibles, modelaient son entrée avec autant de douceur que je le pouvais, jusqu'à ce que ces attouchements intensifient son plaisir. Qu'il ait mal était la dernière chose que je souhaitais.

Il grogna une nouvelle fois lorsque je retirai mes doigts, et je le touchais à cet endroit si sensible, ce qui lui fit pousser un couinement des plus agréables à mes oreilles. Je m'installai entre ses jambes, pressant mon sexe contre son intimité, puis le pénétrai doucement, refoulant l'envie de l'empaler sur moi comme une brute, pour attendre que Yoh s'habitue à ma présence en lui, le distrayant toujours de la même manière. Je me retirai et rentrai prudemment en lui une nouvelle fois, surveillant les expressions de mon petit frère.

- Nii-saaaaan….me supplia-t-il.

Je laissai passer un instant, puis me retirai.

- Viens là Yoh.

Je l'attrapai par la taille et l'attirai vers moi, assis en tailleur. Je le fit s'installer sur moi et passai mes bras autour de ses hanches avant de l'embrasser plus passionnément que jamais. Yoh jeta ses bras autour de mon cou et se rapprocha de moi, répondant à mon baiser avec ferveur. J'entrai d'un coup en lui sans cesser de l'embrasser, et il s'agrippa à moi.

Mes mains lui maintenant les hanches, je l'emmenai à moi, m'enfonçant plus profondément en lui, puis le reculai, entamant ainsi un rythme de va-et-vient lent, certains diront sadique, mais Yoh avait besoin de plus de tendresse que de bestialité.

Il gémit entre deux baisers et noua ses jambes autour de moi, essayant instinctivement de mener la danse. Au début je prenais un malin plaisir à l'en empêcher, à le ralentir et l'entendre grogner, jusqu'à ce que mon esprit commence à s'envoler. Yoh donnait des coups de bassin de plus en plus rapides, envoyant des vagues de plaisir de plus en plus amples dans mon corps, me forçant moi aussi à gémir pendant nos baisers, et à resserrer ma prise autour de sa taille.

Je pris dans ma main le sexe de Yoh, et le caressais à un rythme rapide. Mon adorable frère hoqueta en penchant sa tête en arrière, me laissant le loisir d'explorer amoureusement la peau douce de sa gorge pendant quelques minutes, avant de reprendre fiévreusement possession de ma bouche.

Une main de Yoh était plongée dans mes cheveux, tandis que l'autre se promenait sur mon dos, enfonçant parfois ses ongles dans ma peau, ce qui se reproduisit souvent lorsque le rythme de Yoh devint instable. Je le serrai plus contre moi, en sentant ses membres trembler légèrement sur ma peau. Ma langue continuait de caresser la sienne, jusqu'à ce qu'il rejette une nouvelle fois sa tête en arrière, ses membres crispés tremblant encore plus, et il se libéra en hurlant mon nom. Je le suivis une seconde plus tard, criant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, dont je ne me rappelle même plus la teneur, puis serrais fort contre moi ma tremblante autre moitié.

- Yoh, fis-je essoufflé mais surtout inquiet, tu vas bien ?

Il hocha sa tête qu'il avait niché dans mon cou. Puis il rit un peu.

- Ça va. Je veux juste pas te lâcher, me rassura-t-il, à bout de souffle.

Je souris et lui caressai le dos. Son corps tenait fermement le mien, comme s'il avait peur que je parte.

- Couchons-nous, dis-je.

Sans attendre sa réponse, et sans le lâcher je fis un demi-tour toupie sur les fesses, me retrouvant ainsi placé dans le sens du lit. Je me retirai de Yoh qui gémi de frustration, et me laissais tomber sur le côté, l'entraînant avec moi. Il se bouina bien contre moi et ferma les yeux.

- Je t'aime Nii-san, murmura-t-il avant de s'assoupir.

- Moi aussi tu sais, souris-je, moi aussi. [6] [7]

¤¤¤

Je voulus m'étirer, mais me sentis bloqué par une paire de bras passés autour de ma taille. Hao bien-entendu. Mon corps était collé au sien, mon visage contre son torse imberbe, et je sentais ses cheveux chatouiller la peau de mon cou. J'ouvrai les yeux et me reculai doucement, pour observer le paisible visage endormit de mon frère.

Dire que j'avais à peine eut le temps de réaliser ce qui m'arrivait que j'en étais déjà là… Je me bouinai contre lui en souriant. Plus rien ne pouvait me gâcher ma journée ! Sauf peut-être…tout le reste. Mes amis qui croyaient en moi, qui se battaient pour moi, je les avais abandonnés pour des motifs égoïstes, ma famille qui allait certainement me renier, et Anna… Elle allait certainement me tuer, Anna…

- S'ils sont tes amis, ils comprendront, souffla mon frère les paupières entrouvertes.

- Nii-san ? T'es réveill ?

- Tu n'arrêtais pas de bouger…

- Oh, gomen, gomen !

- Tu sais Otôto, que je ne suis pas vraiment calé sur le sujet. Mais je pense que tu devrais aller les voir, quand tu seras prêt. Puis tu as ton samouraï à récupérer.

- Mince Amidamaru !

Alors que j'étais en train de réaliser que j'avais encore une fois jeté mon fantôme pour me jeter dans les bras de mon frère, Hao me pinça un petit bout de peau dans le dos.

- Itatatata !!!

- Un Shaman oubliant son Spirit et son médium… Par le Great Spirit, j'aurais tout vu chez les Asakura… soupira exagérément Nii-san.

- Tu me fais maleuh !!!

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Vraiment ? Tu ne disais pourtant pas ça tout l'heure…

Mes joues s'empourprèrent soudainement, comme si l'on m'avait jeté un seau de peinture rouge au visage.

- Tout à l'heure… Je…Tu… bégayai-je.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ça aussi Yoh…répliqua mon frère d'un air boudeur.

- NON ! m'exclamai-je, sur la défensive.

Hao retrouva miraculeusement le sourire. Je n'en devint que plus rouge. D'une main délicate, il me releva doucement le visage et m'embrassa. [8]

**OWARI !**

Nan je déconne…

_A suivre…_

[1] Pourquoi au moment où j'écris ça, y'à la chanson « I Believe in a thing called love » de The Darkness, qui commence sur mon walkman, hein ?

[2] C'est ma vision du caractère des jumeaux hein, après chacun sa théorie 

[3] Spéciale dédicace à coupineuh Lizou, qui a horreur de ça, et qui pousse à chaque fois des « beuuuh » comme lorsque le Vampire Lestat parle de boire le sang menstruel de certaines humaines. Et pourtant elle n'est pas farouche !

[4] Deuxième spéciale dédicace à coupineuh DD !! qui appelle son copain comme ça, même si elle ne le sodomise pas encore !

[5] Petite catin va ! lol Les filles lécheuses de doigts, vous vexez pas surtout ! 

[6] Mièvrerie quand tu nous tiens… Quelqu'un aurait du pop-corn ? J'ai du caramel à revendre !

[7] FINIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!! First lemon ever is OVER !!! YEY !!

[8] Cette fois c'est pire, c'est « Taste You » de Melissa Auf der Maur qui commence O.O Plutôt expressif comme chanson, ne ?

**Fisou** : Voilà, il est fait le lemon O.O Pffiou… J'ai essayé de le faire ni trop caramélisé, ni trop hard, j'espère que ça va bien… Par-contre, Yoh peut paraître ooc dans ce chapitre…Mais bon, je suppose que tout le monde pèterait un plomb si on le persécutait pour tuer son âme sœur…non ?


	13. Liens Fragiles

**Auteur** : Fisou  
**Titre** : L'étoile Filante  
**Genre** : Vengeance pour la frustration de la fin de l'animé, et bâclage de la mort d'Hao.  
**Base** : Shaman King  
**Couple** : Héhé, HaoxYoh mon préféré 0 Donc yaoi et Twincest ! Âmes sensibles… Pis RenxHoro aussi maintenant ! Un chtit peu…

**Reviews** : Merci à toutes !! Chuis contente aussi que mon lemon ai plu ! Pour un premier ça le fait toujours ! :-)

**Mydaya** : Pour les ptites étoiles, j'ai arrangé ça ! En fait c à cause de ff.net, les étoiles ne s'affichent plus -- les accents circonflexes et d'autres non plus… .  
En tout cas c'est dommage que ce genre de situation n'arrive pas dans le manga ! Qui que quand on voit la gueule de Yoh sur la couverture du tome 24…Mais comme je sais pas ce qu'il s'y passe…  
Et toi mets vite ta fic à jour !!!

**Tsuki-chan** : Tu sais, je crois que la fièvre n'a rien un voir. Moi dans un lémon quand je lis un truc du genre « leur langues dansaient langoureusement » j'imagine une langue avec une robe jaune, deux petits bras, et une autre en smoking qui dansent la valse 

**Rhea-Silvia-chan** : Vi, ça ils sont contents ! :-) Mais pourquoi faut pas trop manger de gingembre ?  
Je crois que ma mère me tuerait aussi, puis ma grand-mère j'en parle même pas, même si elle sait que voir des jumeaux ensembles ça ne me gênerait pas…  
Chuis contente que mon lemon plaise ! J'ai essayé de m'appliquer pour le faire ! :-)  
Oui je veux lire ton one-shot !!!! XD  
Et puis si Hoshi-gumi a gagné, c'est simplement parce que Yoh a relâché son oversoul avant Hao ! p

**Katoryu Diethel** : Voilà, tu les as les réactions de tout le monde !  
The Darkness j'aime bien que deux chansons d'eux, celle-là et puis Get your hands off of my women, je crois que c ça !

**Saael **: Oulà, tu as eut un relent de Chroniques Vampires je crois ! lol Tes lemons à toi ils avancent ? C cool aussi que tu ne les trouve pas ooc ! :-)

**Yume** : Ben je pense pas qu'il y aura un lemon pour eux deux, c'est pas leur histoire… Demandes à Rhea-Silvia elle a fait une fic RenxHoro et plein d'autre monde d'ailleurs ! :-)

**Melisandre** : Vi ils sont ensembleuh ! L'était temps au bout de 12 chapitre ! lol Quant aux Asakura…tu vas voir… :-)

**Fayane** : T'es gentille mais je suis pas aussi douée que ça #.# Mais chuis contente que tu trouve pas Yoh ooc, ça fait patie de mes plus grandes peurs de faire ooc lol  
Anna, y'a trop peu de monde qui pense à elle la pauvre… Je pense que tu vas être surprise ! Non, elle ne proposera pas de couple à 3 ! lol

**Oruchuban Ebichu** : YAAAAH !!! Toi aussi je veux la suite de ta fic !! T'as pas honte de t'arrêter à -ce- moment l ? Sadique !! lol Les pauvres, c'est que je me met à leur place… Les pauv' choupinets…  
Malheureusement je ne vais pas à Japan… J'habite trop loin TT Mais vais essayer de monter à Paris pour le cartoonist !

**Misao Maxwell** : Merci beaucoup la femme de Duo ! lol Pis t'as raison, les vieux Asakura…oskour… -- Mais qui a dit que j'avais une mauvaise opinion sur eux ? lol

**Jabun** : Vi c'est vrai que ça fait plaisir de recevoir des compliments, mais je préfère plus recevoir la vérité pour me permettre de m'améliorer ! -)  
C'est marrant, tout le monde redoute plus la réaction de la famille que celle des amis ! lol Bon en même temps c'est normal, les Asakura ils sont messants ! lol

**Michat** :   
**Hao, qui éjecte Fisou de son fauteuil et prend sa place** : Bonjour nouvelle fan ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, le couple que je forme avec Otôto est génial ! C'est pour ça que Mr Freeze et The Shark ne seront pas trop développés, sont trop nuls !  
**Ren** : KISAMAAAAA !!!  
**Yoh** : Nii-san, je crois que Ren va te tuer.  
**Fisou qui rouvre un œil** : Yoh, kestu fais sous le bureau ?  
**Yoh** : Betsuni… [ Rien de spécial ]  
**Hao, étoiles dans les yeux** : T'as raison, Ren est dangereux, allons nous enfermer dans le placard !  
**Yoh** : Hai ! :-)  
/S'en vont/  
**Fisou, remontée sur sa chaise** : Un couple de pervers, désolée… Bon, en tout cas merci beaucoup ! Et je tiens à préciser qu'Hao a ses propres opinions, je ne trouve pas Horo et Ren nuls ! :-)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**L'Étoile Filante**

¤¤¤

Chapitre 13 : Liens Fragiles

Comme je me l'étais imaginé, impossible d'être complètement tranquille depuis ce que mon frère et moi avions fait la veille. Je pouvais presque voir des points d'interrogation remplacer les ombres des filles. C'était pesant. Mais peut-être normal après tout… Personne n'avait été préparé à me voir revenir avec Yoh, ni à ce qu'il passe la nuit ici. Nous étions quand-même censés être ennemis…à la base.

Kanna s'approcha de moi alors que je contemplais un canyon, tranquille sur un rocher.

- Hao-sama ? Yoh-sama n'est pas avec vous ?

- On dirait bien…

- Hao-sama, je ne voudrais pas empiéter sur votre vie privée, mais nous aimerions tous savoir ce qu'il se passe. Les derniers événements sont durs à comprendre et… commença-t-elle.

- En effet tu empiètes sur ma vie privée, la coupai-je.

- Pardonnez-moi Hao-sama.

Elle était restée en retrait, mais je l'entendis s'allumer une cigarette. Quelle mauvaise habitude elle avait là.

- Mais je suppose que je peux bien t'expliquer une ou deux choses, repris-je. Yoh n'est plus notre ennemi, il ne fait plus partie d'aucun plan, et je n'ai pas l'intention de l'aspirer. Et tu pourras dire aux autres que le premier qui n'accepte pas ma relation avec lui peut crever.

- B-bien, Hao-sama.

- Une dernière chose Kanna. Si tu continues à fumer comme ça, en vieillissant tu seras aussi ridée que Goldova.

Elle n'ajouta rien, mais je la sentis rougir, puis elle se téléporta, me laissant enfin seul. Mon regard se fixa sur l'horizon, et le vent souffla légèrement.

J'espérais que tout allait bien se passer pour Yoh…

¤¤¤

Je sentais bien le regard curieux de quelques personnes, alors que je traversais le village Pache. C'était normal, après le spectacle que je leur avais donné la veille. Moi me jetant dans les bras de mon prétendu ennemi mortel… S'ils savaient… !

J'arrivais enfin face à notre hôtel, espérant que la réaction de mes amis n'allait pas être trop dure à gérer. Comme disait mon frère, s'ils étaient vraiment mes amis, ils comprendraient. Qu'il aille dire ça à Anna…

Je grimpais l'escalier qui menait à nos chambres, jetant un coup d'œil discret dans chacune d'elle, pour voir s'y je pouvais y trouver quelqu'un.

- Yoh… souffla quelqu'un derrière moi, alors que je venais d'ouvrir la porte de l'une des chambres.

C'était Anna. Elle avait dit mon nom si bas que j'aurais tout aussi bien prendre ça pour le murmure du vent. Mais c'était sans compter Amidamaru qu'elle tenait entre les perles de son collier…

- YOH-DONOOOOO !!!!

Je me tournais vers eux, un sourire penaud sur le visage.

- Yo !

La jeune fille libéra l'esprit du samouraï qui disparut dans sa tablette funéraire, puis darda ses yeux dans les miens.

- Tu nous as surpris hier, dit-elle.

- Oui, je pense…

- Je me doutais bien que tu ne puisses pas le tuer. Même si en cela tu désobéis au clan Asakura.

Je ne répondis rien. Je n'avais rien à dire, elle avait raison. J'allais certainement avoir la famille à dos, mais plutôt ça mille fois que de tuer mon frère à nouveau.

- Je t'aime, lâcha-t-elle.

Je sentis mes yeux s'écarquiller, et mon sang quitter mon visage. On m'avait pourtant prévenu, Manta m'avait bien dit qu'Anna était amoureuse de moi. Notre mariage était arrangé, elle ne devait avoir développé ce sentiment que récemment. J'aurais préféré qu'elle ne développe rien du tout, je n'avais aucune envie de lui faire du mal.

- Anna… fut tout ce que je fus capable de lui répondre.

- Alors c'est lui que tu aimes ? me demanda-t-elle sur un ton froid, mais pourtant empreint de douceur, légèrement mélancolique.

Je baissais les yeux.

- C'est Hao oui, murmurais-je.

- Je ne peux rien y faire je suppose… Soyez heur…

- DANNAAAAAAA !!!! la coupa un Ryu qui bondit dans le couloir et me serra contre lui. Vous nous avez inquiét ! Vous allez bien ?! [Danna = maître dans le sens maître de maison]

- Je vais bien Ryu, désolé de t'avoir inquiété.

- Tant que vous allez bien ! Hey tout le monde ! Yoh no Danna est de retour !!!!

Il m'entraîna dans la chambre des filles pour que nous ayons plus d'espace que dans le couloir, m'assit sur une chaise, m'apporta une tasse de thé, puis s'assit sur une paillasse en dix secondes chrono.

- Ryu, je voulais te dire… Je suis désolé de nous avoir fait perdre hier.

- Ce n'est pas grave Danna.

- Eh ?

- Nous ne pouvons te forcer à tuer la personne que tu aimes Yoh-kun, déclara Faust s'asseyant sur une paillasse aux côtés d'Eliza. Nous comprenons parfaitement que tu n'ais pas pu te battre contre lui après ce que t'a demandé ta famille.

- Mais c'est quand-même son frère !!! s'exclama Horo que je n'avais pas vu rentrer.

En fait ils étaient tous arrivés, mais j'avais été trop occupé à assimiler les paroles de Faust pour faire attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Ren faisait semblant de m'ignorer accolé au chambranle de la porte, Horo avait la mine de quelqu'un qui avait trop réfléchit à vide pendant la nuit, Chocolove semblait rechercher un jeu de mot, et Manta arriva avec son arme principale, son pc portable qu'il traînait toujours avec lui, apparemment alerté comme tout le monde par le raffut qu'avait fait Ryu. Tout cela ressemblait à un procès… Mais je m'étais préparé à y passer ! Presque…

- Yo, Manta !

- Yoh-kun ! Tu vas bien ?

- Oui bien-sûr ! Hao s'est bien occupé de moi ! assurai-je avec un très grand sourire.

Il sembla rassuré et alla à son tour s'asseoir sur une paillasse. Horo arriva devant moi et posa ses deux mains sur mes épaules, s'appuyant de tout son poids de garçon qui n'a pas bien dormi, et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Yoh, tu es mon pote, mais des fois tu fais des choses que j'ai du mal à comprendre…

- Horohoro, laisse-le. Il te répondra aussi bien même si tu n'es pas avachi sur lui…grogna le Chinois.

- Jaloux Ren ? lançai-je avant de me baisser pour éviter l'épée qui venait de me passer au-dessus de la tête.

- Kisama ! Je lui dis ça pour pas qu'il s'écroule sur toi ! Il n'a pas dormi la nuit dernière !

Plusieurs paires d'yeux suspicieux dont les miens, glissèrent vers Ren dont la hauteur du pic capillaire n'avait d'égal que la couleur carmine de son teint.

- VOUS FAITES PAS DE FAUSSES IDEES KISAMALA !!! Il pensait à YOH !!!

- Ooohhh…

Toutes les paires d'yeux voyagèrent jusqu'à moi, accompagné d'un Horo² qui avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir droit.

- Je suis flatté mais Hao ne serait pas très content d'apprendre ça… assurai-je en ricanant.

Ren vint récupérer l'Ainu en le traînant par le col, et l'assit sur une paillasse, à côté de lui.

- Justement c'est de ça dont nous voulons te parler Yoh, dit-il. De ta relation avec ton frère.

- Oui ben alors quoi ?

- Déjà c'est quoi comme relation ? Vous êtes vraiment…ensembles ? demanda Ryu.

- Euh…fis-je, sentant le rouge me monter au visage.

Horo venait de s'endormir comme une masse sur les genoux de Ren, et cela venait de me faire remonter un – très – bon souvenir en mémoire.

- Ils sont ensembles, interpréta platement Manta en voyant mes couleurs.

Je lui fit un sourire plein de dents et hochais vivement la tête pour approuver.

- Et Horo et Ren ils… commençai-je.

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de moi !! me coupa brusquement le Chinois.

- Yoh-kun, je ne veux pas te donner de leçons. Mais il est vrai que tu es dans une situation délicate. Est-ce que tu es sûr de toi ? Tu te sens bien comme ça ? me demanda Faust.

- Oui bien-sûr ! Enfin, je sais que c'est étrange vu de l'extérieur mais, je veux rester avec lui, de toute façon.

- Tu es sûr qu'il ne te veut pas de mal ? demanda Manta.

- J'en suis sûr oui ! Vous avez bien vu hier que… !

- Oui nous avons bien vu hier, me coupa Ren. Il n'est plus ton ennemi, il est plus que ton frère. Moi qui ai une sœur, j'ai du mal à concevoir ça. Mais c'est pas comme si vous aviez été élevés ensembles tu me diras…

- Non. Je suis l'autre moitié de son âme, littéralement, expliquai-je.

- Tu es amoureux de lui alors ?

Je hochai la tête pour approuver, et Ren eut un sourire en coin, lâchant un « Je vois » amusé.

Faust se leva et frappa un coup dans ses mains, réveillant en sursaut Horohoro par la même occasion.

- C'est bien Yoh-kun ! Tu as l'air déterminé et en bonne forme, c'est une preuve suffisante pour moi ! Tu devrais aller le retrouver maintenant !

- Eh ?

- Tu n'en as pas envie Yoh-kun ?

- Si ! Mais… C'est tout ?

- Nous te faisons confiance Yoh-kun, même si cette fois-ci c'est sur un sujet plus délicat, nous ne serions pas tes amis si nous te tournions le dos aussi facilement.

- Vous en avez parlé entre vous je vois, compris-je.

- Bien-entendu, nous-nous sommes inquiétés pour toi ! s'exclama Manta. Nous voulions partir à ta recherche, mais Tamao nous a fait comprendre qu'Hao ne te ferait pas de mal.

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'apprécie ton frère pour autant, grogna Ren. Si jamais il dérape…

Je hochai silencieusement la tête. Bien-sûr, même s'ils essayaient de me comprendre, ça n'allait pas changer les sentiments qu'ils avaient pour mon frère. Je ne pouvais pas les en blâmer, je leur étais déjà très reconnaissant de ne pas me hurler dessus et de ne pas me jeter proprement dehors.

- Je pense que nous avons fait le tour de la question pour le moment. Quelqu'un a quelque chose à ajouter ? demanda Faust en balayant la pièce du regard.

- Personnellement ça m'arrange, déclara Ren en se levant alors qu'Horo s'était roulé en boule sur la paillasse. Ça m'aurait gêné d'avoir à te blesser lors de notre rencontre au Shaman Fight.

- Oui bien-sûr, fis-je en me grattant la nuque.

- Allez Yoh-kun ! Vas-y ! m'encouragea le nécromancien.

- Arigato minna, souris-je. [ merci tout le monde ]

C'est toujours chouette d'avoir de nouvelles preuves que les amitiés que vous avez tissées sont solides et véritables.

¤¤¤

Au lieu de rester en haut de mon canyon, je m'étais finalement décidé à aller attendre mon frère devant l'hôtel où résidaient ses compagnons, adossé au mur. J'entendis quelques pas venant de l'intérieur se diriger vers la sortie.

- Hao-sama ?

Je reconnus la voix de la jeune fille, Tamao.

- Ohayô. Comment s'en sort-il ? lui demandais-je en parlant bien-entendu de mon frère.

- Yoh-sama discute avec les garçons. Je crois que ça se passe bien.

- Et pour les Asakura ?

Tamao cligna des yeux, rosissant légèrement, puis attrapa sa planchette pour me répondre, peut-être plus par discrétion que par timidit :

- « Ils ne se sont pas montrés depuis hier. Je crains pour Yoh-sama, et pour vous aussi Hao-sama. »

- Tu ne devrais pas. Je serai Shaman King d'ici peu, ils ne pourront plus rien contre moi.

- Prenez soin de Yoh-sama.

- C'est ce qui était prévu Tamao…

Yoh avait ici une amie fidèle. J'espérais au moins qu'il s'en était rendu compte. Le connaissant, certainement que oui.

- Tamao ! s'exclama durement une seconde jeune fille, l'ex fiancée de Yoh.

Je fis un grand sourire à la blonde Anna, qui me fusillait du regard, sans ciller. Nous ne parlions pas, mais son esprit me disait clairement : « Si tu fais du mal à Yoh, je te tue. »

Tamao s'inclina puis trotta à la suite d'Anna, qui partit sans un mot. Elle avait dû croiser Yoh sur son chemin, pour être d'humeur aussi maussade.

Yoh d'ailleurs arriva quelques secondes plus tard, seul, et Harusame à la ceinture. Il me regarda en clignant des yeux, surpris de me trouver là, puis m'offrit un grand sourire.

- Ça c'est bien passé en fait, m'informa-t-il.

- Tant mieux.

Je lui attrapai le poignet et l'attirai brusquement contre moi, passant mes bras autour de lui et le serrant contre moi. Cela le fit rire légèrement et il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte. Je l'embrassai sur la tempe et lui murmurai :

- Tu veux qu'on aille se promener ?

- Je ne suis pas aussi provocateur que toi Nii-san.

- Je ne suis pas provocateur. Mais est-ce que tu es sûr de vouloir rentrer tout de suite, d'entendre les filles s'entraîner et Opacho discuter ? Nous ne pourrons pas être tranquilles !

- En parlant d'entraînement, tu devrais y passer un peu nan ?

D'un côté il n'avait pas tort…

- Tu me superviserais Otôto ?

- Nan, je suis pas assez sadique pour mettre au point un entraînement.

- Alors tu feras les mêmes choses que moi.

- Eeh ?

- C'est le prix à payer pour me voir faire de l'exercice. Et puis cela ne te fera pas de mal.

C'était décidé. Sans attendre sa réponse, la main de Spirit of Fire se matérialisa sous nos pieds. Yoh s'accrocha à moi pour ne pas tomber, et je ris à mon tour avant de l'embrasser.

¤¤¤

Le Spirit of Fire nous emmena dans un endroit assez aride, dont le sol était recouvert de terre rouge et de roches bouillantes à force d'être exposées au soleil.

- C'est ici que tu comptes t'entraîner Nii-san ?

Je commençais à me demander qui d'entre Anna ou lui avait les manières les plus drastiques de s'entraîner.

- Ici il n'y a personne qui puisse venir nous déranger, répliqua mon frère en poussant quelques cailloux du pied. On commence par trois cents pompes.

- Je vais mourir avant d'arriver au bout, signalai-je en affichant un sourire penaud.

- Et bien tu t'étaleras dans la poussière. Essaie juste de faire un peu plus que ton mieux Otôto.

- Et j'y gagne quoi moi là-dedans ? fis-je en m'asseyant en tailleurs. Le Shaman Fight est terminé pour moi.

Hao laissa tomber sa cape puis me fit un clin d'œil séducteur.

- Ah ça… Devine par toi-même ce que t'y gagneras.

Mes joues se teintèrent d'une jolie teinte grenat, devant l'insinuation flagrante qu'il venait de faire. Je m'essuyai alors le front du revers de la main droite, d'un air de « pouh qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ici ! » ce qui porta mon frère à rire.

- Tu sais, je pensais simplement au fait que si tu ne fais pas d'exercice, tu finiras par ressembler à Bouddha, m'avoua-t-il.

- Oh, oui bien-sûr ! approuvai-je, un minimum mal à l'aise.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hao continuait son entraînement à coups d'abdominaux, me jetant de temps à autre un œil torve, à moi qui étais gentiment allongé à l'ombre de Spirit of Fire, en compagnie d'Amidamaru. J'avais fait ses trois cents pompes, autant de flexions et je m'étais écroulé au milieu de l'épreuve de course.

Il fini par se lever et vint se pencher au-dessus de moi, laissant ses cheveux humidifiés par la sueur qui recouvrait son corps, glisser sur la peau de mon torse et de mon visage.

- Tu es prêt pour les assouplissements Otôto ?

- EEEH ?

- Je présume qu'Anna n'a jamais pensé à t'en faire-faire, dit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus stupide au monde.

J'arquais un sourcil.

- Tu es en colère Hao ?

Ce fut à son tour de hausser un sourcil, puis un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Et si je te disais que oui ?

- Mais je suis mort ! T'es aussi pervers qu'Anna !!!

- J'avais dix ans, quand je m'entraînais autant que toi maintenant, répliqua-t-il avec une moue réprobatrice.

Il s'assit en tailleurs à côté de moi, et décolla ses longs cheveux de sa peau trempée. Ma main se délogea d'en dessous de ma tête pour aller glisser sur le flanc de mon frère que je sentis frémir.

- T'es vraiment en colère Nii-san ?

- Non, dit-il enfin. Juste envie de te faire marcher.

- Ouf ! souris-je.

¤¤¤

Yoh se tourna vers moi, et passa un bras par-dessus mes cuisses, se serrant plus contre moi. Je lui caressai alors les cheveux, et il ferma les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu t'endors Yoh ?

- Hmm…

- Tu préfères qu'on rentre ?

- …an.

Je souris légèrement en regardant mon petit frère s'endormir. Mon amant… Difficile de lui attribuer cette appellation, mais pourtant c'était bien ce qu'il était devenu. Dire qu'à peine un mois auparavant je voulais encore le tuer pour me venger…  
« Yoh a le pouvoir de rendre possible l'impossible » Silva tu dis des choses censées parfois, tu n'es pas mon descendant pour rien. Mais il allait falloir qu'il pense à se marier peut-être un jour…

Me dire cela me fit penser à la femme que j'avais il y a mille ans de cela. Une fille douce, comme elles l'étaient pour la plupart en général à l'époque, descendante d'une famille puissante de Shamans japonais, que l'on avait choisi à ma place bien-entendu, et donc je n'étais pas spécialement amoureux d'elle. Je devais éprouver le même attachement que celui de Yoh envers Anna. Mais j'avais quand-même eut deux enfants avec elle, un garçon et une fille, morte d'une épidémie. Ma femme disait m'aimer, pourtant cela ne l'avait pas empêchée d'aider les Asakura à me tuer…

Ma seconde femme, je l'avais choisie parce qu'elle était belle et facile à vivre, pour laisser une empreinte profonde dans la civilisation Pache et passer plus inaperçu en faisant semblant d'être un indien normal. Jusqu'au moment du Shaman Fight, où je l'abandonnais, elle et notre fils, au beau milieu du désert.

Mais ces deux mariages n'étaient en fait qu'une mascarade, une illusion quand on y pense. Des sentiments fabriqués, hypocrites, que l'on essaie de faire croire, et auxquels on s'efforce de croire… Pathétique, nee ?

Et dire que c'était de mon autre moi dont j'étais tombé amoureux.

- Hao-dono ! s'exclama l'Esprit samouraï de Yoh, qui semblait avoir sentit quelque chose.

Mes yeux se détachèrent du corps endormi de mon jumeau pour se poser sur une silhouette, à quelques mètres plus loin. Mikihisa s'approcha de moi directement pour la première fois, alors que d'habitude il ne faisait que m'observer de loin.

- Tiens tiens… fis-je d'un ton moqueur lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant moi. Venu prendre de nos nouvelles Otô-san ? [père]

Il s'attendait à trouver Yoh avec moi. Mais de le voir en vrai ne lui plaisait pas du tout, je le voyais clairement dans son esprit. Il était furieux de voir son fils si proche du grand méchant loup. Bah tiens.

- Je suis venu le chercher, rétorqua-t-il en parlant de Yoh.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais te le donner ?

- Tu n'auras pas à me le rendre, il viendra à moi tout seul.

- Ah bon tu crois ça ? Ça m'aurait beaucoup amusé de te démontrer le contraire, mais il dort bien, et je n'ai aucune envie de le réveiller.

- Moi ça ne me dérange pas.

- Touche-le et tu meurs, lâchai-je froidement.

- Et dire que Yoh pense que tu es devenu gentil…

- Je suis gentil. Avec lui. Et tous les autres. Y'a qu'avec toi que ça coince, souris-je.

Ça allait coincer avec tous ceux qui essaieraient de me séparer de mon frère.

Je sentis Yoh remuer doucement cotre moi. Il étira son bras qui passait au-dessus de mes cuisses, puis ouvrit les yeux.

- A qui tu parles Nii-san ? me demanda-t-il tout ensommeillé.

- A ton père.

- Ah…

Il se redressa mollement, puis regarda Miki, le saluant le plus simplement du monde. Pourtant il était mal à l'aise. Il savait bien que la réaction de la famille quant à notre relation, allait être de toutes façons, négative.

- Yoh-kun, je suis venu te parler de choses sérieuses expliqua « notre » père.

- Tu dois maintenant faire un choix. Hao ou ta famille, la destruction du monde, ou la prise en main de ton destin en tant qu'héritier des Asakura. Hao a ensorcelé ton esprit nous pouvons te délivrer ! continuai-je à sa place avec un brin d'ironie.

Il avait oublié pendant une seconde que je pouvais lire les esprits. Heureusement que lui ne pouvait pas lire le mien…

Yoh clignait bêtement des yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je l'aide de cette manière. Il n'avait encore rien vu…

- Mais tu as raison Miki-kun, j'ai ensorcelé Yoh, et de la façon la plus exquise qu'il soit ! assurai-je avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

Mon air se radoucit lorsque je me tournai vers mon frère pour ensuite l'attraper dans mes bras et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il s'était raidi au tout début, intimidé par la présence de son père, mais il me suffit de lui passer la main au creux des reins pour qu'il l'oublie quelques secondes. C'était suffisamment long pour choquer Mikihisa, et pour lui faire rentrer quelque chose de très important dans le crâne : Yoh était à MOI.

Ma méthode manquait certainement de tact, mais pour moi, le meilleur moyen de défense a toujours été l'attaque. Choqué, son esprit allait s'embrouiller, et il n'allait plus trouver autant de conneries blessantes à dire à mon frère.

Yoh rompit notre baiser, me fixant avec des yeux étonnés. Je lui souris et lui donnai un baiser rapide sur les lèvres, avant de me tourner vers le Shaman qui nous regardait, statufié.

- Tu l'auras remarqué, Yoh et moi entretenons une relation très profonde et sincère.

- Je sais que ça doit paraître bizarre, mais je l'aime ! Je ne pourrais plus jamais faire ce que Grand-père et toi vous me demandez ! Je ne veux pas tuer mon frère ! s'exclama Yoh soudainement.

- Yoh si tu restes ici avec lui, tu seras considéré comme traître au clan, et allié d'Hao, exposa froidement Mikihisa.

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils et raffermis ma prise autour de la taille de mon frère.

« Je n'aurais vraiment servi qu'à être une arme contre Hao » s'était-il dit tristement. Et pourtant il affichait un sourire serein.

- Je n'ai pas trahi les Asakura, mais je suis l'allié d'Hao si tu veux, puisque je veux l'aider à vivre.

- Dans ce cas Yoh, choisis ton camp, lui ordonna son père en lui tendant la main.

- Ainsi, si Yoh choisit de rester avec moi, il devient un ennemi de la famille alors qu'il ne tentera rien contre vous… Chitchai na. [C'est petit]

- Si Yoh choisit le mauvais camp, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour lui. S'il n'est pas assez fort pour…

- Tu penses vraiment que je le manipule hein ? le coupai-je. Tu devrais aller voir Anna, elle t'apprendrait des choses, la petite liseuse d'esprits.

- Vas-tu venir avec moi Yoh ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

- Non, souffla-t-il. Je reste de mon côté.

Je le serrai encore un peu plus contre moi. Je sentais que mon frère luttait pour garder son masque nonchalant, alors qu'il était attristé d'avoir à choisir entre sa famille et moi. Heureusement que ses amis n'avaient pas joué au même jeu…

- Tu as perdu la raison Yoh, déclara son père avant de s'éclipser.

Mon frère soupira discrètement et ramassa ses écouteurs qui étaient au sol.

- Ça va Otôto ?

- Ouais, sourit-il. Ça va.

Comme Mikihisa n'était plus là, je n'avais plus l'utilité de lire dans l'esprit de personne. Mais je n'avais pas besoin de ce don pour me rendre compte que Yoh me mentait. Ses yeux, que son sourire n'arrivait plus à atteindre, n'étaient pas aussi brillants que d'ordinaire. Même la lenteur de ses gestes en était une preuve.

Je lui passais ma main libre dans les cheveux, puis le fis tourner son visage vers moi, l'obligeant à me regarder.

- Yoh…murmurai-je.

Il leva vers moi un regard embué de larmes qu'il se forçait à retenir, puis se nicha dans mes bras, cachant son visage dans mon cou, entre mes mèches de cheveux.

- Je ne regrette pas mon choix Hao. Même si tu devais me tuer demain, je ne le regretterai pas.

- Je ne le ferai pas, dis-je.

- Je sais, murmura-t-il contre ma peau. Amidamaru, si tu veux trouver un autre Maître, tu peux y aller, je ne t'en voudrai pas.

Le fantôme qui avait assisté à toute la scène sans avoir trouvé quelque chose à dire, se rapprocha de nous.

- Je n'ai aucune raison de vous quitter Yoh-dono. Vous êtes et resterez mon Maître.

- Merci Amidamaru.

Je sentis mon frère sourire légèrement, mais l'aura de tristesse qu'il dégageait ne me trompait pas.

Dire qu'ils l'avaient renié aussi facilement… Plus les siècles défilaient, plus je haïssais les Asakura.

_A suivre…_

**Fisou** : voilà, chapitre riche en explication et confrontations ! Désolée pour ceux qui ont trouvé ça chiant, mais il fallait bien passer par l !  
**Une voix dehors** : Esprit de Feu ! A l'attaque !!!  
**Yoh** : NIIIIIAAAAA !!!! /cri de demoiselle en détresse/ Amidamaru ! Oversoul Spirit of Sword !!!  
**La voix** : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu dis pas ça d'habitude, c'est une nouvelle attaque ?  
**Hao qui passe dans le salon** : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait Otôto ? /regarde par la fenêtre/ Depuis quand somme-nous des triplés ? o.O  
**Fisou** : Cherche pas, c'est Zéké.  
**Hao** : /Air dégoûté/ Ah, la version française… .  
**Yoh, toujours dehors** : NIIIII-SAAAAN !!!! A L'AIIIIDE !!!  
**Zék** : Nii-san ? Mais quel est ce langage étrange…  
**Fisou** : Choupi, tu devrais aller sauver ton frère, il ne fera pas de mal à ton double.  
**Hao** : T'as raison, sauvons l'Otôto, et chassons l'imposteur en même temps ! Pis arrête de m'appeler Choupi ! TAYOOOOO !!!! /sort/ Spirit of Fire !  
**Fisou** : T'as raison Choupi !

¤¤¤ Quelques minutes plus tard ¤¤¤

**Hao** : MEURS SALOPERIE !!!! MEURS !!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!! /piétine frénétiquement Zéké qui couine/  
**Yoh** : C'est bon Nii-san, il a compris là je crois…  
**Hao** : VIVE MOI ! ET A BAS LES PÂLES COPIES TIREES DE PÂLES COPIES AMERICAINES !!!! NIARK NIARK NIARK !!!  
**Yoh** : J'espère quand-même qu'il ne fera pas pareil si c'est mon homologue français qui arrive…  
**Hao** : Oh que si.  
**Yoh** : TTTT Nii-san hidoi !! [atroce]  
**Hao** : Meeeeuuuh noooon….  
**Fisou, passant la tête par la fenêtre** : YAAAAH !!! Choupi y veut pas qu'on salisse l'image de son petit frère chéri adoré qu'il aime de tout son….  
**Hao** : URUSAI !!!! [Ta gueule] #.# /lui envoie une botte lego de Zéké dans la tête/


	14. Outside Alone

**Auteur** : Fisou  
**Titre** : L'étoile Filante  
**Genre** : Vengeance pour la frustration de la fin de l'animé, et bâclage de la mort d'Hao.  
**Base** : Shaman King  
**Couple** : Héhé, HaoxYoh mon préféré 0 Donc yaoi et Twincest ! Âmes sensibles… Pis RenxHoro aussi maintenant ! Un chtit peu…

**Note** : Vraiment désolée du retard, mais tout m'est tombé dessus au mauvais moment : Exams, décès, flémingite, et obsession pour les KaixRei, baito… Gomen Gomen !!

**Reviews** : Merci à toutes !! Au passage, si quelqu'un veut faire des ficarts…chuis preneuse !!! :-)

**Babel121** : Non, Yoh ne pleure pas à la fin du 13. il en a envie, mais il ne pleure pas ! ) Chuis très contente que t'aime ma fic ! En la postant au début je ne pensais même pas avoir des lectrices ! lol et merci aussi d'avoir dit ce que tu pensais de mon style d'écriture, même si je ne l'aime toujours pas lol

**Rhea-Silvia-chan** : Réponse patchwork : C'est dommage j'adore le gingembre !  
ooc veut dire out of caracter. Qu'il n'ait pas la même personnalité que le personnage réel.  
Oui toutes mes idées sont bien…/se jette des fleurs/ non je rigole. En plus c'est à cause de katoryu que j'ai eut cette idée pour Ren XD  
Non c'est pas qu'ils sont hypnotisés, c'est qu'ils en ont parlés déjà entre eux, que Faust en tant que psychopathe et amoureux transi est arrivé à leur faire rentrer dans le crâne qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre l'amour que Yoh a pour son frère. ( Il a bien dû demander à Ren ce que ça lui ferait si on l'empêchait de voir Horo, pour le déstabiliser mdr ) Ils ont donc fini par accepter le choix de Yoh, en se promettant de le protéger si jamais Hao lui faisait du mal.  
Hao n'est pervers que dans mes délires ! ) sinon, c'est un mec dirons-nous ! /entourée de mec obsédés/  
Merci pour Madness !!! :)

**Mydaya** : Vi, Anna aurait pu gifler Yoh, mais je réserve ça pour plus tard. Si je l'avais fait baffer là, la prochaine baffe aurait eut moins d'impact, et aurait une signification moins forte…  
J'adooooore les sous-entendu et l'ambiguït !!! -  
C'est ta fic qui m'a inspiré le passage de l'entraînement ! ) Yoh dans le corps de son frère qui s'écroule après l'entraînement, c'était très bien ça !

**Dragonna** : Merci je vais en avoir besoin ! Le dernier chap va être de la merde à écrire je le sens bien !

**Yume** : Je sens que le niveau de popularité des Asakura a baissé depuis quelques chapitres…lol Bah, c'est pas grave je les aime pas XP Et puis Anna l'a mal pris, mais si je dis tout du dernier chap pour m'expliquer ça va pas aller… Pis Anna est partie avec Tamao… Y aurait-il anguille sous la Rochelle ? (private joke, gomen)

**Saael'** : J'espère que tu mettras vite les premiers chapitres de ta fic maintenant que c'est les vacances !!! ( Remarque je dis ça mais je suis toujours plus occupée pendant les vacances que pendant les cours. C'est normal, pendant les cours je fous rien lol )

**Fayane** : Miki est un Asakura, il obéit à la famille, et à l'honneur « je sauve le monde d'Hao même si ça signifie sacrifier mon fils » donc… ( note que je n'avais rien contre Miki avant le passage des portes de Babylon dans l'anime…)  
Vi pour Anna je le sais tout le monde me dit ça… Faut attendre le chapitre 15 ! Le dernier !

**Oruchuban Ebichu** : ( dis-moi tu savais qu'il est compliqué à retenir ton pseudo ? lol ) Vi tu vois comme c'est dur d'attendre la suite d'une fic dont on attend impatiemment la suite ! XD /message subliminal/ Pour le toonist, si j'y vais c'est à celui de paris, là où je connais du monde ! lol

**Katoryu Diethel** : Merci ! Vi, ils ont une réaction à la con. Mais bon je ne suis pas sûre que des parents « normalement équilibrés dans la normalité normale de la moralité et de la sociét » seraient contents de voir leurs enfants ensembles. Mais de là à vouloir tuer les deux en route c'est vrai qu'ils sont bien cons !

**Jabun** : Merci ! Alors je suis française, et 1 lemon c'est bien assez ! ) Aussi j'espère que la suite te surprendra !

**Kaory** : Ben là pour la rapidité c'est rat ! lol pour les Asakura, j'ai fait ce que je pensais d'eux dans l'anime, après je ne suis pas objective, peut-être qu'ils aiment aussi Yoh ? Hum c'est un bon sujet de philo ça… lol

**Michat** : Mais Yoh ne pleure pas, il a déjà pleuré le chapitre d'avant le pauvreuh ! ( comme quoi tuer son frère pour lui c'était plus grave que de ce faire jeter par sa famille ! lol )  
Nan Miki a une viande trop dure pour être mangée ( tu t'es jamais demandé ce que mangeait la bande d'Hao ? lol )  
Rooh, vi c'est vrai j'avais pas fait le rapprochement avec Shaolan ! C'est vrai que ça ressemble, sauf que Shaolan serait partit en courrant lol

**Melisandre** : Moins je mets Anna et plus tu l'aimes… Question : Anna au départ tu l'aimes ou pas ? lol Mais dis-moi, tu vois vraiment Anna plaider la cause des jumeaux ? Non elle planterait et rebooterait si ça lui arrivait… ( Non Fisou, Anna n'est pas un ordi… ) Hao va-t-il faire un feu de joie ( pour la fête de la St Jean XD ) ? Bonne question…

**Tiayel** : Steplé, pas l'église chuis allergique ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma vision d'Anna ? J'ai tout simplement pas assez de caractère pour faire une fille qui en a trop lol  
J'ai fini ma liqueur de pêche depuis un bail ! ) Puis j'ai pas besoin de ça pour fondre un plomb ! lol Sinon t'as trouvé la fin frustrante toi ? Taint ça alors…oo Pourtant c'était pas un cliff-hanger à la base !  
Et vi, maintenant que c'est les vacs on va pouvoir se voir, du moment où je suis chez moi à 19h pour le baito !

Yo 14 reviews vous avez fait péter le record !!! YAHOOUUUU !!!!!! /full joyeuse/

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**L'Étoile Filante**

¤¤¤

£ Chapitre 14 : Outside Alone £

Il est vrai que ma famille a eut une réaction plutôt triste pour moi. Au début j'avais l'espoir que mon père allait revenir me voir pour retirer ses paroles, mais rien n'est jamais venu. Ni de mes parents, et encore moins de mes grands-parents. Hao disait souvent qu'il ne fallait pas attendre beaucoup de tolérance venant de l'ancienne génération. C'est amusant de l'entendre dire ça alors qu'il a plus de mille ans…

Enfin bref, heureusement que mes amis ont accepté mon choix, sans quoi là je n'aurais vraiment pas été bien dans ma peau. J'ai attendu treize ans avant d'avoir des amis, ça m'aurait fait mal de les perdre. Mais si ça avait été le cas, ils n'auraient pas vraiment été mes amis non ? Souvent nous-nous retrouvions au stadium lorsque mon frère avait un combat. Je sentais bien leur malaise lorsqu'ils me voyaient content de la victoire d'Hao. Ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à l'accepter, même au bout de plusieurs semaines. Mais je ne leur en demandais pas tant. Pour détendre l'atmosphère souvent, je déviais la conversation sur Ren et Horohoro. C'était suffisant pour en énerver deux, et faire rire les autres. Sauf Anna… Je ne la voyais pas souvent et que de loin. A ce que disait Tamao, elle ne venait plus voir les combats car elle savait que mon frère et moi y étions. Donc elle ne sortait plus qu'au centre du village alors que moi je n'y allais pratiquement plus. Je passais tout mon temps avec Hao, à surveiller son entraînement. Enfin autant que j'en étais capable…

Car le mode de combat par groupe de trois avait pris fin. Les règles avaient légèrement été modifiées. Les membres de la dernière équipe en liste n'allaient pas devoir se battre les uns contre les autres, mais les quatre équipes les plus fortes allaient se dissoudre. Il ne restait plus que douze participants qui allaient s'affronter, les membres d'Hoshi-gumi, Hana-gumi, The Ren et les derniers X-Laws.

Le Shaman Fight serait donc bientôt terminé, et au lieu de me mettre à réfléchir à des choses sérieuses comme « Que va-t-il se passer à notre retour au Japon ? », je préférais préparer le petit déjeuner de mon frère, qui dormait comme une masse, récupérant de son entraînement de la veille… De toutes façons, je n'aime pas penser au futur.

Bref, il était à peine sept heure du matin. Les quelques rayons de soleil que les rideaux n'arrivaient pas à filtrer chassaient les ténèbres dans lesquelles était plongée notre chambre. Regagnant lentement conscience après cette douce nuit de sommeil, je m'étirais comme un félin, évitant par habitude de donner involontairement un coup de poing à mon jumeau qui dormait paisiblement à mes côtés.

Je frottai mes yeux, pour en chasser les dernières brumes du sommeil, et regardai Hao, un sourire se dessinant lentement sur mes lèvres. Je replaçai en arrière une mèche de cheveux qui masquait son visage et m'empêchait d'admirer cette expression si spéciale qu'il avait en dormant. Si différente de celle qu'il affichait en public. Indifférente et hypocrite, alors que maintenant elle était douce et presque vulnérable.

Je me décidais enfin de m'arracher à ma contemplation, pour me lever discrètement, enfiler un pantalon et une chemise, et filer dehors. Le ciel était vide de tout nuage, la brise matinale jouait gentiment dans mes cheveux, le magasin jusqu'auquel je venais d'aller était ouvert, et surtout je pus avoir ce que j'y cherchais : les ingrédients pour faire du curry. Voyez-vous, le Curry est le plat préféré de mon frère. Le mien aussi d'ailleurs.[1] Et je m'étais dit qu'il méritait bien que je lui en prépare. Bien-sûr il allait falloir que je trouve une cuisine – pourquoi pas celle de l'hôtel ? – mais je n'étais pas inquiet pour ça. La journée commençait trop bien pour être ruinée par un tel détail.

Je payai mes courses, et pris le chemin du retour, un sac en plastique dans chaque main. Les rues étaient presque vides, les seules personnes présentes étaient des Paches qui devaient s'occuper du village pour le Shaman Fight. C'était dommage de profiter seul d'un tel moment. Le soleil, la brise printanière, et un village qui s'éveillait doucement, tout cela composait une ambiance particulière et agréable. Je me demandai une seconde pourquoi Amidamaru ne profitait pas de la sortie. Nous avions rarement l'occasion de passer du temps ensembles tous les deux. Machinalement, ma main droite confia son fardeau à mon autre main, puis se glissa dans la poche, pour attraper la tablette mortuaire du Samouraï.

Oops, ma poche était vide. L'envie de faire du curry avait était tellement soudaine que je n'avais même pas pris le temps de l'emmener avec moi. Pauvre Amidamaru, il devait se sentir bien abandonné en ce moment…

J'inspirai à fond et tournai une fois sur moi-même avant d'expirer. Oui, ça devait être le début d'une bonne journée !

Je repris une poche dans ma main droite et continuai ma route, accélérant légèrement le pas, car je ne voulais pas que mon frère découvre mes intentions, en m'attrapant avec les provisions dans les mains. Pas que ça me dérangeait particulièrement qu'il m'attrape… Je vais vous épargner mes pensées légères du moment. Mais il s'avère qu'en y réfléchissant bien, le curry peut-être utilisé de façon très…enrichissante. Ne vous trompez pas, même si mon frère occupait la majeure partie de mes pensées, je ne pensais pas toujours à lui _comme ça_. Bon d'accord, j'étais vraiment très amoureux de lui, alors c'était normal. Et puis il faut dire que son corps respire la sensualité, et appelle l'amour ! … Ou appelle mon corps. Baaah je vais passer pour un obsédé à dire ça. Comme cela au moins, vous avez compris que nous ne nous en étions pas remis à une relation simplement fraternelle. Bien-sûr il restait toujours mon jumeau, et je l'aimais toujours aussi dans ce sens. C'est juste que c'était…tellement plus…

Je sentis soudain un frisson me parcourir l'échine. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas prêté attention à l'ombre qui me recouvrait, et me privait de la chaleur du soleil. Pourtant il n'y avait aucun nuage…

Je me retournai alors, pour découvrir à quelques mètres de moi une masse d'un gris profond et à la surface luisante. De la pierre. C'était l'Oversoul de l'équipe Atomnium, le Titan de Pierre. Les trois Shamans étaient sur les épaules du géant. Je leur adressai un sourire, me demandant s'ils pouvaient le voir d'où ils étaient.

- Yo ! fis-je. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez les gars ?

- Asakura Yoh. Ne le prends pas personnellement, mais nous ne pouvons pas te laisser continuer, dit froidement le blond. Tu es le point faible d'Hao, et nous ne pouvons le laisser gagner ce tournoi.

- Nani ? murmurai-je, hébété, alors qu'une main énorme plongeait vers moi.

¤¤¤

Je frissonnai, caressant l'emplacement vide à côté de moi. Vide ? Mes yeux s'ouvrirent aussitôt et j'eus la confirmation que Yoh n'était pas là. Je scannai rapidement la chambre, et vis que ses vêtements n'étaient plus là. Pourtant, son casque, le Harusame étaient là, ainsi que là pierre ou reposait son Esprit.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Yoh n'était pas dans les environs, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Je me mordai l'intérieur de la lèvre, envahit par un sentiment de malaise énorme. Je n'étais pas inquiet du fait que mon frère soit sortit, je ne suis pas sur-protecteur à ce point. Je savais juste que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Je me levai d'un bond, enfilai un pantalon, des chaussures, attrapai au vol Amidamaru, Harusame, et partis comme une flèche à travers l'hôtel, sans prêter attention à mes coéquipiers. Qu'ils aillent au Diable ! Plus ça allait, et plus je sentais que quelque chose clochait, que Yoh avait besoin de moi. Mes mains tremblaient nerveusement et il me semblait sentir une douleur sourde se répandre en vagues dans mon corps. Peut-être que mes muscles étaient trop raides, contractés à cause de l'inquiétude que je ressentais. Je préférais me dire ça plutôt que penser que la douleur de mon jumeau faisait écho dans mon propre corps. Après tout ce n'était pas comme si nous avions déjà expérimenté ça tous les deux. Et puis c'était tellement mieux de se voiler la face…

Dès que je mis un pied à l'extérieur, Amidamaru sortit de sa pierre, et Spirit of Fire vint me cueillir. Le Samouraï échangea un regard avec moi, puis il compris que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Yoh. Stupide fantôme incapable de protéger son Maître… Aussi stupide que moi qui n'avais pas réussit à protéger mon autre moitié.

Je survolai rapidement le pâté de maison, suivant mon instinct, mes longues mèches de cheveux fouettant la peau nue de mon dos, et sautai presque de la main de Spirit of Fire lorsque j'aperçus Yoh. Je l'aurais littéralement fait, mais lorsque je saute d'une grande hauteur, je me sers de l'air pour ralentir ma chute, or c'était la dernière chose que je voulais, ralentir. Mais je ne voulais pas non plus finir en crêpe, alors je pris mon mal en patience.

Yoh était seul, inerte conte un mur. Amidamaru n'était pas là. Mes pupilles s'étrécirent. Cet abruti allait devoir trouver une bonne excuse. Sans attendre j'envoyais Spirit of Fire chercher Faust. Il était le seul médecin assez brillant pour que je lui confie la santé de mon petit frère.

Je me précipitai vers mon frère, et ma poitrine se glaça lorsque je vis dans quel état il était. Il avait perdu connaissance, certainement après avoir été jeté contre le mur. Sa tête pendait sur le côté, quelques mèches de cheveux collant à la peau de son visage à cause du sang frais qui coulait de diverses blessures. Ses vêtements tâchés de sang étaient en lambeaux, sa jambe droite était tournée dans un angle incongru, et l'os de son avant-bras gauche avait déchiré sa peau maculée de sang. Il tenait quelque chose fermement contre lui, de son autre bras. Je laissai ça de côté pour le moment. J'avais peur de le toucher, peur de le briser un peu plus.

Je glissai deux doigts sur sa joue, la caressant gentiment, sous le regard perçant d'un grand oiseau blanc.

J'étais inutile et je détestais ça. Je bouillonnais de rage, et l'envie de tout cramer me prenait les tripes, un besoin impérieux qui me rongeait de l'intérieur et m'embrouillait l'esprit. S'ils avaient été là, ceux qui avaient fait du mal à mon autre moitié, je les aurais tués. Torturés puis tués. Ils auraient hurlé de douleur, ils m'auraient supplié de leur laisser la vie sauve, et moi je les aurais…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ?!

Je sursautai légèrement lorsque Faust arriva à côté de moi, avec son fantôme. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées sombres que je n'avais pas sentit sa présence. Mais j'étais soulagé de le voir arriver. Il avait été assez intelligent pour comprendre que je devais avoir une bonne raison pour envoyer Spirit of Fire le chercher.

- Je n'en sais rien, grognai-je, je l'ai trouvé comme ça.

Le blond pris le pouls de Yoh, et je sentis mes yeux s'écarquiller lorsqu'il lui saisit le poignet. S'il n'avait pas fait ça pour le soigner, je l'aurais tué sur-le-champ. La simple vue de quelqu'un touchant à mon frère, qui était dans un si mauvais état, m'était insupportable.

Puis il ouvrit une trousse de secours dont je n'avais même pas remarqué la présence. Il enfila des gants en latex, puis versa un liquide sur un coton qu'il me tendit. Du chloroforme.

- Tu lui tiendras ça sous le nez pour qu'il reste endormit. Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il sente ce qu'il va se passer, murmura Faust.

J'étais méfiant, mais m'exécutai quand-même, surveillant chacun de ses gestes. Je savais pertinemment qu'il était un ami de Yoh et qu'il faisait de son mieux pour l'aider. Mais que voulez-vous, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Il allongea doucement mon frère qui gémit légèrement, mais je lui replaçai aussitôt mon coton sous le nez, et il redevint paisible. Faust découpa ce qu'il restait de la chemise de mon frère, puis saisit le bras fracturé, qu'il remit en place en écartant les morceaux de chair. Il nettoya la plaie puis la recousu. Je dus me mordre la langue durant le processus pour garder mon self control. J'étais enragé et inquiet. Les gens commençaient à se rassembler, mais Spirit Of Fire les gardait à distance. Si l'un d'eux faisait le moindre faux pas, sa tête allait tomber…

Pendant ce temps là, le fantôme d'infirmière, Eliza, s'était chargée de découper la jambe droite du pantalon de Yoh. Elle attrapa ensuite du fil et une aiguille, puis échangea sa place avec Faust, qui remit en place la jambe de mon frère, faisant craquer l'os de façon sinistre. Eliza avait entrepris de lui recoudre le bras puis de lui faire un bandage avec des attelles. Puis ils firent de même avec sa jambe.

Le nécromancien sortit des aiguilles de sa trousse d'urgence, qu'il remplit de je ne sais quels produits, puis fit un garrot sur le bras gauche de Yoh avant de les lui injecter. Eliza nettoyait avec du coton et de l'eau, les blessures que mon frère portait sur le visage.

Tout ce que je pouvais faire était regarder en serrant les dents. Minable… Le fantôme m'adressa un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant, Faust s'assit dans la poussière et s'essuya le front du revers de la main.

- Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour l'instant, avoua-t-il. Tu peux arrêter de lui faire respirer ça.

Je laissai tomber le coton à terre, puis me levai, ne repoussant pas l'irrépressible envie de taper dans un mur.

- Tu as guéri les blessures que t'avait infligées Yoh-kun l'année dernière. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé de guérir les siennes ? me demanda-t-il sur un ton doucereux.

- Ne crois-tu pas que si j'avais pu le faire, je ne l'aurais pas déjà fait ? répliquai-je, dangereusement calme, en admirant les fissures que je venais de faire au mur me faisant face.

- Tu veux essayer ?

- Je ne peux que détruire, pas guérir, répondis-je en retenant de justesse l'amertume de franchir mes lèvres.

Je sentis le regard de l'Allemand sur moi. Il pensait à sa femme Eliza, à la frustration et à la douleur qu'il avait ressentit de n'avoir rien pu faire pour la ramener à la vie. Il pensait me comprendre. Je me retournai sèchement et le fusillai du regard.

- Au lieu de jouer au psychologue…commençai-je.

- Tu vas essayer, me coupa-t-il. Yoh-kun a des côtes cassées et doit avoir d'autres blessures internes, et j'ai besoin de toi pour le soigner. Maintenant que tout est en place, il ne reste plus qu'à tout recoller.

Je soupirai intérieurement puis regardai Yoh qui était allongé à mes pieds, si pâle et vulnérable. Je plissai les yeux, incapable de supporter la vue de mon autre moitié dans un tel état. Je m'accroupis à côté de Yoh, tournant le dos aux deux médecins et m'abstenant de montrer mon affection envers lui devant les autres, bien que mon corps et mon cœur me hurlaient le contraire.

Mon regard fut attiré par deux poches blanches en plastique froissé, celle que Yoh tenait contre lui plus tôt, et dont Faust l'avait débarrassé. Je me penchai pour les attraper, puis regardai avec une curiosité mêlée d'appréhension leur contenu. Morceaux de poulet, riz, coriandre, cannelle, cumin, et d'autres épices encore…

Un sourire triste orna mes lèvres lorsque je compris la raison de la sortie de Yoh en catimini, et pourquoi il avait gardé ces choses contre lui, pour les protéger et faire le curry en rentrant, pensant que tout finirait bien.

Ma main droite se retrouva à jouer avec une de ses mèches de cheveux – le seul endroit où je ne craignais pas de le blesser. Je n'avais pas le droit de décevoir mon petit frère.

- Bien, dis-moi comment faire alors, ordonnai-je à Faust qui se rapprocha de nous.

¤¤¤

Je soulevai mes paupières pour le regretter aussitôt. Mon corps entier me picotait. Je déteste picoter. Je posai mon bras droit sur mes yeux, laissant le temps à mon esprit embrumé de se réveiller. Je sentais aussi le regard d'Hao sur moi, ce qui ne m'étonnait pas vraiment, du fait que nous dormions ensemble tous les soirs, et qu'il était donc normal de le retrouver avec moi le matin. Sauf que je ne me souvenais pas de m'être déshabillé, [2] ni d'être allé me recoucher après avoir acheté les ingrédients pour le curry… Je me promenais, tranquille, et… Ah oui… Tout me revint mémoire d'un coup. Les autres qui étaient arrivés, et qui m'avaient attaqué avec leur Oversoul. Pas un excellent souvenir si vous voulez mon avis. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, essayant de chasser ces images de mon esprit.

- Yoh ? Comment te sens-tu ?

Je relevai mon bras et ouvris un œil, pour voir mon frère penché au-dessus de moi, un air concerné sur le visage. Il se tenait à genoux, à côté de la paillasse, vêtu de son seul pantalon, et je remarquai qu'il était plus pâle que d'ordinaire, que ses yeux étaient légèrement cernés.

Je tendis mon bras, pour lui caresser doucement la joue.

- Nii-san…

Hao pris ma main dans la sienne, embrassa tendrement mes doigts, puis la garda contre lui, sans me quitter du regard.

- Alors ? Comment ça va Yoh ?

- Ça pique, mais ça va. Comment est-ce que je suis arrivé l ?

- Faust et moi t'avons soigné, et ramené.

- Tu m'as soign ? souris-je.

- Faust m'a appris à régénérer les blessures avec mon furyoku.

- Tu vois que ton pouvoir sert à autre chose qu'à détruire Nii-san.

Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres, et il embrassa mes doigts une nouvelle fois.

- Je suppose, murmura-t-il.

Nous-nous regardâmes encore pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que je me demande quand est-ce qu'il allait se décider à m'embrasser. Hao haussa sensiblement un sourcil, un sourire léger flottant sur ses lèvres, puis il se pencha vers moi, posant ses avants-bras de chaque côté de mon visage et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, délicatement comme s'il avait peur de me briser. Je passai un bras autour de son cou et posai l'autre sur sa taille, et le laissai approfondir le baiser, me complaisant dans les sensations qu'il faisait naître en moi. Une douce chaleur qui parcourait mon corps et me faisait oublier les picotements.

Nous dûmes nous séparer à cause du manque d'oxygène, et mon frère déposa des baisers de papillons le long de ma mâchoire puis de ma gorge, m'arrachant un gémissement de bien-être.

Une question complètement hors-sujet m'arriva alors à l'esprit : « Et Faut alors, il est passé o ? »

- Tu veux que Faust se joigne à nous ? murmura Hao contre la peau de mon cou.

- Non !! m'exclamai-je en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Merde, j'avais pensé à voix haute ou quoi ?

- Je plaisante Yoh… me rassura mon jumeau en m'embrassant dans le cou. Faust attend que je le prévienne quand tu te réveilles.

Je soupirai de soulagement, tout en resserrant mes bras autour du corps de mon frère. L'idée de le partager avec quelqu'un d'autre ne m'avait pas plu DU-TOUT ! Hao était à moi et rien qu'à moi ! Et moi…Ben je ne voulais aller avec personne d'autre qu'avec lui, voilà tout !

- Mais je sais aussi lire dans les esprits Otôto, susurra Hao à mon oreille.

- Nani ? fis-je en clignant des yeux.

Hao se redressa, s'asseyant à cheval sur mon bassin.

- Oui, je sais que je ne suis qu'à toi et rien qu'à toi ! Et que toi… Tu ne veux aller avec personne d'autre que moi, voilà tout !

Je clignai encore une bonne douzaine de fois des yeux, ce qui porta mon frère aîné à ricaner.

- T'es comme Anna alors ? lui demandai-je.

- Oui, et je peux aussi arrêter de le faire quand je veux.

- Pourquoi tu lis dans mon esprit maintenant alors ?!

- Pour être sûr que tu vas bien…

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

- Bien-sûr que je m'inquiète pour toi baka ! rétorqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il glissa une main sur mon bras gauche.

- Là, tu avais une fracture ouverte, ta jambe droite aussi était brisée.

Sa main se déplaça sur mon ventre.

- Ici, tu avais une énorme ecchymose.

Puis sur mes côtes. Pour le coup je crois que je l'avais mis en colère…

- Et ça c'était en miettes ! Comment veux-tu que… !

Je m'assis à mon tour, et capturai les lèvres de mon frère entre les miennes pour le faire taire, et aussi pour me faire pardonner. Une de mes mains s'était perdue dans ses cheveux, et l'autre caressait gentiment son dos, jusqu'au moment où je le serrai brusquement contre moi, écrasant ma bouche contre la sienne, et l'embrassant avec toute la passion que je ressentais pour lui.

Hao brisa le baiser pour respirer. Il gardait son regard chocolaté fixé sur moi, un sourire taquin sur le visage.

- Et bien… haleta-t-il.

Ses yeux couleur chocolat… On pouvait en faire des choses avec du chocolat ! Des tas de choses… Je me demandai si les pizzas au chocolat ça existait. J'avais déjà entendu quelqu'un à la radio manger un sushi au chocolat [3], mais une pizza jamais…

Hao pencha la tête sur le côté, visiblement surpris. Je lui offrit un sourire penaud, et me grattai l'arrière de la tête.

- Gomen… J'étais sûr qu'en sachant que tu lisais mes pensées, j'allais me mettre à penser à n'importe quoi sans le vouloir.

- Ce n'est pas grave Otôto, assura-t-il en esquissant un sourire. Couche-toi, je vais aller chercher Faust maintenant.

¤¤¤

Yoh dormait tranquillement dans mes bras, comme si rien ne s'était passé la veille. Au moins physiquement il allait bien, Faust me l'avait confirmé avant de repartir. Les amis de mon frère devaient me maudire de ne pas avoir réussi à le protéger. Je ne pouvais pas les blâmer, je me maudissais moi aussi.

Je tournais la tête vers le centre de la pièce, y sentant une troisième présence.

- Te voilà donc Samourai. Où étais-tu pass ?

Amidamaru lança un regard inquiet sur mon frère, puis me regarda me redresser lentement pour ne pas réveiller le dormeur.

- Lorsque j'ai vu que vous alliez rejoindre Yoh-dono, j'ai préféré poursuivre ses agresseurs, et les surveiller pour en apprendre assez sur eux.

Ses intentions étaient louables. Je n'allais finalement pas demander à Spirit of Fire de jouer avec lui.

- Qui étaient-ils ?

- Si Yoh-dono ne vous l'a pas dit, c'est qu'il ne veut pas que vous le sachiez…

Et moi j'allais peut-être finir par rechanger d'avis…

- Tu ne les as quand-même pas suivis pour que tes informations restent en toi ? Ou alors le sort de ton maître ne t'afflige pas plus que ça, Samourai ? fis-je d'un ton mielleux.

L'Esprit fronça les sourcils. Il se doutait que si je voulais les noms des autres, ce n'était pas pour leur offrir des fleurs. Mon but n'était pas vraiment de lui faire dire ces noms. L'entendre y penser me suffisait. Et oui, une âme humaine reste une âme humaine. Qu'elle ne soit pas dans un corps ne m'empêche pas d'entendre son esprit.

- Je voudrais venger Yoh-dono, mais certainement pas de la même manière que vous le feriez, m'expliqua Amidamaru.

- Un Samourai ne sert pourtant qu'à tuer, répliquai-je avec un léger sourire.

- Sous l'ordre de leur maître.

- Yoh n'aurait très bien plus pu pouvoir te donner d'ordres tu sais.

Mon interlocuteur baissa les yeux. Je souris. Une image floue, une masse grisâtre…

Mon sourire tomba. Ce n'était pas l'esprit qui revoyait des images du Titan de Pierre. C'était Yoh qui rêvait de ce qui lui était arrivé. Je fixai mes yeux sur lui, me mordant l'intérieur de la lèvre jusqu'à sentir le goût métallique du sang se répandre dans ma bouche.

Je me levai doucement du lit pour ne pas réveiller mon frère, et l'embrassai légèrement sur le front avant d'enfiler mon pantalon, d'attraper ma cape et d'aller vers la sortie.

- Fais comme tu veux Samourai. A chacun sa manière de le protéger, lâchai-je avant de quitter la pièce.

De l'air. J'avais besoin d'un peu d'air. Et si en même temps j'avais pu croiser les Atomnium ça n'aurait pas été plus mal…

J'avais à peine mis le nez dehors depuis dix minutes que trois silhouettes se dressaient devant moi. Les coins de mes lèvres s'ourlèrent pour former un rictus satisfait.

- Vous tombez bien, lançai-je, je vous cherchais. J'espère que vous n'avez laissé aucun regret derrière vous avant de venir ici.

¤¤¤

J'avais froid. Je suppose que c'est pour ça que je m'étais réveillé. Sans ouvrir les yeux je ramenai les couvertures par-dessus ma tête et me collai au corps chaud de mon frère. Sauf que mon frère n'était pas là. C'était pour ça que j'avais froid…

Je repoussai paresseusement la couverture à l'aide de mes pieds et mains, l'envoyant rouler en un gros fouillis au pied de la paillasse. Je me redressai, m'étirant comme un chat, puis ouvris les yeux sur une Opacho qui venait de me grimper sur les genoux.

- Yo ! la saluai-je.

- Ohayô Yoh-sama ! Yoh-sama va mieux ? me demanda-t-elle visiblement inquiète.

Je posai une main sur ses cheveux crépus, lui offrant un sourire tout plein de dents.

- Je vais bien et toi ?

- Opacho va bien ! Opacho attendait que Yoh-sama se réveille !

- C'est gentil. Hao t'a demandé de faire ça ?

- Non, Hao-sama est partit alors Opacho est venue veiller sur Yoh-sama.

Mon estomac se mit à gargouiller. La petite Africaine me fixa d'un air très sérieux.

- Yoh-sama vient avec Opacho. Yoh-sama doit manger quelque chose !

- Je te suis Opacho, assurai-je après avoir réprimé un fou rire.

C'était mignon de voir cette gamine s'occuper de moi comme ça. Elle agissait en vrai maman poule, râlant sur le temps que je prenais pour m'habiller, puis me tirant par la main jusque dans la partie restaurant de l'hôtel. Elle me fit aussitôt m'asseoir, et râla après un pauvre Pache qui ne me servait pas assez vite. Elle était adorable.

Le serveur m'apporta donc mon bol de ramens, que je commençai immédiatement à dévorer. C'est que je n'avais pas mangé depuis l'avant-veille au soir ! Alors forcément ça creuse…

- Tu sais où Hao est partit ? demandai-je à l'enfant qui me surveillait.

Elle cligna des yeux puis haussa ses frêles épaules.

- Hao-sama n'a rien dit.

- Ah… fis-je en aspirant des pâtes.

C'était bizarre qu'il soit partit comme ça. Peut-être voulait-il me faire une surprise, comme moi j'avais voulu lui en faire une. Où alors il avait eut envie de se promener ! Après tout il n'était pas enchaîné à moi.

Une énorme explosion me sortit de mes pensées. Je relevai mes yeux de mon bol pour les fixer sur ceux d'Opacho qui fronçait les sourcils. Elle regarda dehors puis sauta de sa chaise pour aller voir. Je la suivis, intrigué et curieux. Une fumée épaisse nous recouvrit, et une odeur de cochon grillé envahit mes narines. Les Hana-gumi arrivèrent en toussant, même Kanna qui est pourtant habituée à avoir de la fumée plein les poumons. Mathilda me regardait d'un air étrange. Je lui rendit son regard d'un air hébété.

- Toutes les trois, vous avez fait exploser un barbecue ? fis-je.

Kanna cligna trois fois des yeux puis m'attrapa par le bras.

- Yoh-sama, venez vous recoucher, vous ne devriez pas être là, me conseilla-t-elle nerveusement.

- Je vais bien Kanna.

- Non, vous n'allez pas bien. Hao-sama serait furieux de…

- Tu sais où il est au fait ? la coupai-je. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis…

- Non, me coupa-t-elle à son tour.

J'aperçu des gens qui courraient dans la rue. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et mon frère était dehors. Et si Spirit of Fire avait fait exploser une bonbonne de gaz ? Et si les X-Laws l'avaient attaqué en traître ? Et si…?! Et Opacho n'était plus là non-plus !

- Je vais aller dehors chercher mon frère et la petite. Elle doit être à sa recherche aussi.

- Yoh-sama…commença-t-elle.

Mais elle s'arrêta lorsque je pointai mon sabre sur sa gorge. Je profitai de sa surprise pour dégager mon bras de sa poigne.

- Je vais bien, Hao et Faust m'ont soigné donc ça va. Mais moi je m'inquiète pour mon frère, tu comprends ? souris-je.

Sur ce, je partis en courant vers la sortie, me frayant un passage parmi la foule. Kanna me suivait en courant, ne cessant de m'appeler, mais si c'était encore pour me dire d'aller me coucher, ce n'était même pas la peine de l'écouter.

- Yoh-sama ! N'y allez pas ! Pour Hao-sama et pour vous-même revenez ! N'y allez pas !!!

Je freinai d'un coup en arrivant là où il n'y avait plus personne, à l'endroit où la fumée s'était déjà dissipée.

Et là, je compris pourquoi Kanna s'évertuait à me faire rester à l'hôtel. Je compris ce qu'elle ne voulait pas que je voie.

Mon frère, séparé de moi par une dizaine de mètres, se tourna lentement vers moi, le vent jouant dans ses longues mèches de cheveux et dans les plis de sa cape. Il ne bougeait pas, ses yeux inexpressifs fixant les miens, conscient que je voyais les deux corps calcinés à ses pieds, et l'autre sans vie, empalé sur la main de Spirit of Fire.

Le sang avait quitté mon visage. Je reculai d'un pas, choqué. Mes jambes étaient en coton.

L'équipe Atomnium. Mon frère les avait tués.

_A suivre…_

[1] J'avais vu ça sur un petit site. J'avais trouvé ça amusant ! :)

[2] Je rappelle juste qu'avec moi, les jumeaux dorment en boxer ! Tous les garçons devraient porter des boxers… XD

[3] Ça c'est vrai par-contre ! Y'avait aussi un sushi au miel aussi, et un autre au wasabi :)

Au passage, Outside Alone ça veut dire « seul à l'extérieur » J'ai mis ce titre parce que la chanson « Left outside alone » d'Anastacia passait sur ma playlist, et je trouvais qu'Outside Alone ça collait bien parce que les jumeaux se retrouvent seuls à l'extérieur, et que c'est les merdes qui leur arrivent à ce moment là qui ont fait le chapitre, voil ! :)

**Fisou** : Voil !!!! Avant dernier chapitre fini !!!! XD  
**Hao** : T'as pris ton temps quand-même…  
**Fisou** : Vi, mais comme le dit un vieux proverbe zen « plus c'est long, plus c'est bon » ! :)  
**Yoh** : C'est un de mes proverbes préférés ! :)  
**Fisou** : J'imagine… /sweatdrop/ Alors comme ça Hao… ?  
**Hao** : #.# No comment. Va écrire la suite de la fic ou tu vas finir comme les trois autres "biiiip" de leur mère d'Atomnium !  
**Yoh** : TT Nii-san il s'est remis à tuer des geeeeeens !!!! TTTT  
**Hao, accolé négligemment contre un placard** : Cela te dérange-t-il vraiment Otôto ?  
**Yoh, ne pleurant plus** : Aucunement Nii-san ! w  
**Hao, fier de lui** : Allez viens ! En tant que frère aîné, je dois m'occuper de mon jeune frère blessé ! /rentre dans le placard/  
**Yoh** : Yey !!! /y va en sautillant/  
**Fisou** : Euh…J'espère qu'ils sont conscients que tout le monde sait ce qu'ils font là dedans… oo 


	15. You're Not Here

**Auteur** : Fisou  
**Titre** : L'étoile Filante  
**Genre** : Vengeance pour la frustration de la fin de l'animé, et bâclage de la mort d'Hao.  
**Base** : Shaman King  
**Couple** : Héhé, HaoxYoh mon préféré 0 Donc yaoi et Twincest ! Âmes sensibles… Pis RenxHoro aussi ! Un chtit peu…

**Note** : Désolée d'avoir mis tout ce temps !! Je sais à quel point c'est frustrant de ne pas avoir la suite d'une fic qu'on lit. Mais j'avais pas beaucoup de temps, et quand j'essayais d'écrire, je fixais souvent mon clavier comme une idiote, sans trouver les mots à taper dessus. Mais ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !!

**Note** **2** : Vous avez vu, j'ai changé le rating ! J'ai préféré prendre cette précaution, j'ai vu trop de fics se faire effacer à cause d'un rating trop léger… Comme si on avait besoin d'attendre nos 17 ans pour être dépravé…lol

**Reviews** : Merci à toutes !!

**Hana Asakura** : Oh mais je suis très honorée d'avoir une review de ta part ! lol Bien-sûr je suis honorée de recevoir des reviews de tout le monde ! :) Ma fic et Géniale ? J'irais pas jusque là, mais si tu le penses je suis contente :-) Et j'en ai commencé une autre, enfin j'ai fait le prologue, je la continuerai et la posterai si j'ai le temps… T'as pas pu finir Citron Raped ? Pourquoi ?

**Katoryu Diethel** : T'as raison t'es pas crédible en sainte nitouche !! Mais t'es méchante avec les Atomnium les pauvres, ils devaient avoir leurs raisons ! ou pas… lol Une fin magnifique ? Merci, voilà qui ne va pas me mettre la pression XX

**Rhea-Silvia-chan **: J'aimerai pas être à la place d'Anna la pauvre !  
C'est quoi qui est mignon ? Qu'il veuille lui préparer du curry, ou les idées soudaines que ça lui donne ? lol  
J'imagine bien Chibi-Amidi en train de chouiner à côté de sa tablette mortuaire lol  
Rooh vous avez tous une mauvaise image des Atomnium je comprends pas pourquoi ! lol  
Je sais pas pour la poussière, j'ai jamais fait exploser de barbecue lol  
Oui, avant dernier ! Donc là c'est le dernier !  
J'ai compris les arguments, mais des fois je suis un peu maso alors…

**Saael'** : Courage, tu vas arriver à faire tes lemons et à finir tes fics !  
Vi chuis d'accord avec toi, si ça va tout le temps bien c'est pas drôle !  
Pis j'adore ton expression « quand on aime on ne compte pas ! que ce soit les cadavres et les bouquets de fleur ! » j'étais mdr quand je l'ai lue ! :) Mais je ne pense quand même pas que Yoh irait jusqu'à tuer pour Hao… Il leur casserai juste consciencieusement la figure :)

**Babel 121** : Tiens une autre adoratrice des Atomnium ! loool  
Non il ne faut pas qu'une fic soit trop longue, sinon on fini par se lasser !  
Mais je vais essayer de faire un finish en beauté, j'ai fait de mon mieux en tout cas, j'espère que ça ira !

**Jabun** : Bah vi Hao s'y remet ! Fallait bien un petit coup de théâtre ! :)

**Mydaya** : Ben on a qu'à s'entre inspirer comme ça tout le monde sera content ! lol Et les jumeaux dans leur placard ils jouent…aux petits chevaux ! /sweatdrop/

**Yume** : Alors les vilains Atomnium ils sont pas dans le fan book je les ai inventés ! :) Alors y'en a un blond avec les cheveux jusqu'aux épaules avec des yeux verts, un brun aux yeux rouges, et un roux aux yeux gris, si je me souviens bien…  
Tu l'as en quelle langue le fan-book ? Tu l'as eut o ?  
Et vive Yoh et les cappuccinos !!! J'en bois toute la journée !! Des cappus pas des Yoh… Quoi que…lol  
/Hao arrive et donne un coup de gourdin sur la tête de Fisou/ : Non mais !

**Fayane** : Ouiiii c'était cruel ! Ça fait plusieurs mois que je rigole en pensant à cette fin de chapitre ! :-  
Et oui, c'est bientôt fini, j'espère que ça te plaira !

**Melisandre** : Vi Hao qui se remet à tuer ça va mettre pas mal la pagaille dans sa petite tête à Yoh !  
Tu aimes les persos qui souffrent ? On dirait une copine à moi ! :)

**Kaory** : Oui, un gros orage dans l'air ! Pis il ne fait pas que gronder de loin celui l ! lol

**Azalee** : Magnifique ? C'est très gentil mais j'en pense pas autant de mon travail, et c'est loin d'être de la fausse modestie ! Mais ça me fait plaisir quand même. Aussi que tu te sois décidée à me laisser une review ! :)

**Note 3** : Tout le monde adore les Atomnium je vois ! Faut trooop que je fasse une fic sur eux ! XD

Allez, voilà le dernier chapitre !! J'espère fortement qu'il vous plaira ! Ah ! Pis Yoh risque d'avoir l'air ooc…C'est normal il est déprim !  
Et puis la mise en page est moche à cause ! XPPPPP  
Bon cette fois on peut vraiment y aller !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**L'Étoile Filante**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

£ Chapitre 15 : You're not Here £

Je fixai d'un air inexpressif les couleurs quitter les joues de mon frère. Il recula d'un pas, faiblement, me questionnant silencieusement du regard. Puis il fit demi-tour et partit en courrant.

J'aurais peut-être dû le suivre et le retenir, mais ça n'aurait servit à rien. Il devait bien avoir deviné pourquoi j'avais tué les Atomnium. Il devait savoir que c'était pour lui, à cause de lui.

Mais il ne voyait cet acte que comme de nouvelles victimes sur ma liste qu'il pensait avoir déchirée de son amour. Il devait penser que je ne tenais pas assez à lui pour respecter cette condition tacite qu'il avait mis en place.

Alors que c'était justement parce que je l'aimais que j'avais eut le besoin de le venger, d'écraser ces trois insectes sous ma semelle.

Il était trop naïf pour comprendre.

xxx

Je faisais mon sac, sous le regard inquiet d'Amidamaru, et les pleurs d'Opacho. Elle ne voulait pas que je parte et que je laisse Hao tout seul. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester. Pas après ce qu'il venait de faire. Je savais que je n'aurais plus put le regarder en face, ni lui accorder la même confiance. Dire que j'avais eut l'audace de penser qu'il avait changé sur ce point là. Penser que je l'avais fait changer…

Je secouai la tête. Ça ne servait à rien de réfléchir maintenant, tout était trop frais, je n'avais pas assez de recul. La seule chose qui me restait à faire était de revenir à l'hôtel où résidaient mes amis, de dormir, de déprimer intérieurement pendant quelques jours, croire mes amis lorsqu'ils traiteraient mon frère de tous les noms pour me réconforter, puis enfin l'effacer de mon cœur.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

Je finis enfin de boucler mes affaires, et quittai l'hôtel sans me retourner.

xxx

Je remontai mon visage à la surface, prenant une grande inspiration, et regardant les gouttes d'eau glisser de mes cheveux et perler de mes cils.

Je venais juste de tremper ma tête dans l'eau froide de la fontaine la plus proche. Ce geste m'avait soulagé à peine cinq secondes, mais je n'allais pas recommencer. Je savais que rien ne pouvait faire passer ma nausée, mais au moins j'avais eut le temps grâce à ça d'empêcher mes larmes de me trahir.

Le Tout-Puissant Asakura Hao ne laisse pas la populace lire en lui par les fenêtres de son âme, mais ce jour-ci, il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour se recomposer un masque digne de ce nom.

Il trouvait ça pitoyable venant de lui, d'avoir du mal à cacher ses émotions, sa douleur quant au départ de son autre moitié. Pas besoin d'aller à l'hôtel pour être vérifier que sa chambre était effectivement vide.

Kuso, voilà que je parlais de moi à la troisième personne… (kuso merde)

xxx

J'inspirai et expirai un grand coup, laissant mon regard chocolat courir sur la façade de l'hôtel. J'allais retrouver mes amis, certainement les surprendre, et peut-être même leur faire plaisir en leur expliquant que j'allais rester avec eux.

J'espérais simplement qu'ils n'allaient pas me demander trop d'explications, ça allait être déjà suffisamment difficile de ne pas avoir l'air déprimé, je ne voulais pas être forcé à me rappeler ma séparation avec mon frère à cause d'eux.

Trop optimiste, même sans ça j'allais certainement y penser chaque secondes.

Je me décidai enfin à tourner cette fichue poignée de porte d'entrée, et fis mon chemin jusqu'à mon ancienne chambre, que je partageais avec Ren et Horohoro.

« Un couple, quel heureux hasard » pensai-je avec une pointe d'amertume.

Non je ne leur en voulais pas d'être ensembles, mais c'était jusque que… Comment voulez-vous vous remettre d'une séparation si vous dormez avec un couple hein ?

Je frappai à la porte, aucune réponse. J'essayai d'ouvrir, fermé. Quelle chance, j'allais devoir attendre là que quelqu'un avec les clés arrive. J'aurais tout aussi bien put aller les chercher en ville, mais je n'étais tout simplement pas d'humeur.

xxx

Effectivement, Yoh était partit. Je m'étais laissé piégé quelques instants par ce sentiment appelé espoir, courrant presque dans les couloirs de l'hôtel, pour retrouver dans ma chambre une Opacho séchant ses larmes.

Quel idiot étais-je pour avoir cru une seconde que Yoh aurait juste put être en train de broyer du noir dans un coin de notre chambre ? Enfin « notre » chambre… MA chambre, maintenant. Froide et vide, comme elle l'était avant que mon frère vive dedans, et comme elle l'était redevenue.

- Hao-sama ? fit l'Africaine entre deux sanglots étouffés.

Je posai une main sur sa chevelure crépue, qui s'aplatit comme un coussin rempli de plumes.

- Tout va bien Opacho.

xxx

Après environ une heure d'attente, des pas se firent entendre plus loin dans le couloir. Je pus entendre les voix appartenant à l'ancienne équipe The Ren, qui parlaient du fait que l'Oracle Bell de Chocolove venait de sonner.

- Je connais à peine ce garçon, mais c'est quand-même un pote ! Il nous avait bien aidé contre les gars d'Hao l'an dernier ! s'exclamait l'Afro, visiblement choqué par l'identité de son prochain adversaire.

Au moins moi, je n'avais plus à m'occuper de ça.

- Ne te pose pas tant de questions, c'est moi qui serai Shaman King, répliqua Ren avec assurance.

- Yoh ? Que fais-tu là, assis sur ton sac ? me demanda Horohoro en clignant des yeux, lorsque j'apparu dans son champ de vision.

- Je vous attendais. J'espère que vous n'avez donné mon lit à personne, je vais en avoir besoin, répondis-je avec un sourire feint.

- Tu n'es… ? s'étonna Chocolove.

Je secouai la tête, sentant la fraîcheur de l'air sur mes joues humides de larmes plus ou moins évaporées.

- Nan je ne suis plus avec lui, vous devez savoir pourquoi.

- Les Atomnium, proposa Ren.

J'hochai cette fois la tête pour approuver, puis posai mes yeux sur les mains de l'Ainu qui déverrouillait la porte.

Environ une heure plus tard, les garçons avaient consentit à me laisser seul avec mes songes. Surtout grâce à Ren je dois dire. Il avait remarqué que je commençais à être ennuyé par les questions incessantes de son petit ami, et l'avait attrapé par l'oreille afin de le tirer hors de la chambre. Ils étaient vraiment de bons amis, tous les deux.

L'hôtel était calme encore, car le reste du groupe était resté en ville après avoir assisté à un combat. Même Amidamaru n'osait pas se montrer. Pourtant je ne l'avais pas oublié, sa tablette mortuaire trônait fièrement à côté de moi, qui étais allongé sur mon futon, les bras croisés derrière la nuque.

Je réfléchissais sur un sujet évident : Hao. J'y réfléchissais depuis que j'avais commencé à faire mes valises à vrai dire.

Pourquoi étais-je partit ? Parce qu'il s'était remis à prendre des vies. Lorsque je m'étais réconcilié avec lui, c'était avec l'espoir qu'il ne ferait plus ça. Tuer quelqu'un, c'est quand même grave non ? Il savait que je n'allais pas accepter ça, mais il l'a quand-même fait. Peut-être croyait-il que parce que j'avais des sentiments pour lui, j'allais laisser passer ça… Mais je ne l'avais pas fait. Pourtant je l'aimais, hein ? Alors, pourquoi étais-je partit ? Et pourquoi les avait-il tués ? Et… ? Pfff, tout cela était si confus…

- Yoh-sama ? souffla doucement la voix timide de Tamao.

Je me redressai mollement, et plaquais un sourire sur mon visage.

- Yo !

xxx

Voilà, le collier que m'avait fabriqué Yoh était bien caché au fond d'un sac ! Puisqu'il avait décidé de me quitter, je n'avais plus à garder cette mauvaise imitation du collier de Matamune ! Et puis j'aurais eut l'air de quoi si quelqu'un me voyait avec ça alors que tout le village devait être au courant de ce qu'il c'était passé entre mon frère et moi ? J'avais ma fiert !

Je refermai le sac d'un geste sec puis lui tournai le dos, et m'avançai d'un pas vif vers la porte, pour rejoindre les autres à dîner. Je baissai la poignée de la porte…puis la relâchai en poussant un soupir excédé, avant de faire demi-tour et d'aller rechercher ce fichu collier.

Au fond d'une de mes poches, personne ne le verrait non-plus.

xxx

Quelqu'un toqua à ma porte. C'était Faust qui me prévenait que c'était l'heure du repas.

Je me redressai puis respirai profondément. Tamao m'avait conseillé de prendre mon temps pour me reposer et réfléchir calmement. Du coup j'avais l'intention de prendre mon temps pour tout ! Je n'étais pas pressé d'affronter les regards pleins de sous-entendus de mes amis.

Je me levais et attrapais la tablette d'Amidamaru, la glissant dans ma poche, puis sorti enfin de la chambre. J'avançais dans le couloir, les yeux rivés sur le sol, regardant pourtant un tout autre monde qu'était celui de mes pensées, jusqu'à sentir une douleur violente à la joue droite.

Je clignai deux fois des yeux puis redressai la tête pour reconnaître devant moi le visage sombre d'Anna, qui venait de m'offrir son coup légendaire de la main gauche.

- A-Anna…

Elle m'adressa un regard glacial, sans-doute le plus froid dont elle n'eut jamais fait preuve. Un regard qui me disait qu'elle ne me pardonnerait pas.

xxx

Un adversaire indigne de moi.  
Je l'ai tué.

Adieu Marco.

xxx

Je savais qu'Horohoro était inquiet pour moi. Ils l'étaient tous plus ou moins depuis mon retour vers eux quelques jours auparavant. Mais je n'avais pas pu faire autrement que de partir faire un tour dans la rue. La nouvelle qu'il venait de m'annoncer en rentrant du combat de mon frère était assez mauvaise pour que j'ai le besoin légitime d'aller me défouler tout seul. Mais non il avait fallu qu'il me suive…

- Yoh ! Attends je te dis !

- Laisse-moi seul.

- Pas question, je n'ai pas fini de te parler.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne comprenait pas dans ce que je venais de lui dire ?!

- Alors parle !! m'exclamai-je en tournant les talons pour lui faire face.

Il me regardait d'un air étonné. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de me voir énervé contre mes amis. Pourtant, ce n'était même pas sa faute…

- Ok, dit-il calmement. Comme tu le sais, il ne reste plus grand monde en compétition : Ren Lyserg, Jeanne, Mathilda et Hao. Vu comme il est partit, Hao va continuer à tuer tout le monde. Et j'ai peur que Ren se batte contre lui.

- Ren n'abandonnera pas le combat.

- Je le sais bien.

- Et ? C'est toi son petit-ami, c'est toi le mieux placé pour le faire réfléchir si jamais ça arrive.

- Peut-être, mais j'aimerais que tu m'aides. J'aimerais que tu essaies d'arrêter Hao.

Je plissai les yeux et lui tournai le dos, m'éloignant de lui d'un pas vif. Il continua à me suivre.

- C'est ma famille qui t'a demandé de me dire ça ? lançai-je.

- Non Yoh ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour vouloir protéger Ren !

- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi moi pour arrêter mon frère ? J'ai déjà tout essay !

- Tu pourrais…commença-t-il.

- Le tuer ?

-…

Silence éloquent.

- Pas question. Faites le sale boulot vous-même pour une fois.

- Yoh…

Il m'attrapa par l'épaule et me força à me retourner et à m'arrêter d'avancer.

- Tu me demandes de tuer Hao. Est-ce que tu pourrais tuer Ren toi ?! lui demandai-je.

- Non mais ce n'est pas pareil !

- Au contraire.

Horo fit une pause d'une seconde, l'air songeur. Puis il me regarda d'un air attristé.

- Tu l'aime encore c'est ça ?

- Parce que si je te disais qu'oui ça t'enlèverait l'envie de me voir le tuer ? répliquai-je.

Pas de réponse, de nouveau.

xxx

Deux combats dans la même journée. Le Great Spirit devait s'ennuyer, à attendre un Maître depuis si longtemps. Je venais d'assister, sans grand intérêt au combat entre Lyserg Diethel, et Tao Ren. Vainqueur ? Le Chinois. Il semblait qu'il ait quelques rancœurs contre le jeune anglais depuis qu'il avait rejoint une nouvelle fois les X-Laws.

Je lui aurais bien pris sa vie moi…

Enfin bref j'allais bien finir par me battre moi aussi. Mais avant tout, je devais regarder le combat qui opposait Mathilda à la pseudo-sainte Jeanne. Elle aurait pu abandonner face à un tel adversaire, mais Mathilda est une fille têtue.

Le mouvement dans le stadium attira mon regard. Les deux jeunes filles venaient d'y pénétrer. Mathilda, son balai à la main, avait l'air sûre d'elle, et Jeanne était fière et hautaine dans ses vêtements de supplice, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait devant un de mes « sbires ».

Mathilda fit son oversoul, et Jeanne invoqua son nouvel esprit : Lugh, Dieu Celtique armé d'une puissante lance et d'une harpe magique. Il brillait d'une lumière presque irréelle. Un beau spécimen qu'elle avait trouvé là. Avec lui, elle avait réussi à éliminer tous ses opposants.

Il ferait certainement un bon en-cas pour Spirit of Fire…

xxx

Manta et Tamao avaient réussi à me convaincre d'assister à ce combat, entre Mathilda et l'Iron Maiden Jeanne. Leur argument principal était qu'il fallait voir ça au moins pour le plaisir des yeux, le nouvel esprit de Jeanne exécutant des attaques lumineuses d'une beauté rare, mais souvent létales. J'avais fini par venir, m'enfonçant le crâne que ça n'allait pas me faire de mal de penser à autre chose qu'à mon frère et au retour de sa folie meurtrière. Mais bon, c'était quand même Mathilda que j'allais voir, et Jeanne, la menace principale d'Hao dans le tournoi. Tout se ramenait toujours à lui en fin de compte. Mais j'allais pouvoir évaluer la force de Jeanne, et voir si elle allait faire le poids face à mon frère.

Nous-nous installâmes à peine quelques secondes avant l'entrée des deux jeunes filles à l'intérieur du stadium. Anna un à bout de la rangée, et moi de l'autre. Nous ne nous étions pas parlé depuis qu'elle m'avait frappé quelques jours auparavant. Elle ne parlait plus à beaucoup de monde en fait. Elle passait beaucoup de temps seule dans sa chambre, ou avec ma grand-mère. Les moments où elle restait avec nous, elle redevenait à peu-près elle-même. Mais il y avait toujours ce petit quelque chose qui me faisait immédiatement penser au moment où elle avait refait ma tenue d'entraînement pour le Shaman Fight, l'an passé. Par-contre je n'aurais su dire quoi…

Revenons au match. Les deux concurrentes venaient d'effectuer leur Oversoul. La citrouille de Mathilda planait paisiblement à ses côtés, et Lugh l'esprit de Jeanne se tenait derrière sa Maîtresse, une harpe coincée sous son bras gauche.

Mathilda eut un sourire fin, puis lança son esprit à l'attaque.

- TRICK OR TREAT !!!

Jeanne n'eut même pas à faire un geste, Lugh se mit calmement faire glisser ses doigts lumineux et fins sur les cordes de sa harpe. Une belle musique, douce et langoureuse se répandit dans le stadium. La citrouille se retrouva instantanément bloquée dans son élan et se retourna vers sa Maîtresse aux cheveux roux. Je dus plisser les yeux et me pencher en avant pour en voir la cause.

La lumière illuminait par endroits les cordes translucides de la harpe de Lugh, qui s'étaient allongées et s'étaient raccrochées à l'oversoul de Mathilda.

- Lugh no Requiem, souffla Jeanne. Uragiri. (trahison)

La mélodie changea légèrement, le tempo s'accéléra, et la citrouille fondit sur Mathilda. La jeune fille voulu se protéger avec son balais qui fut réduit en miette par les lames de son oversoul, et se retrouva plaquée au sol, ne pouvant réprimer un cri lorsque deux poignards s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules jusqu'à la garde.

- Tenbatsu, dit Jeanne de sa voix claire. (châtiment divin)

Elle laissa tomber une vis, et une lance lumineuse apparut dans la main droite de Lugh, qu'il lança vers son ennemie. L'arme transperça l'Oversoul de Mathilda, puis atteint la rousse, en plein coeur.

La citrouille disparut alors que le sang souillait les vêtements de sa Maîtresse, et qu'elle clôt ses paupières, pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir.

- Mathilda…murmurai-je.

Merde, la dernière chose que j'avais imaginé en venant ici, c'était bien de la voir mourir ! Mais j'aurais dû y penser. Après tout, les X-Laws étaient connus pour éliminer tous Shamans leur paraissant impurs. Et ils étaient nombreux.

Jeanne fut déclarée vainqueur et quitta le stadium. Mes amis restaient silencieux. Ce n'est jamais plaisant de voir quelqu'un mourir. Même s'ils ne l'avaient pas côtoyée comme j'avais pu le faire.

Je plissai les yeux pour empêcher quelques larmes de tristesse et de colère de couler. Mes amis n'avaient pas besoin de savoir que j'étais plus atteins qu'eux par la mort de Mathilda. Au même moment je sentis une autre forme de colère monter en moi. Celle que l'on ressent lorsqu'on ne veut plus ressentir de tristesse, et qui donne envie de briser quelque chose. Mais ce sentiment, ce n'était pas le mien, même si je pouvais le ressentir, de loin.

- Nii-san…murmurai-je.

Manta qui était assis à côté de moi, m'avait entendu, et me regardait d'un drôle d'œil. Moi je fixais les tribunes qui étaient à notre opposé, me demandant pourquoi je n'avais pas remarqué la présence de mon frère plus tôt, et si c'était à cause de Mathilda qu'il réagissait comme ça.

Anna se leva silencieusement de son siège et partit, suivie par d'autres personnes qui avaient retrouvé le cran de bouger, après cet hideux spectacle.

xxx

Cette garce, j'allais la tuer. Lorsque nous aurions à nous battre, je la tuerai avant qu'elle ait eut le temps de faire son Oversoul. Oui j'étais en colère, et ça me mettait encore plus en colère de déjà l'être à cause de la mort de Mathilda. C'était à cause de mon frère ça ! C'était lui qui avait fait renaître ces sentiments inutiles dans mon cœur !

Je fusillais du regard l'endroit où je savais qu'il se trouvait, puis quittais ma place pour quitter le stadium, sans prêter attention à Marie et Kanna, choquées par la mort de leur amie.

xxx

Les peurs d'Horohoro s'étaient réalisées. Vers la fin de notre repas, l'Oracle Bell de Ren avait sonné pour annoncer que deux jours plus tard, il devrait se battre contre mon frère. Bien-entendu, fier et borné comme il l'est, il a refusé de déclarer forfait. Tous les regards autour de la table étaient braqués plus ou moins franchement sur moi. Alors je leur dit ce qu'ils voulaient tous entendre.

- Tout ira bien. J'empêcherai Hao de le tuer.

- Keh ! Je n'aurai pas besoin de ton aide Yoh ! s'exclama Ren en reposant sa bouteille de lait vide sur la table.

Je lui répondit par un grand sourire. C'était peu, mais notre Ainu était déjà plus rassuré, c'était déjà ça.

Je m'étirai comme un félin, et prétextai l'envie de dormir pour me retirer dans la chambre que je partageais avec le couple. J'allai à la fenêtre pour admirer les étoiles, et réfléchir un peu. J'avais dit que j'empêcherais mon frère de tuer Ren, seulement je n'avais aucune idée du comment.

- Pas en le tuant. Hors de question.

xxx

Le nom de Tao Ren était écrit en dizaines de points noirs sur l'écran de mon oracle Bell. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ? Qu'il ait à se battre contre moi où l'Iron Maiden il aurait perdu et…

- Yoh me haïra vraiment si je le tue, non ? demandai-je aux étoiles que j'admirais au beau milieu d'une clairière.

Une qui ressemblait un peu à celle ou mon frère et moi avions l'habitude d'aller au Japon.

J'étais en train de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je me disais que je faisais ce qui était le mieux pour tout le monde. Anna aurait Yoh, il n'aurait plus de problème avec les Asakura, et moi j'allais devenir Shaman King et remodeler le monde à ma façon. Et même si cela me laissait un goût amer dans la bouche, je pensais que les choses étaient en ordre de cette façon. Tout le monde y trouvait son compte. …Sauf les morts bien-entendu, mais après tout, ils n'avaient qu'à être forts.

De vrais jumeaux amoureux l'un de l'autre. Etait-ce vraiment faisable au départ ?

Mais cela n'était que de l'auto persuasion. Je savais au fond de moi que, même si je voulais me mentir, j'espérais le contraire.

C'était peut-être une bonne nouvelle que j'aie à me battre contre Ren finalement. Une bonne occasion de massacrer mes derniers espoirs.

xxx

Les gradins étaient pleins et silencieux, comme à chaque fois lorsque c'est un shaman connu pour tuer ses adversaires qui est dans le stadium.

Ren faisait fièrement face à mon frère, qui lui avait l'air légèrement ailleurs, ce qui n'empêcha pas un sourire grimaçant d'étirer ses lèvres.

J'étais troublé. J'avais une douleur dans la poitrine et me sentais fébrile rien qu'à la vue d'Hao. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis ce fameux jour où j'étais partit de son hôtel, un peu plus de deux semaines auparavant. J'avais fui ses matchs comme la peste, et là je me retrouvais dans les premiers rangs. Parce que c'était Ren contre qui il se battait, et que je n'avais toujours pas trouvé comment lui sauver la vie.

J'avais bien pensé à me jeter au milieu mais c'était stupide, ça n'allait peut-être rien changer… Mais tout allait bien se terminer. Il le fallait !!

Ren braqua son arme sur mon frère, ce qui avait eut l'air de le ramener à la réalité. Son regard avait repris son intensité et fixait le Chinois sans ciller.

- Au Japon j'avais promis à Yoh de te le faire payer si tu lui faisais du mal.

Je frémis en l'entendant prononcer mon nom. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je ne voulais pas qu'Hao entende parler de moi au même titre que je ne voulais pas que l'on se croise.

Un coup de vent balaya le stadium, faisant flotter quelques mèche soyeuses de cheveux devant le visage impassible de mon frère.

- Finissons-en, dit-il simplement.

Ren ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et s'élança vers mon frère, pour se retrouver bloqué par Spirit of Fire qui venait de s'interposer. La main du géant s'élança vers Ren qui évita facilement et en profita pour monter dessus à une très grande vitesse.

- Mais il va cramer !!! s'écria Horohoro, l'air affolé.

- Yoh-kun…

Manta était à côté de moi. Il avait certainement remarqué les jointures blanches de mes poings excessivement trop serrés.

Je regardai mes mains puis dépliai mes doigts comme une araignée mourante déplie brusquement ses pattes dans une dernière impulsion nerveuse.

Et ça pour être nerveux, j'étais nerveux. Plus que nerveux même, angoissé.

Je me forçai à me calmer et reposai mon regard sur le combat. Spirit of Fire venait d'attraper Ren entre ses doigts, et le projeta à l'autre bout du stadium, contre le mur qui produisit un craquement sinistre lors de sa collision avec Ren.

Mes amis poussèrent tous des exclamations affolées, Horohoro le premier. Je leur avais promis que j'allais empêcher Hao de le tuer, mais je ne savais pas comment. J'avais cherché une solution, mais ne l'avais pas trouvée. Avec un peu d'espoir mon frère n'allait pas le tuer, mais avais-je vraiment le luxe d'y croire, alors que la vie de mon ami était en jeu ? Non… Mais ça ne m'aidait pas à trouver une solution non plus tout ça…

Hao s'était rapproché de Ren qui, sonné, avait du mal à se relever. Mon frère tendit son bras droit sur le côté pour faire apparaître la même épée qu'il avait utilisé contre moi.  
Ren parut trouver un semblant d'équilibre, et s'essuya le sang qui coulait sur son visage et dans ses yeux, avant de grimacer.

- Tu t'es radouci Hao, constata-t-il sarcastique. Tu m'aurais tué plus vite sans Yoh.

- Alors maudis-le.

xxx

Que cherchait-il en me parlant de Yoh ? Il avait sentit qu'il allait mourir non ? Je ne m'attendais pas à des pleurs ou des suppliques venant de lui, mais pas à ça non plus… Nouvelle technique de diversion, certainement.

Tao Ren… Ce garçon était fort. Mais pas assez pour moi, malheureusement. Il n'était debout que grâce au mur et maintenait avec grand peine son Oversoul. Ma poigne se resserra autour de la garde de mon épée de feu, et mon bras se redressa, prêt à détruire les dernières défenses du Chinois, et à l'achever.

- YAMETE !! NII-SAN !!! (Arrête)

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à l'entente de cette voix, et la seconde d'après, Yoh se trouvait devant moi, protégeant son ami tel un bouclier humain, suivit par l'Ainu qui prit son amant contre lui. Mon bras s'était légèrement affaissé. Mon cœur cognait fort dans ma poitrine, et mon regard restait planté dans celui de mon frère. Il avait le teint pâle et les yeux brillants. Sa respiration était saccadée et il se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

Je ne pouvais pas supporter de le regarder plus longtemps. Parce que je le voulais. Je voulais mon frère mais ne pouvais plus l'avoir. Le mieux qu'il me restait à faire était de me retirer.

Le commentateur rejoint l'Ainu et le Chinois, qui s'étaient éloignés de quelques mètres, et vérifia le pouls de Ren.

- _Ren est presque inconscient, mais toujours en vie ! Grâce à ses amis qui sont venus le secourir, au péril de leurs vies ! Mais Hao a toujours son Oversoul, il remporte ce match !_

Oui, j'avais gagné, c'était le plus important, je devais m'en aller. Yoh…

Je libérai mon Oversoul et me mordit profondément la langue pour m'empêcher de faire quelque chose de totalement stupide, comme me jeter sur mon jumeau et l'embrasser goulûment. Puis je tournai les talons et fis quelques pas avant de quitter ces lieux sur le dos de Spirit Of Fire.

xxx

Encore une fois, je m'étais isolé des autres. Mais à la différence des soirs précédents, là j'étais dans une ruelle déserte proche de l'hôtel, à admirer les étoiles. Ren récupérait des blessures qu'il avait reçu quelques jours auparavant lors de son combat avec mon frère. Je ne voulais pas le déranger.

Mon regard restait fixé sur le voile scintillant qui recouvrait le ciel nocturne.

Hao n'avait pas tué Ren, car Horohoro et moi nous étions finalement interposés. Ça aurait été n'importe qui d'autre qui avait été entre sa lame et son adversaire, il l'aurait tué. Mais il avait suspendu son geste…

Je secouai imperceptiblement la tête. Je m'étais attendu à quoi ? Que mon frère me haïsse assez pour me battre à mort ? C'était ridicule, je savais que c'était impossible. Il m'aimait, je l'aimais, et…je l'avais quitté.

- Ma vie est compliquée, soupirai-je.

Non, je l'avais compliquée. Mais je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière…

- Yoh-sama ?

Je redressai la tête et glissai mon regard vers la jeune fille venant d'arriver. Je souris à Tamao qui vint s'asseoir à mes côtés sur le banc. Elle me rendit un sourire nerveux, et se tordait joliment les doigts.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demandai-je.

Cette fois-ci elle plaça sa planchette sur ses genoux et tapotait dessus.

- Yoh-sama…commença-t-elle d'une voix faible. Silva vient de nous apporter la nouvelle… La date pour le combat entre les finalistes a été décidée par le Great Spirit.

Les finalistes… Hao et Jeanne. Le combat attendu de tous. Un frisson me remonta le long de l'échine. J'appréhendais beaucoup ce combat. Jeanne était très forte, j'avais peur que mon frère ne soit pas à la hauteur.

- Hao va gagner, n'est-ce pas ? lui demandai-je.

Elle me répondit par un léger sourire et un hochement de tête. Je souris à mon tour.

Hao ne pouvait pas se faire tuer par Jeanne, c'était lui le plus puissant non ? Et y'avait aucun moyen que Spirit of Fire se laisse contrôler par Lugh…hein ?

- C'est normal que vous-vous inquiétiez pour lui, Yoh-sama.

- Je suppose…

- Anna-sama…commença-t-elle.

Je tournais vivement mon visage vers elle à l'entente du nom de l'Itako.

- Anna-sama savait que ça allait arriver. Avec Kino-sama elles ont lu dans l'avenir. Kino-sama n'avait prévu que le retour d'Hao-sama, mais Anna-sama a vu le reste.

- Nani ? fis-je en clignant les yeux de surprise.

- Alors elle a demandé à votre famille de prononcer la date de votre mariage, pour tester votre amour pour elle, et celui qui vous lie à Hao-sama.

Je basculai la tête en arrière, et regardai le ciel, pensif. Mais tout ce que je pouvais penser était : « Merde…Anna ! »

- Anna-sama vous aime vraiment. Quand elle a été sûre qu'elle n'avait aucune chance face à Hao-sama, elle a beaucoup souffert mais s'est forcée à accepter sans rien montrer, pour ne pas vous faire de peine.

- C'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas accepté mon retour, compris-je.

- Yoh-sama, je ne sais pas qui d'entre Hao-sama ou Anna-sama, vous aime ou vous mérite le plus, mais je sais que vous aimez Hao-sama. Quand vous serez prêt, vous devriez aller le voir pour lui parler. Fuir n'est pas dans vos habitudes.

Je pris une grande inspiration puis me levai du banc, époussetant l'arrière de mon pantalon.

- Tu as raison Tamao. Mais ce n'est pas facile, j'ai besoin de temps. Mais dis-moi, tu es aussi la conseillère matrimoniale d'Anna ? Tu en sais beaucoup sur elle.

Les joues de la jeune fille prirent de jolies teintes rosées. Elle posa sa planchette à la verticale sur ses genoux et laissa son doigt glisser rapidement dessus pour me répondre.

« Je suis là pour Anna-sama, comme je le suis pour Yoh-sama »

- Thank You Tamao. Continue de bien t'occuper d'elle, la priai-je en souriant.

Je ne peux plus faire ça maintenant.

xxx

Ce jour important venait enfin d'arriver. Celui où j'allais éliminer cette petite peste de Jeanne, et m'emparer du titre de Shaman King. Le Stadium était bondé, je pouvais même sentir la présence discrète de Yoh parmi les spectateurs. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de penser à lui. Lyserg arrivait vers moi, poussant l'Iron Maiden contenant la jeune prétentieuse. Il s'éclipsa, non sans m'avoir lancé un regard meurtrier auparavant.

- Bienvenue à tous, pour le match de ce demi-siècle, celui qui déterminera notre nouveau Shaman King ! Asakura Hao contre l'Iron Maiden Jeanne !

La prison de mon adversaire s'illumina et la gamine apparut enfin, toujours dans son équipement masochiste. Elle affichait un sourire serein, certaine de me vaincre et de m'infliger le châtiment qu'elle me réservait depuis un moment.

- Voici enfin le moment du jugement, dit-elle de sa voix claire.

Je souris de manière sarcastique.

- Tu seras surprise de voir en faveur de qui le jugement pourrait basculer. Bon, assez de paroles inutiles.

Il était temps de lui faire roussir les cheveux.

Lugh fit son apparition derrière sa Maîtresse, sérieux comme un Pape, tandis que le Spirit of Fire prenait place devant moi, attendant gentiment jusqu'à ce que notre combat commence, pour disparaître et surgir en face de Jeanne. Le Dieu celte s'interposa à une telle rapidité que je n'avais pu percevoir son mouvement, juste une lueur dorée et blanche.

Spirit of Fire lui saisit les poignets et l'embrasa. Lugh gémit puis les doigts de Spirit of Fire se refermèrent sur du vide. Un oiseau d'un blanc immaculé sortit des flammes et reprit la forme de Lugh au milieu du stadium.

Ok ok… Et si j'embrochais le piaf, il se dissoudrait en particules lumineuses cette fois ci ?

- Lugh no Requiem, souffla Jeanne un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Son esprit laissa glisser ses doigts sur les cordes lumineuses de sa harpe. Je fis disparaître Spirit of Fire, qui reparut derrière Jeanne et l'attrapa dans sa main géante.

Mon objectif était de la faire griller. Ça aurait dû marcher… Mais le feu ne venait pas. Mon esprit reposa sa prisonnière, qui se rapprocha un peu plus du centre du stadium. Lugh jouait encore cette musique ensorcelante…

- Asakura Hao, je voudrais te poser une question, commença Jeanne d'une voix mielleuse. Ne te souviens-tu pas de cet oiseau blanc en lequel Lugh se transforme ? Tu l'as vu pourtant, il y a quelques jours.

Je reformai une image de cet oiseau blanc dans mon esprit. Des oiseaux blancs j'en voyais pratiquement tous les jours… Elle parlait d'un jour particulier alors. D'un jour particulier où j'aurais vu un oiseau blanc au plumage lumineux…

Mes yeux s'agrandirent au moment ou je compris où elle voulait en venir… Ce jour où Yoh s'était fait… C'était de sa faute ? C'était elle qui avait demandé aux Atomnium de… !!!

Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir sans te faire savoir au moins cela. Ils avaient ordre de le tuer, mais ils m'ont désobéit. Tu as tué ces hérétiques à ma place.

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui demander pourquoi elle s'en était prise à mon frère. La réponse était évidente, c'était pour m'affaiblir…

- Chitchai na…

Mes yeux se posèrent sur les cordes de la harpe de Lugh, étendues jusqu'à Spirit of Fire, le privant de sa liberté de mouvement depuis quelques minutes déjà. Ceci allait être plus compliqué que prévu.

xxx

- Uragiri.

L'Iron Maiden avait décidé de passer à l'attaque, et moi, j'étais de moins en moins bien. Et garder un air serein était une bataille de chaque instant je vous le dis. Spirit of Fire, contrôlé par Lugh, s'avança vers mon frère. Si Hao n'avait plus aucun esprit à contrôler il…

- Amidamaru, est-ce que tu…commençai-je.

Mais je m'arrêtai. Hao n'avait pas l'air d'avoir besoin de l'aide du Samouraï. Il faisait des signes étranges avec ses mains, (comme dans Naruto. Je sais pas si on peut appeler ça « jutsu » pour un Onmyoji, alors je laisse ça comme ça ; ) puis fit apparaître un pentacle au bout des doigts de sa main droite, et planta sa main gauche dans le sol. Spirit of Fire s'était arrêté, ses jambes collées au sol, et ses bras battant l'air, malgré la course frénétique des doigts de Lugh sur ses cordes. J'eus à peine le temps de voir un sourire carnassier naître sur le visage de mon frère, qu'un vent tournoyant remplit de la terre sèche qui recouvrait le sol, apparût à l'endroit ou se trouvait mon frère et s'étendit jusqu'au bord des gradins. Même le kekkai qui était censée protéger les spectateurs des attaques des Shamans n'avait pas résisté au pouvoir de mon frère. Ça ne pouvait-être que lui… Il fallait que ce soit lui…

La « tempête » se dissipa, et je pouvais voir une Jeanne aux sourcils froncés, car son oversoul était recouvert de petits Shikigamis. Hao, les bras repliés vers son visage, tenait encore d'autres pièces de papiers dans ses mains, à la manière d'un jeu de cartes.

Lugh brilla alors d'une lumière intense, avant de se transformer en oiseau, laissant les Shikigamis tomber au sol. Puis il repris sa forme initiale derrière mon frère, sa lance menaçante braquée dans son dos. Hao ouvrit de grands yeux et se retourna vivement.

Je me levai d'un coup en agrippant la rambarde.

- HAO !! hurlai-je.

La pointe affûtée de la lance divine venait de lui transpercer la poitrine. Je m'apprêtais à passer par-dessus la rambarde pour le rejoindre, mais une paire de bras puissants m'arrêta dans mon élan. C'était Ryu, qui me replaça gentiment sur mon siège.

- Il ne saigne pas, m'expliqua Ren sans m'adresser un regard.

Je regardai mon frère au cœur du stadium, et compris que j'avais mal réagit. J'avais montré mon inquiétude pour rien devant tout le monde… J'étais complètement hors de mon personnage…

La cape était tombée au sol, et à la place de mon frère se tenait une silhouette humaine translucide, à la texture floue comme l'eau coulant d'un ruisseau. Cela me rappelait étrangement quelque chose…

- Il avait fait son Oversoul avec cette chose dans sa cape, et elle a pris son apparence, je suppose, proposa Faust dont la morphine n'embrouillait pas totalement l'esprit pour une fois.

Mes yeux parcoururent frénétiquement le stadium, à la recherche d'Hao. Il s'était glissé derrière l'Iron Maiden et enroulait une mèche de cheveux de la jeune fille autour de son doigt. Ce qui fit montrer une pointe de jalousie en moi, je l'avoue…

- La puissance de l'Esprit ne fait pas tout. Il faut aussi maîtriser certaines techniques. Il semblerait que la seule que tu connaisses soit celle des Portes de Babylone, dont tout le monde avait réussi à sortir. Sauveuse de l'humanit ? Non, je pense simplement que tu as pris la grosse tête, gamine.

Même en me mordant sauvagement l'intérieur de la lèvre, j'avais du mal à ne pas étaler un grand sourire sur mon visage. Hao était vivant ! Il allait bien !!!

Je sais je l'avais quitté et avais du mal à digéré le meurtre des Atomnium, mais je l'aimais quand même, et c'était mon jumeau.  
La même question récurrente depuis le début de la rencontre, me revint en tête : pourquoi n'étais-je pas de l'autre côté, dans les gradins d'en face, avec Kanna, Mary, Opacho et Rackist ? Parce que ce n'est pas bien de tuer des gens… Oui mais…pff…

La musique de Lugh me ramena à la réalité. Je posai mon regard sur lui pour remarquer qu'il n'était plus aussi lumineux. L'air qu'il jouait aussi était différent, ce que Jeanne ne manqua pas de remarquer. Elle le regardait d'un air interdit.

- Que lui as-tu fait ?! lança-elle à mon frère.

Hao s'éloigna d'elle, et la Maiden écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit les petits Shikigamis s'agripper à ses chevilles pour la maintenir fermement au sol.

Les lèvres de mon frère s'étirèrent en un fin sourire.

- Asha no Requiem, copia-t-il d'une voix douce. Uragiri. Tenbastu.

Un flash de lumière traversa alors l'Iron Maiden Jeanne, qui tomba inanimée sur le sol, transpercée par la lance létale de son propre Oversoul. (1)

xxx

Et voilà une bonne chose de faite ! Quelle satisfaction ça avait été la veille de fermer le clapet de cette effrontée et de l'orner d'un nouvel orifice ! Mais quelque chose me troublait… Yoh…Je l'avais entendu crier mon nom.

Je secouai fermement la tête. J'avais autre chose à penser. J'avais gagné, j'allais devenir Shaman King dans quelques heures, et il valait mieux que je me prépare à recevoir le Great Spirit.

Je respirai un grand coup et avançai d'un pas assuré vers le rayon lumineux qui allait me conduire vers la Terre Sacrée des Etoiles.

xxx

J'étais seul sur ma paillasse, en train de cogiter comme j'en avais trop pris l'habitude ces dernières semaines. J'étais encore une fois en train de me demander s'il valait mieux que j'oublie mon frère, ou que je lui pardonne. Ma tête me disait de l'oublier, car il était un tueur récidiviste, et que ce n'était pas bien d'être lié à quelqu'un comme lui ; tandis que mon cœur me suppliait de lui pardonner, car Hao avait aussi un bon côté, qu'il était mon frère, que je l'aimais et voulais être avec lui. Mais qui devais-je écouter hein ? Pas facile comme situation.

Je me levai en soupirant, et allai fouiller dans mon sac jusqu'à en ressortir une petite boîte blanche en carton. Sans l'ouvrir ni la quittant des yeux, je m'avançai vers la fenêtre ouverte et m'adossai contre elle. Je respirai un bon coup puis soulevai le couvercle de ma boîte. Mes yeux se posèrent sur son précieux contenu. Précieux oui… A l'intérieur la petite sculpture de Matamune qu'Hao avait achevée de ses mains, était couchée sur la mèche de cheveux qu'il m'avait donnée en râlant.

Je souris à ces souvenirs. Celui où nous-nous chamaillions parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il brûle cette mèche de cheveux qu'il avait coupé parce qu'elle était emmêlée. Et celui de notre anniversaire, que nous avions passé en tête-à-tête devant le Great Spirit.

Je posai mes yeux sur la porte, ayant entendu un léger bruit, comme si quelqu'un venait de s'adosser contre elle.

- Yoh…commença quelqu'un.

Mon cœur accéléra ses battements. Anna. Depuis plusieurs semaines elle ne m'avait pas adressé la parole. Je ne lui en voulais pas, encore moins depuis que Tamao m'avait expliqué pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi. J'étais content qu'elle me parle, même si j'appréhendais ce qu'elle allait me dire.

- Yo, Anna !

Aucun de nous deux ne bougea. Elle resta accolée derrière la porte, et moi à la fenêtre.

- Lyserg va venger l'Iron Maiden aujourd'hui. Il connaît le chemin menant au Great Spirit, et compte le faire lorsque Hao s'en emparera, m'informa-t-elle sans émotion apparente.(2)

- Tu voudrais que j'empêche Lyserg d'y aller ?

- La personne désignée pour être Shaman King perd connaissance lorsqu'elle assimile le Great Spirit. Pas pendant longtemps, mais suffisamment.

Je clignai des paupières, incrédule.

- Tu veux que … ?

- Tu es une vraie loque depuis ton retour, me coupa-t-elle froidement. Je n'aime pas les loques.

Je l'entendis se décoller de la porte, puis le glissement de ses pas dans le couloir. Je n'en étais pas encore revenu. Elle voulait que j'empêche Lyserg de tuer Hao, car elle ne voulait pas me voir comme ça. Et cela malgré le fait qu'il m'ait séparé d'elle. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Anna.

Je regardai une dernière fois le contenu de ma boîte, puis la refermai et la rangeai dans mon sac. Le nouveau Shaman King devait se présenter à douze heure devant le Great Spirit. Il était aux environ d'onze heure trente, je n'avais pas de temps à perdre si je voulais sauver mon frère.

xxx

Le Great Spirit se tenait devant moi dans toute sa splendeur. Je jetai un œil à mon oracle Bell. Dans quelques minutes le Roi des Esprits serait à moi. ( J'ai décidé que l'Oracle Bell faisait aussi montre XD ) Le moment que j'attendais depuis mille ans…il me semblait bien amer ce jour là. Parce que j'avais décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout de mes ambitions premières. Bien-entendu je pensais toujours qu'éliminer les humains était le meilleur moyen pour préserver la Terre. Mais j'en connaissais un à qui ça n'allait pas plaire.

Pourtant que mon petit frère me haïsse serait pour le mieux non ?

Midi. Dire que j'allais être Shaman King légalement…

- _Toi qui as été élu Shaman King, prépares-toi à recevoir celui dont tout vient, et à qui tout revient._

Je sentis le vent se lever et jouer dans mes cheveux. Le ciel changeait peu à peu de couleur, passant du bleu à l'orange. Le Great Spirit devenait de plus en plus lumineux, tellement que je dut fermer les yeux et les protéger du revers de la main. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis quelque chose de chaud entrer soudainement dans mon ventre, se répandant en vague de chaleur dans mon être. Ma tête se renversa en arrière.

Je voyais des choses et en entendais d'autres. Mes yeux voyaient à travers ceux des habitants du monde entier, humains et animaux, leur vie présente, leur passé et leur futur. Mes oreilles entendaient leur voix et leurs pensées. Leurs vies et leurs émotions se déversaient en moi, comme les flots d'une rivière, dont le barrage vient de céder, en dévalent le lit asséché.

Même pour moi qui avais l'habitude d'entendre ce qu'il se passait dans le cerveau des autres, c'était trop. J'étais paralysé, ma tête allait exploser.

Je ne pouvais pas… Je ne pouvais pas…

xxx

Merde ! Merde ! Merde !!! Il était midi pass ! Pourvu que je n'arrive trop tard !!! Si Lyserg tuais mon frère, là je n'allais pas lui pardonner !! Et j'allais encore moins me le pardonner à moi ! Pourvu que j'arrive à temps ! Pourvu que j'arrive à temps ! Pourvu que…Ah ben j'étais arrivé.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Hao entouré d'une aura lumineuse, flottait à environ un mètre du sol, les bras en croix, la tête en arrière et les paupières closes. Une lumière blanche venant du Great Spirit le traversait de part en part, puis revenait à son propriétaire. Mais surtout, Lyserg, dans son uniforme blanc, attendait devant lui, impassible.

- Ly… ! commençais-je.

Mais la lumière avait soudain quitté mon frère, qui s'écroula sur l'herbe verte en dessous de lui. Lyserg tendit son bras sur le côté, exhibant ainsi son pendule.

- Allons-y, Morphine. Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis Yoh-kun.

Nani ? Il savait que j'étais l ?

- Attends Lyserg !!! m'écriai-je.

J'accouru vers lui, mais il ne faisait pas attention à moi. Son Oversoul Angel Advent était presque formé.

- Spirit of Sword !!!

J'arrivais juste à temps devant le corps de mon frère, pour bloquer le bras de Morphine avec mon épée géante. Elle appuyait fort, et mes bras tremblaient à cause de l'effort, mais j'allais y arriver.

- Ne fais pas ça Lyserg !!!

- Et toi Yoh ! Pourquoi le défends-tu ?! Tu sais le mal qu'il a fait ! Tu sais qu'il va continuer à en faire ! Il a tué Marco-san et Jeanne-sama… C'est notre seule chance de nous en débarrasser !!

- Les X-Laws ne valent pas mieux que la bande d'Hao. Vous avez tué presque autant de personnes qu'eux !

- Si tu le défends c'est parce que tu es lui. Je suppose que c'était inévitable… dit l'anglais sur un ton attristé.

- Lyserg ?

- Je dois tuer Hao, mais tu te trouves sur mon chemin. Je suis désolé Yoh-kun.

Le second bras de Morphine plongea vers moi. Je ne pouvais pas l'éviter. Pas si je voulais protéger mon frère. Avec un peu de chance j'allais juste avoir quelques membres cassés. Après tout ce n'était plus la première fois qu'un géant me cognait dessus…

Mes yeux se fermèrent très fort, attendant un choc qui mettait du temps à venir.

BUM !!!

Entendant ce bruit, et sentant le poids pesant sur mon épée devenir d'un coup plus léger, je fini par ouvrir prudemment un œil. Morphine n'était plus debout devant moi… Elle était…par-terre devant moi, retenue par Spirit of Fire.

SPIRIT OF FIRE ???!!!

Je fis un demi-tour rapide, et vis avec grand soulagement mon frère, assis en tailleurs, qui se tenait douloureusement le visage entre ses deux mains.

Je relâchai mon Oversoul, rangeai Harusame dans son fourreau, et m'accroupis face à lui, une moue concernée sur le visage.

- Nii-san, ça va ?

Il poussa quelque chose qui ressembla à un grognement étouffé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là idiot ?

Je clignai bêtement des paupières.

- Je suis venu empêcher Lyserg de…

- Et tu serais mort si je ne m'étais pas réveillé.

- Nous sommes vivants tous les deux, alors tout va bien ! m'exclamai-je.

- Pas si fort…geignit mon frère.

- Gomen gomen ! fis-je en me relevant.

Il fallait que j'aille voir Lyserg. J'arrivai devant le garçon qui tapait rageusement du point sur le sol, les larmes dévalant ses joues rondes.

- Lyserg…

- Je ne te pardonnerai pas Yoh. Jamais…

Il se leva et libéra son Oversoul, avant de s'éloigner de nous sans se retourner, et que sa silhouette fragile finisse par disparaître dans la luxuriante forêt.

Je soupirai intérieurement puis me décidai à retourner vers mon frère. Il se tenait maintenant debout, et regardait le Great Spirit d'un air pensif. Il me jeta un bref coup d'œil en m'entendant arriver à ses côtés.

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? lui demandai-je.

Cette question me brûlait les lèvres.

- Je pourrais te demander la même chose, esquiva-t-il.

Je mis les mains dans mes poches et regardai le ciel reprendre sa couleur naturelle, rassemblant mes mots pour formuler une réponse claire.

- J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir, pourtant c'est ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui qui m'a ouvert les yeux. Je veux rester avec toi, mais tu peux refuser, je t'en voudrais pas…

Hao expira puis secoua doucement la tête avant de se tourner vers moi. Je le regardai du coin de l'œil puis lui fit face à mon tour, imprimant dans ma mémoire les moindres détails le concernant. Du vent qui faisait balancer ses longues mèches soyeuses, aux tâches d'herbe sur sa cape beige, en passant par ses yeux ternes et sa peau pâle, sûrement à cause de l'assimilation. Mais rien d'autre n'avait changé chez lui.

J'avais dit la vérité. Avoir faillit le perdre pour de bon m'avait fait réaliser que mon cœur était plus important à écouter et que ma raison n'avait qu'à aller au Diable. Mais peut-être que lui ne voudrait plus de moi. C'était pour cela que j'avais besoin de garder cette image de lui gravée en moi.

xxx

Là il remettait tout mon plan en question… Il était venu me protéger, et voulait revenir à mes côtés, alors que je m'étais fait à l'idée de ne plus l'approcher…

- Et si je te dis que je vais refaire le monde à ma façon, et détruire l'humanit ?

- C'est simple, sourit-il.

Il prit ma main droite dans la sienne et la posa sur son estomac.

- Je t'ai dit que je voulais rester avec toi, mais je ne veux pas voir ce monde que tu prépares. Si tu le crées, je ne pourrai plus te regarder en face. Alors tu n'auras qu'à me reprendre en toi, comme tu l'as déjà fait.

Je plissai légèrement les yeux. Yoh était sérieux, c'était ça qui m'étonnait le plus. Qu'il veuille m'abandonner son âme alors qu'il avait combattu avec tant de fougue pour elle à peine un an auparavant.

La pointe de mes doigts glissait lentement le long de son abdomen. Je voyais qu'il avait peur de ce qui allait lui arriver. Pas que je le prenne en lui, mais de ne plus avoir conscience de lui-même. Il savait que c'était en quelques sortes sa mort qu'il me demandait.

- C'est plutôt lâche non ? De cette manière tu serais avec moi sans avoir de remords pour m'avoir laissé faire, ni craindre le jugement de tes amis ou ta famille.

- Mais je serais avec toi.

Me dire ça, alors que c'était lui qui était partit en premier…

Du bout des doigts, j'effectuais une légère pression sur son ventre ferme. Sa respiration s'accéléra, il était prêt à me laisser faire.

- Idiot, soufflai-je.

Je l'attrapai par la chemise en l'entraînai contre moi. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et nicha son visage dans mon cou.

- Tu ne veux pas le faire ? me demanda-t-il.

- Je ne veux plus ta mort Otôto.

- Alors on va faire comment ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais réfléchi à un autre moyen d'utiliser mes pouvoirs de Shaman King…

- T'en fais pas, je t'aiderai à trouver !!

- J'espère bien ! C'est à cause de toi si je dois chercher autre chose !

Yoh sourit et m'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres avant de s'asseoir en tailleur face au Great Spirit.

- Depuis le temps que tu veux qu'il soit à toi…murmura-t-il.

- Hn, fis-je en croisant les bras.

Yoh me regarda avec de grands yeux.

- Tu veux qu'on s'en aille Nii-san ?

Un sourire fin étira mes lèvres, et je m'assis sur Yoh, lui retirant son casque orange des cheveux pour le poser à côté avec son lecteur.

- Non pas tout de suite…répondis-je.

Ensuite, je posai mes mais sur ses épaules, appuyant dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il soit allongé sur l'herbe.

- Et tu veux faire quoi ? me demanda-t-il le plus candidement du monde.

- Devines…souris-je avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

OWARI 

(1) Alors pour celles qui n'auraient pas compris : Hao en faisant ses trucs d'Onmyoji a bloqué Spirit of Fire, appelé Asha ( l'esprit que Yoh avait rencontré quand il devait aller voir le passé d'Hao ) qu'il a mis en Oversoul avec sa cape, puis a fait venir ses Shikigamis. Ensuite il a relâché son Oversoul sur Asha qui apparut donc comme la silhouette que voyait Yoh, puis Asha a plongé dans Lugh et en a pris le contrôl avant d'attaquer Jeanne. Comme Hao avait copié Jeanne pour la vaincre, il copie aussi ses phrases. Et voil ! :) J'ai essayé de faire un combat qui change un peu des autres, j'espère que ça va !

(2) Paske dans l'anime ils y vont tous en même temps qu'Hao.

Ah et puis aussi, pour le nom du chapitre, c'est le titre de la chanson thème de Silent Hill 3. Le titre et les paroles s'accordent assez bien au chapitre, alors voil ! :)

**Fisou** : O.O Mon Dieu c'est termin ! Ô()Ô Que dois-je faire ?! Oskour ! Je sais ! Demain je vais relire ce chapitre, le corriger, arranger des passages, puis je le relierai, le relierai, le relierai…  
**Hao** : Et tu penses bien qu'un jour il faudra que tu le postes ce chapitre non ?  
**Fisou** : Mais non ! Sinon ça sera fini ! C'est la première fois que je fais un truc aussi long ! Et avec des gens qui me demandent la suite en plus !  
**Hao** : C'est bien pour ça !  
**Yoh** : Fisou, tu devrais poster, puis relire après ! :)  
**Fisou, soudain calmée** : Moi j'ai une autre idée de quelque chose qui pourrait me consoler…  
**Yoh** : Quoi donc ?  
**Fisou** : Je veux voir en direct ce que vous faites dans le placard !!!  
**Hao** : Mais on fait que…jouer aux dés !!  
**Fisou** : Ouais, les dés avec un qui dit une action et l'autre une partie du corps c'est ça ?  
**Hao** : Euuuhh….  
**Yoh** : Oui c'est ça ! Comment t'as devin ?  
**Fisou** : Je dirais juste que j'aime la technologie vidéo ! :-D


End file.
